


My Engineer - One Year Anniversary

by PS_143



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys' Love, Cosplay, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 99
Words: 121,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_143/pseuds/PS_143
Summary: FanFiction.Bohn/Duen Bon/Duen - One Year Anniversary...water streamed from Bon's hair, down the pumping carotid artery in his neck, collected in the ravine of his clavicle, overflowed down his pectoral, split when it met the well defined lines of his abdomen and then released into the v-shaped inguinal crease finally to be absorbed by that blessed towel...Ram/King - Bonus ChaptersRam's whole face smiled..."My breakfast first...then payment for a job well done...then brunch...and lunch...mmm...maybe dinner and dessert..."Mek/Boss - ConfessionHe came to the last place, he prayed it would be there, but what he saw crushed him. The name tag that was thrown out because he hated the name, Cheeky Wife.Cooper/Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!In the warm embrace of his lover, a simple question was posed as his nose was nuzzled, "When did Poy fall in love with P'?"Thara/Frong - Bonus ChapterIt was late, he was apprehensive about the delivery, his healer boyfriend always has something hidden under his lab coat whenever he requested midnight deliveries.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Bon/Duen (My Engineer), Cooper/Poy (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Mek/Boss (My Engineer), Ram/King (My Engineer), Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 175





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Initial Post Date: April 08, 2020 on WP
> 
> Reposting/Changing platforms-ish.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, it's from the Thai BL, My Engineer, directed by Lit Samajarn and released by Tri Creation.
> 
> The show is based on two novels by Mommae, I Have Shop, I Have Gear, I Yet Have a Wife and The Space Between Us. (The translated titles varies. I'm not Thai, so I'm not exactly sure which is the correct one.)
> 
> The mass really is not giving this show enough attention, it's so effing good!
> 
> This story is 18+.
> 
> It's a fan-fiction, nothing is real!
> 
> Enter at your own risk.
> 
> I don't own any of the stickers either, it was through Google search, Gojill The Meow.
> 
> I'm using Bon instead of Bohn because in the series his FB name showed "Bon" so I'm going with that. (Can someone actually explain this to me? Tried searching online but since I can't read Thai, it was fruitless.)
> 
> This is for pure entertainment/enjoyment. Smut everywhere! If you're not comfortable with it, don't continue to read on.
> 
> You have been warned!
> 
> I'm trying to stay as close to the original timeline and character personalities (as how I'm interpreting it) as possible for things that have already happened, but it's difficult because it's only up to Episode 4. Saturdays have to come faster!
> 
> There is no financial gain from this.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudosing.
> 
> It is much appreciated!
> 
> PS_143

Late Friday afternoon, a cell phone screen lit up, it was picked up from the nightstand and the play button was pressed, a husky voice played from the speaker, "Baby, come over for dinner tonight. P' misses his Duen."

Duen shyly smiled then nodded his head even though the actions would not be seen by anyone. A slight blush tinged his cheeks, it's been so long, yet, each time his boyfriend says, "P' misses his Duen," it still makes his heart skip a beat.

Duen didn't hesitate and responded back with a sticker he frequently used.

On the other end, Bon received the confirmation and grinned. The kitty reminds him of his Duen when he smiles, especially the eyes. He then audibly sighed, it's been a year, if only Duen would truly become his kitty, that would make his life complete.

Bon's hope was that it would be today, after all, it's a special one, Duen's and his one year anniversary; though he knows it's highly likely that his forgetful boyfriend does not remember this special occasion.

While it's a tad hurtful, Bon shrugged it off, it's actually nothing new, Duen forgot their one month, two month and three month anniversaries, didn't know they were supposed to exchange gifts on Valentine's day and thought birthdays were only reserved for family members, hence, Christmas and New Years were even more tragic! Duen's birthday is December 19th, last year, his family decided to surprised him with a two-week overseas vacation, the day he came back, it was already January 2nd.

In short, Bon did not get to spend those holidays with Duen or get kisses on those eves, in fact, he couldn't even contact him for those two whole weeks because Duen forgot to take his cell phone... While it's heart breaking, Bon endured it. He knew Duen couldn't be blamed, he's never been in a relationship, he's forgetful, silly, and naive, and that's just his personality. That was what attracted him in the first place. Bon reminded himself, that's the reason why he loves Duen, so no matter what, he cannot get upset with his boyfriend, he's not doing this on purpose.

Bon told himself that today, he'll try to take it one step further, he will ask Duen to agree to being wholly his. While he's never forced Duen and doesn't want to, it's been a year, he has needs too. Especially when such a delicious Duen is put in front of him but he's told that he can't eat it. It's torturous. He will ask Duen for the ultimate gift tonight, himself. Everything was perfectly planned, the red roses, the candlelight dinner and the wine. And if Duen gives the okay, readily available are the most essential items in the great boyfriend starter pack, the protection and the super sized bottle of water based lube. A great boyfriend like him should always be attentive, especially considering it will be his Duen's first time.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he started cleaning, cooking and preparing. He hopped into the shower after completing the tasks at hand. When he emerged, he threw on casual grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, he didn't want to dress up and scare Duen before he even enters the apartment. It took Duen a whole month to get use to holding hands in public, another month to get use to kisses beyond pecks, almost half a year before Duen let Bon jerk him off and add a few more months before he mustered up enough courage to reciprocate. Although again, Duen can't be faulted, he was a blank piece of paper before meeting Bon.

While Bon had his faults, such as jumping to random conclusions, a temper and being an over protective jealous boyfriend, he was very patient and never pressured Duen, he slowly let Duen get use to having a boyfriend, supported him in every way and never forced him even though he can easily overpower him. He loved Duen too much to physically or mentally scar him. Although, if one day Duen asks for it, a little force is okay.

It's not that it doesn't take a toll on Bon, females and males alike use to throw themselves at him, there was never a shortage of physical intimacy if he wanted it, but for Duen's sake, he held himself back. It's now been over a year since he's had intercourse, yet, he still wanted to make sure he respected Duen's willingness. His Duen is just too cute, he doesn't want to make him cry.

Bon wanted to make sure Duen's first time will be one of the greatest memories of his life and that he would want to replay it in his mind from time to time and that each time he reminisced, it would bring a smile to his lips.

The doorbell rang, even though Bon was anxious and nervous and the anticipatory feeling was driving him insane, he hid it well. He opened the door and gave Duen a peck on the cheek. He did this every time he saw Duen, and Duen blushed every time he did this, then Duen would then look down and shyly smile.

Duen walked through the door then froze, he saw flowers, candles, dinner and wine, his smile turned into a frown. Duen looked at Bon, his whole persona dropped, "It's not your birthday is it? I'm sure I didn't forget it!" Bon couldn't help but chuckle, shook his head, then reassured Duen that it wasn't his birthday. Duen lit back up, but dimmed again, "It's definitely not my birthday, it's not a holiday, it's not our first kiss anniversary, it can't be our 12th...ow...no way."

Duen was beyond himself, he forgot their one year anniversary. He felt horrible, how could he forget such an important day! Especially when Bon had been celebrating every type of first anniversaries with him, no matter big or small; first time they held hands, first kiss, first date, first-alone-date, first fight, the list went on and on.

Duen was completely shattered, you cannot make up a one year anniversary. Whenever his parents celebrated their yearly anniversary, they would both go all out to surprise and one up each other. Even though at first look his father might be mistaken for the dull and stern military type, he's actually the most romantic guy on Earth, especially when it came to his mom. How can he forget such a day! He has wronged Bon.

Duen looked like he was about cry, his whole demeanor was down casted, he didn't dare look Bon in the eyes, but Bon had already knew this was going to happen, he pulled Duen into a hug and put his head on his shoulders. He gently patted his head and told him that it's okay, as long as he's here, there will be many more anniversaries. Bon didn't want Duen to feel guilty, yet for that same reason, Duen felt even worse, it was him who forgot, now Bon was comforting him instead of the other way around. What kind of horrible boyfriend was he?

Bon reassured Duen again, told him not to worry, that everything is fine, that they should eat before the food gets cold and that as long as Duen stays with him, he is content. All during dinner, Duen did not say a single word, his mind was spinning trying to figure out how he could make it up to Bon.

Over and over again, he went over different scenarios.

Go out and buy him flowers right now?

There are roses on the table.

Go out and buy him a cake right now?

Bon cooked a table full of food which they're currently eating.

Try to find a decent gift at this hour?

It's too late now, Bon'll know it's a thoughtless last minute gift.

Finally, a light bulb clicked on above Duen's head, Bon had always said that he was the only thing that he wanted. While it was a cliché "gift" to give someone, he couldn't think of anything else. While still avoiding Bon's eyes, Duen proceeded to ask in an almost whisper, "Tonight...ahem...can I...um...stay over? I...um...want to...with you...because...I'm sorry, I forgot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	2. 02

The sentence was barely audible but Bon heard and understood it. While Bon was ecstatic, he didn't want Duen's first time with him to be because he felt guilty that he forgot their one year anniversary and told him that. He did say Duen was his ultimate gift, but not this way, not because he felt bad, he wanted Duen to actually want to be his "gift." He reassured Duen again that he was not upset and that he can stay over if he would like, but if he is choosing to sleep with him because he feels bad for forgetting, then it's best if he went home.

Bon went on to explain to Duen that he wants their first time to be special, he has almost taken all of his firsts, teasingly adding that he already took Duen's "first time" via video chat, he can wait a little longer for him to be ready. While at times it's quite painful and torturous, he is definitely worth the wait.

Duen almost broke down. This boyfriend of his was too sweet. Who knew he could be like this. Duen actually knew, everything he's done for him after they started dating was thoughtful and considerate. How can he be so lucky. Duen was besides himself. In all honesty, it's not that he hadn't thought about being with Bon in an intimate way, it was just that he was scared, he heard when two guys do it, the bottom's first time is always painful. While Bon has a lot of experience, it was all with girls, would he know how to do it with a guy? What if Bon didn't like it? What if after that, Bon goes back to liking females? So many questions and doubts ran through Duen's mind.

Bon's voice snapped Duen out of his stupor. "Duen, are you okay? If you're not feeling well, P'll drive you home." Duen immediately stood up and went over to Bon, for the first time, he initiated and kissed Bon on the lips, they didn't move for a few seconds then he pulled away and told Bon that he's staying over and that he's going into the shower.

Bon was surprised, apparently his Duen can be proactive too. While Duen was showering, Bon cleaned up and did the dishes. When he entered his room, there was a lump under his covers, his Duen had already climbed into bed. Bon couldn't wait, but good hygiene is important, so he went to brush his teeth and wash his face. He then took the condoms and lube and put them on his night stand, turned off the lights and got under the covers.

Duen didn't know what to do, he had gotten into Bon's bed without a single piece of clothing on, if he would just moved closer, he would find out, but Bon hadn't moved an inch. Duen didn't know why, usually Bon would turn over and spoon him, but why isn't he moving today. Duen hated the anticipation, so he slowly snuck a hand over to Bon's chest, then started to slide himself over.

Bon wanted to give Duen a last out, he stopped him, "If you come any closer, P' won't be able to hold himself back, P' don't want to do something that will make Duen hate P'." Duen contemplated for a few seconds, then started moving towards Bon again, but he didn't get far. At the speed of sound, Bon propped himself up, grabbed Duen's hand that was on his chest, pushed it above his head and got on top of him.

Bon started kissing Duen with a fevering need. While entangled, Bon's slowly slid his hand down Duen's wrist, forearm, biceps, then shoulder. Bare shoulder? Was his Duen not wearing a shirt? He unquestionably wasn't! The hand went to Duen's chest, side of his ribs, waist and then slowly made their way to his hips. Bon squeezed Duen's hips gently then kept going lower thinking he was going to run into the waistband, but nothing, and that's when it hit him, his Duen didn't have anything on!

Bon had to stop his roaming hand and attack on Dune's lips to gaze at his lover's face, even though it was dark, he could see Duen's face was as red as a tomato. That's right, his most adorable tomato. Bon lost all rationale, his Duen was completely naked underneath him, it's immoral that he still has clothes on! Bon threw the blanket back, straddled Duen, and immediately ripped his shirt off. He took one of Duen's hands and put it on his chest over his heart, "Duen, you are the best gift." Before Duen had a chance to register what was happening, Bon went in for another kiss. It was obsessive, Bon thrust his tongue in and was relentless about tasting every inch of his mouth, all Duen could do was breathlessly moan.

Duen's mind was clouded, he didn't know if he was considered a good kisser, or if Bon was considered a good kisser, after all, Bon was his first peck on the cheek besides his family, his first kiss on the lips, his first kiss with tongue, his first...everything. Bon's kisses were usually passionate, but it wasn't this needy, he usually gave him a chance to catch his breath, but this was something else, there was no time to react, no time to think, it was becoming hard to breathe, is this what happens when Bon gives into his carnal instincts? Duen was starting to get scared, afraid that he might become lost in this feeling. What if he gets addicted to this Bon?

As Duen's mind was trying to make sense of what was going on, Bon only wanted to make Duen moan again. Bon cradled Duen's head with one hand, tilted him slightly and deepened the kiss, while the other hand traveled to Duen's chest and started rubbing on a nipple that had awoken, altering between light pinches and flicks. Bon eventually pinched hard, it elicited a groan from Duen but also made him regain a brief sense of reality and gently pushed Bon up, "I...I need...to...breathe..."

That was fine with Bon, instead of Duen's lips, he nibbled on his ears, slowly down to his neck all the while his hand never stopped playing with Duen's nipple. Bon stayed there for quite some time, when he switched to the other side of Duen's neck, so did his body and so did the torture on Duen's other nipple. The sensation was too new, Duen couldn't fight it, he gave out the most seductive moan known to mankind. Bon sucked harder on Duen's neck, it will leave a mark, but he did not care, he probably already left a few on the other side. Bon was somewhat proud, he's finally able to mark Duen as his, besides him, no one will ever touch his Duen, no one will ever taste his Duen, no one will ever hear his Duen's moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	3. 03

Bon stopped his hand from teasing Duen's nipple, instead he started kissing downwards, his tongue flickered one of the slightly swollen nubs, Duen was trying hard to hold his voice in, his hands were grasping the bed sheets, he tried not to grind his erection into Bon's abdomen but his body was not listening to his mind.

Duen felt like crying from the pleasure, it's too much, how can something like this feel so good? So this is sex? No wonder Bon wanted it so much. This is what Bon's been missing out on for the last year. Duen's train of thoughts were broken again when Bon went onto lick the other nub, he then started sucking on it.

"Uhhhhh, ahh, ahhh, mmmmmm...." Again, moans broke out, no matter how hard Duen tried to suppress it, Bon was able to make him involuntary whimper. Bon kept sliding his hand up and down Duen's ribcage, hips and thighs, sometimes with his finger tips, sometimes lightly with his nails, sometimes grabbing him with pressure, to the point where Duen could not take it anymore, he had to hold on to Bon's hand to make him stop. If he keeps on doing this, Bon wouldn't even have to touch little Duen and it would be over.

Bon didn't know why Duen stopped his hand, maybe it was too offending, maybe it was because he was more ticklish than he thought, but that did not matter, he decided it was time to go lower. Bon started kissing down Duen's stomach, slowly inching towards the first destination, when he reached, he flicked his tongue on Duen's tip. Immediately Duen stiffened, while still fighting for air, "Bon, don't...ah..." Bon didn't listen and took him in his mouth, flickered his tongue, used his hand, licked up and down, bobbed his head and stroked at a rapid speed, it didn't take long for Duen to cum, he didn't even have time to give Bon a warning, it shot down Bon's throat. While Bon was mentally prepared for it, he wasn't prepared for it to be like this, but he took it in, after all, it's Duen's, he can handle it. He can handle anything as long as it's for his Duen.

Duen was absolutely embarrassed and apologetic, he started to tear, "I'm sorry Bon, I didn't mean to, it...it felt, I'm so sorry, I didn't." Bon gave Duen a smile, "You can't cry, if you do that, it means you didn't like what P' just did." Duen immediately stopped crying, and gave Bon another chaste kiss on the lips. Bon was surprised once again, two initiated kiss in one day, a naked Duen, those sexy moans, is this heaven, he's really going to die tonight.

Bon wanted to go further, but he was afraid Duen was at his limit. He laid Duen down and started kissing his neck again, while pampering his neck, every few kisses were a few words, "Duen...is it okay...if...we go...all the way tonight?...If you say no...P'll stop right now...P' don't want...you to feel like...you have to."

Duen was at a lost again, he could feel Bon's throbbing erection on his thigh, his boyfriend was already so hard, how could he deny him? On the other hand, that large apparatus on his thigh, isn't it too big...it's too long...it's also thicker than his own, how can it go in him?! But Bon had reassured him that he would never hurt him. Bon has never lied to him before. Can he trust that Bon can uphold this promise too? But he's studying to be a doctor, this isn't about trust, it's anatomy! Those books never mentioned big penises going up buttholes! What should he do?!

Bon sensed Duen's hesitation and stopped his assault on Duen's neck. He gave Duen a peck on his lips and turned to spoon him, stopping all the touching, kissing and grinding. "Don't worry, P'll stop. P' can wait." Duen wanted to cry again, how could this man be so good to him. He even threw himself at him, naked to boot, and he's still able to control himself even though he must be in pain from being hard for so long. "Bon, don't...stop."

Bon was on the verge of losing himself again, his Duen said, "Don't stop." But he had to make sure, "Duen, Baby, are you sure?" He didn't get a verbal answer back, Duen turned to face him and gave him the third initiated kiss of the day, backed away a little then nodded.

Bon started heatedly kissing Duen again, the tongue war, then the neck bites, nipple tease, all the way down to the final destination, Duen's virgin hole, once there, Bon stopped and got up. Duen was surprised, why did he get up? His face full of questions. Bon told Duen he was getting the lube and condom, that it was important to get him prepared. All Duen could do was nod.

Bon lubed up his index finger and laid down next to Duen, he kissed him while the digit inched towards Duen's hole and slowly tried to advance in. Duen trusted Bon so he didn't tense up, but it was a foreign object entering his body, the natural reaction was to expel it. "Baby, don't worry, don't think about it, P' won't hurt you." Duen relaxed, the tip of the index finger went in, Bon started going in and out, each time his finger was able to go in a little more. Duen was incredibly tight, but because he was relaxed, it was much easier on both parties. Each time Duen tensed up Bon stopped to let him get use to it. Each time Duen was uncomfortable in the slightest bit Bon added more lube. Luckily he brought the super sized bottle.

When Duen was able to take the whole index finger in, Bon started to try to find his P-spot. Being the most wonder boyfriend that he was, he extensively researched this topic. After all, he wasn't born with the knowledge and he's never had sex with a man before.

Bon had read a man's prostate wasn't too far in, since his whole finger was submerged, he withdrew it a few centimeters and started curling his finger in a "come here" motion, there was no abnormal reaction from Duen; Bon did this a couple of times, each time he withdrew a little more. How come he couldn't find it. Was he doing something wrong? Were his fingers too long so that it's curling at the wrong spot? If he couldn't pleasure Duen because of his big hands he was going to be extremely upset! Bon kept at it until his index finger was only half way in Duen's hole, he tried the motion again, "Ahhhhhhhh, Bon, ahhhhh, I...I...I....Bon, stop, stoppppp!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	4. 04

Duen didn't know what was going on, all of a sudden, he felt like he had to pee. If Bon kept on going, he was going to embarrass himself in the most horrid way possible! Duen got up and ran to the bathroom but once the door was shut, he didn't have the urge anymore.

Bon had succeeded, but he didn't know Duen was going to run away! His Duen was too cute!

"Duen? Duen, open the door, Duen, let P' in, come on."

"Duen?"

"Duen, P's sorry, P' should have told you. Come on out, P'll explain it to you."

Duen didn't understand, what is there to explain, he felt like he needed to pee and didn't want to do it by mistake on his bed!

"Duen, come out, the spot P' played with before, the first time, you might feel like you have to pee, but once you get use to it, you'll feel very good, come out, don't stay in there."

Duen opened the door and again looked like he was about to cry. Bon had wronged him! Why didn't he warn him! Duen wanted to hit Bon, but refrained. Bon led Duen back to bed, kissed his lips and assured him again that he'll start to feel good very soon. Bon squeezed more lube on the same finger and inserted it half way into Duen's hole, he again made the come hither motion, but this time, much faster, immediately Duen started tensing up, but he didn't stop, instead he kept on pressing harder and going faster, "Ah, Bon, ah, no, ah." Duen's body jerked and a milky substance leaked out from his cock. Bon mentally recorded another one of Duen's firsts, Duen's first prostate massage orgasm.

Without withdrawing his finger, Bon winked and asked Duen, "How was it Baby? P' didn't lie, did he?" Duen hit Bon on the chest. "I hate you." Bon then curled his finger again at the same spot which made Duen throw his head back and open his mouth.

"AHhh."

"Do you really?"

Bon repeated it a couple of times then asked again, "Do you really?" Duen didn't respond, and so Bon kept on assaulting that walnut sized gland.

"Duen, be honest, do you really?"

Each time he asked, the harder he pressed on Duen's P-spot. "I don't, ahhh, stop, Bon, stop, I can't take it anymore, I don't, I love you! Ahhhhh, uhhhhh ahhhhhhhh."

While this was not the first time Duen had said, "I love you," it was a rare occurrence. Bon was sure this will be a night to remember for years to come, he stopped pressing Duen's P-spot and withdrew his index finger.

"Baby, P' loves Duen the most."

Bon squeezed even more lube on to his index finger, but this time, he also added lube on his middle finger. Bon repeated the same tactics as before, he inched into Duen's hole with two fingers, it was slow, he stopped whenever Duen was uncomfortable, he added more lube as needed, when he was able to get both fingers in all the way, he started pumping in and out, occasionally he deliberately pushed on Duen's prostate to extort a moan, but he wouldn't continuously attack it, he needed Duen to stay relaxed, not tense up.

Bon kept on repeating the same motions while kissing Duen, an hour plus in he was able to pump three fingers in and out of Duen's tight hole. Even though Bon had been hard for so long that he was afraid he would die soon, he had to make sure he didn't hurt Duen, that was the most important thing. He had promised Duen that it won't hurt, he was going to make sure of that, he was never going to break a promise to Duen if he could help it.

Bon removed his fingers, wiped his hand on the sheets and took out a condom. After putting it on and adding more lube, he got on top of Duen. "Baby, this will be the last time asking you this, if you say no now, P' will stop right now, but if you say yes, P' won't stop even if you were to scream no." Duen didn't think and nodded his head, if he was to go into his thinking mode, he would overanalyze everything again and get scared. Duen thought Bon's fingers felt pretty good, his, lower part can't be that much different!

Bon opened Duen's legs and had him hold his own legs up. Bon took a mental picture of the scene, it was to die for. His Duen is too sexy. Bon proceeded to guide his cock into Duen's hole. Very slowly, he started to ease his way in, it was difficult getting the head in, Duen looked like he was uncomfortable, but it didn't seem like he was in pain. Bon pushed a little more, little by little, he was able to get the head in, "Ahhh," then a little more, "Ahhhh," a quarter of the way. Bon stayed that way for a minute, then started advancing again.

Half way in Duen's face started to show signs of distress, Bon stopped his advance but Duen told Bon to keep going. Duen didn't feel excruciating pain, he only felt a slight throbbing each time Bon pushed in further but it wasn't something that he couldn't take, it was an unfamiliar feeling, it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad per say. Bon kept on pushing in, almost there, but he could not fit all the way in, he stayed still for a few more minutes and tried to go in more but was unsuccessful. He'll have to relax Duen a little more to go all the way, this was as far as it will go for now. "Baby, P's going to start moving, if it hurts, tell P' and P'll go slower."

Bon contemplated saying he'll stop, but opted for "go slower" instead, how could he ever stop once he's inside Duen's glorious hole?

Bon started slowly pulling out and going back in, each time a little deeper until he was finally in to the hilt. Each time Bon moved Duen let a small, "Uh," escape his lips. Bon wanted to hear more. Bon took hold of Duen's ankles so that Duen could release his own hold on his thighs. Duen grabbed the bed sheets right away, he needed to hold on to something, anything.

The gentle thrusts were heavenly for Duen, he couldn't stop his soft moans, it just kept escaping his throat, his breathing was irregular, he was on cloud nine. Bon knew Duen was enjoying the stimulation, he pressed Duen's knees down towards his chest to get a better angle then started going slightly faster. Duen didn't know there was a different level of heaven beyond cloud nine, but he was sure that he was there now, "Ahh, Bon, there! Ahh, so good, please, please, there."

Bon didn't plan for it, but when he changed the angle, he was able to hit Duen's prostate each time he entered, perfect, even Duen's own body was helping him achieve his goal of making this an unforgettable experience for him! Bon tried to mimic the thrusts right after he pushed Duen's knees down, "Ahhh, ah, uhhh, uhhhhhhhh, uh, ahhhhhh, Bon, yes, Bon!" Hearing Duen's cries, Bon knew he had succeeded and kept on going in and out at that angle.

The moans and cries did not stop. "Bon, ahh, please, ah, don't stop, faster, please, Bon, there, Bon, ahhh." Bon obliged but then froze when he saw tears streaming from Duen's eyes. "Baby, is P' hurting you? Do you want P' to stop. P's sorry, don't cry." Duen did not realize he was tearing, he wasn't crying because he was in pain, he was in so much ecstasy he didn't know what to do! He couldn't stop himself from crying because the pleasure was too mind blowing. "No, Bon, don't stop, please, keep going! I'm not in pain... ... ... it..." Duen didn't want to continue his sentence, but if he didn't say it, Bon won't keep going!

Duen looked at Bon with pleading eyes, he hoped Bon would understand him. He had to, he knows everything else about him, how can he not get it! Duen tried to move a little, but Bon had his whole body on lockdown. If Bon didn't want to let him move, there was no way he could move an inch. 

"Bon! Keep going, it...it feels really good!" Duen covered his face with his hands to try to hide from Bon. It really was too embarrassing to say things like that! Bon was reassured, and he wanted to start moving again, but he also really loved teasing Duen.

"Duen, hands, P' want to see your face. Look at P'."

Duen refused. Bon pulled out half way, Duen was expecting Bon to go back in but Bon didn't. What is Bon doing?

"Duen, hands."

Again Duen refused and Bon pulled out a quarter more, only the tip was still in his ass.

"Duen, are you going to put your hands down?"

Indignant! How dare he! Bon was using sex to try to get him to remove his hands from his face. But what can Duen do?! Duen obediently removed his hands from his face and Bon immediately rammed into him. Duen death gripped the bed sheets, he felt so good he almost died!

The moans weren't even coming out anymore. Each thrust Bon hit the spot that he had initially used his finger to massage, except when his cock hit that spot, the pleasure was multiplied tenfold. When Bon rammed in, it overloaded Duen's whole body with a new sensation, his chest heaved, mouth was opened and gasping for air, his eyes were squeezed shut, he wasn't sure what was going on, the entire world seemed to have stopped, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, ah, uh, Bonnnn!!!" Bon went at it until Duen shot his load. Bon had to remember this, he also took Duen's first time coming from just the ass alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	5. 05

Bon didn't release Duen, he gave him a minute to rest and then started moving again, but this time, it was for his own pleasure. Bon went even harder and faster, the strokes were longer and each thrust was filled with even more vigor. Duen didn't know Bon was able to do it even harder than before, he didn't know Bon was able to go faster than before! What is after cloud nine and ten?! He doesn't know if this feels better or if what Bon was doing before felt better. All he knows is that, the people who told him that the first time will always hurt like hell were liars! Their partners were just inconsiderate! The initial fingering did hurt a little, but Bon stopped whenever he was in pain. It was kind of painful getting the head in, but after that, the pleasure was immense and completely worth the initial pain.

Again Duen was in so much pleasure that he couldn't stop his voice. Upon hearing Duen's moans, Bon became bigger and harder, what is this man doing to him. Bon pulled out and flipped Duen on to his stomach and went back in. Pressing Duen into the bed, he hugged him and went at it with even more force, even faster, and even harder. Duen's moans just couldn't keep up with Bon's tempo of thrusts, all Duen could do was pant and release an occasional "ah" as his voice was getting hoarse.

Duen wasn't even sure if he shot anything, but it felt like he came again. Bon was just too intense. After holding it in for what must have been two hours, Bon finally came, he pulled out, tied the condom and threw it on the side. Bon went to spoon Duen, he nuzzled and kissed his neck, "Baby, P' loves Duen, so much." Duen didn't even have the energy to respond, he was spent, his voice was gone, he has red marks all over his pale skin, his back and hips were aching and his lips, nipples and hole were swollen, but it was all worth it, he had never felt pleasure as he had today.

Bon woke up with Duen in his embrace, he couldn't help but smile, his Duen, the Duen that's completely his. He put his forehead onto Duen's to make sure he didn't have a temperature. Normal, no fever. He then kissed Duen and got up. He wanted to prepare some porridge for Duen. Who would have thought that one year later, it wasn't Duen cooking for Bon but the other way around.

Bon went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face and was about to walk out of the bathroom but when he saw Duen lying in his bed, he couldn't help but replay the images of yesterday night in his head. Just the thought of Duen's moaning face made him stand straight at attention. Bon wanted to reenact yesterday' s play but he didn't want to hurt Duen, he must be sore. As the perfect boyfriend, he must endure it.

Bon turned around and started to release himself while imagining it was Duen helping him, remembering Duen's moans, "Uh, uh, ahhh, Bon, ahhhhh, I can't anymore, Bon, please, Bon." He replayed the part where Duen told him it was good, the part where Duen was so lost in it that he was tearing, he replayed everything that he could think of. He was so immersed in it that he didn't hear that Duen had woken up.

Duen woke up but he didn't make much commotion, he was too shy to face Bon right now, remembering his own moans yesterday, how could he be so shameless. He's a guy, what would Bon think! Then he heard Bon's low grunts. What is he doing? Duen was sore all over but slowly got up and headed towards where Bon was and peeked in, the sight made Duen's heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, Bon was jerking off.

Was it not enough yesterday? Was he not as good as Bon's exes? Is it because he was too loud? Did he not satisfy his boyfriend? Did he do something wrong? Does that mean Bon doesn't want him anymore?

At that moment, Bon released. Duen quickly and quietly got back into bed without making a sound. After Bon cleaned up, he walked out, looked lovingly at his Duen again and went to the kitchen to make his lover some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Duen was about to cry. What should he do? Maybe he should try asking Bon to do it again? Bon must give him another chance! Bon seemed like he was enjoying it yesterday night, but obviously, if Bon rather play with himself than with him, that means he did something wrong. He must make Bon give him another chance! After experiencing what he had yesterday, he can't imagine there would be anyone else who could give him so much pleasure.

Duen slowly got up and each step he took, he was again reminded of yesterday's sweet ordeal. Even though he was sore, it was a good sore. Each step he took made his hole ache a little but each ache reminded him of Bon's thrust. When did his thoughts become so x-rated?! Stop thinking about that. He had to fix whatever mistake he made last night if he's to feel Bon in him again.

Duen put on his boxers and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face and clean up a tad. He looked in the mirror and saw the red marks all over his neck and chest and his swollen nipples and his mind went back to yesterday night. Bon was paying attention to his nipple while nibbling on his neck, after a while, he had asked Bon to stop, maybe that's what got Bon upset? But it couldn't be, because Bon then switched to the other side. Duen stopped himself again, if he didn't stop thinking about yesterday night it was either going to drive him crazy from depression or crazy from sexual frustration. Him, sexually frustrated? He didn't even know he could be sexually frustrated.

Duen put on a clean shirt, but the shirt was irritating his nibs, what should he do. He felt like crying again, the shirt rubbing on his nipples were making him think about yesterday night again! Duen mentally yelled at himself, stop thinking, this cannot happen, this is not the time to think about what happened yesterday night, it's time to uncover what went wrong yesterday night! Duen endured the rubbing and slowly walked over to Bon.

Bon gave Duen the biggest grin he could. His Duen, in his t-shirt, walking out of his room, after being completely his! He's died and gone to heaven. He was so in love that hearts were floating out of his body. But unfortunately, Duen did not see that, he thought Bon was upset with him and only smiling because he finally woke up. Duen tried to help Bon with cooking but was stopped by Bon. Bon told him to wait on the sofa.

Duen again felt devastated, usually he's the one cooking. Bon usually never steps foot in the kitchen. It was partially his fault, he had tried to scared Bon out of the kitchen with oil the first time that he had cooked for him. Duen's mind almost went up in flames, Bon doesn't need him to cook for him, he had forgotten about every single important date, never does anything for Bon, and now, the worst part, he can't even sexually satisfy Bon. Bon doesn't need him for anything! What if Bon dumps him!

Bon's voice came and snapped Duen out of his own internal soliloquy.

"Come, eat something, then we'll take a bath."

"We?" Duen asked.

"Mmm, we have to do a body check." Duen turned into a tomato again.

"Ch-Check?" He was so embarrassed he was going to die. He wanted to seduce Bon into giving him another go, not have Bon be his GI and do a colonoscopy on him! Besides, if he saw his body now, all swollen and marked up, he's going to be so repulsed.

"Mmmhmm, come on, eat."

Duen didn't dare look up at Bon. Bon knew Duen was thin skinned, but after what happened yesterday night, what is there to be shy about. One of the reasons Bon wanted to examine Duen was because he knew he was too rough in the end, the other, he wanted to examine the masterpiece he had created yesterday night. The canvas, Duen's untouched body.

Correction, previously untouched body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	6. 06

Bon was getting excited thinking about bathing with Duen, they had only showed together once before and Duen was quite reluctant. It wasn't romantic at all, it was definitely not fun and games like how the BL novels described it. They even both caught a cold after the shower.

This time, he'll be smart about it, a bath, this way they won't be cold. Bon thanked the heavens that he had a decent sized hot tub installed in his apartment. In hindsight, they should have bathed together the first time instead of showering. Why didn't he think of that at the time! He had made his boyfriend suffer.

After they finished eating Bon told Duen to rest on the sofa while he cleaned up and started the water. Bon couldn't wait to strip Duen. Ah, the excitement. Duen naked in the bath tub!

After cleaning up, Bon went over to Duen, took his hand and led him to the tub. He reached in to test the water's temperature, perfect, just enough that it'll help relax Duen's sore body. His boyfriend really endured a lot, he didn't want to lose control yesterday but it seems he did go a little overboard.

Can anyone blame him though? Duen was naked in his bed!

Bon slowly started removing his own shirt, then proceeded to remove Duen's shirt. Duen was blushing again, but this time, it's because he was afraid Bon was going to see all the marks on his body. Duen stopped Bon, hurriedly took off his shirt and boxers and hopped into the tub.

Bon was a tad disappointed, he didn't get a good glance at his masterpiece, Duen didn't turn around after entering the water and so was facing him with his back, and even more disappointing, he submerged himself so that only his head was sticking out. But it's okay, he'll get a good look later when he dries Duen up. Bon chuckled, took off his own boxers and went into the water.

Bon went over and hugged Duen and started slowly massaging Duen's shoulders. Even though he wanted to, he didn't misbehave, all he did was give Duen a massage on his shoulders, hips and thighs. Although he wanted to kiss Duen's neck, he held himself back. He had wanted to tease Duen's nipples because it was the perfect opportunity to tweak both of them at the same time, but he told himself he should not because they were likely swollen from yesterday. Instead, Bon could only imagine pinching both of Duen's nipples, Duen would moan and lay his head back on his shoulders and then he could attack Duen's neck at the same time!

But even imagining it, he had to tell himself to stop. Stop thinking about it, Duen had a hard time last night, as an excellent boyfriend, he cannot cause more strain on his boyfriend's body today, he should give him at least a week to rest. While massaging Duen's thighs, he did not touch what he wanted to, he was so well behaved he surprised himself. He was even able to keep his raging boner from pressing into Duen's marvelous bubble butt.

He must stop himself now, or there was no way he was going to not fuck Duen into the night. He kissed Duen's ear and told him to soak for a little while longer and headed to the shower instead.

Bon turned on the cold water! Try or die! He had to control himself! Bon jumped straight into the shower, the cold water started to calm him down.

On the other hand, Duen was going crazy. Bon was massaging his shoulders, but didn't do anything else, he had thought for sure when Bon was touching his hips that he would come closer, but he did not, at last, when he was massaging his thighs, for sure Bon would try to jerk him off, again, Bon did not. What is going on? Was his body not attractive for Bon anymore after one night? Bon's whisper of telling him to soak for a while longer made him sink in the water a little more. Then Bon got out and went for a shower? When has Bon ever gave up the chance to touch his body? Never!

Luckily, Duen's back was towards Bon, if not the frown on Duen's face would break his heart.

After a good 20 minutes, Bon was finally able to calm himself and the lower part of his body down, he made the water warmer and started actually showering. While he did that, Duen quietly got out of the tub, dried himself, and threw on clean clothes. He took his bag, left a note telling Bon that he would be back tomorrow and went home. He couldn't give Bon the chance kick him out, it would be too devastating.

Bon got out of the shower, he was hoping Duen would be done too and they could dry each other off, but Duen wasn't in the tub. With the towel wrapped around his waist he went to his room and saw the note Duen left.

Bon was upset, how could Duen just leave, but understood that Duen was probably too shy to look at him. That's happened before after the first time Bon jerked him off, he didn't talk to him for two days because he felt he had dirtied Bon's hands.

Dejectedly, Bon sent a text telling Duen that even though tomorrow was Sunday, he had to go into the office for a meeting and won't be back until 5:00 PM or so. Duen only replied with the same "OK" sticker from yesterday.

Bon was a little disappointed, he had wanted to snuggle all day in bed with Duen but he understood, he just hope that Duen wasn't in too much pain and that he wasn't too sore. Bon changed the bedding and then headed to the gym. He has to stay fit for his Duen. Bon then went along with his day as usual, or as usual as he could adding one...two...five self pleasuring moments while thinking of how he was thrusting into Duen. Duen has turned him into a sinful man, he's never had to jerk himself off six times in a day before. Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	7. 07

Duen was having a panic attack, he called Ram and told him everything, minus the intimate details of course, his thoughts, his doubts and asked for advice. While Ram doesn't really speak to outsiders, he and Duen are best friends, there wasn't anything that they didn't talk about. Even though he still didn't like Bon much, he can see that Bon really loves Duen and Duen...he's just slow... ...

Ram's suggestion threw Duen for a loop, cosplay...!

Ram went on to explain that even though King was afraid of dogs, to help King get over his fear, he dressed up as a puppy. King loved it, the puppy ears, paws and fluffy tail, he's now able to be in the same room as a dog. But of course, Ram left out the other details that Duen didn't have to know, like how King was so turned on they went at it from day to night, and that they weren't able to get out of bed afterwards...He'll let Duen find out on his own. After all, this can be his apology to Bon for those punches...

Duen thought about it, but where was he going to find puppy ears, paws and a tail! Even if there was a store that sold things like this, how could he go and buy something like that. He wouldn't even know where to start. Ram, being the wonderful friend that he is told Duen that he has a new set of cat ears, paw gloves and socks and tail, if he wants it, he'll let him have it. King can wait, besides, Ram wanted to go out tomorrow, so it's best to keep it from King for now.

Duen immediately got a taxi to Ram's apartment and picked up the items. Ram even threw in a bottle of lube since Duen was probably too shy to buy it. Duen didn't understand why he would need it, but took it anyways.

Duen sped home. He has a day to develop a plan to seduce Bon.

Duen tried on the few pieces of get up, it was ridiculous, but if that's what it takes to get Bon interested in him again, he was going to tough it out. The only problem was the tail, how do you put it on? Where is he supposed to attach it to? Why is it in a round cone shape?

No, he'll figure it out tomorrow, for now, he has to find the sexiest pose for Bon so that he won't be able to take his eyes off of him. After he was satisfied with the pose, Duen then went online and started searching forums for ways to attract guys, how to keep a boyfriend interested, how to please the boyfriend...the works, but after reading for a few hours, what he found was too much, he couldn't bring himself to keep going and had to slam his laptop shut when the comments started to include pictures of S&M and fisting.

His heart was about to explode. His head was about to explode. His virgin eyes! Is this what Bon would want? Is that what couples do! No wonder Bon wasn't satisfied! He couldn't stop crying on the inside, can anyone's body handle THAT?! Duen didn't get much sleep that night...

Sunday came quick, Bon was already at work. Duen woke up around 2:00 PM as he could not sleep the night before. He got up, ate, packed everything and headed over to Bon's. Once there, he went into the shower and started preparing himself, he read that as the bottom, it's proper etiquette to clean the channel and stretch yourself out a little. Duen tried his best to clean himself, he didn't know if he did it correctly, all he knew was that his own finger definitely did not feel good at all! It was painful! It felt nothing like when Bon was stretching him.

After drying himself, he put on the paw gloves and socks and the ears. Duen looked at himself in the mirror, sighed, then told himself, this is for Bon, don't chicken out of it! Duen then took the tail from his bag. After extensive research, he determined that the tail wasn't really a tail...it was a butt plug. Cry! Note to self, kill Ram. Did he really have to put that in? Maybe just skip the tail? No! He can do it! For Bon, he can do it!

The tail was quite short, the plug was relatively small, nowhere near Bon's size, it shouldn't be too bad to put in. Duen took the lube that Ram gave him and got on all fours on Bon's bed. He put a little lube on the plug and proceeded to try to put the plug in, but before he even touched his own back door, the real door opened.

Duen craned his head back, Bon was early, didn't he say he was going to be back around 5:00 PM? It's only 4:00 PM! He froze like a deer in the headlights. What should he do?! He's not ready!

Bon was about to have a heart attack. His Duen was in a kitty get-up, on all fours, on his bed, trying to put in a butt plug. Is he dreaming? Did he die yesterday? This can't be real. He pinched himself, it hurt. While his rational mind was telling himself that this is not his Duen, that his Duen would never do something like this on his own accord, his cock was telling him it must be because Duen wanted to make it up to him for forgetting their anniversary.

Dear heavens, what has he done right in his past lifetime to deserve this? His body was about to explode, it was the most exotic thing he's ever seen. It was wilder than his own imagination. To hell with restraining himself, all hell was about to break loose, he wanted to jump Duen right then and there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	8. Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 1)

Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 1)

RamKing 1.1 Puppy Wolf

King leisurely walked out of the shower, threw on a pair of boxers and headed for his bedroom, just as his foot crossed the doorway he was ambushed and pushed, chest first, into bed. He felt two furry paws press his shoulders down. King thought he must be dreaming, when the hell did he get a dog and such a big one to boot!

What the hell is this?

Was he going to get mauled?

Make this nightmare stop!!!

He felt the beast's breathe at his neck, was he going to bite him?!

King screamed bloody murder, "UGH, get off!!! Get off!!! Stop!!!" The weight lessened.

"Unghghhh!!!" He pushed up with all his strength, turned and blindly tried to punch the creature who was on top of him, but his arm was grabbed? Dogs can't grab...

King opened his eyes one by one, what met him was a familiar face, "Ram?"

That's when King came back to his senses, how could he not, Ram had done the same arm grab since they first met, those sharp eyes that would stare intensely at him, he knew it too well, his lover's gaze.

King automatically relaxed and shifted his body to sit up, Ram lazily sat in his lap, nuzzled his neck and lapped at it. King couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Why did his N' try to scare him half to death?

And what's with the paws?

If he's trying to give him a heart attack, he has succeeded, "Ai'Ning, off, heavy, go over there. NOW!" King pointed to Ram's side of the bed. Pouting, Ram obediently crawled off of King.

Once Ram no longer kept him down, he stood, and turned to face the assailant, that was when he got the full view.

His eyes widened, it wasn't just paws...

...headband that had pointy ears attached...

...a black leather collar...

...furry chest harness...

...string bikini that left little to the imagination...

...ankle warmers...

...and a fluffy tail...

...that can move?

Ram looked like the live action human version of his wolf tattoo. King couldn't help but stare, how could anyone look so surreal?

Ram wagged his tail as he crawled, left, right, left, right; he went around in a circle, then sat on his hind legs and laid his body down.

King didn't know what he was supposed to feel, he hates canines! But, this scene in front of him, how can he hate it?

Ram stretched his arms out and leisurely elongated his back then rose his ass in the air, the puppy pose, King's lower half twitched.

Ram looked up seductively, smiled, then also stretched his legs out and laid flat on his stomach. King swallowed hard, the tail, it was, in Ram?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	9. Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 2)

Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 2)

RamKing 1.2 Puppy Wolf

King wasn't sure why Ram wagging that tail was so enticing to him, it made him want to plunge into his N'! He had never wanted it this badly before. They had switched up the roles of top and bottom before, after all, both were curious what it would be like. Though, in the end, they agreed to keep it as how it was.

King's preference remained, he liked the feeling of Ram in him too much, it brought on indescribable pleasure; and Ram, he liked hearing his P' scream his name like a harlot and indiscriminately spew obscenities which only happens when King is being slammed into.

But, this tail...it was...so mesmerizing...there was no particular reason why, King just wanted to touch it...

He wanted to confirm that it really was in Ram, he walked around the bed to try to reach the object of his fascination while Ram scrutinized his every move. When he got close enough and was about to grab the swinging attachment, it was suddenly out of reach, Ram had shifted away.

Ram shook his head at him...he now understands why his P' got bit, everyone knows, don't try to grab a dog's tail...

King tried for it again and Ram bit his hand, "Owww, Ai'Ning! What gives!" Ram shook his head again, scrunched up his face and sternly told King, "No tail."

King didn't know what games Ram wanted to play this time, he's all dressed up yet not letting him touch! It was different than their normal doctor/nurse, teacher/student, and master/disciple act.

"P', pet." Ram nudged his head to King's hand, he wanted to teach his P' how to get along with a dog the next time he encounters one when he's not around.

King started to understand, he fluffed Ram's hair lightly, "Ram is trying to help P'?" Nod, nod.

He scratched behind the ear, "And Ram is a good puppy?" Nod, nod. The pup showed a content smile.

The other hand tilted his chin up, "And Ram doesn't bite?" Ram gave one nod, then shook his head and growled.

King hurriedly added in, "As long as there is no tail pulling?" Nod, nod. The smile came back.

Sneakily King thought he could add in a clause, "And Ram will behave if P' tells him to?" There was a long pause, that wasn't something he could not promise. Ram gave an angry pout then shook his head.

King thought for a moment, while the get up enthralled him, he had to make sure Ram didn't get out of hand, the only way was if Ram promised to listen, if not... ... ...

"Then P' doesn't want to play." King turned around to leave, but was stopped, two paws wrapped around his waist, the fluff ball rubbed his head into his back.

"So Ram will behave and listen to P'?" Ram shook his head into his back one more time and King tried to leave again.

Ram held on then without warning threw King onto the bed, got on top and put all his weight on him. King's limbs weren't locked, but there was no way for him to get up. Ram put both paws on King's shoulder, did a puppy whine, then placed a light kiss on his lips.

King didn't respond, he cannot give in to Ram's whims, he would suffer later on if he gives in now! He didn't try to advance the kiss like how he normally would, but he also didn't try to push him off, because the feel of Ram's weight and lips on him undeniably aroused him.

Ram nuzzled into King's neck then licked and nipped, while King still pretended he didn't care for it, his head automatically tilted to give Ram better access, a smile appeared on his face as Ram continued. What was he doing before? Something about behaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	10. Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 3)

Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 3)

RamKing 1.3 Puppy Wolf

As the kiss marks appeared King couldn't keep up his nonchalant act and gave a low moan. Ram moved up to kiss his lips while his paws moved to his chest, they drew slow circles but never touched the center target.

King used his authoritative hazing voice, "Mmm, Ai'Ning, don't tease P' or else..." Ram stopped all movements, stared at King, blinked once, raised an eyebrow, then tilted the corner of his lips up and went back to exactly what he was doing before. Ram wasn't threatened, King's "or else" was never a match for his deadly attacks, he knew his P's weak spots; one poke and it was over.

King harshly spanked the overgrown wolf pup on top of him, "Uhhhh!" Ram had not expected his P' to strike that hard. It likely left a handprint as a souvenir, he definitely was not going to let it go without some payback. The paws stopped moving, his tongue ceased its actions...he got on all four, clamped King's legs together, put all his weight on his lap then took both of his wrists, x-crossed it and locked it above his head.

They say, don't provoke the beast. He rubbed his nose on King's, kissed his forehead and then gave the most charming and gentlemanly smile he could.

King was sweating, Ram only smiles like that when...

King's eyes widened, "Ram, P's wrong, don't, P' didn't mean it, Rammmmmmmmmmm, Noooonnnnnnnggg, please, naaa?"

Ram's smile only got sweeter, his eyes were now shinning, he was getting ready. King paled...

Ram gently poked King's rib, "NoooOoo!!" King's whole body tensed as he tried to wriggle out of King's grasp.

Ram did the same to the other side, "No, please...Ram...P' gives up, best N', nicest N' in the whole wide world!!! P'll play, don't!!!"

The uninhabited hand trailed up and down one side, crossed over, then went up and down again, King's body was trembling, "Ai'Ning!!! Let P' go!!! N' who P' loves the most!!! P'll play, okay? Nooo!!!"

The mutt didn't consider the pleas, he used a little more pressure and pinched, "Ahhh, nooo!!!" Give up!!! Give up!!!"

Ram was loving it, he lived to torture his P', it was too easy, his P' was too ticklish. He absolutely enjoys hearing his P' scream. That'll teach him to try to threaten and spank him. Ram completely forgot his goal was to help King, not scar him some more for life as he relentlessly poked, pinched, and lightly scratched every inch of King's torso while he thrashed around and howled to the moon.

"Nooo!!! Stopppp, please!!!" Ram paused and looked at King and shook his head. His hand returned to King's ribs.

"AHHHhhh, RAM!!!" Ram nibbled and gave a small lick to King's chin, then shook his head again. The hand smoothly slide from waist to chest, then back down.

"Let P' go!!! Please!!! P'll play!!!" Ram put his lips on King's and painstakingly slow shook his head again. The fingers took small steps back down from the chest to the waist.

King couldn't handle it anymore, he sighed, and completely gave in, "P'll listen to Ram!!! No more! P' can't!!!" But Ram didn't stop. The digits decided to take a break...to play a piano piece...King wanted to die!

How does his N' always end up the victor!!!

He couldn't take the torture any longer, "FINEEEE!!! P'LL DO EVERYTHING THAT N'RAM TELLS P' TO DO!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	11. Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 4)

Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 4)

RamKing 1.4 Puppy Wolf

King regretted those words the moment it left his mouth. He's in for it now. Even if Ram doesn't make him do something crazy this time, he'll tally it up for the next...He didn't get Ram to promise to behave yet he's already dug himself a grave...

Once Ram heard those words, he loosened his hold on King and got off, he nodded as to agree with the declaration. King immediately got up and tried to run, but was again pressed down. Ram didn't understand why his P' and Duen liked running away so much, they know they can't escape him...

King didn't know what the mutt wanted! If he was trying to make him less afraid of dogs this definitely was not helping. The wronged King hadn't felt like crying in a long time, but now, his N' had almost reduced him to tears.

Now not only was he was afraid that all dogs would bite him but they will also tickle him to death! Really, why would anyone raise dogs! Plants are so much better, his sons and daughters are so much more obedient. So gentle...unlike those aggressive beasts! Unlike his overgrown mutt!

Ram saw the aggrieved look of his P' and suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing, helping his P'...not tickling ... ... ..."Sorry, carried away..." He gently kissed King to apologize, his tongue traced his lips but didn't linger, he wanted to see if King would respond. If he responds, he's not mad, if he doesn't, he's quite upset...There was nothing, he nibbled King's lips, still, nothing.

Last test, he tenderly sucked on his irritated P's bottom lip, King's breathing fastened, Ram smiled while he continued, it was working. King was always weak to his tricks. He sucked harder and King started slowly responding, the tip of his tongue licked at Ram's lips, then their tongues met, they battled it out while their hands traveled each other's bodies.

Ram delicately broke apart and moved to King's neck, he relaxed under his N's skillful tongue. A moist path filled with kisses and licks was drawn down his body, he enjoyed it so much he didn't even feel paws undressing him. By the time he realized it, he was already naked, robe gone, boxers on the floor, his erection, licked from base to the tip.

King tried to look down to catch a glimpse of his N' going down on him but could only see the pointy ears bobbing up and down. It was arousing, yet, not enough to make him stop thinking about his previous torture. He needed another distraction, "Ram, P' too, together, please."

After a year, they understood each other too well, without removing his mouth on King, he did a 180. King immediately started licking the erection in front of his face. While King sucked, the tail moved in conjunction with his actions, he really wanted to pull on it, but decided that for his lower part's safety, it was best if he did not... But Ram had only said no pulling...

King grabbed a pillow over and stuck it under his head, then started directing his tongue towards his goal. He licked closer and closer, it indeed was jammed in, he licked around the rim and was rewarded with Ram's mouth tightening around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	12. Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 5)

Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 5)

RamKing 1.5 Puppy Wolf

King continued as he probed at the entrance blocked by the tail plug, he slowly slipped the tip of his index finger in, Ram sucked harder. King's finger went all the way in and Ram took him in deep down his throat. Not much time had passed before Ram could no longer take the treatment, he wasn't use to his P' doing such a thing to him. He abruptly moved, King could no longer pleasure his mutt and satisfy his own curiosity.

He turned back around to straddled King. All lessons forgotten, he took King's hand and put it on the tail and pulled in one motion, his back arched beautifully.

He grunted, "P', in," got off, grabbed the lube, tossed it to King then got on all four and faced his bottom towards him; an invitation.

Seeing his N' like that was not something of an everyday occurrence, it was too much of a seductive pose. Especially coming from Ram. His muscular body wasn't meant to make such poses, hence why it was that much hotter.

He lubed up his index and middle finger and slathered it around Ram's entrance and pushed the fingers in, it was tight but there wasn't too much resistant, the previous foreplay helped. The normally quiet Ram made little noises in conjunction to his pumps, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," but nothing more. King inserted another finger, Ram's breathing quickened but he was able to keep his voice down.

King marveled at how much more quite he was compared to himself as he continued preparing his N'.

King made sure Ram was ready, ripped the useless piece of cloth off and positioned himself. He slowly forced himself in, he couldn't help but think of the irony, he was doggy-styling his doggy. He hadn't done it with Ram like that in a while, it was difficult to slide all the way to the base. He urged a bit more and was able to embed himself, they stayed that way until Ram accommodated.

The act of taming a beast like Ram made King's commanding senior side break free, he had wanted to start off slow, but it was too difficult to control his urges. He wanted to make Ram scream his name, so he went at it, he drew out then pushed in and drew all the way out and pushed in again. Ram gasped from the unexpected powerful thrusts then whined in a low voice, yet, he did not do as King had hoped. There were no words.

King tried again and again, but if Ram didn't want to speak, it was almost impossible to get a word out of him. King reached around and tightly gripped Ram's erection, he started jerking and trusting at the same time, but still, Ram didn't yield. No matter how fast King went, Ram didn't scream or moan his name.

King went on for as long as he could, but in the end, he couldn't handle it anymore and exploded when Ram purposely tightened his muscles. Relishing his release King laid sprawled on the bed; Ram immediately got on top of him and huskily growled, "P', my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	13. Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 6)

Chapter 007 - Bonus - Ram x King - Puppy Wolf (Part 6)

RamKing 1.6 Puppy Wolf

While King enjoyed the role reversal, he wasn't fully sated, he also knew he wasn't going to be able to appease Ram. When Ram deliberately made him climax, he knew those three little words, "P', my turn," would be spoken. He exhaled and prepared himself for what awaits. He had anticipated it, now, he just hopes Ram would keep himself in check and not overexert him.

Ram had no prior intention of unleashing his inner beast, but after being played with, fingered, sucked and drove into with no release, his erection was agonizingly aching. He couldn't wait. It was rock solid. He flipped King onto his stomach, lubed himself up and edged in.

King now understood why Ram called him earlier to tell him to prepare himself...that was what he had in mind...while he did as he was told, it still wasn't an easy task to handle Ram's size without first being stretched. It wasn't excruciating painful but it was making him breathless. He felt every inch as it slowly stuffed him, "Uhhhh! So thick!" It was so much better than the other way around. The feeling of Ram's stiff member going into him was so fulfilling.

King grasped the sheets as he was almost filled to the brim, he moaned into the mattress as he tried to keep his mouth from getting the better of him, yet, it was useless. The feel of his N' on top going exhaustively slow into made him want to say all sorts of unrefined terms.

Ram planted himself fully in, he didn't even start to move yet and his smutty P' had already started to spew obscenities, "Ahhh, Ram, mmmm, hard , fuck P', P' can take it."

Ram steadily rocked, although he was strained, he didn't want to give his King the satisfaction yet, he wanted to hear him mouth off. His educated P', top of the class, who would ever think he would say such things.

"Ai'Ning! Uh...Faster! Ahh fuck, come on!" King went on and raised his bottom to give Ram better access, he told Ram that he wanted it, that he didn't need to adjust, he's been craving it, how he loved having his cock in him, that only he can fulfill him, he adored it when he stretches him and the list goes on and on. Ram tried his best to resist, but ultimately, his P's promiscuous words and voice got the better of him. He didn't hesitate any longer and forcibly plummeted in, over and over and over again. King cried out, screamed and whined; he grasped onto the sheets as his body was being pounded into, "Noo, keep....ahhhh!!! ...YesSsS!!! Ah, ah, coming, ahh, UHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His insides clenched as he peaked again.

Ram nearly exploded, but was able to control himself. He grabbed King's bottom and massaged it to help him relax, the channel unclamped and he started slowly moving once again. He went painstakingly slow, he knew his P' liked it fast and rough, as does he, but he needed to draw it out. He wanted to make his P' indecently scream some more first.

"Ai'Ning! Please naaaa, faster!" Ram didn't listen, they have all day, his P'll get his fill later, he promised. He kept on slowly thrusting until King disobediently constricted his walls, his P' was too impatient, he had no choice. He flipped King onto his back and forcibly slammed in. The binge is about to start, he leaned in to kiss King then unexpectedly and mercilessly pierced in repeatedly. King uninhibitedly moaned his satisfaction, this was more like it. This is the real Ram, what puppy wolf, he's the only alpha wolf, the exclusive king wolf, the one and only, King's wolf.

Ram pummeled into King without pause until they climaxed, yet, it didn't take long for him to recover; before King's breathing normalized, he was already prepared to go again. He hasn't had enough yet, he can never get enough, he put King's legs on either side of his shoulders, stuck a pillow under him and went at it again. King almost died from the brute force. It was too much. He screamed until his voice was hoarse.

After the multiple releases, King finally felt content, his whole body was sensitive, sweaty and sticky, he felt sore in places that he didn't know could be sore and had to plead for Ram to cease. But Ram was still only getting started, his trained pro-boxer stamina was not even halfway depleted, all of the built up road work energy, where else could he use it but in bed. He let King rest for 10 minutes, then went at it again.

King knew he shouldn't have given in so early on, he really should have made Ram promise he was going to behave... ... ... His Ram really is a savage beast...

Soon, King came again, yet Ram still kept on going.

Ram did King in uncountable positions until the middle of the night; King wasn't even sure when he had passed out, when he woke, it was already the next morning. His whole body was aching; he couldn't make it out of bed and had to stay tucked in the whole day.

Ram also stayed in bed...but it was to take care of King.

While Ram thought he had helped King get over his fear of dogs and that King was the one who was so excited that they stayed in bed all day and night, the truth was, it was most definitely Ram who lost control.

After the ordeal, it wasn't because King was no longer afraid of dogs that he was able to stay in the same room as one...it was because no other beast could do any worse than what Ram had done that day, into the night...

He had already been bitten, tamed and eaten, in every possible way, by the alpha of them all, what else was there to be afraid of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	14. 08

Duen didn't know what to do, his emotions were uncontrollable, he started crying, he screwed this up too. He sat up and started crying harder, murmuring sorry left and right, that he wasn't attractive, that he screwed this up, that he couldn't do anything right.

THAT was not what Bon had expected.

He went over to Duen, cradled him until he stopped crying then kissed his forehead.

"What are you talking about? P' told you, don't worry about it. All P' want is you. All P' need is you. You didn't screw anything up. P's Duen is the best. P's Duen is the only thing that P' wants."

Duen was confused beyond belief, "But, I saw you, in the bathroom, I didn't satisfy you so you had to do it yourself. You didn't like it, that's why you even passed on the chance to touch me in the tub. Then, you only kissed me on the ear, you normally would always press me down and tongue me until I couldn't breathe!" Duen was pouting, and then started tearing again, droplets streamed down his face.

Bon couldn't help but laugh a little while wiping away Duen's tears. In a gentle and comforting tone Bon started explaining to Duen, "Silly kitty, P' was holding himself back. It was your first time. You body must have been hurting yesterday, if P' didn't distance himself a little, P' was afraid P' was going to try to eat you again." Duen's eyes lit up and finally turned and was able to look straight at Bon, a little hesitant, but he continued, "So, it's not because you didn't like it? It's because you liked it too much?"

Bon nodded, "Mmm hmm."

Duen's whole body relaxed and melted into Bon's embrace.

While Duen was now relaxed, Bon's body was tense. He's been thinking about Duen all day while in the office. He couldn't wait to get home to fuc...no kiss Duen to death. Remember, self control! Duen's body needs rest. The first part will come at a later time. Just kiss. Bon had those few sentences on repeat, then to his surprise, he walks in on this. Duen just dug his own grave.

"Baby, give P' a minute, P'll be right back."

Bon went out, made a call and then came back in. Duen was confused, at this time, who was Bon calling? He was about to cry again! "P' called his boss, said P' wasn't going in tomorrow." Duen tilted his head and gave Bon a questioning look.

Bon slowly started taking off his tie, then work shirt, belt, then let his pants slide down. He walked over to the bed, put both hands to Duen's sides, and leaned in to face him, "Duen, you brought this on yourself. P' was going to wait a week so that your body had time to recover, but then you show up on P's bed like this. What is Duen trying to do to P's self control?"

Bon reached for the semi-lubed tail butt plug by Duen's side, "Were you having trouble putting this in?" He turned Duen back onto his paws, grabbed the lube and started to work on Duen. Bon slowly pushed the plug in, after making sure it was going to stay, he made Duen face him and sit on his hind legs. Bon looked straight into his eyes and said with a hint of dominance, "I'm going to lick you until you beg me to put my cock into your hole, make love to you in every imaginable position, from now til night, then into the morning, and then repeat it again and again until you faint from the pleasure."

Duen heard every word and involuntarily shivered, is this what he had hoped for?

Will he survive this ordeal?

Duen couldn't take Bon's intense gaze and turned around, but the plug made it difficult, it wasn't comfortable, it wasn't warm like Bon's finger, it was hard and cold. Sitting on his hind legs weren't comfortable either so he moved to go back on all four so he could crawl up the bed a little. "Ahh!" Duen whimpered, Bon had spanked him?!

"Bad kitty, turn around , who said you could look away."

Crying on the inside, Duen slowly turned back to look at Bon.

Bon pushed Duen down on his back, the plug jammed in a little and caused Duen to yelp again. Bon was finally able to see his artwork, while the marks had slightly faded, it was still apparent that Duen belonged to him. Bon pressed down Duen's paws and kissed his lips, the tongue battle started, slowly Bon moved his hands up and down Duen's body, massaging as he went along, he has to relax Duen first.

Both hands went to Duen's neck, massaging while they were both fighting for dominance and breath. Duen broke away first, he could never win when it came to kissing, Bon always made him breathless. What Duen didn't know was Bon was about to stop for air too, but he was just a slight step ahead.

Bon's hands started to roam Duen's body, chest, nipples, sides, thighs, everywhere that he could touch, kisses and saliva trails were everywhere. This time Bon didn't suck on Duen's nipples, instead he gently put one of the peaks in between his lips and massaged them, no tongue, no teeth, just lips.

"Tell P' if it hurts okay? Did P' hurt them last time? P' knows it must have been swollen from the pinches. You can tell P'."

Duen wasn't sure what to say, it did hurt a little, they were swollen, but he really liked it. How could he admit that he liked having his nipples tortured?

"Duen? If you don't tell P', P' won't know."

"Like."

That was all Duen could muster, it was too embarrassing! Bon didn't understand this part of Duen, he was able to dress like a cat, try to put in a butt plug, but still got shy when he was asked if he liked being touched. No worries, he will make Duen tell him, "Hmm, how do you like it?" Bon asked while performing each move.

"Just the lips, licking, flickering, sucking, light pinch?"

"Ahh"

"Or hard?"

"Ahhhhhhh, Bon!"

Bon got his answer, his Duen liked it rough when it comes to his nipples. But of course, he couldn't keep pinching the sensitive nubs, if he did that Duen won't be able to put on a shirt for a week.

Bon started kissing down, but was stopped by Duen.

"I want to try."

It was still early and the sunlight was shining through the curtains, Bon clearly saw that Duen's cheeks were redder than a tomato's, but he cannot pass this up, was Duen offering to suck him? Bon stopped his path down, got off of Duen, then sat with his back to the headboard and gave Duen a nod. Duen was generally quite clumsy, now with his mind all clouded and a plug up his ass, he was even more awkward, he climbed in between Duen's leg and gave Bon a shy look before looking down at Bon's twitching cock, it was long, thick, and rock hard. Duen didn't know where to start.

Bon grabbed Duen's head and pulled him up for a heated kiss instead, when he pulled apart, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, I...just..." Duen looked down, "Don't know how to."

"Do what you want to, anything that you do for me will make me feel good."

Duen looked at Bon again, "Can you lie down?"

Duen shuffled back a little and gave Bon room to slide down.

"You can't laugh at me, and if I'm not doing it right, you have to tell me."

"Mmm. Anything that Duen does, will always be right."

Duen laid his body on top of Bon's and started kissing his neck like how Bon had. Or at least he tried to mimic Bon, but it wasn't skillful at all, he wasn't bold, he didn't know how to suck on Bon's neck, so he only planted gentle kisses.

The whole year that they had been together, it was always Bon kissing him, Bon pampering him, Bon initiating, he didn't know there was any other way until today. He has taken everything for granted until yesterday morning when he finally realized that Bon had other choices. That he had been a horrible boyfriend.

Of course, this was just Duen's thinking, Bon liked Duen that way, he like the naive side of Duen, he was happy that Duen did not know how to hit on him or initiate intimate behavior, if he didn't know how to do it to him he would never be able to do it to others, then Duen will always and forever be only his.

Although...this Duen taking the initiative isn't too bad, he just has to make Duen promise that this side is never to be shown to another!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	15. 09

Duen traced a path down to Bon's chest, he was not sure if he should kiss Bon's nipple, it was in front of him, but would he like a kiss there?

Bon sensed Duen's hesitation, "It's fine, go ahead."

It was like Bon read his mind. Duen stuck out his pink tongue, and slowly licked, Bon immediately gave Duen a praise, "Uhh, yes, Baby." One of Bon's hands pressed on Duen's head to make him go a little lower so that he would suck instead of just lick, Duen then put his lips on the whole area.

Bon coached his unsure boyfriend, "Baby, play with P's other one, with your hand."

Duen held himself up with one hand, lips and tongue on one of Bon's nipples and when he heard Bon's instruction, moved his free hand to play with Bon's other nipple.

"Uhhh, yes, Duen, you're amazing. Keep going."

The additional praise gave Duen a new sense of courage and he started to switch between the nipples. Bon wanted to remember this feeling forever, Duen hadn't even gotten anywhere close to his cock and he's already leaking. What is he going to do if Duen actually wraps his mouth around him?

Duen started kissing lower, he slowly got into position and took Bon into one of his hands, he couldn't cover the length, it was now or never! Duen went down and tried to stuff Bon in his mouth.

"Ahhh! Baby, don't rush it. Slowly, come up a little, you don't have to go in so deep, use your lips, come on, ah, careful with the teeth, like that, uh."

Bon guided Duen verbally then put a hand on the side of his face to slowly guide him the rest of the way. He didn't want Duen to choke. After Duen got the hang of it Bon took the hand back and put it under his head to tilt himself up a little to look at what his Duen was doing.

Duen had one hand on Bon's shaft while his lips were around the head and his tongue was licking the tip. He tried to bob his head up and down but Bon was too big, he wasn't able to take him in too deep. Whenever Bon was not in his mouth he would lick the shaft up and down.

Duen's mouth finally let go of Bon's cock and he peered up to take a peek at Bon's face to see if he was enjoying it as much as he had when Bon went down on him. The moment their eyes met Bon came, all over his face...Duen froze, this is too much!

Bon was horrified, "Baby, P's sorry, P' didn't mean to do that, P' is so sorry." Bon didn't take the time to relish in the afterglow, he quickly went for the tissue box on his night stand and wiped Duen's face. He then went to the bathroom to bring out a wet face towel and cleaned Duen's face again. Duen was at a loss for words, Bon just came on his face, why was he not repulsed, why was he turned on! Ahhhh!

Bon tilted Duen's chin up and was going to apologize again but Duen didn't look upset, instead, it looked like Duen was, dare he say it, excited. He started another round of attack on Duen's lips. While kissing Duen, he pressed him down on the bed again, opened his legs, and pulled the plug out in a swift motion, Duen moaned in his mouth. Bon took the plug and held it up, "Baby, where did you get this idea?"

"Ram."

"Remind P' to thank him next time."

Then Bon inserted it back into Duen which elicited another moan from him. Bon repeated the action a dozen times until Duen was in a frenzy. Duen looked at Bon, he wanted to feel the pleasure from that night. Shyly Duen uttered, "Bon, please, stop using that, I...don't...want...that."

Bon can't help but give the most sly grin on the face of the Earth, "Oh, then what do you want?" Bon picked up the lube and put some on his middle finger, "This?" Bon then slipped his finger inside Duen, it went in nicely as Duen has had the plug in for a little while now and with pushing the plug in and out, the rim had loosened a tad.

Bon's finger went in and out, each time he would curl it a little in hopes of hitting Duen's prostate. Each time he did, Duen would give a sexy "Ahh," that would inform Bon that he was successful. Bon did not kiss or touch Duen while fingering him, all he did was stare at his Duen trying hard to suppress his voice. Duen's body was writhing from just one finger, there were more and more moans until every entry was causing Duen to cry out, his eyes were squeezed shut, the moans became breathless, almost soundless, so close, almost there; at that moment Bon stopped moving his hand.

Huh, he was so close, why, what happened, why did it stop? Duen tried to move his body to grind on Bon's finger but it didn't matter, it seemed like Bon knew where he was going to move to. Bon then withdrew the finger completely. Duen opened his eyes and looked questioningly at Bon. While flashing a smile, "P's kitty has to tell P' what he likes and what he wants, if not, P' won't know." Duen didn't know Bon could be this evil! But what is he to do, he's so frustrated. Duen buried his head into Bon's neck and mewed, "More, please."

Bon is loving this, he could definitely get use to this side of Duen. He has to milk it for all it's worth, all this time, Duen had been using non-honorifics with him even though he's older, if only he could get Duen to call him P'Bon, then his life would be complete. N'Duen. Ah, he can't wait for it.

"P's Duen is a little rude isn't he? What should you call your senior when you want something?"

Duen was besides himself, did Bon want to discuss manners with him right now? At this moment?! Did he want to be called P'? But he's just not use to calling him P'. Not that he hasn't called him P' before, he did it when they went to the Floating Market, but that was for the sake of his precious little sister! He's just use to calling him Bon!

But now's not the time to contemplate that, he's hard, his hole is twitching, he's naked in Bon's bed in a cat get-up, what's wrong with calling him P'Bon? He is a senior of his school, granted it's a different department... He is older. In a low but audible voice, Duen said the only thing that was going to get him his release, "P'Bon, please, N'Duen wants more. Na, na?" That did it. Bon pulled Duen away from his neck, grabbed the lube and squeezed a decent amount on the middle and index fingers and entered Duen's hole again, this time, he was pumping fast and swirling his finger, curling at times, not stopping, hitting the spot every time. Immediately Duen started mewing again, writhing, gasping, "Ahhh, P'Bon, ahh, P', ahhh, ahh, nooo, no, ahh, yes, P'Bon, ahhhhh." Duen came hard, his body convulsed a few times.

Bon knew Duen was still sensitive from his release, which would be the best time to stretch him some more without him feeling pain. Bon took out the two fingers, started lubing up a third and then entered Duen again.

Duen was still basking in the glow of his release when he felt it, Bon's three fingers in his hole again, he wasn't able to catch his breath, an involuntarily, long, "Ahhhhhhhh," came from his throat, he threw his head back, his eyes closed, he felt like he was about to faint.

The reaction was more than Bon could have hoped for, the arch of Duen's back off of the bed was just like a stretching cat's. Duen's moans got even louder, he was trying to back away from Bon but Bon held him down, then, Duen's body jerked, was Duen having another orgasm? Bon wasn't sure if a guy could actually cum back to back, he sure as hell has never cum twice in a row in a span of two minutes. If his Duen really came again, he was definitely doing his job right.

The room started to fade, his whole body felt like he was being electrocuted, he couldn't move, he felt like he was going to lose consciousness, "AhhHhHHhhH!" Duen's back landed back on the bed and all movement stopped.

Duen wasn't sure what was going on, he felt like his body wasn't his, how come he can't move. He tried to piece it back together, he had just came, Bon suddenly inserted three fingers, he hadn't let his body rest, he should have, at least for a few minutes! Then he started pumping, the feeling was, ah, it was too wonderful! He didn't want to admit it, but that was the truth. Bon hadn't let his high subside, he built on it, more and more...Each time Bon's fingers plunged in, again and again, he felt it more and more, more what? Then he came again? But that doesn't explain why he can't move.

Bon pulled the fingers out and carefully laid next to Duen as to not disturb the trance Duen seemed to be in. After a few minutes Duen started to come back to his senses, the room slowly started to come back into view and his breathing started to return to normal. Duen turned his head and found the culprit who caused his syncope gazing lovingly at him.

"Duen, are you okay?"

Duen couldn't, he just couldn't look at Bon right now! He buried his head into Bon's chest. Bon gave a hearty laugh, how can his Duen still be so shy! After what they had just done, how can this guy still be so pure!

Bon ran his hand up and down Duen's spine, "N'Duen, do you remember what P' said before?" Before? What before? Bon said a lot of things. Duen's mind tried to remember what was said, but was drawing a blank. That treacherous hand of Bon's was going up and down his spine, he couldn't think straight, how could he when Bon went slightly lower each time! Duen's face scrunched up. He was trying so, very, hard to think straight. 

Finally, Bon's hand stopped moving, Duen breathed a sigh of relief, but then Bon's tongue started moving, he started licking Duen's ear, slowly down the neck, to the chest, past the nipples and to Duen's belly button. Bon didn't stay there long, he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under Duen's butt, held up Duen's legs and then started licking Duen's hole.

"Ahhhh, Bon, stop, what are you doing, please, no, it's dirty, stop, ahh, ahh, let go, please, ahhhhhhhhh."

Bon didn't stop, he was going to fulfill his promise, he was going to lick Duen until he begged for his cock.

Duen again started experiencing indescribable pleasure, how can it feel this good having Bon's tongue swirl around like this. He stopped asking Bon to cease the assault, instead, he couldn't help but ask Bon not to stop.

"Ah, Bon, don't stop, there, ahhh."

But Bon stopped, again, Duen was confused, what's going on, why did he stop?

"P'Bon?"

Bon started again. Duen finally understood, Bon was using sex to make him call him P'! How despicable! How dare he!

"AHhHHhHHhhHHH!"

Bon had spread Duen's legs further and stuck his tongue in deeper. Duen didn't know what to do, while indignant, if he wanted it, he was going to have to change the way how he called Bon!

"AhhHhHH!"

With how good it feels, he can give Bon this win. Bon was definitely going to get everything that he wanted today.

"Ah, P'Bon, I, I," Duen didn't know what he wanted, while this was already bring him to unimaginable heights, there was something missing, he needed something more. While Bon had already made him cum multiple times, he was craving something bigger, longer, thicker. He finally remembered what Bon had said earlier, that he was going to lick him until he begged for it. Bon was a man of his words, now Duen was really going to have to say the most embarrassing thing ever.

Duen tried to squirm his way out of Bon's death grip on his thighs, he was quite unsuccessful, but Bon did slow down. "P'Bon, please stop, I don't want this, I want...I...I want..." Bon stopped, he wanted to see the look on Duen's face when he said those words, he wanted to etch it into his memory so that he can reminisce it for years to come. He let go of Duen's thighs, pulled the pillow from under Duen, wiped his mouth and slowly kissed his way up.

Duen couldn't imagine it in a million years, that he would even consider saying something so slutty, so vulgar! But he knew if he didn't say it there was no way Bon was going to give it to him. Bon was able to abstain from having sex for a year, then after the first time, Bon would rather endure it and jerk himself off rather than putting it in him again because he was afraid he might be sore, if this was a battle of sexual willpower, Bon was definitely going to win, especially when he was being licked all over by Bon.

Duen was thoroughly dejected. Isn't there anything that he can do to not have to say this!

Dilemma!

Don't say it, Bon won't give him what he wants.

Say it, he doesn't think he can ever look Bon in the eyes again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	16. 10

Bon hovered above Duen, looking at his face, "What does my N'Duen want?" Duen quickly covered his face with both paws and hastily said, "P'BonIwantyouinsideme."

"Take your hands away from your face, P' can't hear you like this."

NO WAY!

How could he not hear it, how, he obviously heard it. He is too tyrannical!

Bon pushed both of Duen's hands away and put it above his head, and then locked in both wrists with one hand. Duen look up, were Bon's hands always so large? Duen tried to move his hands back but failed miserably.

How is Bon able to pin both of his hands down like this?

Was Bon always this strong?

"Now, tell P' what N'Duen wants. Say it slowly so that P' can hear every word."

Duen didn't know Bon could be so demanding. He's not going to give in again. Duen kept silent, but Bon was having none of that. He was going to get it out of Duen no matter what. He started nipping at Duen's neck while one of his knees started slowly rubbing Duen's erection.

"That's cheating, you ccccann'tt, ahh, stop!"

"Does N' really want P' to stop?"

Duen didn't answer, he didn't want Bon to stop, but he wasn't going to let Bon know that even though he said to stop, he really meant for him to keep going.

Bon kept on rubbing where he could while keeping Duen's wrists in place, he's fortunate that for a guy, Duen's wrists weren't too large. Duen tried to escape again, but was again unsuccessful, Bon didn't know if he was really exerting that much strength or if maybe Duen was only pretending to put up a fight, either way, it turned him on immensely. He had always dreamed of Duen begging him for his cock.

Duen really couldn't take it anymore, his hole was so unsatisfied, it was yearning for Bon, to the point where he wasn't sure if it was hurting, his cock was strained, his whole body was asking for Bon.

"P'Bon, please."

Bon stopped and looked at Duen, "Hmmm?"

"P'Bon...Duen... ... ...Duen wants P'Bon."

With each word Duen's face turned a brighter shade of red, how many shades was Bon going to see.

"Duen needs P'Bon...P'Bon's...dick...inside Duen...inside Duen's hole....please, P'Bon...na..."

Duen was about to cry, he absolutely cannot believe he just said that, he wanted to die!

Bon was like a lovesick puppy, his smile was from ear to ear, he has recorded the whole scene in his mind. It was even better than expected. The shy demeanor, the shades of red, those misty eyes, the words coming out of his lover's soft luscious lips. Cupid's arrow not only shot an arrow through his heart, the arrow recoiled and went through again and again.

Bon's cock swelled up and was at full health. He gave Duen a hard kiss on the lips before letting go of his wrists and then went to put on a condom. Upon return he grabbed Duen's calves to support and open up his legs, he lubed Duen up, then slowly started pushing in his tight hole. It wasn't as difficult as last time, but it wasn't an easy tasks either.

"Ahhhhhhhh, P'Bon!"

"Keep going, please, keep, ahhh, please, keep going!?"

"Please P'Bon, no, don't pull out, AHHHHhhhhhh."

Bon pushed in slowly, withdrew half way and then pushed in hard. The force made Duen scream out loud. It made Bon hesitant, had he hurt Duen?

"P'Bon, please, don't stop, please do it again."

Apparently he hadn't, it seems Duen really did like it a little rough. He would have to remember that. Each hard thrust in, his Duen would give a sexy moan. Bon repeated the motion until he was all the way in. He wanted to stay in this position for a little while until Duen was use to his size so he let go of Duen's legs and leaned in for a kiss. Duen reciprocated the kiss and to Bon's surprise, started to move his butt, as if he was trying to get Bon to start his thrusts.

Oh, Duen, don't you learn?

Bon stopped kissing Duen and held down his waist with one hand to stop Duen's movements while the other supported his own weight, as he put a slight distance between his and Duen's face, "N'Duen, what are you trying to do? What is it that you're trying to get P' to do?" Duen was getting upset, this amused face that Bon was showing him, horrible! Why is he making this face asking him what he wants, Bon knows exactly what he wants! It's true, Bon knew exactly what Duen wanted, but he wants him to say it. Duen tried to move again, but apparently Bon really was that strong. He couldn't move an inch.

Duen couldn't lose all the battles all the time, there was one trick that always worked. Tearing up. No matter what happens, if he was right or if he was wrong, which usually, he was the one who's wrong, as long as he looked like he was about to cry, Bon would give in. He was already so frustrated that he was on the verge of tears, he should put it to good use. Besides, Bon started it! Bon was already in him, yet, he's torturing him by not giving him what he wants. Why is he doing this! He's doing this on purpose! It's because Bon loves to tease him!

There was truth in Duen's thoughts, Bon really did like seeing Duen's shy antics, Bon loved his silly tsundere, he also loved seeing Duen blush, who told Duen to blush in such an adorable way that no one else could compare?

The thing that Bon loved the most from day one was to tease Duen, after all, that's what initially drew him in. Now that he had the chance, he wasn't going to give it up for anything! Of course, until this...Duen didn't just shed a tear, he started letting the flood gates loose, it was as if Bon had wronged him greatly.

"P'Bon is so mean! Wahhhh, P'Bon is horrible. Always teasing Duen! Duen already said everything P'Bon wanted. Duen said what P'Bon wanted...yet P'Bon...is...is..."

Before Duen could complete his the sentence Bon hugged him tightly and started slowly pumping. Bon didn't know Duen would actually start crying. This is just foreplay, not S&M. Did he go too far? He leaned in, took off Duen's cat ears that were half falling off his head, kissed his forehead and started moving. Once he did Duen stopped crying, the sniffling started to turn into soft moans, "Ah, P'Bon, don't stop, yes!"

"P'Bon, please, faster."

"P'Bon, ahhhh, harder."

"Please P'Bon."

Bon was at such a loss, he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. One minute Duen was crying like he had endured millions of years of injustice just because Bon wanted to hear him say he wanted him to start thrusting and the next he was letting the fasters and harders fly out of his mouth. Nothing was logical about Duen's train of thoughts. But that's because once Bon started pumping in and out, Duen was no longer thinking.

Bon ground hard into Duen's hole, filling it to the hilt, each time he pulled out half way and then thrust hard into it again and again. He did that until Duen was no longer able to moan. He then started to jackhammer Duen's prostate.

Duen turned his head to the side to try to hide his renewed moans into the pillow, he was not successful, he then started biting the gloves he had on to try to suppress the sounds that he was about to make but was once again unsuccessful, in the end, he moaned and whimpered over and over again.

"Ah, mmmm, mmm, P'Bon. Owwaaa. Uhhhhhhhhh. "

Without stopping his advance on Duen's hole, Bon dropped one of Duen's legs and used that hand to grab Duen's cock and started pumping, pinching the head, grazing his fingertips over the tip, he even pinched the pin-sized hole. He then quickened the speed of his thrust and his hand. Duen couldn't take it and came all over Bon's hand.

Bon's hand stopped his assault but his cock didn't stop moving in and out of Duen's hole. Instead, he dropped Duen's other leg, leaned forward, hooked his arms under Duen and went even faster. Each time he thrust in he pulled Duen down into him.

"AHHHHHHH, P' Bon, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, UHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHH, ahh, no, ahhhhh P'Bon, ahhh, let, ahhhh, let, Duen, ahhhh."

Duen had wanted to ask Bon to let him calm down before he moved again, but he wasn't able to convey his message to Bon, this feeling was too much, he bit into Bon's shoulder to stop himself from screaming anymore than he already had. The pain turned Bon on even more, Duen didn't know it was possible but Bon went even faster. Duen was getting dizzy, then he heard it, "Ahhh!" this time, it was Bon.

Bon's body jerked, he pumped into Duen a few more times then slowly pulled out. Bon took off the condom, tied and threw it to the side then turned to hug Duen. While slowly rubbing Duen's hips, he asked, "Are you okay? P' didn't hurt you right?" Duen shook his head slightly and whispered into Bon's chest, "No. Felt good." Duen then turned his back towards Bon because, again, he was besides himself for saying something like that. He couldn't let Bon see his face right now.

Bon understood, his Duen was shy again. He pulled Duen tighter into his embrace, the little spoon fit perfectly into the big spoon. Bon was actually very happy with this current position, he could feel Duen all over while kissing his neck, which is exactly what he proceeded to do.

Bon started with light nibbles near the neck and hair line, then the shoulders, all the while playing with Duen's chest and abdomen, drawing lazy circles all over Duen's body. Light creases, hard pinches, feather soft grazes, he will never be tired of Duen's body. Bon felt himself getting hard again, Duen's ass is right on his crotch, how can he not get hard again. When Duen felt little Bon come alive against his cheeks, he instinctively nudged his plush butt back a little, so that Bon was in between the mounds, he was inviting Bon in. Bon did not expect that. His innocent and pure Duen was a little minx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	17. 11

Bon kept on touching Duen all over his body, but he never reached for his crotch, he wanted to save that for later when Duen couldn't stand it anymore. Duen was feeling the injustice again, he was rubbing Bon with his butt but Bon isn't helping him with his erection. He deliberately avoided his penis. He had never done that before! Why is he doing that now! He use to always try to feel him up then jerk him off, but why not today.

Everything for Duen was too new to comprehend, all the things he thought he knew weren't true anymore. He has underestimated Bon, he thought Bon was the type that would lose all control once he gave in, but apparently, it's the other way around. He was the one who couldn't control himself, he begged Bon to take him, to enter him and then he even pleaded with Bon to go harder and faster. He's now rubbing his butt against Bon in hopes that Bon will enter him again.

What is going on!

He's even hoping Bon would jerk him off! This, this is not right. Why is this happening?

Duen wanted to cry again! This is the umpteenth time in the last few days. When did he become such a crybaby! What is this man doing to his heart and body! Duen stopped moving as he contemplated what he should do.

Ask Bon to touch him?

Turn around and put their cocks together and start pumping?

Turn around and kiss Bon in hopes he'll understand what he wants?

Bon knew something was off when Duen stopped moving, according to what has happened in the last couple of hours, he took a gander and grabbed Duen's shaft.

"Ahhhhh, P'Bon."

Duen started moving his butt on Bon again while trying to thrust into Bon's hand tightly wrapped around his hard on. Bon praised himself for the educated guess, his Duen didn't just want attention on his body, he wanted attention on his cock.

Bon didn't spend long rubbing Duen, the moment he stopped, he turned to him with a questioning look, then gave him a pout and was about to tear but Bon reassured him that he's only going to get another condom. Duen was so embarrassed again and hurriedly turned his back towards to Bon, how could he be so lustful!

Bon came back, put on the condom, lubed himself up and got behind the Duen who was still laying on his side with his back towards him. He held one of Duen's legs, propped it up with his own knee then started slowly entering. It was a different position, a different feel, Duen didn't know what to feel, it was still Bon's cock, but it felt different than before, it was also a different area in his hole.

"Ahhhh, P'Bon, this...this position...this..."

"P' told N' earlier, P' is going to make love to N' in every imaginable position possible. Baby, are you ready? Can P' move?"

Duen's body was so sensitive right now, his emotions were a mess, when Bon got to the hilt and asked if he could move, he almost shot his load again.

"Mmm."

Once Bon heard he started ramming himself into Duen.

"Ahh, P'Bon, that feels so good, yes."

Duen realized there were involuntary words coming out of his mouth and quickly grabbed a pillow to muffle his own voice. He held on to it for dear life, he didn't want Bon to hear his lewd remarks that won't stop. Duen wanted to thank who ever invited pillows, now with his muffled voice, he could scream all he wants, "Ah, hmm, yes, fuck me P'Bon, oh god, harder P'Bon, faster, P'Bon, don't stop, your cock is filling my hole, ahhh, P'Bon, so thick, ahhh, ahh, AHHHH! P'Bon is, ahhh, the greatest! Ahhhh, P'Bon, yessss, ahhhhhh!"

Bon was highly unsatisfied, he loves Duen's voice and loves it even more when his innocent angel spewed sexual obscenities from his sweet, sweet mouth, now he couldn't hear a single thing clearly, all he heard was, "P'Bon."

At the speed of light, Bon pulled out, dropped Duen's leg which he had propped up before, roughly pulled Duen up so that he was on all fours, grabbed Duen's voice muffling pillow, threw it across the room and then rammed into him all the way to the hilt in one swift motion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! P'Bon, no...my voice...the pill...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, the pi, ahhhhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhh, ahhhh, the, ahhhhhh, ah, ah, ah, ah, uh, uh, uh."

Duen wanted Bon to give the pillow back to him but he wasn't able to get in half a word, Bon just kept on plunging into him, each time he was about to mention that damn pillow Bon would plunge in harder and deeper and make him moan even louder. Duen could only bite his lips to stop the sounds, he bit so hard he bruised his bottom lip.

Injustice!

"Ahhh, P'Bon, your cock is ramming into my hole!"

"It's ahhhhhhhh, ahhhh, so hard, ahhh!"

"Too good, ahhh, P'Bon, it's so thick!"

"Ahh, P'Bon, is too long."

"P'Bon, ahh, ah, ah, ah, uh, uh, ah, P'Bon, fuck me, ah, is fucking, ah, me, ah so, hard."

Duen had lost all control and was just in a frenzy, he didn't even know he could talk like that.

Bon heard everything loud and clear, those words made him hornier and he got even harder. His energy seemed to be recharged by Duen's words and he slammed in him even harder and went even faster, he kept on going until Duen came and could no longer hold himself up.

Duen dropped and laid flat on his stomach, he had no more strength, Bon knew he had to let Duen rest so he quickened the speed and pumped for a minute more and also came. He didn't pull out yet, he wanted to savor Duen's twitching hole around his spent cock for a few more minutes.

When both of their breathing returned to normal, Bon cleaned himself up, wiped down a sleeping Duen, who didn't want to move at all and took off the cat paw gloves and socks. He turned Duen to face him and saw a slight bruise on Duen's lips and felt he was probably too harsh again, he'll let Duen have the pillow next time, it's better than Duen biting himself. He picked the pillow back up, placed it in Duen's arms, planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him to sleep.

Bon kept his word, he made love to Duen until night.

He can't wait to fulfill the rest of his promise.

Duen woke up in the middle of the night with a pillow in his arms and him in Bon's arms. Pillow? This pillow! This stupid pillow!!! Duen was so upset with that pillow that he forgot there was a sleeping Bon. He poked the pillow and gave it a lecture, "How could you let me say so many unnecessary things! How could you let me moan like that! How could you let me scream like that! Where were you when I needed you!" Duen wanted to murder the pillow! He turned and threw the pillow onto the floor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	18. 12

Duen's movement woke Bon up. Duen immediately turned around and was about to vent his anger out on Bon for throwing his pillow away before, but was stopped by Bon's lip. Bon nibbled on the bruised spot, lightly licked it, then pushed his tongue into Duen's mouth.

Duen's anger slowly ebbed as their tongues met, light creases, the tips touching, each time Duen shied away, Bon deepened the kiss, Duen almost forgot to breathe.

Why does this feel so different, we've kissed many times before, how come it's so much more...more...more what! What is this feeling! Duen didn't understand. How come?

"Ummmmmmm!"

Did a moan just come out of his mouth from Bon's kiss? He never use to do that! Duen placed both palms on Bon's chest and pushed hard, it broke the kiss. Bon thought he had hurt Duen's bruised bottom lip, he was going to go and attack his neck instead but Duen backed away some more.

In an authoritative voice Bon warned, "Duen."

Duen managed to get to the edge of the bed, again, he wanted to make a run for the bathroom to hide, he planted both foot on the floor and tried to stand up but failed miserably. Duen immediately crumbled onto the floor.

"OWWww!"

He...he...he couldn't walk. That's when he realized every centimeter of his body, inside and out, were aching and sore. How? Oh, Duen knew how and he knew why, he just didn't want to admit it. He had pleaded for Bon to do this to him. He had brought this on himself. And in accordance to Bon's promise earlier, it was pretty much guaranteed that this wasn't the end. No!!! His body won't be able to handle it. Duen was again crying internally.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Bon flew to pick Duen up, he lifted him back on to the bed and Duen immediately buried under the covers while Bon checked his knees to see if they were scraped, luckily they weren't. Although Bon was quite proud of his accomplishment, his heart ached, he had made love to Duen to the point where his couldn't walk...plus one point, but that's the reason Duen had collapsed onto the floor...minus ten points.

"Duen, P' is sorry. P' shouldn't have been so rough. P' promise P' won't do it again. Come on, don't give P' the silent treatment again. P' can't take it when his Duen ignores him."

Now it was Bon's turn to cry internally. He knew he was supposed to give Duen's body time to rest after their first time, but when he saw Duen on his bed trying to get the butt plug in, he just couldn't help himself. Now Duen is mad at him. What should he do?

Duen heard every word of Bon's plea, when Bon got to the part where he promised he, "Won't do it again," Duen wanted to immediately stop him, but he couldn't bring himself to. How can he tell Bon he wants him to do it again! Even though he can't walk...even though he's sore...he really liked it...when Bon was gentle...when Bon was rough...even when Bon teased him...he liked all of it! AHHHHH. The internal struggle!

Bon slowly wrapped his arms around the bundled up Duen, "P' won't do anything to Duen anymore, please stop ignoring P'. P' won't tease you anymore. Duen. Duen." Bon's heart was breaking into pieces. If he had known he was going to hurt Duen so badly, he would have held back no matter what!

"P's sorry, Duen. Forgive P', na? P' promise to make it up to Duen. Na?"

Duen snuck his head out of the blanket and nuzzled into Bon's neck so that Bon couldn't see his face. He wasn't upset with Bon, but Bon doesn't need to know that. This is payback for teasing him before! Who told him to use sex to make him call him P'Bon! Who told him to wring so many moans out of his mouth! Who told him to throw away the pillow! That's right, the pillow! Who told him to throw away his saving grace pillow!

Duen punched Bon's chest lightly, to keep the pretense up that he was angry, it didn't really hurt, but Bon's heart shattered. Bon hugged Duen tighter, "P's sorry. Don't be mad. P' promise. Anything that Duen wants. P' will do it. Just don't be angry with P'."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Duen wanted to make Bon have a taste of his own medicine! Ow, but first, he needs a soak in the tub. He was also hungry... He'll let Bon off for now. But after he regains his energy! Bon is in for it!

"I'm sore...I need a bath...and I'm hungry."

"Got it!"

Bon immediately threw on a pair of pants, went to fill the tub, put out the pain medication and a glass of water and then heated up some food. He has to make his Baby happy again! His Baby has done so much for him, given so much to him! Bon prepared the food, went to turn off the water, helped Duen put on a pair of pants and a shirt and then carried Duen bridal style to the kitchen's island bar.

They're like a newlywed couple!!! Bon's mind was imagining coming home every day to Duen greeting him in just an apron. Perfect! That would be the perfect life! Bon was smiling like an idiot until Duen suddenly grabbed onto his neck. Bon had tried to put Duen down on the bar chair. Duen was in pain, he never knew a chair was this hard!

Seeing Duen wince, Bon decided to carry Duen to the sofa instead. The sofa was so much more comfortable than the hard chair, Duen was able to sit without too much discomfort.

They ate in silence, Bon was afraid he might make Duen upset and Duen was thinking of ways to get back at Bon.

After Duen took the two little pills, Bon went over to sit on the sofa to give Duen's hips a gentle massage. While Bon was truly only concentrated on relieving Duen's pain, Duen's mind kept on comparing the kneading to when Bon had him on all fours, when he had held onto both sides of his hips while thrusting hard into him. Duen didn't know if it was the pain medication taking effect or if it was Bon's massage, but he didn't feel as sore, the aching there subsided a bit too, "P'Bon, bath."

Bon slowly picked Duen up and carried him to the bathroom, "P'll put you down right now, put your arms around P's neck for support." Bon gently put Duen's legs down, Duen was able to shakily stand, but he was glad he had his arms around Bon's neck, if not, he would have crumbled again for sure. Bon pulled on the strings of Duen's pants and they fell to the ground, Duen stepped out of it one leg at a time while still holding onto Bon.

This was more difficult than he thought, who knew taking pants off was going to be this hard!

Bon is definitely going to pay!

Bon told Duen to hold onto his shoulders then Bon lifted Duen's shirt up then unhooked it one arm at a time while the other was used for support. Bon put Duen into the tub, undressed, then got in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	19. 13

It was difficult to bend, it was difficult to stand, it was difficult to sit, everything was difficult! Duen didn't know what to do. Duen looked at Bon with perplexed eyes, "P'Bon... ... can't sit...or stand..."

"Come sit on P' so P' can give you a massage."

Duen didn't know how sitting on Bon was going to help...This guy! Even when he's like this, he's still trying to take advantage! How dare...

Bon gently pulled Duen into his chest before Duen was able to finish his thought, sat down and then had Duen straddle him. Duen's knees were then placed on the seat while his butt nicely sat on Bon's thighs. Bon's muscles were firm, but it was much more comfortable than the hard surface of the hot tub seats.

Bon placed Duen's head on his shoulder and started slowly rubbing Duen's sore body. He started with the base of the skull, then the neck, shoulders, shoulder blades, then slowly down the spine. Duen was in heaven! The hot water and Bon's skilled hands. Duen couldn't help but think that this definitely was not the first time Bon had done this for someone and was about to ask Bon but lost his will to ask when he felt pressure on his tail bone.

Aroused!

Ah, he was aroused!

There was no escape!

Bon's hands were wrapped around him, he can't stand on his own, if he can't stand, how was he going to run away! Duen gave up his will to fight this any longer, Bon just knew his way around his body, no matter where he touched, he made him aroused again!

Bon's hands went lower and started massaging Duen's gluteal muscles, Duen's breathing quickened, it felt too good, it was different than when Bon was grabbing them to hold him in place when he was thrusting in from behind, Bon was pressing deeply into the sore muscles. Duen couldn't hold back, "Ahh, ahhhh." The sweet torture stopped? Huh? Why?

"Baby, did that hurt? P's sorry, P' thought that would have...P's sorry!"

Bon's hands moved away from Duen's backside, Duen wanted to kick Bon! If he had the strength, he definitely would have kicked him! Keep going!!! UGHHHH!!! Give in again and plea for Bon to keep going or keep pretending to be upset so he could milk it for all he's got... ... ...give in...just give in! He'll think of something else later!

"P'Bon, like."

Bon gave a sigh of relief and went back to kneading, Duen couldn't help it anymore, he was getting hard, at this rate, it was going to poke Bon's 8-pack.

Bon pressed a particularly good spot that made Duen rub his erection into Bon's washboard abs, "Nhhhgahhhhhh!" At that moment, Duen discovered something new again, it felt amazing rubbing his cock into Bon's abs. Duen scooted closer and started slowly grinding his erection on Bon.

Bon was bewildered, is Duen washing his erection on him like a piece of clothing on a washboard? While he wasn't against that, the whole point of having Duen in here and giving him a massage was to relax him, not have him strain his legs more.

Bon gripped Duen to stop him from moving, then carefully maneuvered Duen so that Duen's back was now flat on his chest.

"Baby, P' will help you take care of that after this, okay? Don't be naughty."

"Huh?"

"Shh, just relax."

Duen didn't know he had tensed up when he was grinding, he relaxed and let his body fit perfectly into Bon's.

Bon then put one hand on Duen's erection and started slowly pumping while the other massaged a thigh, after a few minutes, he switched hands and to the other thigh. Bon wanted to massage Duen's calves too but it was quite difficult to reach so he decided against it.

While hot tub sex was something Bon had intermittently dreamt of, this wasn't the time, Duen definitely would not be able to take it right now, but he had to take care of little Duen, if not big Duen was going to suffer. Bon paused for a few seconds to press the button to drain the water then continued to rub Duen down.

When the water level reached mid calf, Bon gently placed Duen on one of the tub's seats then slid down onto one knee and got in between Duen's legs. Bon looked up at Duen, dewy eyes, moist lips, red cheeks, the image of perfection, "Is it okay, does it hurt?" Duen shook his head.

"Is it okay if P' does this?"

Duen's hands flew to cover his face, but gave a slight nod. Bon chuckled then started running his tongue up and down Duen's length. Duen threw his head back, his whole body was still warm from the soak, but this heat was different than being in the water, this was an internal heat that could never be extinguished.

Bon took Duen's head into this mouth and started sucking hard, there were muffled sounds from Duen, "Ahh, yes, yes!" Bon knew he couldn't have Duen in the tub for too long as the accumulated heat and steam were starting to dissipate, Bon then took half of Duen's length in and grabbed the base hard to force Duen's orgasm. Duen couldn't cover his face anymore, his hands went straight for Bon's head, pushed into his mouth and released, "Ahhhhh P'BON!!!" Immediately Duen's hands dropped to his side as he tried hard to catch his breath.

Bon choked, there was no way around it, he wanted Duen to cum, but he didn't think Duen was going to grab his head and come in his mouth again with no warning. Bon coughed up the semen and spit out what he could and then wiped his mouth.

Was he upset?

Slightly.

Who wouldn't be?

But when he looked up at Duen's face, he just couldn't get angry with him. Duen looked so satisfied, his eyes were glazed over, mouth slightly open, chest heaving up and down, again, perfection. Bon carried Duen out of the tub, dried and dressed both of them before tucking Duen into bed. Bon then went and picked up the mistreated pillow that Duen had thrown onto the floor earlier and tucked it back into Duen's arms.

Duen gave a weak smile, this pillow...

By the time they were both snuggly in bed it was early dawn, it was still dark outside, but the sun was starting to wake. Duen was tired, but his mind wasn't letting him sleep, he snuck his hand out from under the blanket and started to count one by one; it seems Bon was on the way to fulfilling his initial promise. Bon licked him until he begged, the thumb went up, he made love to him in many different positions, the index finger went up, he did him til night, middle finger, then took care of him again in the middle of the night, ring finger, he had briefly lost all of his senses, so that should count as the faint from pleasure part, his whole hand was now open. Now all that's missing is the "repeat it again and again" part, will that happen?

Duen looked hard at his opened hand, and wriggled his fingers, ah!

How could he!

He just got back into bed and he's thinking of Bon "repeating it" over and over again. How could he be so dirty minded! Duen turned his face into the mattress and started rubbing left and right to try to stop his unclean thoughts.

Bon looked quizzically at Duen, his Duen is always so silly.

"Duen, stop rubbing your face like that, it'll turn red, Baby, come, let's watch the sunrise."

Duen stopped and murmured an "Mmm." Bon got up and opened the curtains fully then got back in bed to spoon Duen.

He was so content.

This is the best way to start the day.

His Baby in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	20. 14

While Bon was 100% content with just holding Duen, Duen couldn't get his mind out of the gutter, Bon had said, "Repeat it again and again." When is this "again"? Duen moved his butt a little, "Uhh, Duen, behave."

Duen didn't listen, he ground into Bon and loudly moaned, "Ahhhhh!"

Bon warned, "D-U-E-N!"

Duen then even grabbed Bon's hand that was laying around his waist and placed it on his chest and made Bon's thumb and index fingers pinch his nipple.

"P'Bon said 'anything' before, P' can't go back on his words."

Bon was so confused, he did say he would do anything to make Duen talk to him again and happy, but he did not expect THIS is what Duen wanted. Duen was never the proactive one, it was always him, now that he wants to hold himself back, Duen was egging him on?

"Duen, P' would love nothing more than this, but P' really don't want to hurt you. We have a whole lifetime, P' loves Duen, Duen has to behave or P' might do something that P' will regret later."

Duen didn't listen, he kept on squirming and grinding on Bon's cock, it was already at attention in the tub, but Bon was able to calm himself down, but now with Duen's butt on him, how was he supposed to resist.

To hell with it, if his Duen wants it, who is he to deny him! He will just give Duen another massage later!

Bon gave up trying to restrain himself, he reached for the box of condom and lube, but to his devastation there were none left. He had only brought a small box because it was easier to keep it hidden from Duen, he didn't want it to scare Duen if he found it by accident. Just think, if Duen had found a massive pile of condoms in his room, what would happen?!

Bon immediately grabbed Duen's hips, "Baby, stop." Duen didn't stop and only pushed back onto his cock harder. Bon breathed hard, "Baby, P' doesn't have any more condoms. Please, stop."

Duen paused for a moment, he didn't understand why it's a factor, when he was doing his research, he read that it felt better without condoms, why is Bon telling him this? Bon turned Duen around to face him, with a serious face, "Baby, it's for your safety. Even though P' went for a test and P's clean, it's best to use a condom. Next time, P' will make it up to you."

"Why can't we not use it. Duen haven't been with anyone else. P'Bon doesn't have to worry. Duen...read...it feels really good...without it..."

Bon's brain turned to mush, did his Duen just say he read about not using a condom? His Duen, did research on having bareback sex with him? It was a battle of the minds, his mushed brain versus his hard head...down there. The latter won...

Bon grabbed the back of Duen's head and kissed him hard, he pressed Duen into the bed and let his hands roam, there was not a spot on Duen's body that he did not touch. Duen's mews were non-stop, "Yes, P'Bon, ah, P'Bon." "Ahhh, ahh!" "Uhhhhh, ahh, mmmmmmmm, ahhh!" Bon was about to explode. He put Duen on all fours and faced him towards the window, lubed himself up then started to guide himself into Duen.

"Uhhhh, so...tight!"

Duen also screamed, "Ahhhhhh!" Duen's hole was too tight, he could barely get the head in. Bon should have stretched him out again. Bon had thought that Duen's sphincter would still be soft due to yesterday afternoon's vigorous activities, he didn't think Duen would be this taut.

Bon was about to stop when Duen craned his head to look at Bon, "P'Bon, like...like it...good...don't..." Duen told himself he had to be bold!

It's now or never!

Duen screamed, " P'BON, DUEN LOVES IT, DON'T STOP, PLEASE PUT IT IN! PLEASE FUCK DUEN. DUEN LIKES IT WHEN P'BON IS ROUGH!" Then buried his head into the mattress and stuck his ass up more so that Bon could access it easier.

That almost made Bon cum. Common sense, rationality, whatever it was that held Bon back all came untangled, he roughly pushed into Duen.

Muffled moans could be heard, Duen was likely crying, but Bon didn't stop, instead of kneeling, Bon got into a squat position and pile drove into Duen.

"AHHHHHHHHH, P'BON! YES!"

The sensation of Bon's bare cock in his ass was wonderful, the writers didn't lie, it feels ten times better without a condom! Bon had both hands gripped onto Duen's butt cheeks, and slammed in again. Each time he went in Duen cried out. Duen's voice with the sounds of Duen's ass coming into contact with his body, the sounds of balls slapping, Bon was going crazy. Bon kept on pounding into Duen until daylight started to break.

Duen couldn't keep himself up anymore, he fell into the mattress and Bon slipped out of him. Bon got on his knees, sat back on his heels, used his knees to push Duen's thighs to open his legs up, gave Duen's plush butt a slap then went back into Duen's hole.

"AHHhh, P'Bon, ah, ahhhhhh, moreeeeee! P'Bon can spank Duen, P'Bon can punish Duen, Duen has been a bad boyfriend! AHhhhhhh!"

Duen was crying hard, his whole body was trembling, but he didn't want it to stop. He had deprived Bon for so long! He had deprived himself for so long. If only he knew it would be like this, he would have given himself to Bon a long time ago!

Bon didn't spank Duen again, he wouldn't be able to bear it if he really left a hand print on Duen's ass, no matter how tempting that notion was.

Bon pumped a few more times and then lowered his chest onto Duen's back, put his palms on top of the fronts of Duen's hands, intertwined their fingers then pushed Duen's arms above his head then slammed into Duen.

"Ahhhhh, P'Bon!"

Bon released Duen's hands, slid his arms under Duen, then, like a harness, locked in Duen's shoulders and shove his cock in hard. Duen wasn't able to let a sound out, it was only a gasp. With Bon on top of him, the weight of both of their bodies made Duen's erection rub repeatedly on the sheets, he wanted to play with himself to lessen the strain, but he couldn't move.

Bon repeatedly went in him, each time Duen lost a little bit more of his sense of reality. Bon then went faster, and faster, harder and harder, "Baby, P' is close, Baby, ahhh, yeah." Bon erratically thrust in and out, each motion more forceful than the last until finally, Duen came all over the sheets, "AHH P'BON!" and Bon shot everything inside of Duen, "Baby! Uhh, DUEN!" just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	21. 15

Both were spent, Bon didn't want to move, he wanted to stay inside Duen and continued laying on Duen's body as his soft ass convulsed around his now limp cock, but there was a soft protest coming from his sated kitty.

"P'Bon, heavy."

Once Bon withdrew and rolled over, Duen flipped onto his back and breathed deep, so satisfied! But he wasn't satisfied for too long, fluid started leaking from his hole, he didn't understand why and started to get scared that he had wet himself and Bon's bed!

"P'Bon, help, Duen, wet down there..."

Bon felt so apologetic, he should have pulled out, he shouldn't have came in Duen, but he was too caught up in the moment.

"Baby, P's sorry, P'll take responsibility."

Duen didn't quite understand, he was the one who was wet down there, why does Bon have to take responsibility? If anything, he's sorry for soiling Bon's bed. How can he face Bon now! Duen cried some more internally.

Bon wanted to carry Duen into the bathroom but Duen wasn't cooperating, each time Bon pulled Duen to the edge of the bed Duen wrapped the sheets around himself tighter and crawled as far away from him as he could.

"Baby, what are you doing, we have to get you cleaned. We have to get the semen out."

"OH?!"

Suddenly everything made sense, that's why he was feeling wet, that's why Bon said he would take responsibility, so it's not his fault, he didn't dirty Bon's bed...well...didn't dirty it in that way. He finally let go of the sheets, but he didn't let Bon carry him, there was no way he wouldn't leak even more if Bon was to carry him bridal style.

Duen slowly got to the edge of the bed, "P'Bon, Duen wants to go by himself," and then tried to get up off the bed, but he wasn't successful. Bon reassured Duen that it's okay, that he's going to take responsibility so Duen should let him help, Duen nodded. Bon slowly gathered Duen up and took him into the bathroom. He gently sat Duen on the toilet and proceeded to turn on the shower.

"Duen, push out."

Duen was besides himself, that's like pooping in front of someone! How could he!

"Duen, you have to, or do you want P' to help?"

Duen covered his face with both hands, pushing himself would definitely be less awkward than having Bon help him! Duen pushed a few times and the load that Bon shot inside slowly dripped out, when Duen felt like he was done he told Bon to go outside so that he could shower but Bon refused.

"Baby, can you stand?"

Duen kept on crying internally, he couldn't stand on his own, but he didn't want Bon to see him leaking! He wanted to run away, but he couldn't move!

Bon figured Duen was embarrassed again, if not he wouldn't have hid in the blankets before, even now, he's still hiding his face. Bon pulled Duen's hands away from his face, held his chin and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, then looked straight into his eyes, "Baby, P' wants to see P's fluid leaking from N'Duen's ass. That means N'Duen is completely P's. Don't ever forget that. Don't ever do this with anyone else. Don't even think of ever doing it with anyone else. Does N'Duen promise?" Duen blushed hard, does this guy not have any sense of shame? How could he say he wants Duen's butt to leak his cum!

"Does N'Duen promise?"

"Duen?"

"Huh?"

"Does N'Duen promise never to do this with anyone else?"

Duen hit Bon in the chest, "After what we just did, how could P'Bon even think that Duen would ever do this with anyone else!" Bon let go of Duen's chin, directed one of Duen's arm to his neck and wrapped the other around Duen's waist to walk him into the shower.

The water felt wonderful, it was washing away all their fatigue. Bon turned Duen to face him, wrapped his arm tighter around Duen's waist and started to move a finger towards Duen's hole, "P'Bon, no, no more, Duen can't."

"Baby, don't worry, P' is just making sure you're cleaned out. Trust P'. P' promise, nothing sexual."

Bon slipped one finger in, then another, then slowly started to spread Duen. "Ah, P'Bon," Duen gasped, he was still too sensitive from before, his grip on Bon's neck tightened and he tensed up, and his hole squeezed Bon's fingers.

"Baby, relax, it'll be done soon."

Bon took his time to slowly clean Duen up, once he was sure he got everything he pulled his fingers out and was about to lather and shampoo Duen but Duen made a special request.

"P'Bon, can, can P', do the thing where P' pressed...pressed there, Duen felt so good."

Duen never ceases to amaze Bon, one minute he's shy, the next he's asking for a prostate massage. Of course, Bon would never deny Duen, so he separated the front of their bodies a little and slid his hand down Duen's abdomen, cupped his balls lightly, then went lower and stuck his index finger into Duen's hole anew.

Bon knew that spot well, both his fingers and his cock could easily find it, after all, he spent a lot of time hitting that same spot over and over again in the last few days. Bon didn't want Duen to catch a cold so he went as fast as he could as he held Duen up, it didn't take long before Duen was moaning loudly again, "Ahh, P'Bon, too fast, too much, ahh, not ready, nooo, not, Duen, ah, P'Bon!"

The echoing of Duen's moans were turning Bon on, Duen was also grabbing on to him for dear life, breathing into his neck, this man was going to be the death of him! He had to get him out of here and into bed to rest before he loses control and press him into the wall and rams into him!

Bon's finger went as fast and hard as he could, Duen came and almost dropped to his knees, luckily Bon was able to hold him up. Bon kissed Duen lightly on the lips, "Is P's kitty satisfied now?" Duen couldn't answer, his eyes were glazed over, he barely had enough strength to hold onto Bon's neck, he managed to eke out a word, "Bed," then fell asleep in Bon's arms.

Bon quickly carried Duen to the bed, dried him up and slipped him under the blanket so that he wouldn't catch a cold. Bon put on a t-shirt and pants then searched his closet for something for Duen to wear. He happened upon the white, stripped, semi-translucent, v-neck shirt that Duen had worn during their first sleep over. His Duen was so attractive that day, they weren't even dating and he had wanted to push him down and kiss him to death.

This shirt, definitely this shirt.

Bon carefully helped Duen put on the shirt and was about to slip a pair of pants on him but decided he should help him apply the topical anti-inflammatory cream first. Bon turned Duen onto his stomach, put some cream on his finger and slowly spread Duen's cheeks, as expected, Duen's puckering hole was swollen. When he dabbed the cream on the outside the hole started contracting, Duen moaned. Bon squeezed out more cream and proceeded to go in slightly further, the whole time Duen moaned again and again, "Ah, P'Bon, please, no more."

"Ah, Duen can't take it anymore."

"P', Duen will die, ahhh, P'Bon."

"Mmm, feels so good."

Bon's heart was beating fast, his Baby has got to stop being so damn sexy. Even in his sleepy condition he's making him lose control. Bon finished applying the cream and started to slip the pair of pants onto Duen, when the waist band got to Duen's butt, Bon couldn't help but gently grab the mounds one last time, "MmmmMMm, P'Bonnnn..." before pulling the pants up to Duen's waist.

Bon closed the curtains to block out the sunlight, and crawled into bed, he slid an arm under Duen's neck, pulled him close, kissed him on the forehead, "P' loves N'Duennao," and drifted off.

Duen snuggled closer to Bon, "Mmm, love Bon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	22. 16

Bon woke up a few hours later, he was feeling warm and wanted to adjust the AC but couldn't move, a fast asleep Duen was on top of him. Duen had his head on Bon's chest, and had put Bon's neck and one of his legs in a koala hold. How Duen had managed to do this without waking him up was impossible to know, should he try to get up? He didn't want to wake Duen, but he had to check his phone soon, the condition for him to not go into work today was for him to be available if he was needed.

Bon held the back of Duen's head with one hand, wrapped his other arm around Duen and slowly started maneuvering the precious bundle in his arms, when he finally laid Duen on his back and unwrapped himself, said bundle's eyes opened, one at a time hazy eyes looked at Bon, then a silly smile greeted him, "Morning, P'Bon." Then the most adorable blush appeared and Duen pulled the blanket half way up his face.

Bon's heart was going to detonate again! Duen had slept over plenty of times before, but the atmosphere was never like this. Duen had also never, ever, greeted him with a, "Morning, P'Bon." Even though it was now late in the afternoon, he didn't care, he's going to remember this "Morning, P'Bon" for the rest of his life, his Duen is too cute!

He pulled the blanket away and immediately and aggressively attacked Duen's plump lips. Duen cried out, "Ow, P'Bon," as his lips were still tender, his cry of pain made Bon stop, he looked at Duen's now teary eyes and just couldn't control the urge to kiss his lips again, but this time, much more gently.

Bon lightly licked Duen's bottom lip, then sucked on it, slowly he inched his tongue into Duen's mouth. Bon tilted Duen's head back and deepened the kiss, until Duen wasn't able to breathe. Duen grabbed onto the front of Bon's shirt, he didn't know what to do, his brain wasn't functioning yet, now with the lack of oxygen he was even more lost.

Bon finally let Duen breathe, but didn't stop his kissing, he went back to sucking on Duen's lips, this time, the top. Then Bon kissed Duen's cheeks, and travelled to Duen's neck. Bon was much more aggressive on Duen's neck than his lips, he nipped and sucked, one side to the other, all Duen could do was struggle to remember to breathe, he had just woken up, this is too much stimulation.

The arm that was wrapped around Duen unwound and reached underneath Duen's shirt, it slowly traveled up the side of his ribs and landed on his nipple, which immediately hardened. Bon flicked it a few times then rubbed it in between his thumb and index fingers, Duen's back arched up, his grip on Bon's shirt tightened, he wanted to moan, he wanted to scream, his mouth was open but nothing came out. Bon stopped, removed Duen's hands from his shirt, sat up then swiftly took the offending shirt off, he would rather have Duen's hands grip on to the person instead of the shirt.

How foolish, was he jealous of his own shirt?

Bon went back to kissing Duen's neck, then stuck his hand up Duen's shirt again, this time, the opposite nipple, without warning he pinched hard, "AHHHHHHH, ahhh," such a sexy voice. Bon immediately went lower, pushed up the shirt and sucked on the physically abused nub, he flicked his tongue fast, then slow, then lightly bit down with his teeth, "Ahhhhh, mmmhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

This is the first time in Duen's life that he had woken up to such a thing, his whole body was still sensitive from yesterday and earlier in the morning. He wanted to think straight, but it was easier said than done, "It's okay Baby, relax, P'll take care of you."

Duen didn't understand what that meant, what does Bon mean? Relax? How is he supposed to relax when he wakes him up this way!? His body felt like it wasn't his, his limbs weren't in his control, his back kept on arching whenever Bon bit or pinched his nipples, he was sure he was hard, but he didn't know if he was harder up top or down below, the sensations from his nipples being tormented were too overwhelming. Bon lips were alternating from one side to the other until he finally decided it was time to go further down.

When Bon stopped, Duen sighed a breath of relief, his back hit the mattress, but without a moment in between, Bon started kissing down his chest. Bon bit Duen's erection lightly through the pants, "AHHHhh, P'Bon! Don't! Too much, too early, Duen can't take it!" Bon didn't listen, he pulled down Duen's pants and went straight for it.

Duen really didn't put up much of a fight, once Bon's lips were on his cock, he immediately melted, then both of Bon's hands started reaching up, hips, waist, ribs until they both reached a nub. Duen was scared, what is Bon planning to do?

Bon prepared himself for what's to come, then simultaneously sucked and pinched hard, Duen's body jerked, a high pitched "AHHhhhhhhh" was heard and Duen came inside of Bon's mouth. Bon, well prepared, swallowed with no problem. He wiped his mouth and kissed his way up Duen's trembling body.

Duen was a mess, his mouth was open, he was breathing hard, tears were coming out of his shut eyes, he couldn't calm down at all. How is he ever going to wake up normally now!

Who does this to people!

Damn it Bon!

How is he ever going to live without him again! Duen cried even harder.

Bon had thought he did a great job, but his Duen was now bawling, what happened?

"Baby, Baby, shhh, did P' do something wrong, did it not feel good? Did P' hurt them too much?"

Bon checked Duen's nipples to make sure he didn't scrap them or maybe tweaked too hard. Duen started to calm down a little, then buried himself into Bon's chest, and started gently head butting the naked chest in front of him, forgetting all honorifics, "You're horrible, if you wake me up like this, every time I wake up now I'm going to think of you. How am I supposed to live now! You can't keep on doing this!"

Bon stopped Duen's weak attempt at trying to bulldoze him down with his forehead, he didn't want his forehead to get red, then hugged Duen tight.

"P'll wake N'Duen up like this whenever N' wants it and if N' allows it, P' wouldn't mind it being a daily ritual."

"Insane! No way! How can you say things like that so easily!"

Indignant!

Bon couldn't help but tease Duen, he held Duen's chin, then brushed his finger tip on Duen's lips, "It also easily came out of N's mouth yesterday." Bon grinned, "Do you want P' to repeat it for N'?"

Bon released Duen's chin, pinned Duen down, nibbled on his ear then clearly enunciated each word into Duen's ear.

"P'Bon, your cock is ramming into my hole."

Bon lightly bit Duen's ear lobe.

"P'Bon, so hard, too good, it's so thick."

Duen was struggling to get out of this position, but Bon was having none of that, he sucked gently on the spot he just bit.

P'Bon is too long."

Bon moved to face Duen and kissed his lips lightly.

"P'Bon, fuck me."

He kissed his lips lightly again.

"P'Bon is fucking Duen so hard."

He then went in for a deep kiss.

Duen was frozen, he wanted to cry, Bon remembered everything word for word. He even repeated it to him! He...he...there were no more tears, he couldn't get any more red either, what else is there to do? He just can't win with Bon! Duen admitted his defeat, turned his head to the side and dejectedly whispers, "P'Bon, fine. You win! You better take responsibility from now on."

Bon chuckled, "Baby, you've won from day one. P' fell hard the moment N' punched P'."

Duen wanted to argue that it wasn't his fault, who told Bon to disturb his sleep that day, but was stopped with a tender kiss. Bon didn't misbehave anymore, he only held Duen, while gently patting his head.

While Bon didn't want to, he reluctantly told Duen, "Baby, P' have to check his phone, okay?"

"Mmm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	23. 17

Bon kissed the top of Duen's head and went to the living room to pick up his cell phone, there were a ton of missed calls and texts, Bon frantically read through them then called his boss to apologize. Bon's boss wasn't upset and didn't question him, but told him there was an emergency at one of the remote factories, they needed him to go there immediately, it was also likely he had to stay there for a few days to fix the mess.

Bon sighed, he really didn't want to be away from Duen, especially after everything that's happened, everything that his Duen did and said and how far they've gotten. He was afraid if he didn't keep at it Duen was going to revert back to being nonchalant with him, but he had no choice, work is work.

Bon apologized to Duen, packed his overnight bag, drove Duen back home then headed for the factory. From the moment Bon left Duen, he sped to the factory and worked from day to night to day again, the only time he took a break was to text Duen to tell him that his P' misses him.

Soon, Friday arrived, Duen hadn't seen Bon since that Monday night. Bon had been working non-stop, the only contact were the daily texts of "P' misses his N'Duen." Each time Duen would reply, "Me too."

While Duen only responded with a daily, "Me too," this was the first time since they started dating that Duen missed Bon this badly. Duen had occasional stints where he would want to see Bon, but for some reason, this time, the feeling was just different. His heart ached, a dull pain shoots through him each time he thinks of Bon.

Duen felt like something was squeezing the air out of him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to tell Bon this, maybe Bon can explain it to him. Duen's phone dinged, it was Bon letting him know that he was finally done and on his way back. The drive though, was going to be torturous.

Friday, late afternoon, going back into the city...when will he get to see his Duen. Bon really wanted to see his Duen but he couldn't go to his house in the middle of the night so he settled for asking him if he was free tomorrow. No matter how much he wants to hug his Duen, he had to wait. Duen didn't think and responded to Bon that he'll go over Saturday morning and make him breakfast.

While Duen had said he was going to go over in the morning, he really wanted to see Bon, he couldn't wait, so he opted to wait for Bon in his apartment. When Duen walked in, he instantaneously saw a mess...the mess that they had made...of course, there was no one home, who could have cleaned this? Duen was determined to have everything back in pristine condition before Bon was back since he had been working non-stop the last couple of days.

Also, it's better to lay on clean sheets. Duen! He hit his own head and told himself, "Head out of the gutter!" Duen put on a bandana and started.

Duen dusted and wiped.

Vacuumed.

Did the laundry.

Did the dishes.

And then cooked.

Phew, finally done! Now when Bon comes back, he can have dinner and rest easy. Duen then hopped in the shower. Doing all those chores had made him work up a sweat, he shampooed, conditioned, lathered, and even prepared himself, for you know, just in case. Again Duen! Stop it!

When Duen was finished, he put on a pair of pants and the freshly washed, semi-translucent shirt that Bon seemed to love seeing him in and patiently waited for his lover's return. Duen shook his head again, lover?!

Stop this!

Duen laid on the sofa and started looking through his phone, a particular picture from FB Memories caught his eyes. The TRI18+ photo. Even though he never told Bon, he had saved that post. While he was upset that the Engineering Faculty seniors and his friend, Ram...that's right, still have to murder him...used their bodies to attract the volunteers to help them finish the charity event in one day, he was more upset that thousands of fans saw his Bon's body. Wait, his Bon? Duen shook his head again and kept on staring. That really was a great picture of Bon. Duen couldn't help but to enlarge it and gawk some more.

How could he not realize how great his boyfriend's body is? He wasn't blind. But he had never felt the needed to run his hands all over Bon's body, after all, he was a guy too, if he wanted to, he could just touch himself. That was what he had always thought until...that night...Bon's 8-pack...him rubbing his...

"Ahhh, Mom was right! Sex is too distracting!" Duen shouted and then slapped his phone into the sofa.

The sound of jingling keys made Duen turn towards the door, Bon was back! Losing all composure, Duen ran to the door, opened it, threw out his arms, closed his eyes and puckered up his lips.

Bon was dying, the drive took longer than expected, he had barely slept in the past few days, he even struggled to put the key in, just as he was about to succeed the door flew open and there stood Duen, in that white shirt that he loved him in, arms out asking for a hug and lips up asking for a kiss? Bon had to rub his eyes, was he dreaming?

Did he get in a car accident on the way back and die?

Is this real?

Bon pinched himself, indeed, it hurt, it was really Duen standing there.

Why was Bon not doing anything? Duen peeked with one eye and saw Bon just standing there like a statue, a look of disbelief written all over his face, how frustrating! Duen couldn't wait anymore, opened his eyes, walked forward, wrapped his arms around Bon's neck and went up to kiss Bon's lips. Even though Bon was exhausted beyond belief and stunned, once Duen's lips landed on his, it was like he was recharged, he wrapped both arms around Duen's waist, and pushed the both of them into the apartment.

Bon slammed the door shut and threw his bag onto the floor. He had missed his Duen so much, the feeling of Duen's body hugging him was too rewarding. He moved a hand to the back of Duen's head, pushed him up against the wall and deepened the kiss. "Ahh," was all Duen could breath out, Bon took that opportunity to stick his tongue further in, he didn't stop until Duen was about to faint.

Bon put his forehead on Duen's, slightly breathless, "P' missed Duen so much, P's so happy that his Duen is here right now." Duen couldn't take it, he gently pecked Bon's lips, then hit his chest, "Duen knows, P' doesn't have to say it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	24. 18

Bon looked lovingly at Duen and was about to kiss him again when Duen stopped him, "P'Bon, Duen made food, eat first." Since Duen blocked the attack on his lips, Bon went for his neck, "P' is eating right now. This is the best food in the whole wide world."

Duen had been thinking about Bon doing this to him for the last few days, but he resisted, he's going to do those things to Bon today! Today, for once, he will show Bon that he can be a great, pleasure giving boyfriend too!

"P'Bon, eat first, then...then Duen...will."

Ahhhh, it was too embarrassing!

"ThenDuenwillhelpP'shower."

Pause... pause...

"AndhelpP'there. Now go!"

Phew, he was able to say it, he did it! Bon didn't quite get the full sentence since Duen had mumbled it speedily in a low voice, but he definitely heard the words, "Help, P' and shower." It was enough to convince Bon, he behaved himself, ate, then patiently waited on the sofa for Duen while he did the dishes. His Duen, in his apartment, waited for him to come back, in that white shirt, who is now in his apron, doing dishes in his kitchen, Bon's heart swelled, he hoped that time would stop yet he wanted time to fast forward, he couldn't wait for what's to come.

Duen had to mentally prepare himself, slowly walking himself through the steps, he would bring Bon to the bathroom, help him remove his clothes, then...then...then...soap, that's right, soap up Bon's body, and then...Duen couldn't keep going, he knees were turning into jelly, just the thought of washing Bon's abs were turning him on.

How did he manage to not get sucked in this whole time? Did he have some sort of deflective barrier around him this whole time? How is it that for a whole year it never occurred to him that Bon was a walking pheromone machine!

Bon wanted to obediently wait for Duen, but Duen had been scrubbing the last plate for five minutes now, the plate was practically screaming for help.

Bon silently went behind Duen and put his chin on his shoulder, "Duen, P' wants his shower."

Bon rubbed his nose on Duen's neck like a little puppy, "Please? P's all sticky."

Bon licked Duen's neck then nuzzled it again. "Na, naa?"

Bon inhaled, Duen had used his body wash, but on his body, it smelled so much better. He licked again then whined, "Naaa, Noooonnnng Duennn?"

Duen couldn't take it, he quickly put the last plate down, took Bon's hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

Duen turned his back to Bon to turn on the shower and adjusted the temperature, his face was hot, his body was hot, but he can't stop now, he took a deep breath turned back towards Bon. Trembling hands started to fumble with the buttons on Bon's shirt, after they were all undone Duen pulled the rest of the tucked shirt out from Bon's pants. He slid it off one shoulder and arm at a time and then threw the shirt aside.

Bon's chest, his abs, Duen really wanted to touch them, he used his fingertips and slowly dragged its way down to the belt buckle.

"Ummmm, Baby, do you want to tease P' to death?"

Bon wanted to quickly strip and then strip his Duen but was given a command, "Don't move P'Bon. You're not allowed to, if you do, Duen'll stop." A semi-aggressive and proactive Duen? Bon internally chuckled, Duen had tried to exert dominance before, but he had never succeeded, whether it was kissing or playing with either other, Duen always melted first, should he let him win today?

Bon mentally nodded, today, he was going to let his Duen lead, he will be the one who melts. Besides, he never really cared to dominate Duen, it just happened that way, Duen could never take his advances and shies away, he had already surrendered his heart to Duen a long time ago, so what does it matter?

"Okay, P'll listen to his Duen."

Duen continued, he slid Bon's belt through the loops, unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, it slid down Bon's legs; only the boxers left. Duen gulped then hooked a finger into the band and dragged the boxers down torturously slow while the front of that finger left a hot trail on Bon's skin.

"Go in the shower P'."

Bon was disappointed that that was all he got but he can't push it, let Duen go at his own pace, he got in the shower but his eyes never left Duen.

Duen had already showered, but he told Bon he was going to "help" him, so he took off the apron and started to pull his shirt up. Even though Duen did it at a normal speed, to Bon, it looked almost slow-motioned. He was getting hard. The top half was now naked. Duen untied his pants, they dropped down, then Duen turned away and took off his boxers.

Bon couldn't wait to get his hands on Duen's bubble butt. His erection was at full attention now, there was no way to hide it, though, he didn't want to hide it. He wanted Duen to know that just by taking off his clothes, he can make his P'Bon hard to this degree.

Duen timidly stepped into the shower, "P'Bon, turn around." Bon didn't want to stop looking at his Duen, but he obliged, and immediately received his reward. Duen rubbed the body wash on Bon's wide back, then got closer and pressed his body into him and started cleaning his chest and abs.

"Mmmmm, Baby, that feels so good."

Next, he shampooed Bon, it wasn't an easy task seeing as how Bon was slightly taller than him, but it went smoother than their first shower together. After all the soap and shampoo washed away, Duen slid his hands onto Bon's chest, they slowly inched towards his nipples, when they reached, he started circular motions, then light flicks, and then rolled them between his thumbs and index fingers, "Uhhhhh, Baby."

Bon's hands went to stop Duen's, he wants more, he can't wait, he wants Duen, once his hands caught Duen's, "P'Bon, hands on the wall. Don't move." Bon never knew following an order from Duen was ever going to be this difficult, he contemplated just grabbing Duen, carrying him to bed and fucking him til he forgets about everything but if he was to do that, Duen might get upset once he comes out of it, so he could only do what he was told.

Bon put one hand on the inner tiled wall and grabbed the railing on the glass door with the other, he will endure this. Duen was pleased and started his administrations again, he pinched harder, "Ahhh, Baby." "P' close your eyes, don't open them until Duen says you can."

Bon wanted to cry, just with the knowledge that Duen was going to willingly touch him all over was already too much, now his Duen wants him to close his eyes so he didn't know what's going to come next. Too much, this is too much, so this was how Duen felt all those times, he told himself that from now on, he wasn't going to tease Duen any...no, he was going to tease Duen less, yes, less.

Bon closed his eyes and hung his head, Duen then went to face Bon, he can now carefully look at Bon's face without feeling shy, he slowly nibbled on Bon's lips but never deepened the kiss, Bon was also surprisingly submissive and didn't try to devour his mouth, Duen then kissed his way down until he was kneeling in front of Bon.

The last couple of days Duen had been thinking non-stop of sex, specifically sex with Bon, and how he could reciprocate the pleasure, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of, he studied, except this time it wasn't his medical books, Duen looked up how to give blowjobs, sexual positions, proper etiquettes, do's and don'ts, just about anything and everything that came up, he read. This time, no matter what he read or saw, he didn't slam his laptop shut, he kept on going, he even went as far as to imagine that the guys in the pictures were him and Bon, he couldn't help it, Bon had corrupted him.

Now was the time to put all that studying materials to good use, Duen gently grasped Bon in his hand, slowly licked the tip, then flickered the tip of his tongue around the pin-sized hole, every once in a while, the tip would try to enter that hole, "Ahhhh, Duen, ahh." Duen started gently pumping as he put the head inside his mouth and swirled his tongue again, he bobbed for a short while then started sucking, "Uhhhhhh, Duennn, P' wants Duen."

Bon wanted to grab Duen, how could his kitty be so skilled!

Duen stopped for a second to make sure Bon's eyes were still closed, then commanded, "Don't move."

Bon felt Duen was definitely paying him back for all the times that he teased him and so could only oblige again. Duen's free hand went to Bon's balls, he tenderly cupped it and then sucked on one of them, "Ahhh," after Duen was satisfied with the reaction he went back to sucking Bon, deeper and deeper, he couldn't do the deep-throating he read about due to Bon's size, but it was further than the first time he tried to blow Bon. Duen then pumped fast while sucking hard, "Ahh, Baby, stop, P's going to cum, Baby, ahhh!"

Bon shot inside Duen's mouth, this was the first time this had happened, Duen tried to swallow as much as he could be still ended up choking, it was not a pleasant feeling, how could Bon do it so easily! And Bon had warned him, last time, he didn't even warn Bon and he...ah...again...he has wronged Bon!

Duen took the hanging hand towel and coughed out some more of the semen, he reminded himself, next time, the face is definitely better than down the throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	25. 19

After Bon came down from his high, he looked down at Duen and felt himself get hard again, his kitty, with an aggrieved look, red cheeks, wet eyes, his semen coming out of the corner of his mouth, sitting there with a small hand towel trying to wipe it away, "Baby, can P' move now?"

"Huh?"

"Duen, can P' move now?"

Duen almost forgot he had told Bon that he could not move, "Ah, okay, P' can now." It was like Bon was released from being in shackles for ten thousand years, he pulled Duen up, clamped his arms around his waist and kissed him like tomorrow was their last day on Earth.

When Duen opened his eyes, somehow, he was already on the bed, Bon was on top of him and licking the beads of water from his body. They were both still wet from the shower, but Bon didn't care, he'll use his tongue to dry Duen off. Bon kissed and grabbed everywhere, he went back up to his neck, then ears, "Baby, that was excellent, P' wants to pleasure his N'Duen too."

The bombardment of attacks started, Bon's mouth nipped and sucked everywhere, his hands roamed, nipples, cock, arms, thighs, chest, nothing was spared, sometimes a pinch, sometimes a pump, sometimes a grab, when Duen would try to move away, Bon would give his butt a light spank, each time Duen would give a seductive, "Ahh."

Duen wanted to cry again! He was supposed to be doing this to Bon, not the other way around!

"Ahhh, P'Bon! Ahhh, uh, no, ah!"

Bon had started to insert a finger into his hole, it was all over, Duen stopped his futile struggle and let Bon do what he wanted to.

Bon couldn't hold back anymore, he needed his Duen, so he went on to stretch Duen out, to his surprise, half of his lubed index finger went in with ease. He nuzzled into Duen's neck and pushed the whole finger in, "Ahhhhh, P'!"

In a sultry voice, Bon asked, "Has N'Duen been playing with himself?"

Bon pulled it out half way and curled, "Ahhhhhhh," that feeling again, Duen was losing it.

"Tell P', did N'Duen play with himself while thinking of his P'Bon?"

More kisses and nips were being thrown at his neck while more inserting, withdrawing, pressing and curling were being done to his hole, Duen wanted to answer, to let Bon know that he didn't, that he was only preparing himself, but he couldn't say it, all he could say was, "Uh, uh, ah, ah," in conjunction to Bon's fingers going in and out.

"P' wants to know, N'Duen, tell P'."

Bon went faster, he knew Duen wouldn't be able to answer at the speed that he was going, but that was the fun of it, he loved teasing Duen, he just couldn't help it. Yes, he had just promised he would tease Duen less, he'll just start fulfilling that oath tomorrow, today, let's get it out of his system first.

Duen was almost there, just a little more, "Ahh, P'Bon, coming, coming!" Bon pressed hard, Duen's body arched and he shot all over his stomach. Bon withdrew the digit and looked at his panting boyfriend, he'll tease him slightly less, he'll let him bask in the glow before stretching him some more.

Bon helped Duen wipe the aftermath off his body then started trailing up and down the side of his ribs. Duen couldn't help but shiver, he was still trying to catch his breath, he turned and plastered himself into Bon's chest in hopes that that will stop Bon's hand, it didn't, Bon just started trailing his hand up and down his back instead.

"N'Duen didn't answer P' before."

"Ehh? No!"

Duen tried burying himself some more into Bon's chest, but that didn't work either, after all, Bon's chest isn't soft like his pillow, then murmured, "Just...prepared." The trail up and down stopped but the hand never did, it was now gently kneading Duen's butt, "Oh? Tell P', how many fingers N'Duen used."

Fingers?!

How could he ask!

Duen wanted to kick Bon, how could he! If he wasn't massaging his butt right now, he would definitely get up and hit him.

"Duen. Tell P', or how about N'Duen shows P'?"

Duen was horror-struck, there's no way in hell he was going to show Bon!

"Just...just one...couldn't...didn't..."

Duen shook his head and rubbed his face into Bon's chest some more, he was hoping that was going to make his blush fade, again, it didn't, it just made him more red, if that was even possible, "Didn't feel good..."

"Mmm, that's okay, it's P's job to make his N'Duen feel good."

Bon pushed Duen onto his back, stuck a pillow under him, made him hold his thighs and once more proceeded to start the "stretching exercises." He rimmed Duen, wetting around the hole then tried to stick his tongue in, it was not stretched enough yet, so he withdrew and proceeded to put his finger in again, then added the second finger, it was as if Duen's body instinctively remembers his fingers, his hole started sucking them in.

Duen whimpered, "P'Bon, uh, uh, ah," it was too sexy, Bon loved the whimpers, the mews, the screams, everything, he was getting too turned on. He wanted to enter Duen, to feel his tight hole suck on his cock, so he sped up the process, he added more lube and started to press three fingers in, "Ahhh, P'Bon, too much, ah, ahhhahh, ahhh!"

For many reasons, Bon had to slow down, the most important one was that he didn't want to hurt Duen, the other one, he was also thinking that if he was to, then he wouldn't be able to make love to Duen this whole weekend.

He's definitely keeping his Duen in bed this whole weekend, sex, then snuggling, then sex again and repeat! He didn't get to do that after their first time because Duen ran away, or the second time because he got called into work, third time's the charm! Bon was firm, this is going to happen.

Period.

Bon inched the three fingers in to the knuckle, there was quite a bit of resistance, Duen was clenching hard, "Baby, relax, come on, P' won't hurt you. Relax." It wasn't that Duen didn't try to relax, he forgot to breathe, the whole week he had been waiting for this, now he was getting what he wanted, he was too wound up so his whole body was tense.

After hearing Bon's directive Duen released the breathe he was holding, breathed in deep and released again, after repeating it a few times Bon was able to slowly start moving his fingers. There was no comparing it, it seems each time Bon did this it felt different and new, he wasn't sure if it was the angle, the pressure, or the tempo, but each time Duen felt like he was brought to a different paradise.

Bon kissed and licked Duen's inner thighs while he slipped the fingers in and out, as he went harder and faster, he started sucking instead of kissing and licking and left a minefield of red marks on both sides.

Duen didn't want to wait any longer, he wanted Bon, he needed Bon.

"P', uh, ah, please, stop, P', ah, ah, Duen wants P' instead, ah please, na, ahh ahh, naa."

It surprised Duen himself that the words came out so easily, it was one full sentence, no random pauses, he was able to do it, he was so proud of himself! Yes, there were moments of ahs and uhs, but that was because Bon was still pumping in and out of him while sucking on his inner thigh, who would be able to get an actual articulate sentence out in those conditions?!

Normally, Bon would never deny Duen's requests, if he can, he would milk it for all he's got but he always fulfills, but at that moment, it occurred to Bon that he did not pick up more condoms. Bon hadn't thought of picking any up because he had rushed home, he was going to clean the mess that was left behind on Monday, then buy groceries and the necessities before Duen arrived in the morning. To his astonishment, Duen greeted him with an immaculate apartment, food and the best things in the world, Duen's hug, Duen's kiss and Duen himself. Even though Duen had let him go bareback last time, he was so embarrassed when he leaked the semen back out, he didn't want to put Duen through that again...no matter how good he felt.

"Baby, P' didn't think to pick up condoms, we'll just do this for now, P'll make it up tomorrow, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	26. 20

Duen not only wanted to kick Bon again, he wanted to drop kick him! They had done it before without, what's the problem? He already has his butt propped and his legs in the air, fingers in his ass and he's stretched, now he wants to tell him he's not getting it! Duen was displease, he's waited this whole time, he's getting it!

Duen dropped his legs, then pushed Bon so that the fingers would come out, then pulled the pillow from underneath him and threw it at Bon. In the most authoritative voice he could muster, "Go, sit up there!" And pointed to the head of the bed.

Bon thought he was in the dog-house, that Duen was mad that he forgot to buy condoms, he obediently went and sat there looking apologetically. He was about to say sorry to his beloved but the apology was caught in his throat, Duen didn't look upset, instead, he had a glint in his eye, a grin on his face and slowly crawled up.

Duen went up, wrapped his arms around Bon's neck, straddled his thighs, then kissed him with force and shyly said, "It's okay, Duen likes it without."

BOOM!

Bon's head, heart, body, everything went up in flames, he couldn't take this minx of a Duen. Where is he learning this from! If it's Ram again, he'd have to take this guy out for a huge meal to thank him.

Bon returned Duen's kiss with equal force and wanted to push him down again but Duen stopped the kiss, nuzzled Bon's neck, lashes fluttered against his skin, then whispered, "Duen wants to try being on top, will P' let Duen?"

BOOM!

Again!

Did his Duen want him to have a heart attack? Did Duen even have to ask? Bon's heart was coming out from his chest, it beat so frantically he felt like he was going to die! Bon sputtered, for the first time in his life, he wasn't able to say anything, "Mmm." That was the only thing he could respond with, his mind wasn't functioning, the anticipation of his Duen riding him was too much!

Duen withdrew from Bon's neck and rose off of his thighs, slowly he tried to angle himself onto Bon, it didn't work, he tried again, but again, he didn't succeed. It looked so easy in the pictures, how come he can't do it? Duen contemplated it for a minute then removed his hands from Bon's neck, it moved to his own cheeks, he spread them then looked pleadingly at Bon with misty eyes, "P', Duen..."

Duen dropped his head down, "Duen, needs P's help."

Bon lifted Duen's head back up with both hands and kissed him into the next realm. His boyfriend is so hot!

When Bon released Duen's lips, Duen was so out of breathe that he had to rest his head on his shoulders; all this time, Duen's hands were still holding himself open. Bon wished he had a mirror in front of him right now.

Note to self, install mirrors in the bedroom.

Duen's voice knocked Bon out of his own thoughts, "P'..." He understood and helped Duen navigate himself onto him.

The tip was at the entrance, Bon wanted to go in so badly, but waited patiently for Duen to slowly lower himself. Bon wanted to die, the slow motion was driving him mad! He gritted his teeth and grabbed onto the back of the headboard. He had to stop his hands from grabbing Duen's waist, if his hands make it to Duen, there was no way he won't pull him down all the way.

Bon tilted his head back, "Uhhh, Duen! Ahh. P' is going to die!"

Duen didn't understand, he was too concentrated on lowering himself slowly, when he heard Bon, he stopped going further, and tilted his head, "Huh? Is Duen doing it wrong?"

Duen started to go up instead of going further when Bon couldn't stop his hands anymore, both of Bon's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him down.

"AHHHHH!" Duen's legs clamped onto Bon, he collapsed onto his shoulder, his arms lost all strength and dangled, tears were threatening to fall, the attack was too sudden, even though his body was ready, his mind wasn't, the sudden intrusion sent shocks all over his body.

Bon wanted to hit himself! Where is his self control! He started petting Duen's head, "P's sorry, P' just couldn't hold back. P' won't do it again." The sentence was repeated a few times, until Duen finally came out of it.

For some reason, there was some white sticky substance on his and Bon's stomach, then he realized it, he had just cum!

No way! Just from that?!Duen wanted to crawl into a hole and die! There he was, trying to show Bon that he was sexy and even told Bon that he wanted to be on top and...and...and...then this happens!

He prematurely ejaculated! How is he so useless! The tears that were held back before started to fall.

"PPPPP'! Duen is sorry!!! Duen can't do anything right!!!"

Duen started sobbing, Bon wasn't sure what to do, he was baffled, he had thought he might have been too rough by mistake, but Duen apologized to him?

"Baby, what's wrong, Duen didn't do anything wrong, P' should have controlled himself, did P' hurt Duen?"

Bon tried to get Duen to look at him but he started trembling, which caused him to contract his hole, which was holding onto Bon's erection, the harder he cried, the harder he squeezed. Bon was at a loss, what is he to do?

Why does his boyfriend torture him so!

Why was he crying!

Does he know he's driving him insane?

Who cries like that!

How can his crying boyfriend turn him on like this!

Bon did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Duen's face with both of his hands and kissed him. Bon then pulled Duen's body close and that's when he felt it, the wetness on his abs, Bon internally chuckled, so that's why. Silly Duen.

Bon kissed Duen some more to calm him down, his tongue went in, the trembling started to fade, he deepened the kiss, the trembling stopped. Bon pulled away, looked at Duen's face to verify that the crying had stopped, then kissed him again. A hand slid behind Duen's head as he deepened the kiss, the other hand on Duen's face slid down to his waist and snaked around to lock in his body, then Bon pushed his hips up.

He couldn't help it, he had to tease his Duen some more, "Did P' hurt Duen before?" Bon impaled harder, "Or did Duen enjoy it too much?"

Duen moaned into Bon's mouth, "AHHHhhhHHHHHhh, ah, uh! How...how...how could P'Bon ask something like that!"

Bon just couldn't help himself, he stopped moving and put his hands behind his head, "So..., N'Duen didn't like it? Ah, then P'll stop. N' should show P' what he likes."

Duen was about to blow up! Why does he like to tease him like this! Duen was determined, he's going to show Bon that there are consequences to teasing him like this!

Duen moved his hands that were on Bon's chest to his shoulders for support and switched from a kneeling straddle to a low squat, he slowly lowered himself onto Bon, then up again, he repeated it a few times to gauge Bon's reaction, to his disappointment, it hadn't changed much.

His face scrunched up and he did it again but this time, he contracted his insides each time he went down, Bon still didn't seem interested, Duen went faster, he was resolute that he will make Bon pay for teasing him at a moment like this! It can't always be him on the begging side!

It wasn't that Bon wasn't aroused, on the contrary, he was too turned on, if he didn't keep this facade up he was going to pull Duen down again. The faster that Duen went the more his control slipped. Bon's eyes closed, his breathing became irregular, his hands flew to grab onto the sheets, then he heard Duen ask, "Ahh, uh, uh, P', is Duen doing a good job?"

Crack.

"Mmmm."

Duen sat on Bon hard, "Ahhhh, does P' like it when P' is all the way in?"

Crack.

"Mmmmmmm."

Duen was besides himself, what else must he do! He went down hard, went in for a kiss, then moaned, "AHHHH, P's in to the hilt! It's all the way in Duen!"

Shatter.

That was the last of whatever self control Bon had. He grabbed Duen's hips, and stabbed in hard, "Ahhh, P'!"

"Does N' know what he does to P'?" He rammed in again.

"UHhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Does N' know that P' really tried to behave?" And again.

"AHHHH P'! Duen can't take it!"

"But P' can't stop." And again.

"Ahhh, P', no, please, ahhhh!"

Bon repeatedly went in hard until Duen's knees gave out, he then pushed Duen onto his back, hung his legs over his shoulders and started pounding wildly, Duen's voice filled the room, "Ah, P', Duen loves P'."

"Uhhh. Nghhhh, uh, uh, uhhhhh."

"Ahhhhhhh."

"Can't...breathe...ah."

"Moreeeeee."

"Haaaaaa, ahhhhh!"

"Faster, P'."

"Nooo, nottttt ahhhh, theerrrrrreee P'!"

"P', I'm coming, please, stopppp!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! P'BON!"

Duen came and Bon followed shortly after, in the end, Duen showed Bon!

That he really can scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	27. 21

The sun came up and a ray of light was shinning on Duen's face, they had forgotten to close the curtains, both of them were exhausted and had fallen asleep after their release... Duen wanted to get the sunlight out of his eyes and so he sat up, went to the edge of the bed and tried to get up to close said curtains but was pulled back by Bon's muscular arms. One snaked around his neck and one around his waist while Bon's chin rested on his shoulders.

"P'Bon, let Duen close the curtains, then Duen'll come back, okay?"

Bon rejected the notion, nuzzled closer into Duen's neck and tightened the arms around him.

"P' refuses, Duen will run away and leave P' all by his lonesome. P' was so sad the other day."

Bon rubbed his nose on Duen's neck and breathed in, "Hmmm, P' loves how Duen smells," then kissed Duen's neck.

"...PPppppP' Duen won't, naaa. Duen won't leave P' by his lonesome, just curtains, na?"

Bon refused again, "Go with."

Duen sighed then got up with a Bon "hanging monkey plush" around him, went to close the curtains and got back into bed, but he wasn't sleepy anymore, Bon on the other hand, had already fallen back asleep.

Duen looked at his sleeping senior, he looked worn out, but that was to be expected, after all, he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in almost a week. Duen's heart ached, his P'Bon was working too hard.

Then it occurred to him, huuuuuiiiii!!! When did he start mentally referring to Bon as "his P'Bon?!" Alas! He's turned into one of those lovesick teenagers!

Duen's studious side went on a self lecture session on how a student shouldn't be immersed in such carnal pleasures and a medical student no less! With the understanding of how the body and hormones work, he should definitely not let his lower half control his thoughts. This is a definite "no, no!"

Bon snuggled closer, "Mmmm, P' loves N' the most," he hadn't let go since he had clamped onto Duen earlier when Duen had tried to get up. "N' is not allowed to leave again," Bon cuddled closer.

The action made Duen's heart ache again, he hadn't wanted to leave, he was scared the previous time...there were minor misunderstandings, granted they were all in his mind... Maybe it's okay to indulge just a little. Duen looked lovingly at Bon, parted his bangs, kissed his forehead and dozed off again.

A few hours later Duen was woken up by his hungry stomach, he peeled his P's tentacles off of him and slowly ninja rolling out of bed.

He was sore, but at least he wasn't dripping, last night, Bon had pulled out and shot on the bed instead of inside him. Although it felt good that time, he had to admit, cleaning it out was not all bells and whistles. As quietly as he could, he threw on boxers and a t-shirt and went through his daily hygienic routine.

Although Duen had said he was going to make breakfast, he didn't want to make too much noise and wake the owner of the lecherous limbs, so he decided to just have milk and toast some bread; he'll cook when Bon wakes up. Duen quickly buttered the toast and bit in, to his surprise, he also received a bite.

A Bon clad only in boxers had woken up and stealthily snuck up on him, "Baby, you said you weren't going to leave P' alone. Now tell P', ho

w should P's kitty be punished?" Duen tried to give his most adorable smile in hopes he can talk his way out of it, "Hehe, morning P'! Duen didn't! Duen was just hungry, see?"

It didn't work.

No matter how cute, Bon woke up alone in bed, again! He was going to make sure Duen knows not to do it...ever...again...

Bon slowly stepped closer and closer until he backed Duen into the island bar, no escape.

Bon took the bottle of milk and toast from Duen's hands and placed them on the kitchen counter then went back to trapping his kitty. Duen instinctively tried to hit Bon, he was hungry, he hadn't intentionally wanted to leave him alone in bed, but Bon was faster, he held Duen's hand, put it to his chest, then slid it upwards to his lips. He kissed the finger tips then slowly licked them.

Duen cried a little on the inside again, he had just woken up, he can't take this!!! A human being can only take so much strenuous exercises while lacking nutrition! His poor body! Did Bon really want to make this a daily ritual?

How was he able to hold out for a year before!

This must be him making up for lost time...

Duen's sorry for making P'Bon wait for so long! Duen will never make P'Bon go through that again! Let Duen go just this once!!!

Duen again tried his best, "P'Bon! P' just woke up too, let's have breakfast first...then...then Duen, mmmphf!" Bon's hands held onto Duen's face and his lips crashed onto Duen's, his whimpering plea didn't deter Bon, it had the opposite effect, his morning wood was now a raging hard on.

Bon wasted no time, his hands slid down to Duen's chest and lips to the neck, he's going to leave so many hickeys that Duen'll will have to wear a turtle neck! His hands played with Duen's nipples while he left marks anywhere there was skin, near the Adam's Apple, collar bone, behind the ear; even with a turtle neck, Duen wasn't going to be able to hide them all.

"P'! Duen was wrong! P'Bonnnn, if P' continues, Duen can't explain the marks to Duen's parents!"

Bon looked into Duen's eyes and casually said, "Duen doesn't have to, just stay here," then lifted him onto the island bar.

Duen had to use both hands to support himself from being pushed down onto the bar, both of Bon's hands were on his hips while his lips went from one nipple to the other, he couldn't breathe anymore, seriously, it's too early for all this stimulation! Then one hand went to Duen's erection, "Ahhh, P'Bon! No, this is the kitchen!"

Bon considered it for a second then gave Duen a smirk, "Doesn't matter, today, we're doing this in every part of the apartment."

Duen's arms gave up, Bon laid him on the island bar, why does he even try...he knew what the outcome was going to be the moment Bon kissed him...

Bon couldn't help think that Duen's the best food on Earth, especially with him laying on the bar, half naked, breathing deep, occasional moans escaping those red lips. He propped Duen's legs onto the bar, the love marks he left on his thighs were vibrant, he kissed them all again, then took off Duen's boxers and started his torment.

Bon switched among Duen's nipples, erection and hole, using fingers, lips, tongue, and even teeth, but never too long in one place. Once he could feel that Duen was about to cum, he would switch to something or somewhere else.

Duen was so frustrated he couldn't tell what was happening anymore.

Tears, definitely tears from overstimulation!

"P'BON!!! PLEASE, DUEN WAS WRONG! LET DUEN CUM, PLEASE P'BON! AHHHhhh P'BON!"

"Does Duen promise never to leave P'?"

"Ahhhh, P'Bon, Duen promise!"

"Please, no more! Pleaseeee! P'Bon!"

Bon stuck three fingers in and began violently assaulting the walnut sized gland while his other hand pumped fast, "Uh, uh, ah, P'Bon, ahhhh, P'Bon, yes, please, there, ahahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh!!!" Duen gave a forceful shudder and came all over his abdomen, his whole body felt weak, he will definitely remember never to leave his P'Bon alone in bed ever again, he will not even think it.

Bon wiped the aftermath off of Duen then carried him down, after Duen was able to stand steadily, he turned him around and bent him over the bar. Slowly he started to enter from behind, "Ahhh, P', please, Duen won't leave P's side, P'!!!"

"P' knows, but seeing Duen like this, P' can't help it. A little more, na?"

How could he refuse his P'Bon, especially since he just released and his P' was still rock hard, "Just...just a little, okay, na, P', go slow."

Bon went in a little more, "Uhhhh, Baby's so tight!"

Kneading Duen's butt, Bon went in a little at a time, when he was all the way in, he held the position to make sure Duen was well adjusted then began leisurely driving in and out, drawing small moans from the hot body bent over the bar.

Each moan made him indistinctively go slightly faster until he was frantically pounding into Duen, "P'Bon, ah, ah, uh, ahhhhhhhhhh!" Duen gripped the sides of the bar and again came hard. Bon gripped Duen's hips and went at it at a merciless speed, at the last second, he pulled out and shot all over Duen, "AHHHHHH, DUENNN!"

After Bon regained his composure, he cleaned the semen off of an exhausted Duen and carried him back into bed.

"Duen?"

Bon kissed him on the forehead.

"Duen?"

Bon kissed him on the lips, but there was no response as he was already fast asleep. Bon kissed Duen gently on the lips again, "P' loves his Duen the most," tucked him in and went to prepare breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	28. 22

Duen didn't get to sleep long, hmmm, what smells so good? He was in a foggy state, he was tired, getting up was a difficult task. What happened?

Why is he so hungry!

No energy, need...food...

Food!

That's right! He was having toast when...when...! BON! How dare he, he said "only a little more!" Is this a little more!!!

Duen punched Bon's pillow then immediately regretted that action, his back...and backside...

The object of Duen's fury walked into the room, he gave the most irate look he could put together and puffed up his face. Bon's "cute Duen auto-filter" turned on, he couldn't help but think that Duen's puffy face and pouty lips were the most adorable things in the world.

Bon put his right hand over his heart to try to press it back into his body, walked up to Duen and tried to kiss his cheeks but was stopped by a pair of hands pushing his chest. He tried again but Duen twisted his body so his face couldn't be reached.

"Baby, what's wrong, give P' a kiss na."

Duen grabbed a pillow and threw it at Bon's face, "You said only a little more!"

Bon chuckled, so that's why Duen's upset, "Ah, P's sorry," Bon moved closer and hugged Duen, "N'Duen was just too tempting."

Bon squeezed tighter, "P' just wasn't able to," he placed a kiss on his neck, "hold back," he nibbled on an ear, "P'll be more gentle," he gave a chaste kiss on the cheek, "next time," then rubbed Duen's cheek with his own.

Duen wanted to be upset, but it seemed like his P' knew all the spots that made him melt, in reality, he wasn't sure anymore, was it that Bon knew of all the spots or was it that any spot that he touched becomes an erogenous zone?

Duen didn't want to give in but was betrayed by his stomach, it made a gnarly growl. Bon chuckled again, "Come on, let's go eat," and dragged his exhausted kitty out of bed.

Duen tried to act uninterested, but his signature silly kitty smile came out once he saw what was on the bar, not only was there food, there was strawberry cake from Cafe I LOVE U, he immediately reached for it!

Duen's paw was swatted away by his P's offending hand, "Dessert after, noodles first." He felt so aggrieved. Duen looked up at Bon with watery eyes, his lips once more went into a pout, there was no way he was going to lose this one!

Bon told himself he wasn't going to give in, no matter how adorable Duen acts, it's important to eat real food first, but then Duen's lips started quivering and he knew he lost, "Okay, okay, fine, but N'Duen has to give P' a kiss and then N' can have dessert first."

Score!

There was no debate, cake was too important!

Bon puffed out one cheek and pointed at it, Duen immediately pressed his lips into it then rushed towards the reward and dug in.

Duen was still Duen, when it came to cake, he just couldn't help but get it all over his lips, Bon really wanted to lick the cream, ahem, no, help his Duen wipe his lips. While Duen devoured the cake Bon was trying hard not to imagine himself devouring Duen.

The image of a naked Duen on the bar, whipped cream on the nipples and little Duen, each with a cherry on top, he would slowly lick it clean off, Duen would then beg him to lick him clean instead, Bon's eyes glazed over.

"P'?"

"P'Bon?"

Bon came out of his fantasy world to a content, smiling, whipped-cream-lipped Duen and couldn't help it, he cupped Duen's face and licked his lips all over. "Hmmm, all clean," then released Duen, pretended like nothing happened, handed him a bowl of noodles and told him to eat.

It took a minute for Duen to react, stupid Bon! Taking advantage at every opportunity!

But the worst part is, how is he ever going to eat cake now without thinking of Bon licking his lips! He wanted to puff out his face and scold Bon, but he needed sustenance first, energy, he can yell at Bon later. "Mmm," Duen nodded to himself.

Bon didn't know why his Duen nodded out of nowhere, it happens quite often, he just smiled and they quietly ate.

After eating, Bon tried to take a shower with Duen but was rejected, the grounds for dismissal? "P' can't keep his hands to himself so Duen doesn't want to take a shower with P'." Bon could only accept the verdict, he has been hard on his N', he'll give him a small intermission. Dejectedly, he went into the shower, all by his lonesome.

Since he didn't get to shower with his N'Duen he figured he could ask for something simple that they did for each other quite often, unfortunately, he was going to be sorely disappointed, unbeknownst to him, he made the mistake of waltzing out to the living room with only a towel around his waist.

Bon stood in front of Duen and asked, "Duen, dry P's hair for P', na?"

Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem, but when Duen's eyes averted from the TV and looked up from his supine position on the sofa he couldn't help but swallow hard, water streamed from Bon's hair, down the pumping carotid artery in his neck, collected in the ravine of his clavicle, overflowed down his pectoral, split when it met the well defined lines of his abdomen and then released into the v-shaped inguinal crease finally to be absorbed by that blessed towel... ... ...

Duen felt faint, had all the blood rushed to his head? It felt like he was having a fever, he knew he was blushing furiously, he could feel his face burning! Duen panicked, what's he supposed to do?! He did the only thing he could think of...he ran straight for the bathroom and locked the door.

Bon stood there like a statue, he didn't know what to do, he didn't think Duen was going to run away again just because he asked him to dry his hair, he really wasn't going to do anything else. Should he chase after him? Bon sighed and decided against it, maybe Duen really had to go? He'll let his boyfriend have some privacy. He sadly dried his hair by himself.

Duen couldn't believe it, he ran away again! Why does he keep doing that!

What if Bon decides to "punish" him again!

His body cannot take another intense session like that! Duen mentally begged, "P'Bon! Spare Duen! Please!"

Although, on the other hand, it was...so...so...good...! If that was considered punishment, maybe...NO! Duen shook his head, he shouldn't think like that! Shower, that's what he should do. A shower will clear his mind!

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't calm his beating heart, the scenes from earlier in the morning kept replaying in his mind, then the image of the half naked Bon in the towel popped up.

He shook his head again and tried to reason with himself, he had seen Bon's half naked body plenty of times before, Bon liked showing it off, honestly, if it was up to him, he would probably make shirt wearing illegal; so why's it affecting him so much now?

What's different?

He couldn't figure it out. Duen stayed in the shower until the water turned cold, he unwillingly stepped out, shook the excess water off and proceeded to dry off.

Duen wiped his neck and remembered the earlier "punishment," he looked in the mirror and almost collapsed, forget going home, he won't be able to go outside for a week!

What if his parents sees this!

More importantly, what if his precious little sister sees this!!!

There were red marks everywhere!

Even a neck gator won't be able to hide it all! But who would wear something like that in this weather!

This guy is too much!

Duen crazily dried his hair, threw on clean clothes and stomped out of the bathroom.

He was determined, he's going to punch Bon to death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	29. 23

Bon was laying on the sofa, leisurely checking FB, when a messy haired fuming Duen threw open the bedroom door and made a beeline for him. Duen straddled him, left hand pointed to his neck, right hand a in fist and demanded, "Promise you won't do this again!"

Bon smiled like a proud first time parent and tried to get up to kiss Duen, his enraged kitty was too adorable, but was pushed back down.

"Promise! Or I'm going to punch you to death!"

Bon didn't try again, instead he called Duen on his threat, opened his arms and turned his face to let Duen hit him.

"P' can't. There's no way P' won't break that promise. Duen can hit P' as much as he wants, it's not happening."

How dare he! Duen wanted to punch him so badly, but he could never deliberately punch Bon in the face, he couldn't bear to do something so hurtful. He did the next best thing, he jabbed Bon in the chest. It didn't hurt, it didn't even sting, but Bon pretended like he was going to die. He held his chest and wolf howled, "OwwwWwwwwww, P's going to die! OWWw, so painful!" Duen jabbed Bon again, "Stop pretending, I won't fall for it like I did the first time! It's been a year, I know your tricks now! I know that didn't hurt! Promise you won't do this again!" Duen jabbed again, "Promise!"

Bon made even more of a ruckus, "Owwww, how hurtful! Baby, hit P'! OWWWW, P's heart is about to break! Ahh, P' might need a doctor! Ah, how lucky for P' that his N' right here is a doctor to be! Dr. Krissada Rattananumchok won't abandon his patient, na?"

Duen was flabbergasted, shameless! This man is shameless!

Bon started twisting and turning and Duen was having a hard time maintaining his balance. Bon's twists and turns became more forceful, finally Duen lost his balance; Bon took that opening, grabbed both of Duen's wrists and flipped their positions.

It was time for Bon's counterattack. He pressed Duen into the sofa, an evil smirk appeared, "First N' leaves P' all by his lonesome, then when N' comes back, N' hit's P' so many times that P's heart almost shattered into a million pieces, how is N' going to make up for it?"

"I...I...it was three times! It didn't even hurt! You were able to take Ram's punches, this isn't even 10% of his strength!"

Bon gave him the most pitiful look, "Hmmm, P's body didn't hurt, but P's heart hurt so much, it felt like it was being ripped out of P's body." Bon even grabbed his chest for dramatic effect, Duen was speechless, this boyfriend of his should be an actor!

"P' didn't falsely accuse Duen, did P'?"

Duen had to run the scenarios through his mind, was Bon right?

He did promise he wasn't going to "abandon" him, yet he did run away, yet again...but that was because that naked torso of his was too evoking! But, it wasn't even that far, it was only into the bathroom, it wasn't like he left the apartment, does that count as "leaving him by his lonesome."

...

He did hit Bon's chest, one...two...three times...but it shouldn't hurt, he didn't use any real strength.

...

There is an actual medical condition called the "Heartbreak Syndrome," he had seen it in one of his medical books, so he can't disprove that maybe Bon really felt that much pain...but that's a rare medical condition... ... ...it's easier to win the lottery... ... ...but...

Was he actually in the wrong? Again?

No way! After what Bon did to his neck!?

Duen tried to unlock his wrists, "P' deserved it! Look at Duen's neck! Duen told P' not to! Now Duen won't be able to go home!"

"Mmm, P' already said it, Duen doesn't have to go home, just stay here with P'."

Duen was thunderstruck, does that mean he wants him to move in?

Duen was stunned and stopped struggling, Bon saw that as an opportunity and thought it's best to attack when the other party's vulnerable. He leaned in, captured Duen's lips and slipped his tongue in.

At first Duen stood firm, or as firm as he could with Bon's tongue in his mouth, he needed to make Bon swear that he will never ever leave that many marks on him ever again, and he had to clarify what, "Just stay here with P'," means but being weak to Bon's kisses, he soon gave in and forgot his initial and latter initiatives.

They made out until both were about to black out from the lack of oxygen, Bon pulled away for a breath and whispered against Duen's lips, "Promise to let P' do this every day," then pushed his tongue in again. Duen wasn't able to get his P'Bon to concede, instead he was swindled into making another promise to him, "Mmm."

Bon was ecstatic, every day, he was allowed to do this every day from now. This and so much more. Every day, his Duen promised.

Bon stopped kissing Duen's lips and pulled away, finally, Duen was able to get a word in. "P', Duen just showered..." he had wanted to tell him to continue this later, but Bon responded with, "Mmm, perfect," and breathed in deeply, "Baby smells so good."

Bon reached under and grabbed Duen's mounds and kneaded, Duen tried rationalizing with Bon again, "P'? Even if you want to, he...here?... ...We'll dirty the sofa..." Bon leaned in, chest to chest, licked Duen's ear and whispered, "Every part of the apartment, P' promised."

"... ... ...the sofa is too small!"

"We'll just have to be closer together then."

Duen gave up, he doesn't even know why he tries, once Bon's kisses started, he should have known that it was inevitable that the afternoon was also going to be spent in each other's embrace. He just hopes his P' will be merciful to his sore body.

Duen was expecting an onslaught of kisses to his neck, likely more love marks and roaming hands, but instead Bon got up and proceeded to walk into the bedroom. Duen sat up, "Huh? P'?"

"P'll be right back, Duen will thank P' later."

Bon walked out from the bedroom with lube in one hand and a pillow in the other. Duen understood why Bon went and got the lube, but why a pillow? Bon put the bottle down, gave a smug grin, then handed him the pillow, "Here, Baby, you'll need this later," and then winked.

Duen wanted to throw the pillow in Bon's face but refrained, he knew that Bon was right, he will undoubtedly need it later.

All he could do was pout, Bon chuckled and gave the pout a kiss.

Bon pulled Duen to stand, took off his own shirt and pants then sat in the middle of the sofa and commanded, "Strip."

"What?"

"Strip for P'. Slowly. This is how Duen will make it up to P'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	30. 24

Duen wanted to cry, but there were no more tears. It's one thing to be naked while having sex, but...slowly...stripping? The materials he studied did not mention anything about slowly stripping!

Duen's mind ran a mile a minute, here? Why was Bon trying to tease him again? In the living room? He's staring too intensely! Shirt first? Or pants first, usually what does a person do? Why would anyone get turned on by this?! What is P' thinking?!

Duen's mind almost went kaputz, until Bon's voice stopped him in his tracks. Bon knew he had to coach Duen, if not, he would stand there overanalyzing everything until tomorrow.

"Shirt first, lift it up, remember, slowly."

Duen's mind went on auto-pilot, he himself didn't know why he obeyed, was it Bon's commanding voice?

When did he start being so obedient?

"Hmm, stop." He made Duen hold the position when he reached his chest. He stared at his boyfriend's half naked body, he could feel himself getting hard. 

"Now, continue, take it off and run your hands from your neck to your chest."

Duen knew he probably looked like a boiled lobster, he could feel his body heating up, he closed his eyes and did as he was told.

"Good kitty. Now glide a hand across your abs and pull the string." Duen's pants fell.

At that moment Bon couldn't help but touch himself, he grabbed his cock and started slowly stroking while he greedily ate Duen up with his eyes from top to bottom.

There were no further instructions, Duen was feeling too self-conscious, he didn't know what to do, all he could do was stand there, naked as can be. He timidly voiced, "P'..." but Bon didn't hear him, he was too concentrated on etching the image in front of him into memory.

Duen tried again, "P'?"

Duen couldn't take it anymore, there's a limit to the amount of teasing that a person can take. He opened his eyes and the sight in front of him almost put him into cardiac arrest, Bon was jerking off while unmistakably looking him up and down, this is too embarrassing!

"P'! Sto...stop! Stop looking!"

Duen turned so his back faced Bon, he thought that if he didn't look, Bon might stop too, what Duen had hoped for did not happen, it usually doesn't; instead Bon pulled Duen's hips backwards and made him fall straight into his lap.

Duen sat on Bon's thighs, legs dangling, back to chest, Bon's arms wrapped around his waist and erection poked into his back. Duen's only reaction was to try and get up, but of course, Bon knew it as well and he was one step ahead.

Bon used his own legs to spread Duen's, grabbed his thighs and then held his legs up. Duen's legs lost all range of motion. Bon really wished he had a mirror in front of him, he made another mental note to himself, install mirrors in the living room too.

There was no way to break free, there was nothing that could be done, his arms were still free, but his legs were raised, locked and spread. How could his P' put him in such a position! Now he knows what females go through when they go for their OB-GYN exams. He wanted to cry again.

"P', what are you doing!? Let me down!"

"Eating my Duen," as he proceeded to enter from behind.

"Pp..pp....PPP'!!! Ahhhhhh, P', please, no, this position...also...also, Duen isn't ready!"

Bon stopped, Duen was right, while there was pre-cum on his cock, if he was to forcefully push in, he would hurt him. Bon released his hold on Duen's thighs, "Baby, grab the lube."

Duen got up and wanted to take the opportunity to make a run for the bathroom, but Bon was quicker, he got up behind Duen and wrapped his arms around him again, "Don't even think about it!" Bon warned. Cry internally, that was the only thing he could do.

Once Duen obtained the lube Bon got up and pushed him onto the sofa...but did not join him.

"Put the lube on any of your finger."

"Huh?" The words didn't register in Duen's brain.

Bon smirked, "N' hit P' so many times, this is to make up for it."

Duen tried pouting, it didn't work.

He tried covering his face, it didn't work.

He tried to run again, but Bon easily pushed him back onto the sofa.

"Duen."

Duen tried whining, "P'!!!" Still didn't work.

Crying, that would definitely work!

Duen squeezed out a tear, "Baby, that's not going to help you this time."

There were no more tricks up his sleeves, he doesn't have sleeves, he doesn't even have a shirt on why would there be sleeves! He was going to have to obey, but if he's going to do something like that, there was no way it was going to be facing Bon! Duen got on his knees then turned to face the wall. He squeezed some lube out on his index finger, rose his ass in the air then proceeded to reached for his own hole. The finger went in easily as he was still semi-stretched from earlier in the day, but it wasn't pleasant, nothing like when Bon does it.

"Add another," Bon commanded while he stroked himself. His Duen was too alluring.

Duen complied, but real tears started streaming down his face, when he tried to put two fingers in it had actually hurt, he wasn't sure if he was doing it wrong or if there wasn't enough lube or something else, it felt terrible.

He started trembling, removed his fingers, hung his head low and said in a broken voice to Bon, "P', it hurts, Duen doesn't want to do this anymore, P', please help Duen." The sentence came out of his mouth so naturally that it frightened him, is this his real self?

Bon kissed the middle of Duen's back, then grabbed his butt and kneaded, "Duen, "P' can't wait any longer." Bon angled the tip of his cock at the entrance and started to enter him. With Duen kneeling on the sofa, the height was perfect, he slid in easily and started pounding into him.

The moans started. Duen figured there wasn't anything else that could be more embarrassing than playing with his own hole in front of Bon, so he finally let go of his inhibitions, "P'Bon, harder! Duen loves it!"

"Uh, uh, P', so much better than own, ahh, fingers, ahhhh."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Yes, P'Bon, ahh!"

"P', kiss, P', please kiss Duen..."

Duen craned his head back and Bon leaned in to kiss Duen tenderly then immediately slammed in, the unexpected transition made Duen break the kiss and scream, "Ahhhhhh, yes! P'!"

Bon alternated between being gentle to rough to gentle again, it was yet again something new for Duen, the sensation that he was feeling due to the unpredictability was too exhilarating. Whenever he was about to get lost in the slow gentle thrusts Bon would withdraw then shove himself in to the hilt in a single thrust.

Whenever he would be on the verge of coming from being plunged into Bon would slow down.

A hand would reach for his erection and pump fast, but before he could cum it would slow down.

Hands would grab onto both of his butt cheeks and there would be rough thrusts, rapid hammering then slow strokes, there was no rhyme or reason.

Duen knew Bon was teasing him, but he was loving the tease.

Duen didn't know how long it went on for, he was too lost in the bliss, Bon did him until he could no longer moan.

"P'Bon, please, coming...ahhh...ahhh...Ahhhhhhh... ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	31. 25

Bon stopped thrusting, he waited until Duen's breathing was normal again then his hands traveled from Duen's hips past his butt to his thighs, gripped them, and tilted back. Duen's back plaster onto his chest, he spread Duen's legs even further apart and lifted him up. It was a repeat of the position earlier, except, now he was standing and Duen was held open in mid-air.

Duen was still hazy from his release, when he realized what position he was in, he was mortified! He's a guy, how can he be in such a position!

"P'!!! Duen's a guy!!! This!!! Put Duen down!!!"

"Baby, try to hold onto P's arms or put your arms around P's neck."

Duen wasn't sure how he was supposed to hold on to Bon's arms, they were holding him up, where is he supposed to grab? How do you hold someone's neck in this position?!

Duen wasn't given much time to think, Bon thrusted up and lowered him at the same time and went in all the way to the hilt and then some, "AHHHH P'! Too deep! Can't hold, AHHHHH!"

Duen wanted to struggle, but how could he, Bon was in him and holding him up, there was nothing that he could grab onto, again, there was absolutely nothing that he could do. Bon repeated the motion over and over, each time he seemed to go in deeper; gravity also did its job marvelously.

"Ahhhh P'Bon, uh, uh, ah, ah, uh! Duen's coming!!! P', please stop!!!"

Bon didn't cede, he only went deeper and faster until Duen screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhh, ah, P'Bon!" As Duen exploded his hole choke the life out of Bon's cock and his channel was filled to the brim with Bon's warm fluid.

In a tattered state, Duen's mind started to wander, how can Duen's P'Bon carry him for so long? Duen's P'Bon is too strong. Duen'll never threaten to hit Duen's P'Bon again. This feels too good. How many times has it been now? Can a guy faint from coming too many times? Duen didn't know but he felt like he was going to lose conscious from the soreness and pleasure.

Bon was nearing his limit, the current position wasn't easy to keep, Duen wasn't an easy guy to hold up, he's physically strong, but he's only human. He tightened his grip on Duen's thighs and headed towards the bedroom.

When Bon reached the bed, he withdrew and carefully placed Duen flat on his stomach. He knew it was perverted, but he couldn't help marvel at Duen's hole convulsing which was leaking his cum. His cock twitched, he wanted to let Duen rest but even after releasing, just from looking at him, he was hard again, and the thought of making his kitty cum one more time in his current state was too tempting.

He got on top of Duen, slowly entered him and started kissing and massaging his back.

Duen was a mess, his body felt hot, head felt light and he himself was beyond depleted. He wanted to sleep, Bon's hands on his sore muscles were too comfortable, but then each time he was about to doze off Bon would used his cock to roughly press into his prostate. Duen couldn't understand how he could be turned on, tired and sleepy all at the same time. He also couldn't understand how his P' could have so much energy, was he going to have to beg his P' to give his body some leniency?

Duen was too physically and mentally fatigued, he couldn't keep up, "P', Duen can't last much longer, please P'."

Bon decided to be sympathetic to his Duen, he's put him through enough in the last couple of hours, besides, there's always tomorrow.

He pressed Duen flat into the bed and wildly drove into him, "AHHH P'! Yes! P'!"

Bon pushed down on Duen's shoulder blades and went faster, "P', Duen's coming, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhhhh!"

Duen's body tightened again and he released, his hole milked Bon for all he's got, his insides were filled one more time.

Bon didn't want to move, but he had to roll off of Duen, if not, he would suffocate his sleeping kitty. His energy was also fully expended, all he could do was tuck Duen in, cover himself up and let sleep take over as the sun started to switch positions with the moon.

Duen woke up a few hours later in Bon's embrace, to his surprise, he felt quite refreshed, his body was sore but his satisfaction trumped the pain. While his body's state was tolerable, his behind's wasn't, it felt wet, the memory of him screaming while he was held up and spread wide for the world to see as Bon came in him smacked him in the face. Ahh! Don't think about that!

Duen wanted to get up and shower, but if his P'Bon was to wake up while he's in the shower, that'll count as "leaving P' all by his lonesome" again. Bon's "punishments" and "ways to make it up to P'" were too perverted, he can't risk it!

Duen carefully turned and was faced with a sleeping Bon, the moonlight shone on his lips, he wanted to kiss them. He was having a lot more of those uncontrollable moments lately. It used to always be Bon hungrily stealing kisses from him, how come he can't stop himself now. What magic is Bon using to do this to him?

Duen's fingers went to brush Bon's lashes, he couldn't help it, they moved on their own! The rebel fingers then went down the bridge of Bon's nose and landed on Cupid's bow, it stayed there for a while, and then outlined Bon's lips. He reasoned that he really shouldn't, it'll wake Bon, but his body didn't listen, it scooted up and somehow his lips pressed onto Bon's.

He pulled away, but his tongue decided it wanted to lick Bon's upper lip.

Again he told himself he should stop molesting the sleeping Bon, but his mouth decided to suck on his lower lip, "Mmmmmm, Duen."

Duen couldn't help but smile, even in his sleep, all his P'Bon thought about was him. Duen nodded to himself, that's how it should be.

Duen was going to continue but Bon changed his position, he was no longer on his side facing him but flat on his back, with one arm behind his head and the other spread; and as a bonus, the blanket slid down from his neck to barely covering his chest.

Duen couldn't help but stare, had Bon always been this seductive? Duen propped his chin in one hand and stared at the uncovered portions of his boyfriend. Those broad shoulders and that muscular chest, he couldn't stop staring, it was mesmerizing.

Seriously, did he have some sort of deflective barrier around him before? How is it that he's just now noticing how appealing his boyfriend is?

Duen's hand reached across and placed itself on Bon's chest, he felt the steady heartbeat, it was so calming, he wanted to put his head on Bon's chest but the motion would definitely wake him. His hand moved and it brushed Bon's nipple, "Mmmmm."

Duen didn't know teasing his boyfriend in his sleep was going to be this exciting, he went slightly lower taking the blanket with him, the movement uncovered more of Bon's body, only half of his torso was still covered. Duen started tracing the outlines of Bon's abs, he completed one, two, three, four squares, but couldn't go any further, the blanket was in the way.

Duen moved the blanket lower, five and six.

Just a little more, he was almost there, seven and...before he reached eight, a bigger hand grabbed his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	32. 26

"What is N'Duen doing?"

Duen told himself to be brave, after all, anything and everything that was embarrassing, mortifying, shameful, had already been done, there's no reason for him to be shy! After everything that's happened in the last couple of days, what's there to be ashamed of anymore? What's more humiliating for a guy than being front carried and penetrated...at the same time!? It made him remember how deep Bon was earlier. It's a good position...!Ah! Stop thinking! Touching his own boyfriend is not a crime!

Just be honest! Okay, here we go, "P', Duen..."

Duen took a deep breath, he can do it, he must, "Duen was just..."

Breathe, just say it, "Duen was just...touc...touc..."

"Pulling the covers up for P' so P' doesn't catch a cold!" He couldn't own up to it, why's it so difficult to just say he was touching his own boyfriend!

Bon played along, "Ohhh? Was that what it was? P' could have sworn P' saw a paw pulling the blanket down, lower and lower...Hmmm, P' must have been dreaming."

Duen didn't know what else to say, the paw was his, he did sneakily try to go lower and lower. Should he come clean?

Bon chuckled and pulled said paw up and kissed it, "Baby, it's okay, N'Duen can touch all that N' wants, P' loves it."

Bon then suddenly remembered what he saw on Duen's phone before he was attacked on the sofa, he shifted lower to face his guilt-ridden kitty, "Also, N'Duen doesn't have to secretly enlarge P's photo to look at P's body, on top of touching all N' wants, N' can stare for as long as N' likes too."

Bon slyly grinned, then took Duen's naughty paw again and slowly ran it from his chest to lower abdomen.

Duen's face paled, how did P' know?! He took his paw...no...hand back, pushed Bon's face away and turned his back to him, "Don't know what P's talking about!"

Bon couldn't let it go, teasing Duen was what he lived for, "Oh, N' really doesn't?" He gradually inched closer to Duen, "Sooo, P' found someone's phone on the sofa yesterday," and pulled Duen into his chest, "Being the good citizen that P' is, P' went to plug it in to charge...guess what popped up on the screen?"

Stupid Bon! He obviously knew who's phone it was! Who else could have left a phone on his sofa! Did he see the TRI18+ picture? Was it enlarged? Did he not password lock his phone? Ah, it can't be! This vicinity is set as a safe zone on his phone so no code is needed to unlock it! Duen tried to get out of Bon's arms, "Don't want to guess. Let Duen go!"

"N' really doesn't want to know?"

"No!"

Bon couldn't help but laugh, he hugged Duen tighter and kissed the back of his head. "Hmmm, it's okay, N'll check his phone sooner or later."

Little does Duen know, after Bon saw the saved FB post, he instantaneously deleted it then took a billion pictures of his own body, at every angle possible and even made one of them Duen's main screensaver. His Duen is not allowed to look at anyone but him. His Duen is only allowed to look at his body.

Bon had also idiotically thought about making a post on his Duen's FB with the caption, "<3 Can't get enough of P's body! #BonDuen" but ultimately decided against it as Duen will likely ignore him for a year if he did so.

They stayed snuggled up for a short while more, but Duen was getting quite uncomfortable, he really needs that shower, having fluid up there, it's unpleasant to say the least. "P', let go, Duen, needs a shower."

How could Bon pass up an opportunity to clean his N's body, "P' needs a shower too, P' will go with."

"No!!!" There was no way he was going to give in, it won't be a shower if Bon joins him.

Duen tried to escape but the appendages on him held tight and he couldn't struggle too hard...his behind...will...

"P' will...try to behave."

"No!!" There was no way Bon was going to really behave!

It didn't work, Bon needed to think of another way, "How about we shower then soak and P' gives Duen a massage?"

"No!" But a massage, that would feel so good...

Shot down again, but he didn't give up, he nuzzled into Duen's neck and said in the sweetest voice possible, "Pleaseee, na, na!"

"No..." He's nuzzling, stop!

Breakthrough! Each "no" was less resolute than the last, just a little more, he nuzzled with his nose like a spoiled puppy some more, "Naaaaaaaaaaaaa, na, na, na."

"Fine! But only if P' behaves..." He wasn't going to let go either way...

Success! Bon didn't respond, he didn't want to make a promise that he could not keep. He let go, rushed to the bathroom, turned on the water and hopped in before Duen had a chance to change his mind.

Duen got in shortly thereafter, they shampooed, conditioned, lathered and washed all the soap off without incident. There were no hanky panky actions, Bon was so well behaved that Duen actually fell for it, until he tried to exit the shower.

Bon gently grabbed Duen's waist, turned him face-to-face, backed him into the warmed tiled wall and kissed the daylights out of him. Once he was satisfied, he turned Duen around, held onto his hips and pushed the head of his cock in, "Ahhhh! P' said he would behave!"

"P' did behave, P' waited until N' showered."

Duen didn't have a comeback, Bon did behave when they showered, he waited until he was thoroughly clean...and now he's trying to dirty him again...

Duen didn't know what came over him but he spewed out, "I hate you!" Bon laughed, the mouth on his Duen, never truthful, "Does N' really hate P'? N's breaking P's heart again." Bon pressed him into the wall and thrust up.

"Ahhhh!" The feeling of being entered in a standing position was out of this world, how many more ways can his P' go into him?! It's been different every time! He then thought about how Bon knew of so many sexual positions and got upset. How many girls had Bon been with? The more he thought the more annoyed he got and yelled, "DUEN HATES P' THE MOST!"

Bon slid a hand diagonally up from Duen's waist to his chest, he paused to slightly roll a nipple in between his fingers. After drawing out a barely audible moan from the unwilling mouth the hand continued further, once it reached Duen's shoulder, he held on tight and began roughly pushing up and in.

Duen had to stand on his toes every time Bon pushed up to lessen the impact, "AHHhhhh P'! Hate! Hate!"

The harder Bon went in the more Duen churned out nonsense, but his body was honest, his ass met Bon's motions. The moans also became more frequent.

"Ahhh, ahh, ahhh, Duen hates P'!"

"Ahhh, ummm, uhhh, uhh, Duen hates P'!"

"Ahh, ahhhhhhhh!"

Duen kept on letting the lies fly, he had figured out that the more he said he hated Bon, the harder Bon pushed in; his mouth was saying he didn't want it but his mind was screaming a different tune.

He wants it. He loves it. He needs it. His P' is too dominating!

He was getting more and more turned on each time Bon rammed into him.

He was getting too turned on by the notion of his P' punishing him for lying.

He was getting too turned on by the notion of his P' dominating him while having him up against the wall.

"N'Duen, be honest."

Bon's other hand released his waist and grabbed his cock and pumped while he fucked him harshly.

Duen couldn't put up the pretense anymore, "Ahh, P'! Ahh, ahhhhhhhahahhhhaaaaa!"

"Love! N'Duen loves it!"

"N'Duen loves P'! Harder!"

Bon finally understood, sex was the only way he was ever going to get his N'Duen to be truthful.

"Ahhhh, ahhhhhh, P'Bon! Faster! More, please, harder P'!"

Bon wanted to but couldn't oblige, if he was any more forceful Duen's whole body would be crushed between him and the wall.

He had a better idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	33. 27

Bon stopped and a protest was heard from Duen, "P'!!! Stop teasing Duen! Please! Duen already...said everything!"

Bon withdrew, "Baby, let's go over there," then led Duen to the washbasin and turned him towards the mirror.

To Duen's horror he was now looking at his own reflection.

Bon took Duen's hands and placed them on the ledge of the marble vanity top, "Baby, hold on to the sides. Don't let go." He gripped Duen's hips, went in hard and started passionately driving in and out.

Duen had thought being penetrated while held up and spread was going to be the most embarrassing moment in his life, but Bon just proved him wrong. This one takes the gold, watching himself scream and moan like an animal in heat while being fucked from behind...his only saving grace was that the mirror was hung high enough to only reproduced the image of their chests and faces.

"Ahhhhh, ahhh, P'!"

"No, not in front of the mirror, no, ahhh, P'!" The motion didn't stop.

Duen cried out, "Nooo, ahh, Duen doesn't want it that way!" The prodding decelerated but didn't cease.

"P', Duen doesn't want to see himself like this!"

Bon abruptly halted, slid his hands agonizing slow up Duen's abdomen then chest, flicked the temporarily forgotten nubs, then the hands continued their journey. The palms spread when it landed on the shoulders, Bon suddenly gripped on tightly and put Duen in his makeshift harness chest hold. He pressed himself further into Duen's back so that there was no room between their bodies, gently bit his shoulder then whispered, "But P' loves seeing N'Duen's face when he cums," and went at it again, even more powerful than before.

Bon never took his eyes off of Duen's reflection, those misty eyes, so innocent, how he had corrupted his N', how he wants to sully him more.

Bon went deeper and deeper, it didn't take long for Duen to get lost in the moment, the image in front of him was too thrilling. Duen switched from holding on to the sides of the washbasin to grabbing Bon's hands on his shoulders, Bon became his parachute, he hung on for dear life.

Duen couldn't keep his eyes open, he let his lids drop so he could thoroughly enjoy the feeling of Bon entering him over and over again; he could no longer moan, only silent gasps and heavy panting. The noise of Bon pounding into him resonated in his ears, his eyes were closed but the image of Bon looking at his reflection while he was looking at Bon's kept reappearing in his head.

A rasp whisper disrupted the sound of skin on skin, "Duen, uh, Baby, uh, look at P'."

Duen reopened his eyes, their gaze met in the mirror, reflections of themselves stared intently at each other. Duen wanted to divert his eyes, but found that he couldn't. Seeing Bon so fixated on him, it aroused him to no extent. Duen reasoned with himself that this is shameful, that he must look away! But he couldn't fight his own desire. He was beyond saving, but did he want to be saved?

Duen met Bon's movements until he erupted and his legs gave out; instantaneously Bon withdrew and princess carried him out of the bathroom. Duen laid his head on Bon's chest as he savored his release, when he opened his eyes he had expected to be in bed, but was in for another fright. Bon was sitting in his high-back vanity chair...with him in his lap...in front of the bedroom closet's full length mirror...

"P', what...what??" Duen couldn't finish his sentence, he knew what Bon wanted to do, going for the platinum instead of gold. His P'Bon was going to disprove all of his earlier theories. Bon was going to hold him up, spread him wide, penetrate him, then fuck him from behind and make him scream and moan like an animal in heat; and they were going to be their own audience, in front of this enchanted mirror, where nothing could be hidden.

Bon gave Duen a chaste kiss on the lips then started turning his lower body from the side to the front, "P' wants the full view."

Duen wanted to run, but how could he, he was already in Bon's lap. He held on tighter to Bon's neck and buried his head; he cannot do this, he cannot look!

"Duen, turn your head, it's okay, come on Baby," it was like a spell had washed over him, he turned his head to the mirror, his eyes widened and he felt himself become erect again. His legs were held fully open, he was leaking the fluid that had previously been pumped into him and his hole was excitedly convulsing in anticipation of what's to come. When did he turn into such a deviant? 

Bon slowly put his tip in, then took it back out. He could see Duen being stretched by his cock. Duen moaned, he put the tip in again, then out and rubbed the hole. He repeated it again and again. They were both enthralled by each other's reactions. Duen moved a hand to tug his deprived and strained cock, that gorgeous image was rewarded, Bon slipped half way in, pulled back out, then on the next thrust went all the way in. The action made Duen grab hard onto himself and claw into Bon's neck, he needed more and begged, "P', please, Duen wants P' inside!"

Bon didn't oblige, he wanted to keep seeing himself enter and exit Duen, he kept on pulling out then slowly entering, pulling out, entering, out, in, out, in; he went in unhurried strokes, his eyes never left the mirror. He couldn't stop looking at himself going into his Duen's hole, how it stretched his precious Duen, how his Duen hungrily took everything in.

Bon took his time torturing Duen, every so often, he would rub on the p-spot, but would not press on it. Duen was shaking uncontrollably, his channel wanted more, he tried to move but was not successful, the arm around Bon's neck was losing strength, his legs were still held up, he had no power over his own body. Duen tried again, this time Bon lowered his arms as he tried to grind down, Duen sat straight on Bon's cock with his own weight and almost fainted from the pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH P'!" Duen was in a hyperventilative state, "P'! Please, Duen, can't! Please!!"

Bon finally obliged, he went as hard and fast as he could, his arms falling and rising as he lowered and lifted Duen. Duen jerked himself frantically at the same pace as Bon until he couldn't match the speed; Bon continuously rammed into Duen's prostate, both of their moans continued until Bon brought Duen to a new height as he was milked dry.

Before Duen drifted off again in Bon's arms, he couldn't help but think, was he a closeted masochist? How could he enjoy something like this. How could he like being this humiliated? Although, how come it didn't feel humiliating, instead, it was so arousing...Is it really punishment if he likes it this much? Shouldn't this be considered... ... ...a reward?

Bon used the last bit of energy that he had and carried Duen back to bed. He looked at his Duen and knew he wasn't going to get an answer but asked nonetheless, "What is N' doing to P'? We went at it from day to night, yet how come when P' looks at N', P' feels like P' hasn't had enough?" He hugged Duen tightly, kissed him on the cheek and let sleep take him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	34. 28

Bon didn't get to sleep long, he woke up an hour later to a shivering Duen weakly pulling on his arm, "P', Duen doesn't feel well. Duen feels horrible. P', help Duen." Bon put his forehead on Duen's and his heart bled, the strenuous activities eventually took a toll on Duen's body, he developed a fever.

Bon got up, prepared a basin of water and towel and cautiously cleaned Duen and wiped down his body. He then applied topical medicine to the part that had been over used the last two days, set a cold pack on his forehead and fed him medicine.

While Duen was the one who was unwell, Bon didn't feel any better. He was mentally smacking himself upside his head, he should have been gentle, he wanted to, but lost all control and caused his Duen to be in such a sorry state. And it wasn't once, he kept on going and had continued even when Duen was utterly exhausted.

When wiping Duen's body he saw the consequences of the last two days, Duen's entire body was filled with his kiss marks, not a spot was spared...they were from his "punishments"...

His nipples were swollen...from his constant biting and pinching...

There were bruises on his waist, hips and thighs...from when he held him up and roughly impaled him...

There were visible marks on his wrists...from when he held him down...

The opening behind that can only take so much was reddened and raw...from his relentless insertions...

He had hurt his Duen...

How could he hurt his precious Duen...how could he do such a loathsome thing.

A small voice peeped and disturbed Bon's self blaming session, "P', can P' hold Duen, cold."

Bon immediately got back into bed and hugged Duen tightly, "Baby, P's sorry, P' should have restrained himself. P' will never hurt Duen again. P's so sorry. " Duen feebly asked Bon to switch sides on the bed. Bon didn't care to ask why and complied, whatever his Duen wants, his Duen will get.

Duen snuggled up and rested his head on Bon's chest, right on top of his heart, the heartbeat that he had wanted to clearly hear earlier, he didn't know it could be so comforting. How come he's never heard it before? Duen mentally laughed, of course, usually he's on Bon's right, when they move in together, he would have to ask Bon if they could switch bed sides, he likes it more this way. Duen didn't understand why he was thinking of moving in with Bon in his current condition. He must be sick out of his mind. It's the fever, this fever is the worse.

"P's sorry Duen, so sorry."

Duen was still thinking about the soothing sound, he's heard so many before, his classmates' doesn't sound like that, how come Bon's sound so different? Instead of pulses, it's like...music?

The rhythm became erratic, what happened? Duen tilted his head to look up, Bon's eyes were red and watery.

"P's sorry, will Duen forgive P'?"

Duen couldn't see clearly, was his P' crying?

Duen nuzzled into Bon's chest, his voice was hoarse, it was difficult to speak, but he needed him to know. "It's okay, it's not P's fault. Duen doesn't blame P'...Duen...Duen couldn't hold back either. Don't worry P'...the human body is very resilient, it can take a lot more than this. Duen liked it... ... ...a lot.." He nuzzled into Bon's chest even more, how could he say something like that. It must be the fever. It made him say it!

Duen's reassurance alleviated some of Bon's doubts, but he couldn't help think back, "DUEN HATES P' THE MOST!" Does his Duen really hate him? Even if he was only being a tsundere before and didn't, he must now.

Bon continued to gently pet Duen's head, "Please don't hate P'. P' won't be able to live if Duen hates P."

Duen was taken aback, his head was spinning, why is Bon saying something like that? Was it before? Did Bon take what he had said in the shower seriously? This is how mistakes are formed. His P' is too sensitive when it comes to him, he worries too much. Although, who wouldn't be upset when someone screams they hate them.

The medicine started to take effect, but Duen wanted everything clarified, he didn't want his P' to hurt. He struggled to fight the tiredness, hazily, he mumbled, "Hmm, P', Duen...didn't want to tell P'...but...Duen probably liked it more than P...when...when...Duen gets better...want more..." After those unruly words flowed out of his mouth Duen figured he might as well die now, then he won't have to own up to them in the future. It must be the medicine, what did he just say? Did he ingest a truth serum? Did his P'Bon give him barbiturates instead of acetaminophen?

The jealousy that he had previously felt also started to surface, it clawed out of him, he wanted to suppress it but he felt overloaded, the words wouldn't stop, it came out in bits and pieces, "P', Duen doesn't hate P'...what Duen said before, it's because...it's because, Duen was thinking...about how P'...is so experienced...and...and...how many others...P' has...done this with...P' is never allowed to do this...with anyone but Duen!" His paw tried to swat Bon's chest for having so many exes, for turning him into a green-eyed monster and for making him feel so desperate, but the attempt turned into a light tap; he couldn't raise his paw...it took strength that he currently didn't have.

Duen started tearing, the thought of Bon with someone else felt like a knife in his chest and he couldn't even hit him for it! Duen didn't know it could hurt so much. Is it the fever? It must be, but medically speaking, a fever won't make someone's heart hurt... It didn't matter, if he says it's the fever, it must be, it's making him say weird things and have strange emotions. This fever is the worse of the worst!

Bon felt another stab, even after a year, it seems they were both still skeptical of each other's love. Was it because it was too dreamlike? He had been afraid one day Duen was going to meet a random person and decide he doesn't want this anymore while Duen had been afraid he was going to go back to one of his exes. How are they both so dense?

"Baby, remember P' had said P' has never felt like this about anyone else?"

"Mmm."

"P' didn't lie." The heart doesn't lie because it cannot.

"Duen's the only one P' has loved." It was steady.

"Duen's the only one P' loves." It was unwavering.

"Duen will be the only one who P' will love." It is everlasting.

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of Duen's head. Duen smiled, his throbbing heart didn't hurt as much. He stopped crying, "Promise that P'Bon will never ever leave Duen. Duen won't know what to do if P' leaves Duen."

Bon vehemently pledged, "P' will never leave Duen, ever!" and held him tighter.

Duen kissed Bon's chest and gave in to the medicine, he fell asleep listening to the most beautiful song in the world titled, "My Lover's Tell Tale Heart." Bon continued to pet Duen's head until he himself fell asleep.

The mutually reassured lovers slept til morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	35. 29

Bon woke up with Duen on his chest, a smile automatically appeared on his face, he thought about waking up like that every day and the smile widened. He enjoyed the moment for as long as he could but knew he had to get up soon, his kitty will want food when he wakes. He checked Duen's temperature to make sure it was normal then gently transferred him onto his own pillow, there was a slight protest but Duen's sleep was not interrupted.

He kissed Duen on the forehead and left a note to let him know that he was out buying breakfast. He wanted to make it up to his kitty, what better way than his favorite provisions.

Bon drove to TATA Cafe and picked up P'Tar's famous crab meat omelet over rice; he thought back to the first time he brought Duen there. His silly kitty didn't know P'Tar was trying to eat him, he had said he loved "eating eggs" and wanted to go to the back kitchen and have P'Tar teach him how to "fry eggs." Luckily he didn't let his Duen go, if not, P'Tar would have definitely showed him his "special machine." Bon wondered, does Duen still remember that day, if he brought it up, would he understand P'Tar's innuendos now or would he still be as naive as before?

Bon's next destination, Cafe I LOVE U; he brought Duen's favorite orange cake, strawberry cake and mixed berry smoothie. On his drive back, his mind again jumped to a year ago, his silly kitty didn't order food, only tart cakes and a smoothie, and then made a mess while eating it. His lips were smeared with cream, he can't wait for them to be smeared with cream again.

He sped home, he wants to see his Duen; when he opened the door a fully healthy and... ... ...infuriated kitty greeted him...?

Bon was puzzled, how come Duen's mad? What did he do? He said he wasn't upset yesterday night. He said he really liked it. He said he liked it more than him. He even said he wanted more. Was it because he wasn't there when he woke up? But he left a note.

...

...

...

Just a tad earlier, a renewed Duen woke up; after he saw Bon's note he took a quick shower, did his usual hygienic routine and headed out to the living room to pick up his phone. He had been so caught up in...other activities...that he had neglected the most innovative piece of technology known to mankind for almost two full days. He put it to his cheek and gently said, "I've missed you," but when he clicked it on he almost threw it against the wall.

It can't be real! Duen pinched both sides of his face, "OW!"

He wasn't hallucinating... ... ...

"STUPID BON!!!"

The main screensaver was his chest and abs!

The background picture was his chest and abs!

All the recent pictures in his gallery turned into his chest and abs!

Bon's chest and abs had alien invaded his phone!

Just as he was fuming, the door opened... ... ...perfect timing. The culprit! Duen grabbed the closest item next to him, smacked it on the bar and commanded, "You! Explain!"

Bon almost dropped the bags that he was holding. He had imagined a docile kitty jumping into his arms, blushing, giving him a small kiss to welcome him home. Then when said kitty finds out that he had brought home cake, and not just one but two pieces, he would get a big kiss as a reward.

Why is reality so daunting compared to his imagination? He held out his occupied hands and slowly backed away, "Baby, let's talk about this. Whatever P' did, P's sorry."

"Why!?"

Bon didn't know what Duen was talking about, was it the last couple of days? The red marks? Causing him to develop a fever? Whatever it was, first, he had to calm his kitty down.

Bon dangled the bag holding the desserts in front of Duen and gave his most attractive grin, "Baby, look, your favorite, how about N'Duen eat first, then get mad at P' later?"

Duen's anger subsided for a second, but only a second.

"No! You're trying to use cake to get out of this! It's not going to work!" Bon knew he was in the dog house, Duen kept on saying "you" instead of "P'."

Bon had to try again, "But Baby, look, it's your favorite, times two, see?" He put the orange cake on the bar, pushed it towards Duen, then immediately grabbed the strawberry one and did the same.

Duen looked at the pieces of cake, he's hungry, they look so good...

Duen told himself, will power, mind over matter, cannot give in! It's just cake! His stomach though was arguing with him, it's two pieces...favorite...hungry...

NO! MUST NOT GIVE IN! Duen shook his head, "No! You! Explain yourself!"

Bon had no clue what he did to offend his kitty, if he was to die at least let him die knowing what he had done wrong, he needed to find out, he took out the final item from a different bag, "N'Duen, P' got N's favorite mixed berry smoothie. Drink it before it gets warm, naaa?"

Duen was too frustrated! Stupid Bon was using his two favorite types of cake and drink to bribe him into letting him go!

... ... ...

It's working! Damn it! So hungry...he didn't have dinner last night...come to think of it...he hasn't had food since...yesterday afternoon?

Ahhhh!

Stomach first, then Bon!

Duen started digging in and entirely ignored the hunk who had just conned him. Bon on the other hand, took the chance to go behind Duen and wrap his arms around his waist. "Baby, P's sorry, but...what did P' do?"

With cream all over his lips Duen took a break from his bribes and muttered, "Phone..." Bon couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

Bon's mischievous side came out, his N' was the one who secretly saved his picture and even enlarged it to ogle, he only wanted to make it easier for him so he didn't have to sneak around to do it, in the saddest voice, "Oh, did N'Duen not like it?" P' thought for sure N' would have like it..." Bon even added a tiny sniffle at the end of the sentence for effect.

Duen was besides himself, he really should be an actor! How self-absorbed can his boyfriend be! He turned and got ready to lecture Bon for being a narcissistic pervert but was met with his lips. Bon immediately licked Duen's lips, "Mmmm, this is the best way to eat cake," then plunged his tongue in.

Duen wanted to fight it, he really did, but it was yet another losing battle; with so many lost, how was he even still in the war? Bon turned the bar stool, moved a hand from Duen's waist to the back of his head and then deepened the kiss. He had to make his Duen forget about the photos in his phone.

Bon licked everywhere, he made sure his kitty was cream free, "Hmmm, Baby taste so good." Duen could only sigh, the war was now lost too, Bon was just too skillful. Duen moaned as his body slowly molded to Bon's as the kiss deepened further.

"Mmmmmm, P'...mmm...like...P'..." Bon lightly rubbed Duen's ear lobe, Duen gasped and the tongue in his mouth took the opportunity to further advance, "Mmuhmmmmummm..." It didn't stop, Bon started to suck on Duen's tongue, and all that Duen had originally wanted to do was lost, he was too far gone, he didn't want it to stop. "MmmMMM, P'Bon..." over-stimulation in the morning is good, keep going, don't stop, don't ever stop.

Ding dong.

What is that sound?

Ding dong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	36. 30

An out of breath Bon stopped trying to pull Duen's tongue into his own mouth and pulled away, "Baby, Ram's likely at the door."

"Door? Ram?"

"Mmm, P' called King and had him ask Ram to get your laptop, uniform and extra clothes."

"Clothes?" Duen was still distracted, his mind was too clouded. Why would he need more clothes? He's already wearing clothes, granted it's not his.

Duen followed Bon to the front door, they opened it and greeted Ram, Ram gave Duen one look, handed all the items to Bon and left without saying a single word.

Duen finally snapped out of his previous state but was thoroughly confused, Ram is an introvert, but never to him, what's gotten into him? His hand went to scratch his neck, then it dawned on him, his neck... ... ...his chest...they were just intensely making out...his face...it must be red...and...and lips...! What if Ram tells the rest of the gang what he saw! He's probably not going to...but shhhiiiitttt! How is he going to hide this tomorrow! He'd have to see them all and the people on campus! No!!! Are there any more internal tears left? So mistreated! What did he do to deserve this!

"Baby, what's wrong, why are you so red, is it your fever again?"

Duen started hitting his head into Bon's chest, "You! All your fault!"

Bon scratched his head, shouldn't he be praised? Now his N' doesn't have to go home and face his parents?

Bon stopped Duen's halfhearted bumps and made him eat the omelet that he had brought. Afterwards, he settled Duen nicely on the sofa, handed him his laptop, pet his head and told him to study while he headed for the shower.

Duen didn't want to turn on the laptop, but as a medical student, there was no way around it, he had neglected his school work for too many days. Once he turned it on he immediately regretted it, he had so much homework and studying to do! There's even a test at the end of the week. How's he going to be able to pass!

Duen told himself to keep fighting, he gathered the e-mails, downloaded all the notes and was about to dive in when Bon came out of the bedroom. Duen sighed, how is it that his boyfriend can distract him when he's half naked and still distract him when he's fully clothed? Bon was wearing the white shirt that he had brought him at the Floating Market; their first date. Duen couldn't help but smile as he reminisced, he then nodded to himself, P'Bon was right, he really shouldn't be allowed to wear white shirts.

Bon's body was still damp from the shower, the white shirt stuck to him like a second layer of skin, it showed off his body perfectly. Each time his arms moved to ruffle his hair with the towel, his pectoral muscles would flex; Duen couldn't stop staring at his statue of perfection.

Bon saw his hungry kitty's stare and had wanted to tease him a bit, but knew he shouldn't, his kitty needs rest. He had wanted to snuggle with his Duen, but knew he had to behave and did as such, he went to the bedroom, changed the sheets then went to give Duen a chaste kiss and went downstairs to the laundry room.

Duen mentally thanked the heavens, there was no way he was going to get anything done with the human version of Adonis in the same room, he was quite relieved when Bon decided to go do the laundry.

He opened the materials again and geared up, but was dumbfounded, is someone playing a trick on him?

\--The Male Anatomy--

Duen wanted to slam his laptop into the wall this time, but how could he, he needed it. He could only mentally prepare himself and carry on. He pumped his fist and proceeded! "Okay, fighting!"

\--The penis is the male sex organ, in its fully erect state, the shaft of the penis is rigid, with the skin tightly stretched.--

Mmm, so rigid, so hard, especially when it's pounding into him, the skin was so tightly stretched each time it went in, the skin was pulled by his hole... ... ...AHHH! Something else! Quick, something else. Duen scrolled down.

\--The average erect human penis is 5.17 inches.--

Hmmm, Bon is definitely much longer, hhmmm, so long that he couldn't full fit into his mouth, almost choked...OMG! Something else! This can't happen, Duen scrolled down some more.

\--An erection is the stiffening and rising of the penis.--

Hmm, Bon's morning wood, it was so firm, pulsating, smooth, dripping...want to lick...WHAT THE HELL! Scroll!!! Study! Must study! Remember, future doctor! Random scroll!

\--The prostate gland is a sex gland in men, it's about the size of a walnut.--

That's what he massaged, rammed into so roughly, he kept on pressing it, and kept on going at it...until...he couldn't take it anymore...AH...COME ON! Stop it! Stupid mind, concentrate! Scroll!

\--Ejaculation is the ejection of semen from the penis and is usually accompanied by orgasm.--

Ah, we came so many times, when he was sucking, it felt so good! He came inside, it was so warm, it felt... ... ... ...

Duen slammed his laptop shut. All the pictures and every definition reminded him of Bon! Every sentence made him think of all the ways how Bon had entered him and the positions he had held him in.

Duen couldn't take it anymore, anything and everything reminded him of Bon and sex! How is he ever going to become a doctor this way!

Duen then decided, the only way was to get it out of his system!

Duen tried to convince himself that it's normal, as an able bodied young adult, this is a completely typical reaction. Once they do it enough times, it won't make either of them want it as much! This is how the human body works! He's a doctor to be, he would know.

Once Bon entered the door Duen grabbed the laundry basket, chucked it on the sofa, dragged Bon into the bedroom, pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. He held both of Bon's arms above his head then started kissing his neck and rubbing his erection into Bon's thighs, "Ummmm, Baby, don't do this. Uh, Baby! No, quit it Duen! Mmmm..."

Duen didn't listen, "Baby, don't tempt P', please," he only kissed and sucked harder, it was going to leave a mark, his first mark on Bon. Bon saying "no" and "please," it was turning him on so much! His hands let go of Bon's arms and tried to go under the white shirt that was hiding the bounty that he was trying to reach, but was seized.

"Baby, what is N' doing?"

"Kissing Duen's boyfriend." He mentally gave himself a high-five, that came out smoothly! Good job!

Bon really doesn't know what goes on in his kitty's head, one minute he's shy, the next he's throwing himself at him naked, he runs away from a bit of teasing, then goes and tries to ride him, blushes when he hears a "P' misses Duen" but randomly tries to initiate sex. His little tsundere kitty is too adorable!

But, while he loves Duen's assertiveness, he was not going to do anything today, in fact, he's not going to do anything until Duen's body has had rest, he had made himself promise. The state that his poor kitty was in was too much for his heart. He needed to make sure his Duen had enough energy to attend classes tomorrow and for the upcoming week. He told himself, only weekends, and even then, he can't go overboard! They have a whole lifetime ahead, no need to overdo it.

Duen, of course, was not informed, so he continued his advances. All he wanted to do was eat his sexy boyfriend; he didn't know why but the study materials turned him on to the point where it was hurting. To top it off, Bon being reluctant, it wasn't something that one sees every day, he wanted his P' to give in!

"Baby, be good, get off, N' needs to rest, P' won't do it." He lightly patted Duen's bottom and rolled so he was on top.

Duen was going to have a conniption fit! Is this what it feels like to be sexually frustrated?! This is horrible. He gave the most pitiable look he could and whined, "P', why not!"

Bon needed to stop it before it got out of hand, he lovingly explained, "Baby, N' just recovered, N's body needs to rest." He kissed the top of Duen's head, got up and proceeded to walk out of the bedroom but arms wrapped around his waist.

Duen held tight, rubbed his face into Bon's back and pleaded, "P'!!!" His Duen was begging, it's so hot, he loves it when he does that, he was hard, but he reminded himself, restraint! Bon removed the arms around him, turned and gave Duen a chaste kiss on the lips and tried to walk to the bathroom, he needed to get away, even though he just had a shower, he now needs a cold one.

"P'! Duen...Duen...hurts!"

Bon turned around to see a Duen on the verge of tears, "Baby, what hurts?"

Duen wanted to die, how do you tell someone that area hurts! "There..."

What kind of a beast has he unleashed? All Bon could do was give in, but only a tiny bit. He made Duen kneel on the bed and sit on his hind legs. He lubricated one of his hands, emulated Duen's position then grabbed both of their cocks and started slowly jerking up and down, "Baby, this is all that we're going to do, okay? Your body needs rest."

Duen nodded and Bon's grip tightened, it caused him to whimper, "Ahhh, P', more..."

Bon went faster each time Duen moaned, the two shafts rubbed on each other, the sensitive tips hit one another while being choked by his own hand, he gripped tighter and tighter, and yanked them recklessly until they both released.

Once Duen was able to breathe normally, he whined, "P', Duen wants more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	37. Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 1)

Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 1)

RamKing 2.1 That Sunday Morning

"Ram..." His arm was slapped...

"Ram..." His leg was kicked...

"Ram..." A warm body that normally writhes under him rolled itself on top of his...

Sunday morning, at the crack of dawn, Ram was disrupted from the most sensual dream he has ever had...by a messy haired half-awake King. While a tad disappointed that his x-rated film had such an abrupt and unfulfilling ending, since the main character was currently sprawled out above him, using him as his bed, he decided he'll just have to continue as the writer, director and actor.

He rid himself of his sleepiness, flipped their positions and immediately got into character.

He attacked the neck, his lips kissed and tongue lapped while his hands nimbly unbuttoned King's pajama top; he didn't understand why his P' even wears it, it just ends up on the floor 90% of the time.

A groggy voice protested, "Mmm, Ai'Ningggg, stop itttt..."

Ram didn't cease, his kisses went lower as more skin started to show. A whine came from beneath, "Ram...stoppppp....mmm...stopppp..." It only made him go lower, he sucked on a nipple.

Hands went to his head and roughly grabbed onto his hair, the slight pain made him suck even harder.

"Ahhh, don't..." In between feeble moans and gasps, there were more complaints and random words, "Ram...stopppp...naaa...Duen needs...Apple...tie...shirt...ahhh...Ram...mmmm..."

Ram switched sides, he nibbled the already erect pink nub and flicked his tongue.

"Ahh, Ram...stopppp...clothes...Duen...uniform...to Bon's..." Still semiconscious, King tried his best to remember what he needed to do, "Ahhh," get a message to Ram, "Yes...mmm," but it was too difficult, a pinch, "Ahhhh, Ram..."

It was too early...his body was already being played with...such stimulations in the morning, how could he think straight...He tried his best, "Ram...laptop...mmm...Duen...ahh...to Bon's..." There, he did it, he conveyed his message, now, "Mmm, more..."

But Ram halted, through King's incoherent murmurs he was able to decipher that Duen needed his laptop, uniform and clothes and for some reason needed someone to bring it over to Bon's.

He deduced, that, likely, since out of him, King and Bon, he's the only one who will be able to go in and out of Duen's house without raising any suspicions and being questioned, he is the only suitable candidate, hence he has to take the assignment...

Duen is his friend, he'll do it, but first, he wanted to finish what he started. As he was about to resume, a light snore was heard, he looked at his P' under him, apparently, once he stopped his harassment, King fell back asleep...must be nice...

He kissed King's forehead, audibly sighed, looked at the soft bed and half undressed male that he must leave and frowned, but proceeded to the edge. He regretfully looked a few more times before genuinely getting out of bed and headed into the shower.

While lathering his mind came back from the gutter and found that there was something odd about the situation. He didn't get an explanation as to why Duen couldn't go home to get the items himself. It's not like he didn't spend most weekends at Bon's anyways. He would always go back and forth, this is the first time Bon's ever asked King to ask him to do something.

It started to worry him, had Bon done something that had hurt his best friend, was that why he couldn't go home? But, he was rational, if something really did happen, Duen wouldn't need his laptop, uniform or more clothes.

Either way, his protective nature over that naive, silly, and sometimes idiotic knucklehead kicked in. After drying himself off, he rushed over to Duen's, grabbed the items without incident and then sped to Bon's. It was unlikely, but if Bon really did something, he would not hesitate to show him what he's made of, he's dead meat if Duen is hurt in any way. He will feel his wrath! Senior or not! Hazer or not! He had fought him once before, if he has to, he'll do it again.

Ram rang the doorbell a few times, there was no answer, he rang it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	38. Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 2)

Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 2)

RamKing 2.2 That Sunday Morning

The door opened and Ram got his answer.

He took one look at Duen, turned around and left.

When he saw the marks all over Duen's neck and chest, his swollen lips, misty eyes, blushing cheeks and dazed look, he knew e-x-a-c-t-l-y what had happened and why he couldn't go home. He didn't need an explanation anymore, last year, Duen was able to cover it with a small band-aid, this time, even if he had a roll of gauze, it was going to be tricky.

Though, he was quite surprised about the calmness shown by his generally modest pal, did he not look in the mirror?

A rouge smile graced his face, he wondered, if he did the same to his P', when he looks in the mirror, what would be his reaction?

Ram raced back to the apartment, he wanted to continue where he had left off and add in a payment claim for the completed task. While it was for his best friend, it didn't mean the person who disrupted his dream, woke him up way too early, slapped his arm, kicked his leg and then rolled all over him...got him rowdy...then fell back asleep...didn't have to compensate him.

Ram stealthily entered, put down his bag, headed for the master bedroom and noiselessly opened the door. King hadn't moved a single inch, he would be able to carry on the last act and scene; take two.

He couldn't wait to make him look as dazed as Duen was, he wanted him to look more dazed than Duen, but first, he had to made sure King couldn't run away. King had never been successful going against his arm grab, but he had to make sure there was no chance at all.

King had once said, "The food that you snatch is the yummiest." Ram believes that the food you ensnare is the tastiest and couldn't wait to capture his King to test out whose theory is ultimately correct.

Ram went to the closet filled with their toys and took out a pair of brand spanking new long chain cuffs. He had wanted to put those bracelets on his King the day he brought it, but was denied...his P' doesn't like being restricted, but that's fine, he'll learn to love it soon.

He delicately raised both of King's arms, closed a cuff on one wrist, wrapped the chain around the metal headboard railing, then did the same on the other side. He made sure it was secure enough where King wouldn't be able to get out but loose enough that it won't hurt him then unhurriedly rebooted the unfinished process of removing King's clothes.

He slid King's boxers off, then unbuttoned the top the rest of the way.

Ram got on top and straddled King but did not put any pressure on him, he trailed his index finger up and down while avoiding the sides; he didn't want to wake his extremely ticklish P' yet, soon. He tenderly kissed King's lips, he didn't plan on lingering, but the sleeping beauty reciprocated, instinctively he pushed his tongue in and started exploring but broke the kiss before he fully woke. He can't be distracted, he is going to mark up his King, he has to focus on the task at hand.

Ram debated, neck first, or behind the ears, or his chest? Which one would least likely wake up the sleeper under him? The neck seemed like the obvious choice, he nibbled first, when King stirred, he lapped at the spot, once the commotion below stopped, he started again. He repeated it on both sides, his King was going to have a tough time covering up at work tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	39. Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 3)

Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 3)

RamKing 2.3 That Sunday Morning

Ram gently tilted King's head to the left, his lips travelled up to his ear and flickered the lobe, "Mmmmmm..." The sound made him pause, not yet, he wanted to do more before his P' wakes up and tries to object.

Once King settled down, he made a few marks behind the right ear, foundation would be the only way to conceal them.

He traveled down to the jugular notch and left a bright red signet, his tie wouldn't even be able to cover it.

Ram looked at his artistic creation, flawless, he can't wait to show it to the world.

He ventured on, one after another, on the left side, on the right, in the middle, King's chest became a connect-the-dot coloring book, Ram didn't cease, he reached King's washboard abs and left each pack a lover's mark.

While he was subtle, it was quite surprising King didn't wake, how could anyone sleep through that? The amusement factor wore off, he decided it would be more entertaining for his detainee to be awake.

Ram lightly licked the shaft, the tip of his tongue flicked the head, a low moan was heard, he kept on brushing the tip, the body being toyed with writhed.

King's incoherent murmurs could be heard, "Uh, uh, Ram...mmm...Ram..." but his eyes were still shut. Ram tested the waters a bit more to see how much his P' could endure while sleeping, he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue, a gasp.

He added a bit of suction, "Ahhhh," and King's eyes shot open.

King's first reaction was to move his arms, but they were cuffed securely above his head. He immediately looked down and fiercely stared at Ram, "What are you playing at? Release me. Is this any way to treat P'?"

Ram didn't say a word, with King still in his mouth, he looked up with equal intensity and growled.

The vibrations on his cock made him swallow hard, he could see the intent in his unquenchable mutt's eyes, he knew how to read Ram too well, it was going to be an eventful start of his Sunday morning.

Ram continued taking King into his mouth, he bobbed up and down, King was having a tough time maintaining his senior image and bit his lips to try to hide his moans of pleasure.

King told himself, if he wants to get out of bed, he must not scream today. He must not give in like he did last time! Self-restraint...he...was already...restrained... ... ...

Ram sucked hard on the tip and swirled his tongue around, "Ahhhh, Rammmmm!!!"

"Please release P'." Ram turned a blind eye and dutifully continued providing the best service to his P'.

"Uhhh, Ram, will, ngh, ah, you release P', please?" The prisoner shook the cuffs.

"Ahhh, RAM!" The tip of his manhood was lightly bitten, it was a refusal, it was Ram's way of letting him know that there was no way in hell that he was going to be released.

His chest heaved, that sweltering mouth around his rod was too distracting, "Is it because, ahh, P' didn't let you use these before, uh, stop, please, ahhh, can we talk about this?..." King moved his wrists and clinked it against the bed post.

"Ahhhhhaaaaaa!!!" His shaft was roughly gripped, another wordless answer, it means there is absolutely no discussion.

King knew he couldn't get his captor to change his mind, but he has to at least try to make it mutually acceptable, "Ram...be reasonable...uhh...P' has to go into work tomorrow...ah, ah, Ram...can you at least...mmmahhhhhh, uhhhh...go easy?"

A pop sound was made as Ram stopped, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then gave King a sultry look. He grinned then tilted head and queried, "What's P's definition of easy?"

King was flattened, he had said the wrong thing. It's true, their interpretation of "easy" was too different...he laid his head back down on the pillow, maybe he should just call out now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	40. Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 4)

Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 4)

RamKing 2.4 That Sunday Morning

Ram saw his King's defeated look and felt slightly remorseful for always over exhausting him, but not enough to let him off for the day. He'll go...somewhat...easier on him today...But, really, he could not be blamed, who told King to always scream like a harlot and arouse him to that degree.

He slid up King's body until he met his eyes, "P', do you know why Duen couldn't go home?" He kissed along his jaw line while his hands remained well behaved.

"... ...No, I didn't ask..." King couldn't recall what Bon had said, but is this really the time to discuss something like that?

What did it matter?

What does it have to with him!

Why is there a glint in Ram's eyes!?

"P', do you know what I saw when they opened the door?" Ram went lower to King's neck, first he kissed, then he sucked, lastly he licked.

King tried to move away but was unsuccessful, he pursed his lips, seriously, is this the time to talk about two other guys?

While they're in bed?

When he's chained up and being eaten?

He moved his head to try to block Ram's lips on his neck from wrecking more havoc, "No, why does it matter!?"

"Duen had marks all over him, he could barely walk...he was blushing and dazed..." Ram's hands started their descend, his lips followed, he grabbed King's chest and kneaded as another mark appeared.

King thrashed his body to make Ram's hands stop, but it did nothing, "...What...does that have to do with me!"

He struggled the best he could, he didn't understand, it's not like Bon had done anything to Duen that a normal couple doesn't do, Ram's doing it to him right now.

What's the big deal!!!

Then it dawned on him...Ram wants to "bully" him in the same manner...?

King stopped struggling, "Go beat up Bon or something, why are you doing this to me, uncuff me!!!"

"Hmm, if I do that, Duen will be upset, this is better, whatever Bon does to my best friend, I'll do to his. Fair trade." He winked and took King's lips, resistance is futile, no words were going to change his mind.

King wanted to punch Bon, he can do his boyfriend all he wants, why did he have to let Ram see the aftermath! His own boyfriend was already like a jackrabbit without any outside assistance, now that Ram has seen what could be done... ... ...

Yet, deep down, King knew, it was just Ram's excuse to mark him up...and...eat him til he can't make it out of bed...He didn't need an excuse, but he always liked finding one...

Ram's tongue kneaded his, the familiar feeling, the warmth, it made him moan, his damn hedonistic body is weak to the overgrown puppy wolf on top of him.

He raised the white flag and murmured into the kiss, "Ram, at least let P' touch, please...naaaa.."

Ram paused and gave his P' a smug look, "P' can try to escape and see what happens." Then stuck his tongue in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	41. Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 5)

Chapter 030 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Sunday Morning (Part 5)

RamKing 2.5 That Sunday Morning

King was remotely excited by the threat, but he had to be a responsible adult, he has work tomorrow; he can't be in too tattered of a state!

He had to give himself some leeway, something, anything, to ensure he'll at least be able to get out of bed by the afternoon, "Mmm, It's too...mffpp...early...hnngmm...P's hungry..."

Ram stopped sticking his tongue down King's throat, pushed up and stared at his P'. King knew he was in for it, it wasn't Ram's usual grin, or even a smirk, Ram's whole face smiled..."My breakfast first...then payment for a job well done...then brunch...and lunch...mmm...maybe dinner and dessert..."

King reevaluated his initial assessment, what overgrown puppy wolf, what alpha, he's not even an animal, he's obviously a Venus Flytrap! All pretty, quiet and reserved until you touch it, then it ensnares you and dissolves you bit by bit before consuming you whole!

"Ahh, Ram! Cold!" Lube was squirted on him, with their routine trysts, there was no longer a need to prepare first.

Ram slowly pushed in, getting the head in was always difficult, he tried to be as attentive as he could but still earned a complaint, "Uhhh, Ram, not so fast...ahhh...hurts! Be gentle!!!"

While King was use to Ram's administrations, his body had just fully woke, his senses were being overly responsive, he felt the rim being stretched as the tip forced through the opening; his walls molded to the monumental phallus.

Once Ram was all the way in, he pulled the entire length back out and thrust back in, he repeatedly performed the motions, slightly faster each round, "Ahhh, Ram, slow down! Please, P'...uh, is, uh, ahhh!"

After enough repetitions, when he was able to move without any difficulty, he began a steady grind, the clinking sounds of metal on metal played in the background as the King screamed, "AHhh, ah, uh, ahhh!!! RAMMMM!!!"

It wasn't anything new, yet each time, it was still heavenly, once Ram starts thrusting, his P' would let the obscenities fly, which would excite him more, "Ram, please! Ahhh, release P'! Hah...ahh..."

It was a never ending cycle that he purely enjoyed and can never get enough of. He had initially felt the want to make King scream during their first time in the secret wooden greenhouse. King had gotten a splinter from a cactus, he held his hand and squeezed to try help him remove it. It was just a little prick but his P' howled, he had said, "It hurts!" and "It's coming!" Even to bystanders, it didn't sound simple or clean, how could it to him? It had excited him to no end. From that day on, he couldn't stop thinking about it and wanted to make King repeat it...while being under him; preferably over and over and over again.

"Nooo...Ram, uh, uh, uh, thereeeee, ahhhhhhhh!" Ram pounded in, thinking back to that day, he wanted to hear more, to make him sound as innocently alluring as that day, but with a hint of nymphomaniac lure.

"Ahhh, too hard!!! Noooo, too much!!! Ah, mmmmmmm..." He lifted King's legs and hooked it on his shoulders and jabbed in. He knew King could take more than that, his "nos" were said to incite his dominating side, for him to be more forceful.

A hand grabbed King's erection and tugged in conjunction to the rod going into his hole, "Yes, ah, Ram, fuck me harder, yes!!! Almost! Morrreeee!!!"

King gripped onto the cuffs, he was close, on edge, "Ram...almost...ahh, haaa, ahh, uh, please...almost there..."

Ram leaned in and by brute force rapidly rocked his pelvis, "Hahhhhaaaa...ahh...ahhhhh...Rammm!!!"

King erupted and tightened around Ram, "Uh, uh, ahhh...P'!" His seeds coated King's insides.

Once he calmed, he carefully pulled out and released the cuffs. While he made sure it wasn't too tight, it still left faint pink lines from the chafing. Ram gently kissed the faint marks. King looked at where Ram was kissing and sighed, he's going to have to make sure he doesn't life up his sleeves tomorrow.

Ram pulled King into his embrace and placed a kiss on his forehead, they listened to each other's breathing as sleep took over.

The nap didn't last long for King as he wasn't the one who woke at the crack of dawn. He got up and headed for the shower as he wanted to clean up and grab a quick bite before Ram got to him again. When he stepped out of the water and looked in the mirror he almost fainted...marks everywhere! The only place where he was spared was behind his left ear where Ram's name was tattooed.

A loud scream jolted Ram awake, "YOU STUPID MUTT!!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING BRUNCH, LUNCH, DINNER OR DESSERT TODAY! OR EVER AGAIN!!!"

Ram had a pout on his face the rest of the day because he didn't get fed again...

King held true to his words...

...

...

...

But...only for two days until Ram's starving, deprived, adorable, puppy wolf sad face got the better of him... Who could blame him though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	42. 31

Bon didn't give in this time, he cleaned up the liquid, then changed and told Duen that he's going to the gym. There was no way he could stay in the same room as his little minx and not fuck him into the next life time.

As for Duen, he did what he does best, cried internally, then reluctantly went back to studying, which has now been downgraded to being the second, no, the third thing, that he does best.

Bon successfully kept himself distracted for a few hours at the gym, then showered, picked up dinner and headed home. After dinner, to not be tempted by his seductive kitty, he immediately trapped him in a net of blankets, clamped on and hugged the bundle to sleep.

To play it even safer, so that he doesn't break his promise to let Duen rest, he decided to leave earlier than usual; without waking Duen, he gently kissed him on the cheek and left for work.

When Duen woke up he was feeling highly unwanted, while he understood what Bon was doing was for his own good, he was still upset that he didn't even get a morning kiss! When had Bon ever left without giving him a morning kiss when he slept over! Although, when had he ever had to hope for a morning kiss? How the tides have turned.

Duen zombie walked into the classroom, the moment Ting Ting saw him she squealed, "Don't worry, Mummy will take care of this," pulled him aside and started applying as much foundation as she could to his neck and behind his ears. Ting Ting fired a ton of questions at Duen but he didn't answer any of them, he was too distraught, what should he do? He couldn't think of a solution. All day he walked around soullessly.

The day uneventfully went by, seeing him in that state, Ting Ting didn't ask any more questions, she was afraid he would cry. Ram never brought up the topic of seeing him for that brief moment on Sunday. Why? Because Ram is Ram, he never says anything unnecessary.

After classes, Duen ended his study session early than normal as he couldn't concentrate, once again, everything in the study materials reminded him of Bon!

Duen rushed back to Bon's apartment, he wanted to make sure he was home before his P'. During study session, the idea of the century popped into his head, cooking in just the bunny apron, he can kill two birds with one stone, he will be able to please his P'Bon and get his release. While he never understood why Bon was so fascinated by the thought of him cooking in just the apron, he was going to try it. Although it made absolutely no sense what so ever because cooking in just an apron is dangerous, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Today, he would wait for his P'Bon to come home, greet him with a kiss to the cheek, sit him down and have him watch while he takes his time cooking extra slow. They would feed each other, then when it's time for dessert, he would wink and say, "P'Bon, your dessert is ready!" and jump into his lap!

The plan was foolproof, there was no way his P'Bon would be able to resist!

Duen showered and donned the bunny apron and patiently waited.

6:00 PM

7:00 PM

The longer he waited the more he lost his courage. His mind began to wander, the more he thought the more he panicked, his P'Bon should be home already, but he was nowhere to be seen. He checked his phone, no messages. Was Bon avoiding him to this degree, that he's not going to come back home?

8:00 PM

9:00 PM

Duen gave up on his brilliant idea and changed back into regular clothes then obediently sat on the sofa with his laptop and started studying.

\--Chest Anatomy of a Male--

Bon's chest popped into his mind. So muscular. Want to touch. Want to lick. Want to bite...Duen sighed audibly. How come even his classes are teasing him! All he could do was click on his phone and stare at Bon's chest and abs while he fantasized. Duen ended up falling asleep on the sofa while hugging his phone and hoping that he would dream of his P'Bon.

Bon returned around midnight, there were emergencies left and right that had to be personally handled; that was the "beauty" of working for a start-up, you learn a lot, but overtime was unavoidable. What's worse, he and his team weren't allowed to bring their phones with them for additional security measures. He had wanted to call Duen the moment he was able to retrieve his cell but saw the time and decided against it.

Bon hadn't wanted to neglect Duen but work was work. Yes, he's rich, his father's in the oil trade and in truth, if he didn't want to, he didn't have to work, but he didn't want to be a useless rich second generation. He wanted to show his Duen that he could be relied upon. Besides, Duen's ring will definitely be from the money that he earns! It cannot come from his father.

When he walked in, he saw Duen sleeping on the sofa and his heart felt a stab; his Duen likely tried his best to wait up for him, from the looks of it, it's likely his silly kitty didn't eat dinner either. He collected his kitty and carried him to bed.

Duen was quite tired, the mental strain had drained him, he didn't stir at all. Bon took a quick shower and joined Duen shortly after. He kissed Duen on the forehead and held him to sleep.

The next morning Bon woke Duen with a tender kiss, he told him what happened and apologized. He told Duen that the situation would likely be like last week until the weekend, but he would be returning, just late, so Duen shouldn't wait up for him. Duen could only comply. Work is important, he knew how hard it was for Bon to find a job that his father did not have a hand in so he can't be unreasonable, besides, he should study too. He made Bon promise to at least wake him up and give him a kiss each morning and wretchedly accepted the facts but his condition got worse and worse as each day passed, he missed his P'Bon.

On Friday, Duen's face was so sunken in that Ram finally couldn't stand it and asked Duen what was wrong. Teary eyed, Duen told Ram the water-downed version of events and confessed that everything reminded him of Bon. He asked if there was a way for him go back to how things were and stop being so needy. He then proceeded to ask if Ram ever missed King to the point where everything reminded him of King?

Ram being as how Ram always is, didn't answer, instead he did his trademarked arm grab and dragged Duen to a toy store.

Duen had the urge to kill Ram again, he took him to an adult toy store...Who's side was he on? How is a store like this going to help him!

Duen tried to do the second thing that he does best, run away! Fast!

Unfortunately for Duen, Ram knew him too well and grabbed his arm again before he was able to. Ram's arm grab was too ironclad, no matter how hard he tried, he could not get out of it. He was dragged around the store...

Duen felt absolutely awkward and was panicking, two students in their uniforms, in this type of store! What if they get caught?! He was fidgeting while Ram walked around quite comfortably and even spoke to the owner.

Ram introduced all sorts of self pleasuring and couple's toys to him and even explained how to use them; restraints, gags, body clamps, floggers... When Ram started explaining what a penis extender was Duen almost had a stroke. Bon doesn't need a penis extender! He would die if he's any bigger or longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	43. 32

Duen did the thing that he did best, he cried internally. After being dragged by his tour guide through the entire store, he tried to leave again but Ram wouldn't let him, unless he made a purchase. If one didn't know they would have thought he was the owner! Or the store's best sales representative, he would definitely win the employee of the month, no, employee of the year award!

Ram, as someone who wouldn't take no for an answer, laid down a row of items, including but not limited to, paddle, bondage kit, pinwheel, electro wand...and even the penis extender. He politely told Duen to pick one. To get out of the store, Duen picked the most innocuous item out of the lot and headed to the cashier while Ram continued browsing.

Duen walked as slowly as he could to pay for the box in his hands. He will never be able to look at Ram the same way again. How did he not know his best friend had such a unique pastime? Duen's preliminary deduction was that it must have been King's fault, Ram wasn't like that before, King must have corrupted his best friend like how Bon had corrupted him! Although, as his thoughts travelled back to the recent events, he couldn't help but wonder if it was really King influencing Ram?

...The cosplay outfit was Ram's...

...Ram was the one who casually tossed him a bottle of lube...

...Ram had mentioned he never "had" to buy any of the things they needed because King would always offer to, but that doesn't automatically mean he's too shy to buy it...

From the looks of it, the most probable and logical explanation was Ram's preferences were too peculiar for King hence King "chooses" to go and do said purchasing instead of letting Ram go wild.

Duen's mind went one step further and the realization shook him, the products Ram just so descriptively and enthusiastically introduced...was he using them on King?!...

With his head down Duen shyly placed the box on the counter and proceeded to pay but it wasn't over, the cashier wanted to harass him too, he started asking if he wanted heating lube, flavored condoms, ball and gag, two sided dildos and wanted to bring him around the store, he was essentially another Ram! Duen couldn't take it anymore, he smacked the cash down, grabbed the box and left as fast as he could.

The moment he was out of the store, he stuffed the box in his backpack and made a run for it.

Ram didn't chase after Duen, his job was done. Ram smiled, he also stuffed his purchase in his bag and headed home, he couldn't wait to see his P'.

It was as if the heavens wanted to pick on Duen some more, halfway home the sky turned dark and started pouring; fortunately Bon had warned him to pack an umbrella before he left for work. Duen opened it and thought back to when Bon was still on campus, whenever it rained, he would be under a big black umbrella waiting for him to get off of class.

His P'Bon looked so handsome and strong, he protected him from the evil wind and rain. His P' would strikingly walk up to him, wrap his free arm around his waist, once the hand was at its rightful spot, there would be a light pinch. That would always make him look up, while his P'Bon lovingly looked down and tried to attack his lips, but he would only get a slight taste before being gently pushed away. They would walk to the car, half way there his naughty P' would find some excuse to deliberately lower the umbrella and attempt to initiate a mini-make out session. He always succeed, they would tenderly kiss each other while the rain tried to catch a glimpse. His P's hand around his waist would gradually go lower and lightly grasp his bottom, when he gasped from the treatment, the offender would deepen the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they would finally make it to the car, his P' would drive him home and use the pretense of helping him with the seat belt and try to steal another kiss, it always turned into another heated exchange. Every time he got out of the car, he would be breathing irregularly, cheeks would be rosy and lips, slightly swollen.

Duen's eyes welled up, why is it so lonely now! It was so much nicer when Bon's with him! It was so much better when Bon held the umbrella for him! P'Bon!!!

As Duen was mulling over life without his P'Bon, out of the blue, the umbrella flipped...the tears he tried to hold back came streaming down...when it rains...it really pours! Everything is pouring! P'BON!!!

His lips started quivering, it went into a pout, he couldn't stop his emotions and screamed into the sky, "Duen misses P'Bon!!!"

Duen ran all the way home and was soaked to the bone. Once he entered the apartment he threw his bag on the floor and yelled as loud as he could, "Stupid Ram! First he tricks me with the tail butt plug, now this! Ahhh! I need new friends! I NEED P'BON!"

Duen audibly sighed, every morning he would only see his P'Bon for a few minutes, he couldn't concentrate in class, he's sexually frustrated, he hasn't been sleeping enough and now to top it off he's soaking wet! Why was everyone and everything bullying him! Duen didn't want to think anymore, he has had enough for one week, he wasn't going to mope, it was time for a hot shower and a good night's sleep to wash away all his sorrows. Maybe if he slept early enough, when his P'Bon returns he will be up to greet him and they could spend some time together! He marched into the bathroom and put the simple plan in motion.

Halfway through Duen's shower the front door opened, a tired, sleepy and completely worn out Bon returned. He had rushed home in hopes of seeing his Duen, the thought of returning to his kitty's hugs had been giving him small doses of energy recharges throughout the day but it wasn't enough, he had been deprived of the actual person for so long, he needed him in his arms.

Bon heard the shower and made a run for it but almost had to make a journey to the ER instead when he tripped over Duen's damp bag. Bon thought it was quite odd as Duen wasn't one to leave things randomly lying around, especially in the middle of the front entrance. He picked up the bag and a box fell out, Duen's earlier purchase landed onto the floor...

Bon thought his eyes were deceiving him, he rubbed them, the box was still there. He picked it up and was thoroughly amused.

\--Wireless 10-Speed Vibrator for Men--

\--Perfect for beginners at only 10 cm long with a 3 cm circumference, one size fits most!--

\--100% waterproof!--

\--Get it for your boyfriend or experience the pleasure yourself.--

\--New design! Finger loop for easy insertion and removal!--

\--Satisfaction guaranteed or money back.--

Bon didn't know what to think, so many thoughts swarmed his exhausted mind, why did his Duen buy something like that? When did he become so bold? Did he plan on using it by himself? Or did he want him to use it on him? Was he that sexually frustrated the last couple of days that he had to resort to this? If that's the case, P' has held back for so many days, is P's kitty ready?

Bon swiftly prepped and sanitized the plaything then stuck the box in his nightstand; like the toy, he was suddenly fully energized. With a sly grin on his face, he ran for the shower.

Bon quietly snuck in and pulled Duen's naked body into his, "P' missed his Duen." It had scared the shampooing Duen half to death, his eyes had been closed, he thought about punching the assailant, but knew it could only be his P'Bon, and once the voice confirmed it, he relaxed.

Before Duen could respond his mouth was invaded.

Bon kissed the life out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	44. Chapter 032 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Adult Toy Store (Part 1)

Chapter 032 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Adult Toy Store (Part 1)

RamKing 3.1 That Adult Toy Store

Ram smiled, he also stuffed his purchase in his bag and headed home, he couldn't wait to see his P'. He felt apologetic about last Sunday and thought of the perfect way to make it up to his King!

As soon as he returned, the rectangular box went into their x-rated treasure cove, he had to make sure King says okay before seeing it, that would minimize the chance of the whole idea being rejected.

While he waited for the owner of the condo to return, he fed their sons and daughters...as King calls them. Ram even gave each pot a "hello" before he sprinkled, "how was your day" as the nourishment seeped in and a "bye bye" before moving on to the next one. His greenhouse master said it was important to have verbal conversations with them...so he obliged...

The task took double the normal amount of time to complete yet everything occurred perfectly in sync, the moment Ram put the watering can down, the sound of jingling keys was heard.

King gave Ram a peck on the cheek as soon as he walked through the door, handed the food over and went to change. As they ate, he rambled on about his week, while Ram silently listened.

Generally, Ram was quite attentive and listened to his P's animated descriptions of his work week and co-workers, though currently, he was distracted; his attention was on devising a plan to get his P' to consent to letting him use the latest acquisition.

It didn't take too long, he knew how to convince King, there were always ways to get him to agree. He even suspected King liked the little back and forth, push and pull games.

After they've had their full, the duo rested on the sofa, Ram played the big spoon and held on to King, they turned on a random movie and enjoyed the warmth of each other's body heat.

King was quite concentrated until he felt Ram's breath on his ear, he figured his frisky tail-wagger was going to make a move sooner or later, but rather than being affectionately mauled, only a question was posed, "Remember P' had said, he'll do everything that I tell him to do?"

King moved to face Ram and examined with questioning eyes, what was he up to now?... ... ...

Last Sunday's scene replayed in his mind, he had screamed at the top of his lungs "FINEEEE!!! P'LL DO EVERYTHING THAT N'RAM TELLS P' TO DO!!!"

Ram had cuffed him up and left marks all over his body...

He had to wrap himself up like a mummy the whole week...

He had to put foundation all over his neck and behind his right ear...

All of his colleagues gave him weird looks...

He was not ready for whatever it is that his devious canine has stashed this week...

So he dishonestly said, "No..."

Ram showed a sad pout, blinked a few times then pitifully dipped his head into King's neck, wrapped his arms tighter around the waist and made a puppy whine.

King was dumbfounded, an actual puppy whine!

What the hell!

Where did he learn that from?!

It was too adorable!

That was unfair!

He knew at that moment, it clearly wasn't going to end in his favor, semi-reluctantly he queried, "Okay, what is it, what do you want?"

Hidden from King's view, Ram grinned, "Volunteer."

King sighed a breath of relief, the university probably had another project to plant trees or something along that line, no big, he loves Mother Nature, all he had to do was ask. Did Ram think he was going to say no because he would have to take off of work, was that why he didn't ask like a normal person? King didn't suspect a thing and answered, "Sure, when will the group be going?"

Ram rubbed his nose in King's neck and didn't answer because it wasn't going to lead to the respond that he needs, in a low pleading tone he whispered, "So, yes, volunteer?"

"Huh?" King squinted his eyes, why did he have to ask twice? It was a bit shady...

What was his no good pup up to again?

Was it another trap?

Maybe he should make sure to find out what he's signing up for first?

But if it's for the university, how bad can it be?

"Tell P', for what?" King was apprehensive, he knew Ram was tricky, but still didn't understand, if it's for a charitable cause, why did he have to inquire in such a way?

"P', promise first..." He nudged his nose at King's ear then behind and placed his lips on where his name was forever inked, he casually traced it with the tip of his tongue.

King shivered, that spot, he was too weak against this N' of his, one of these days, he's going to be the death of him, he just knows it.

The more Ram did, the more suspicious King became, he had to be resolute, "Tell P' first."

Ram continued licking and bit the ear lobe then travelled his moist appendage to outline the ear from where he just tasted to the helix, with a light flick to the tragus, "Na, P', say yes first?"

King closed his eyes to better enjoy the sweet diversion, his damn mutt was too seductive, he really was too sly, but he cannot give in! Each time he did, he always ended up either unable to get out of bed, tied up or tagged all over, even though it was always enjoyable, well, more than just that, it was always mind blowing, but...he's an adult!!! He has work to take into consideration...However, it's Friday...so he does have Saturday and Sunday to rest...

King was tempted, he had never told Ram but he indeed liked all the different ways his wolf pup could excite him and make him do things that he normally wouldn't do. He was outgoing, but his introverted lover was way more unreserved than him. Also...much, much, much, much more crafty, case and point...skillfully using his tongue on him to get what he wants...

Ram persisted, his throaty voice flowed, "P', volunteer...naaa?"

As King delightfully savored the treatment, his mouth unintentionally babbled, "Mmmmmm...okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	45. Chapter 032 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Adult Toy Store (Part 2)

Chapter 032 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Adult Toy Store (Part 2)

RamKing 3.2 That Adult Toy Store

The excited oversized bow-wow, immediately jumped off the sofa, ran for the closet then sped back and handed a box to King. A beaming smile as he looked at his pampering owner, "Need volunteer test subject."

King stared at the parcel he was holding...and started reading..."Bondage Kit for Beginners..." He gulped...it's come to this...

His eyes traveled further, "Includes soft leather wrist and ankle tethers..." He sighed...Ram really likes tying him up...

He continued, "...blindfold, paddle and feather tickler..." He bit his lips, why does Ram like restraining and dominating him so much...and tickler...this was going to be his last day on Earth!

King was floored, Ram must have made a trip to "The Gear Shop" and spoke to P'Lit...

He should have never brought him to that store in the first place!

Who knew the shy, innocent, reserved and quiet N' of his would be so captivated!

At first he wouldn't step half a foot past the doorway, but now, P'Lit and him are buddy-buddy...

He had dug his own grave...

Who can he blame but himself...

He didn't like being bound but he did say he'll do anything...

It's better to get it over with, if not, he might unknowingly wake up in the same position as last week...

Also, at least it's not metal cuffs this time...

At least he's well informed and can set some boundaries before they proceeded..

He tossed the collection back at Ram, "Fine...but let me shower first...and you can't leave visible marks...and definitely cannot use that feather to tickle me!!!"

Ram blinked his eyes twice, he didn't think King would agree so easily! His entire face smiled and agreeingly nodded, then cutely offered, "Shower together?"

Ram was rejected and pushed into the shower, King told him he needed some personal time to ready his head and steady his heart. After all, even as a couple, it's not an everyday normal occurrence that one agrees to have sex blindfolded and tied up...

Ram quickly showered and switched spots with King.

As King took his time, Ram set up the flexible shackles and brought out a bottle of scented oil, but hid it under his pillow. It was for his plan, to make it up to King for last week, a relaxation session! He had long wanted to give King a rub down but was always denied because of the obvious reason.

There was no better time to kill two birds with one stone. He had been preparing since Monday, he even specifically asked P'Lit for tips on how to do it without making King squirm. The recommendation was a tantric massage and Ram did his due diligence, he researched and watched so many tutorial videos! He was sure this time it won't turn out like all the other times, his P' was going to have a restful weekend!

The only problem was he needed King to stay still to show him he could be a dutiful and helpful mate and not someone who always tired him out! So he had to make sure King didn't run away before it started, his only choice was to restrict his movements...hence the bindings...no malice was intended!

Although, one looking at it in hindsight, what normal person would use a bondage kit to try to get someone to kick back and relax?...

King emerged with only a towel around his waist, then nervously laid down on his back in the middle of the bed. He closed his eyes and spread his arms and legs, "Mmm, do what you want...but remember...no marks and ABSOLUTELY no feather!"

Ram carefully secured each strap around King's wrists and ankles then lifted his head and slipped the blindfold in place. He passionately kissed then reassured King, "P', I'll behave, I won't make it hard on you..."

Ram delicately planted kisses on every inch of King's body but avoided removing his towel, he wanted to save the best for last.

Once King was no longer edgy, Ram retrieved the hidden bottle of oil. He poured a small amount on his hands and rubbed them together until the smell of magnolia and lavender permeated the room.

Heavy hands rubbed and pressed soft skin and strained muscles, King didn't fidget at all; instead of spread fingers, Ram used his palms. He successfully avoided tickling or poking any sensitive spots.

Ram worked on the calves then up the thighs, as he closed in to the bulge under the cloth...he paused then switched to the forearms and biceps.

King had never had a massage before, he didn't know it could feel so tranquilly pleasurable! He had thought Ram was just going to tie him up and spank him until he begged, it never occurred this was what he would get.

Being restricted and visionless, all his other senses were heightened, he was in a state of relaxed arousal. The surprisingly pleasing paws on him and sweet fragrance made his mind want to sail away into dreamland but his enflamed body kept him at bay.

Ram pressed into the shoulders then chest, he deliberately grazed across the twin peaks but did not linger.

The action woke King from his trance, a breathy voice moaned, "Mmm, Ram, play with them more..." but was ignored...

Ram continued with what he learned and brushed past them again but did not pinch like he typically would.

He removed the bath towel, but did not touch the now erect manhood, standing at and waiting for his attention. He intentionally dripped a single drop of the oil on the bulb, "Nghhh..." The temperature difference made King twitch.

Ram rubbed additional oil on his hands to warm as he watched the droplet trickle down King's smooth member, when it reached home base, he softly ran his palm over the tip in circles, very, very lightly.

King was engulfed, the unexpected movement on his erection was inordinately erotic. He wants more, it was not enough! He tried to move his hands...but could not...

Ram heard the commotion and instructed, "P', just relax and breathe. Okay?"

King could only comply, it wasn't like he had any other choice...he was still tied down.

Ram continued, his index finger traced up and down, from tip to base, back up, all around, until he had felt every inch. At the last pass, he incorporated his thumb and repeatedly pressed at the urethral opening and applied a respectable amount of pressure.

King felt like Ram was using his penis like a controller, mashing the A button..."Yes! Keep pressing! Please, uh, Ram, uh, yes, please..."

His back arched from the bed as hands grabbed the leather strings, a whine emitted, "Uhhh, Ram, ahh, more, harder..."

Ram needed King pacified, he temporarily idled then commanded, "Relax, breathe, deep breaths...back flat, don't grab onto the tethers."

King reluctantly did as he was told...Ram stopped once he interrupted...what else could he do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	46. Chapter 032 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Adult Toy Store (Part 3)

Chapter 032 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Adult Toy Store (Part 3)

RamKing 3.3 That Adult Toy Store

"Mmm...good..." Ram made an O with his hand and as a reward, pumped a few times.

Nimble fingers moved to the family jewels, they ran back and forth and weightlessly rolled them.

It was peculiar, tantalizing, and making King lust for the real thing! He wants Ram to enter him already! Usually, by now, his tormentor would be done preparing him, it has been...maybe over an hour? Too long!!!

From the kisses to the massage...to this...him playing with everything below!!! But his ass!!! King couldn't wait anymore, "Ram...please...naaaaa..."

Ram, though, was only half-way through. From the information he meticulously gathered, there was still a ways to go; it was going to be a timely ordeal, "Shhh, P', settle down, just keep breathing..."

King was one step away from committing murder!

How is it that his overgrown mutt can find a different way to abuse him every time?!

Is this his new tactic to get him to beg?! But he's already doing that! Have some sympathy!

He wanted it so bad that his hole uncontrollably twitched and convulsed on its own...it was just waiting to be slammed into!

Damn it!!!

He didn't want to just keep breathing!!!

In such a situation, who the hell can settle down!!!

Yet, there was no other alternative, he was at Ram's mercy and acquiesced.

Ram kept a slow tempo rotating the testes as his thumb searched for that spot, the taint, between the place King thirsted for to be touched and where he was working on, he mildly applied pressure, "AHHHHHH, RAM!!! Please!!!"

His movement on the eggs stopped, the fingers joined the thumb, he bloomed then closed his tips at the perineum a few times, then switched to oscillating the digits as he pressed a bit harder...

The distraught body tried to move so the vibrating fingers would go lower, to there, where they rightfully belong, yet whichever way he moved, the hand followed suit...he just couldn't get them in there!

Ram incorporated the hanging pouch again, then grabbed the shaft with his other hand. One swirled at the pleasure gland and spheres as the other jerked...

King's breathe hitched, the movement quickened as liquid flowed from his tip...without even having his rim touched...

"Ahhhh, NING, please!!!" He needed and craved more, he wants his N' inside him!

Ram pumped the rod faster, speedier and kept on going while the other hand thrilled the globes and that little gland, over and over again.

King felt like he was going to explode, "Ahh, ahhh, uhhhh...yes...almost, there!!! More...ahhh, uh, ah, uhhh..."

Just as he was about to...the movement slowed to a crawl...

King woefully whimpered, "Ram, no, please don't stop, faster...Ughhhhh!!! RAM!!!"

That was not quite the reaction Ram expected, different than what the tutorials showed. The participants in the videos were all quite appeased and tranquil by this stage, unlike King...But they did say each person would react differently...so he kept on, he will give his P' the full tantric experience!

He slowly built him up again, the same play, up until he was about to explode...and then decelerated...

King was beyond frustrated!

He would rather be chained up and spanked with the paddle until he begged than this!

Or tickled to death!

Or locked up in a room with Ram's three scary furry beasts!

He tried to move his body to get more friction but Ram immediately stopped!

King ended up groveling, "Ram, I give up, you can do anything, just, let me cum! Just fuck me! Please! Just slam into me! Give it to me!"

Ram was confused, maybe he did something wrong? All his research had said a tantric massage would calm your partner, not get him so riled up he would want the life fucked out of him...

It seemed, it was becoming a trend that most of his plans do not work out the way he intends for it to...but he was determined this will not be one of them. He continued, turned a deaf ear and reiterated the full act one more time.

King wanted to die, the feeling of being brought to the top then let back down again and again was abysmal! Unfathomable! That agonizing feeling of waiting for the final explosion but having it never detonate!

Why was Ram doing this to him?!

When Ram finally ceased, he thought he was going to get it, finally! That delicious enormous cock...

...but...

Ram only put in a finger..."Ai'Ning!!! Are you kidding me!!!"

King wanted to beat the crap out of his stingy masseur! "Ai'Ning!!! What are you doing to P'! Haven't you had enough!!!"

"P', soon, behave." Ram was convinced, all King had to do was learn how to relax, then he would be able to enjoy this. He moved the digit around until he found the hidden gem. He gently pressed while his other hand remained motionless.

King's whines became louder and louder, "ARHHH, RAM, stoppp toying with my body!!! Please fuck me!!!"

Ram utilized his other hand and juggled his balls.

All of his motions were...slothful...

The pressure...moderate...

He didn't rush anything, he just kept on with a steady pace...

King pulled at the leather bindings, "Ram, damn it...fuck me! In my ass!!! NOW!!!"

His P's mouth, spewing those obscenities, it's too hot, Ram quickened his hands...just a tad...

His body quivered, "I want it hard! Your thick gigantic cock! I WANT IT!"

Ram felt himself tighten...he slightly accelerated...a bit more...

He screamed, "I want you in my ass! Just slam into me! Fuck me!"

There was a tilt of the finger inside...the pressure also increased...

He howled, "I want your penis in my ass! GIVE IT TO ME!!!"

Another digit entered as Ram moved his hand from the orbs and went to the tip of the penis, and lightly milled with his pointer and thumb.

King screamed bloody murder, "RAM! PLEASE!!! S'IL TE PLAîT! ONEGAI!!! BUTAGIYEYO!!! FUCK ME! ROUGH, HARD AND FAST!!! NOW!!! PRESS ME INTO THE BED! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!! JUST PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COCK!!!"

Ram didn't know a massage would make his P's words and tone become so indecent, it was smuttier than when he was actually pounding into him. He even screamed please in different languages; at that moment, that side of King, it was too sexy!!! Ram forgot he was supposed to make his P' relax and not wail like a hussy...and so he continued on...his objective...to see if King knows any other languages...

He took his P' to the verge, but just as King was about to cum, the hands on the shaft and the fingers inside slowed.

King was too defeated, no matter what he said, Ram didn't give in. His whole body was sweaty and quivering, he had wantonly moaned, uninhibitedly yelled, disorderly screamed and shamelessly begged, but Ram wouldn't fuck him or let him ejaculate!!!

He had thought about ripping the binds and try to forcefully ride Ram, but that would likely not end well for him. He had never been able to overpower Ram, not even one of his arms...

What is he to do!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	47. Chapter 032 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Adult Toy Store (Part 4)

Chapter 032 - Bonus - Ram x King - That Adult Toy Store (Part 4)

RamKing 3.4 That Adult Toy Store

King was tearing but it was not seen by Ram as the blindfold absorbed the droplets.

It was quite pitiful...In two hours' time, his N' had reduced him to such a sorry state. He was a sobbing, sweating, writhing mess...and Ram had only used his paws...His N' really was too much of a force to reckon with.

He wretchedly groveled, "Ram...please...naaa...P' needs Ram...inside...pleaseeeeeee...naaaa..."

When he didn't get a response he switched to audibly, very loudly, crying in hopes Ram would show him some compassion, "Ram...pleeeaaaaase...P' can't takkkeeee itttt..."

Ram haven't the faintest clue as to why it didn't go as planned but it was too heart wrenching to hear his King like that, so he decided to wrap it up; he gripped hard and frantically moved his fingers.

King's voice wailed as his body received the gratifying treatment, "AHHHHHHHhhh hahhhhh, uh, ahh, hahhhhhhhhhhh, hardeeerrrrr!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ram pushed his fingers up and intensely attacked the P-spot while the other hand rapidly tugged.

Shallow breathes and pathetic little moans, "Ahhhh, yes, ahh, yes, yes, uh, uh, Ram! Aaaahhhhhhhhhha ah ah haaaaaaaaaaa!!!" A beautiful arch formed as King was finally allowed to explode.

Ram loosened his grip but still gently pumped and rubbed the pads of his fingers on the pleasure organ, King shivered again; he repeated his performance and King continuously trembled.

King's orgasm never died down, wave after wave, highs and lows, each time he reached the crest, he felt another release...

It kept coming and going...

He endlessly erupted...

Ram slowly withdrew his digits and untied King's ankles then lubed himself up and at the most leisurely speed known to mankind, edged into the deprived opening...bit...by...bit...

King shuddered, "Ahhhhhhahhhh haaaaaaa..." He felt every crease being smoothed out as Ram's tip pushed through the ring of muscles.

He wants that rock hard body on his...it's too far...

He wants him inside...only a small taste is being offered...

He wants to touch too...but is trapped...

His raspy voice pleaded, "Ram, please, hands..."

Ram obliged and released King's wrists; he was immediately pulled down, the action made him roughly shove half of himself into the sensitive body underneath.

King greedily sucked him in, he felt every nook being occupied as his walls enclosed Ram's shaft, more was all he could think of...he needed to make Ram give him all of it!

Ram hadn't expected it, he knew King liked it forcefully, but with his recent release, he shouldn't want it that bad. The books and videos definitely didn't mention anything like this...

King pulled off his blindfold and licked Ram's neck, every line of the dream catcher, as he tried to force their bodies to fully combine.

Ram held still and closed his eyes to appreciate the feeling, he loves it, whenever King traced his tattoos, it was always heavenly, he was quite thankful that he had so many. Each time it would be licked and sucked a different way.

"MMmmm, P', keep licking..." He felt King trying to pull him down further, but kept his position...just a few more kisses and laps...

Until...

"Ahhh, P'!" King had viciously bit him!

King used both hands to make Ram face him eye-to-eye, then growled threateningly, "Shove your cock all the way in and fuck me now or you're sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the weekend!"

Ram absolutely adores how his hot mess of a King could be begging like a submissive little nympho one minute then have a dominating aura the next. To pacify King and not get kicked to the dog house, he deliberately gave in; he pushed all the way in to the hilt and swiftly began moving in and out.

King swallowed him whole, that was the feeling, everything, being filled, what Ram did before was outstanding, but he could never get enough of having the actual thick, monstrous cock slamming into him.

Each thrust pushed his back up the bed, his whole body levitated. The force of being driven into by his pro-boxer boyfriend was euphoric, it was intoxicating! "Ram, uh, ah, uh uh uh uh! Haa...rrddee...errrr!!!"

The moans were non-stop, "Ahhhh, Ram, uh...ahh...yes!!! Don't stop! Faasttterrrr...uhhhhhaaa!!!"

Ram reasoned with himself, his initial plan didn't include making King beg and cry, but that had already happened...

He hadn't thought about overexerting him, but from the looks of it, it was highly unlikely that they would end the night there...

It was most probable he was going to overwork King either way...

So...

He accepted his orders, let loose, channeled all his energy and irreverently pounded into his lascivious commander.

Ram harshly drove in until King had to wrap his arms and legs around his torso to avoid being slammed into the headboard railings.

Ram went at it with all his might, each time after he released, he twisted and turned King's body at will into a different position for another around; he didn't pause until all of King's limbs eventually gave out...

"Hnnnngnnnnnhhhahaa...ah...ahhh!!! Ning!!!" King was brought to climax again, but had nothing left to shoot as his savage beast coated his insides for the n-th time that night.

Ram delicately pulled out and embraced King, an arm under to act as a pillow as the other went up and down his spine.

Each time Ram's mischievous paw got to the tailbone, King scooted a little closer to his chest to try to escape; he was too amused and delightfully continued...

King though couldn't handle it anymore, he was too worn out and sensitive, he just wanted to calm down his overtly responsive and unsympathetically ravished body, not have it further teased, "Ai'Ning! Stop it...haven't you tortured me enough today..."

Ram ceased but pouted and cried injustice, "P', P'Lit said a tantric massage would help you relax...who knew it'd have that effect..."

King would have sent Ram a flying drop-kick if his legs could move...

What kind of logic was that?

Who in their right mind would tie someone up to massage them?!

Why would P'Lit tell him tantric massages were for relaxation?!

He cursed himself, he really shouldn't have brought Ram to that sinful place.

Why is it that every time his mutt tries to "help" or do something nice...it always ends up this way...

He wanted to reason with Ram, but was on his last energy cell...

He figured he would simply let Ram assume the massage had "relaxed" him...and clarify it next time...

Like how he still had to point out that he's not essentially "cured" of his fear of dogs...

King sighed and petted Ram on his head, "No...you're right...who knew... ... ..." He moved to lay on his well intentioned boyfriend's mesomorphic chest, snuggled into his reserved spot and quietly nodded off.

Ram looked at King's serene sleeping face and wondered if he had successfully made up for last Sunday...

After all...

He did give King the best and most relaxing massage of his life...although it was the only one he's ever had...he was screaming...a lot...but he was quite relaxed at first! But he made him beg and cry...No points added...

No new marks were made as King had requested...well no visible mark...Still zero...

He listened and did not use the tickler...at all! Definitely a plus! But he wasn't going to use it anyways...Still nil...

But! He made him cum endless times...Add 100 points!

So even though King is...slightly...exhausted...it should still count as a perfect score!

Ram nodded and proudly grinned, mission accomplished!

He lovingly kissed King's forehead, held him tighter and blissfully drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	48. 33

Bon's lips attached itself to Duen's and refused to let go, the sweet taste engulfed him, he felt revitalized. This was the recharge he feened for, his battery, his life source, his entirety. His hands traveled up and down Duen's spine, it made his kitty whimper; the body in his embrace pressed itself further into his. He savored the feeling, he had missed it more than he thought, he wanted more, the desire made him intensify his actions.

Duen melted into Bon and gave it everything that he's got; all the ways that Bon had ever kissed him, he tried to reenact. The front that he had put up the entire week, that he was able to handle everything, that he was all right, that it didn't bother him, all the tension flowed out as their lips and tongues comforted each other. The security that he felt, it was next to none, he didn't need to pretend any longer, his P'Bon had returned.

While Bon was caught off guard with his kitty's aggressiveness, he matched it head on to the point where Duen struggled for breathe. Duen's hands gripped Bon's waist, he didn't want to pull apart, not yet, but he would have to...soon.

Bon felt his kitty's efforts, he slowed down and switched to light nibbles on his bottom lip to give him a chance to fill his lungs. Right as Duen was able to breathe normally again, Bon gently bit his bottom lip, just slight enough to acquire a gasp, as additional air rushed in from the reaction, Bon's tongue followed the path of the precious oxygen and overwhelmed him once more.

"Mmmm, P', mmmm," he gave a breathy moan and tried to respond to every little lick and nip, he didn't want it to end, it wasn't enough, still not yet, but he was about to lose conscious, Bon had briefly let him take in O2, but it wasn't nearly an adequate amount...

"P' has...to let Duen...breathe...ah...P'..." Duen was barely able to get the words out, Bon's tongue didn't relent. Bon tiled Duen's head and the tonsil hockey game escalated.

"Umpff, P'...oxygen..." Bon's tongue swirled, the flicks and lapping slowed but he didn't let go.

Duen tensely gripped on to Bon's body and through labored pants was able to voice his distress, "P', oxygen...uh, P', important..."

Bon reluctantly stopped exploring Duen's mouth, he was right, while making out was important, oxygen is also pretty important.

Bon hugged Duen firmly and kissed his ear, "Mmmm, P' missed Duen."

Duen didn't say it back, he was still winded but he buried himself further into Bon's body, he shyly blushed like how he always did whenever Bon would say those words. Bon took no offense, he knew his Duen was rosy cheeked and saying it in his heart. He was sure Duen missed him even though he didn't say it; actions speaks louder than words.

Every night upon his return, on the sofa would be his sleeping kitty who had tried incredibly hard to stay up and wait for his owner's return. Bon laughed, he's not the possessor, it should be the other way around, Duen had already completely seized his heart since day one. His silly kitty had never successfully stayed up until he returned, though the thought was enough to warm his heart and help him make it through the taxing work days.

Undeterred, Bon tightened his arms around Duen further, "P' loves Duen."

Duen couldn't press himself in any further, but it didn't stop him from trying, "Mmm, love P'Bon."

Bon gradually separated them, tilted Duen's chin up and kissed his lips again, then cheek, nipped his jaw line, and nibbled his neck; the love marks were all gone, he wanted to add more but was instantaneously blocked, "P'! No! Need to go home Sunday..."

He could only comply, "Mmm, no marks," and continued on.

Duen knew he was fighting another losing battle, their erections were rubbing on each other, his bottom was being kneaded by the object of his obsession, kisses were being placed on his ears, then again slightly lower, to the neck, on his collar bone from one side to the other. Duen was losing himself yet again, how come everything is so tantalizing?

He kept his eyes closed and enjoyed Bon's lips on his expectant body, he had been thinking about it the whole week. He had also been religiously thinking about Bon's body, this time he can actually feel it, his hands were finally able to freely roam, he was able to touch Bon's chest. He drew lower to his abs, yes, one, two, three, four, keep going...five, six, seven...finally, eight. His arms slid around and courageously grabbed Bon's muscular bottom, he was rewarded with a husky groan, so that's what it feels like. He would have to do that more often.

The last few days were too agonizing for both parties, they touched and kissed as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Bon especially didn't want to stop, but his kitty's words made him pause, "P', cold..."

The hot water had been used up by the immersed couple, while Bon didn't feel the coldness as his body felt like it was on fire, Duen was already shivering; Bon could only end their session. He led Duen out of the shower and immediately wrapped him in his bathrobe.

Duen looked at the water dripping down Bon's chiseled body, he didn't want him to cover up, but the water was quite icy by the time their stepped out, "How about P'?"

Bon wrapped a towel around his waist, "See?" Duen couldn't help but show his silly smile, his P'Bon would definitely ban shirt wearing if he could. Bon grabbed another towel and started drying Duen's hair, each few tousles he kissed Duen's face on a different spot. At the rate of exchange between kisses versus hair drying, by the time Duen's fur was dry, his face was going to need a wiping.

"P'! Stop..."

Bon's hands stopped, but his lips kept going, he kissed the corner of Duen's lips, "Mmmm, does N' really want P' to stop?" His tongue flicked Duen's bottom lip, "P' will listen and behave if that's what N" really wants." His lips moved closer and started sucking instead, Duen closed his eyes, his heart was beating rapidly.

"P'..."

Bon licked his top lip and finally fully kissed him again, "P', mmm, don't...mmmmm...don't stop. Want P'." Bon smiled against Duen's lips and dove in, he put a hand behind Duen's head and massaged his neck then pressed his tongue in further, Duen was having trouble breathing again, but he didn't want to push his P'Bon away, he hugged on to Bon and clawed into his back.

Bon hadn't expect that his kitty would scratch him and growled, Duen took the chance to inhale as much air as he could before his mouth was invaded again. While their tongues battled it out, they slowly made their way into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	49. 34

Duen fell into bed with Bon on top of him. The man above took a brief moment to admire his lover, face tinged pink, moist puffy lips, hazy eyed, ruffled hair, and chest, heaving up and down; he couldn't wait to enhance the image. In a few hours, the HD version would be ready.

Bon left gentle imprints on the silky neck that his tongue was so fortunate to taste, luckily he's not a vampire, if not, he would be forever immobilized appreciating that region. A hand inconspicuously reached for the knotted belt around the robe and pulled, the obstructing garment flowed down his ribs, it opened and revealed an expanse of skin, his hand traveled to the panting chest and landed on a nub.

Bon's fingers started rubbing, "P', please, be gentle... ...it...it...this week...shirt...uncomfortable."

Duen had wanted to tell his P'Bon that even wearing a shirt reminded him of his P'Bon pinching his receptive nibs but the sentence he said was nowhere close to what he wanted to voice.

Bon didn't understand what his kitty was trying to tell him. Though, it didn't matter, his one track mind was telling him his darling kitty's voice was too seductive, he needed to hear more. Touching him was making him wild, "Hmmm, why is N'Duen so sensitive today?" He rolled it gently again, "Tell P', did N' touch himself when P' was at work?"

Duen couldn't answer, both of his hands were already over his mouth to block himself from whimpering and spewing out obscenities.

Bon wasn't going to take silence as an answer, the other hand reached for the twin, "Hmmm? Did N' play with these?" He pinched hard and Duen's back arched and breath quickened, the hands moved to cover his face so he could speak, "P', no, Duen didn't, please! Duen...Duen was..."

Bon administered another harsh attack, what was his kitty going to say?

"Ahhhhh, Duen was...waiting for P'...to...do...this...no, P', please!"

He flicked the nipples gently this time, "Good...Such a good kitty."

The torment did not stop, a pinch, not too hard, not too light, "Is N' positive that he didn't? They're more responsive than normal."

Duen felt like he was suffocating, the touches felt like electric shocks, it went to every part of his body, from his hair to the tips of his fingers and toes. It's been a week, he's been obsessively hoping for it the whole week, "P', naaaa, Duen can't anymore, please P' Bon!"

Bon couldn't help tease his innocent N' more, just this and he's already pleading, although, one could argue he was just denying himself of pleasure, "Hmm, let P' check one more place first."

Bon's hands traveled down to Duen's bottom, he lifted his legs and made Duen hold them. He got up, retrieved the lube then stood in front. Duen's anticipation got the better of him, he looked up and saw two index fingers being lubed up.

Duen's heart jumped, his P' wants to...put those fingers in? ...But why? "P'? What is P' doing?"

Bon inched one index finger in then repeated the same action with his other, when both were half way in, he slowly pulled in opposite directions. The unique action was too surprising, "P'! No, please P'! Duen didn't play with himself, Duen was obedient, Duen waited for P', Duen only wants P'! Ahh, P"! Ahhhh!"

Duen had wanted Bon all week but he didn't think Bon was going to do something like that, the feeling was too indescribable, his legs were open, Bon was staring intently while stretching and pulling apart his passage.

Bon's fingers went in polar opposite directions, then came together, he repeated it until Duen's insides were having involuntary spasms, it made Bon wonder if Duen's tunnel was also excitedly anticipating what's to come, like it knew it would be complete soon, "Hmmm, looks like Duen was telling the truth, tell P', should P' stop?"

The fingers went in deeper and kept on pulling apart and meeting each other back. The whole week's worth of pent up frustration, this latest mix of uncomfortable pleasure, Duen's mind couldn't make sense of anything, "P'Bon! Don't...don't stop...Duen didn't, Duen waited, please trust Duen. Uh, uh, Duen...ah, Duen's body is...Duen's body...is sensitive...because it's P' touching it!"

His breathing became erratic, in the end, his words all became whines and whimpers, "Mmm, ahh, P', uhhah, P'..."

Bon felt crazed, his kitty couldn't even mew coherently any longer, just a tad more, "Tell P', who does Duen belong to?"

Bon pushed both of the fingers in up to the knuckles, drew out to Duen's P-spot and made come hither motions.

"Mmahhh, ahhh, uhh...P'...P'...Bonnnn..."

Duen was never able to handle even one finger without losing himself, now, his body felt like it was turning into putty, his voice jumped an octave when he moaned, "AHHHHHhhh, Duen's body is only for P'...please P', don't...ahhh...don't finger...N' in there....ahhhh, ahhh, P'!"

Bon started pumping in and out while curling and repeated the motions, Duen inarticulately made noises, there were yeses, nos, P's, N's, ahs, uhs, go ons and stops, but Bon didn't relent even when he heard his kitty's declaration, "Duen, uh, ah, belongs to, uh, P'Bon...only, uh, uh, P' can...ONLY P' CAN ENTER DUEN!"

Duen couldn't support the weight of his own legs any longer, he released and gripped the sheets, his legs suddenly dropped and Bon's moving fingers dug into his already sensitive gland. "Ahhhhhhh, coming, P'!, COMINGGGG! Ahhhh!" Bon finally halted when he heard his kitty's satisfied scream.

Seeing Duen's sweat covered body and pink cheeks, him breathing heavily from his release, Bon decided he has tortured himself long enough. He curled his fingers a few more times to make Duen shiver once more, then withdrew, positioned his aching cock at Duen's hole and pushed in. He couldn't help but groan, how he had missed that feeling of being buried in that channel, "Uhhhhhhh, Baby, is so hot, so tight. P' can't wait," and started hammering in.

"AHHHHHHH, P'Bon! Too...uh, too...fast! P'! Duen, ah, haven't had...a...ahh...a week...P'! Just...uh, came...Ahhh!"

Duen had wanted to tell Bon that he hadn't done anything in a week, that the stimulation was too much, that his body couldn't handle it all at once, especially since he just came but he couldn't get it out. Each time a word came out, Bon pushed in unyieldingly and every time he was speared his mind shut off and the only things that came out of his mouth were sounds of him being ravished.

Duen couldn't fight it, he let the bliss wash over him, he wanted more, even though he said he couldn't handle it, he knew his body could take it. In the end, he would rather feel sore than sexually frustrated, "Duen can ah...not uh...deep ah...enough...Yes! AHhhhHHhhhhhh! More!!! P'Bon, more!" Bon heard Duen's request, his eyes turned red and his raging desire could not be contained, he pressed Duen's knees into his chest and pummeled in, over and over again.

Duen didn't know what else he could grab, he clutched onto his own thighs and dug in. Bon's hands released, he put it to both sides of Duen and leaned over and pressed in further.

"Ahhh, P'!, too...deep..."

Bon paused for a moment, placed his mouth on Duen's, then grabbed his bottom's erection, it muffled Duen's gasp, but only for a second. He rose just enough to separate their lips, looked at his lover, smirked then at the same time vigorously plunged in and pumped his hand. The kitty's moaning started anew, Bon uncompromisingly went at it and didn't pause until they both released their week's worth of pent up aggravation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	50. 35

Bon normalized his breathing and gently let go of his grip on Duen's pulsating member, the body itself trembled from the lost of contact. Bon removed himself from the overflowing opening and took an extended break to enjoy the rated R version of his kitty. Stunningly gorgeous, messy damp hair stuck on his face, dewy eyed and gasping for breath. He was still clutching his own thighs, legs up in the air and body shuddering. How he wish he could memorialize it, but he told himself, there was no need, there were going to be more of it...very soon to come.

Bon's hands brushed Duen's lightly, it made the dazed being finally realize he was still holding on to himself; he relaxed his hold and let his limbs fall. Bon's heart tightened, his kitty had clawed into himself so hard that he broke skin. Next time, he would have to make sure his kitty holds onto him instead.

Bon tenderly spooned the still quivering Duen, a kiss was planted in the middle of his back then his tongue gradually slid up his spine, there was another involuntarily shiver.

Duen tried to follow Bon's breathing, he wanted to come back down from his release, but it was impossible, even Bon's most minuscule touches felt like it was magnified tenfold. The tongue that would not behave kept on fondling his sensitive body leaving a trail of magma in its wake. He desperately needed to cool down, "Ahh, P', naa, no tongue...no more...P'..."

Bon listened, no tongue, he moved to Duen's ear and sucked on the little piece of dangling soft tissue then playfully asked, "Is P's kitty okay? Was P' too rough?" He gently smacked Duen's butt then rubbed the spot he just hit, "Baby has got to stop being so seductive."

Duen made a slight gasp, there was a moment of clarity, but not long enough. He tried to pull himself together, but his mind wouldn't listen, his P' just spanked him, his P' was nibbling on his ear, why is his body so hot, why couldn't that gnawing feeling be extinguished? His P' asked a question, what was it? The question? When did being smacked on his bottom feel so good?...No, rough? Was his P'Bon too rough?

Duen's mind was too clouded, he could only be honest and timidly responded, "...No...wasn't too rough...liked..." Bon was quite pleased with the answer and as a reward he snuggled closer to Duen's neck and sprinkled delicate soft kisses. It made Duen's skin tingle, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it to his heart's content.

Bon's hands inched up from Duen's waist to his chest and started massaging; the way he was being groped made him alert. Duen's initial reaction was that he wanted to stop it, how could a man's chest be played with that way? But once Bon's hands covered his pectorals and the strong fingers pressed in, it somehow made all the grievances his heart felt in the last week fade away.

The hands twisted the nipples briefly then palms firmly pressed back in. Duen wanted to say stop, but then fingers dug into the sore muscles and a moan escaped instead. The slight pain and then relief, was divine! What is this man doing? He really should voice his objection, they're not breasts, why are they being treated this way? But how could he stop something like that when it makes him feel so revived. He let it go on, he didn't understand why, but it felt like bits and pieces of his soul were slowly flying back into his previously abandoned body.

Bon continued massaging, rubbing and groping as he wanted, while they weren't meant to be mischievous actions as he really just wanted to feel every inch of his kitty, Duen's body was telling him differently. Duen was still quite roused as he had never settled down since the beginning, he hadn't felt this good in a week, he didn't want it to stop. He decided, the past week he had been too mistreated, it was his P's turn to make it up to him, "Mmmm, more P', Duen...wants...more..."

Bon pulled apart and climbed on top of Duen. He placed Duen's legs to the side of his waist, leaned in and slowly entered him. He leisurely slid in and out and never sped up. There were only soft moans while their tongues battled it out as they simply enjoyed the feel of each other's body.

Every so often, Bon would press down on Duen's chest, the weight made it harder for the one below to breathe, but all is forgotten when their nipples meet. They would briefly brush past each other, just a simple hello, then part, fleeting but unforgettable.

Duen had to wonder, did his P'Bon do that knowingly? Was it another one of his ways to tease him, if so, it was quite effective; he eagerly awaited each and every rendezvous.

Bon went in long strokes, Duen thoroughly felt every single penetration, from the tip to the base. The moment the head entered, he would be stretched. The slow push in made it that an adjustment period was not needed. Every little part of his channel welcomed the intrusion, it would automatically narrow to try to feel the stiff rod under that thin layer of skin and then greedily suck more of it in.

Each time Duen tightened, Bon's inner beast fought to break loose, it wanted to escape to ravish his innocent kitty more. But Bon suppressed the urge, his Duen is too sensitive from his previous releases, he was afraid he would get carried away and overdo him again. It was arduous, but for his Duen, he would make it through, he had to, but it didn't stop him from taunting his kitty just a tad. 

Bon's every stroke teasingly massaged Duen's P-spot, it was tormenting, but fulfilling. It touched but didn't press, it was just enough to elicit a moan, but not enough to make Duen breathless. It left them both wanting more but not enough to quicken the pace.

Duen didn't know he could also enjoy it that way too; no matter how Bon takes him, gentle, rough, soft, hard, slow, fast, he loves it all. All the positions and locations, he's come to not only accept them but think of when the next time will be.

Outside, while the thunder roared and lightning flashed, the mates, in their safe haven, rode the steady wave until the end; instead of the rough guilty pleasures, they tenderly made love until they peaked.

Once Bon scooped Duen into his arms he immediately fell asleep with his head on his chest; the whole week's worth of worrying and lack of sleep had caught up to him. Bon was slightly disappointed, he looked regretfully at his nightstand, but decided to let his kitty sleep. His silly Duen had waited up for him every night, he deserves to sleep, besides, he wasn't in any better shape, controlling his urges also took a toll on him.

He carefully moved Duen to his pillow, tenderly cleaned then wrapped him up in his robe and tucked him in.

The sated Duen slept peacefully as the rain poured, he dreamt of his P'Bon picking him up under the big black umbrella, an arm wrapped around him, there was the light pinch, the loving gaze, then the kiss. What was supposed to be a slight taste, this time, Duen didn't push his P'Bon away.

Their lips never broke apart...

They never stopped their exchange...

They didn't head to the car...

They just kept...on...kissing...

Duen's sleeping face showed his most content silly kitty smile as he incoherently muttered, "Duen...loves...Bon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	51. 36

The sunlight slowly peeked into the room and Bon stirred, his chest felt too light, where was his sleeping kitty? With his eyes still closed, he reached over and grabbed at the spot next to him in hopes he'll catch his pet, but was meet with cold air. He audibly sigh, his Duen had left him in bed alone, again. Though, he wasn't too upset, instead he smiled, perfect, just perfect. How his Duen always gives him these openings was beyond him, it's like he does it on purpose, but who is he to question it, he'll gladly take it with open arms.

He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, threw on a pair of pants and exited the bedroom. The sight he was greeted with kept him frozen in the doorway, his kitty was in the kitchen with only an apron on, his butt made a tiny jiggle each time he moved. His throat dried and cock twitched, his Duen is too damn provocative, he is flawless.

Bon observed the figure as his mind travelled back to a year ago, that same bunny apron, the first time his Duen cooked for him. He remembered tying it around his waist, how he had wanted to touch the skin beneath, but his fingers were only able to get a slight taste above that damn shirt before he had to let go. At that moment, he had wanted to turn him around to capture his lips, but he didn't have the courage to do so. Although, he was glad that he wasn't that big of an idiot to do so, it would have been too over the top, it was the first time together in his apartment, he would have frighten him...also...there were kids around...

Though, it is different now, it wouldn't be just a taste. He wouldn't even have to think of a way to strip the already naked enchanter. He wanted to grab him, bend him over and go in him, again and again and again. Duen would scream his name as he releases but he would keep going until Duen cannot take it anymore. He would then take him again on the sofa, gentle at first, then rough to finish. They would try to make it into the bedroom, but end up doing it against the wall, when his kitty cannot stand anymore, he will carry him to the bedroom and make sweet love to him until both of their urges are quelled.

Bon repeatedly played the fantasy in his mind as he affectionately gazed, his member strained in his pants, he couldn't linger any longer, he needed relief. Quietly he went up to surprise the chef, he wrapped his arms around and hugged him from behind then rubbed his erection on his naked bottom. Duen was momentarily stunned, but knew it could only be one person, who else would be so lecherous this early in the morning, "Morning P'Bon." He looked back and gave Bon a peck on his nose before turning back to cook.

Bon's arms tightened, his bare chest pressed further into Duen, "Baby, P' woke up alone...again...it was so cold..."

Duen laughed, his P'Bon was too transparent, he wanted to have an excuse to "punish" him again. Duen didn't give in, he argued that he had to make breakfast, so of course, he had to be out of bed to do so. He even made a prizewinning comeback, "P'Bon should be praising Duen." He unwrapped Bon's arms and did a 360, "Look." But Bon wasn't going to let up, he wanted an excuse to tame his kitty, "N' broke his promise, N' has to make it up to P'."

Duen had an ominous feeling, it was one thing when Bon tries to discipline him, which used to be a temperate spank to the backside or tickle session, and have lately escalated to making love to the point of exhaustion, but Bon's "make it up to P'," were too daring. He doesn't know if his heart can take another "this is how Duen will make it up to P'." The worst part is that those are never unplanned empty words.

What was his P'Bon up to? He was already quite naked under the apron, why was he not satisfied and making such an accusation and demand so early in the morning? Duen couldn't figure it out he only knew he could not let his scheming P'Bon prevail! He cannot give in, especially when Bon had just pressed his stiff boner in him; if he wanted to have a normal breakfast he would have to stay strong!

"Ahhh! P'BON!" Duen was disrupted from his inner thoughts, when devious hands cupped his bare bottom and then kneaded. He immediately slapped the hands then bopped Bon on the head. He was going to hold his ground, with arms crossed and a stern face, "That's not fair, that doesn't count, Duen got up early to make breakfast for P'! P' should be rewarding Duen!"

Bon knew he was definitely going to "reward" his kitty, he was actively seeking the justification to, but it was just refuted. For now he had no other retort, Duen had a point...he will just have to think of another way.

Duen's attention went back to the frying pan but Bon wouldn't stop pestering him, he took him into his arms and pressed into his back once more, then laid his chin on his shoulder. Duen tried to nudge him away but was unsuccessful, Bon had no intentions of letting go, he nuzzled Duen's neck, "Mmm, the reward is right here, it's holding on to N'Duen at this exact moment."

His boyfriend is too shameless, Duen couldn't match him in that department, "...How is that a reward...now let go, Duen has to finish cooking!" Bon clamped on and refused, Duen couldn't fight him, he couldn't do another oil splash to scare him off as they're both quite uncovered. Besides, he's the one who is more disadvantaged as he wasn't wearing any clothes underneath; at least Bon has pants on.

All Duen could do was finish cooking as Bon kissed his neck and ears every so often; miraculously with his movements hindered, and other...distractions...he managed to finish cooking without burning anything or himself.

Duen breathed a sigh of relief and was quite proud of himself for being able to complete the task, "Come on P', let's eat!" Bon of course agreed, he was definitely going to eat, what's in Duen's hands and the owner of those hands.

Duen led Bon to his seat, pried him off, and finally got his clingy and frisky octopus of a boyfriend to sit. He had wanted to go and put his clothes back on but as he turned to go to the bedroom, disobedient tentacles snuck around his waist and pulled him back. His bottom could feel Bon's excitement, it hadn't died down...his body temperature raised slightly, it was tempting, he contemplated pushing back a bit more, but stopped himself. He's hungry, he needs food! They should eat first...then do this later.

Bon knew his kitty was about to give in, just a little more, "Baby, where is N' going, feed P'?"

Bon's hands slowly slid up, it inched towards the two nubs he had been wanting to touch but had restrained himself as his kitty was cooking. The fingers rubbed them through the apron, Duen's back arched and his butt unintentionally pushed into Bon's crotch, "Mmm, Baby, closer..." Bon's fingers snuck under the side of the apron and pinched, "Ahh, P'Bon! No, Duen..." he rolled them, then pinched harder, "Uhahhhh, P'...stop...ah...later!"

Duen was turned around, a hand went to the back of his head, it mildly tugged his hair, his mouth opened to let out a whimper and Bon took the chance to plunge in. The other hand pulled him closer, then he felt it, the knot, loosened...

Duen unexpectedly pulled apart, he grabbed his harasser's arms and gave him a sad kitty look, "P', hungry..." While unwilling, Bon could only comply, his earlier fantasy would have to be put on hold, he had to relent and let go, he can't have his kitty starve, he'll need lots of energy for what's to come. He can wait, what's another hour or two? His kitty will just make up that time, in different positions.

Once Bon released his dishonest hands Duen ran off to the bedroom. Bon regretted not taking an actual photo to keep as a memento, he sighed, the one in his mind will have to suffice.

The couple ate then leisurely laid around on the sofa in each other's arms speaking nonsense until Bon asked a peculiar question, "Tell P', has P's Duen been naughty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	52. 37

The unsuspecting Duen didn't know what Bon was talking about, he had been studying every day, he didn't do anything out of the ordinary, and was quite well behaved in regards to...touching himself. His P'Bon had even confirmed that with his own hands yesterday night! So...why was he asking such a thing! Duen cautiously thought it through once more then confirmed it with a shake of his head, "No, Duen has been V-E-R-Y, V-E-R-Y good."

Bon's face briefly showed a subtle smile. He sat up and pulled Duen to w-sit on his lap as his hands moved to grab the luscious bottom that he cannot wait to enter. Duen's arms automatically went around Bon's neck. They endearingly looked at each other as Bon moved to close the distance between their lips. He wanted to ambush his kitty, so first, he must make him muddled, and the best way was to kiss him until he could no longer think straight.

Their lips met, the tongues only lightly touched each other, they got lost in the slow dance until Bon firmly grasped his N's rear; Duen moaned into his mouth and he took the chance to charge in. Almost there, without breaking apart, he got up, carried his hypnotized boyfriend into the bedroom, then affectionately placed him on the bed. He delicately broke the connection and in a low voice asked Duen to close his eyes.

Duen did as he was told but was beginning to feel uneasy, why does he feel like he had forgotten something important, why did Bon ask him if he has been naughty? A chill ran up his spine, Bon wouldn't ask something like that out of the blue...unless...

The realization hit him like a truck, "Can't be...!!!"

Bon's words were laced with honey, "N'Duen can open his eyes now."

In Bon's hands, that box...

Duen froze.

The box! The...the...the...vibrator! How did he manage to forget that! ...How...when...How did Bon find it?! The bag...where was that wretched bag? Thrown to the side... ... ...Shit! STUPID RAM! What to do, what to say?!

How to get out of this one?

...That's why Bon was asking... ... ...

Stuttering, Duen tried to think of an excuse as to why he would ever buy something like that, "P', ...Du...en can...ex...plain."

Bon had wanted to pin a brainless false accusation on Duen so he had a reason to punish his kitty, and for his kitty to make it up to him, but this was better than his original plan. He gave Duen a soft kiss and then a hopeful and simultaneously suggestive look, "No need, P' understands, this is a gift for P'...to use on P's kitty...to make it up to P', correct?" He flashed another grin.

Use? On who?...Duen's number one thing that he does best? Yes, cry internally. He never thought about showing it to Bon. He never thought Bon would find it! He hadn't thought about using it, he was going to hide it when he went home on Sunday and never let it see daylight! Or bury it under the tallest mountain he could find.

Duen hadn't thought of any rational explanation yet, his brain wasn't working properly, it was like his cranial nerves all collectively decided they were going on vacation without him, "No, P', this...that...that thing, it's...not...it's...not..."

Duen simply couldn't answer, he cannot say it's not his, it was definitely in his bag.

Should he tell Bon that Ram made him buy it? But how could he tell him something like that? Also, if he did say that it'll most likely be worse, if Bon found out he went to an adult toy store without him, there is a very high chance that he would want them to take a small trip to that sinful place. And there is no way he can refuse, because then Bon would say, "But N' went with Ram...why not P'?"

His heart cannot take another trip to that horror house!

But most importantly, he cannot let Bon see all those other toys!!!

What if he has odd taste like Ram? What if he buys everything and then turn the guest bedroom into one of those S&M dungeons that Ram had told him about? Then he would really be crying all day...and night...and every day...and every night...

He can't say he brought it in secret to use, that'll probably be even worse. When he thought he wasn't able to satisfy Bon, he was quite upset. He even went as far as to dress up like a kitten to see if he could convince him to change his mind. If Bon thought he wasn't satisfying enough, he would absolutely try to prove himself! And what better way to do so than by a live performance with a lucky participant, him.

Forget crying all day and night and every day and every night, there wouldn't even be any time left to cry! His body could barely handle him on a normal basis, if his P'Bon thought his sexual prowess was being challenged, he definitely would not be able to handle the treatment.

His internal tears were dry, he couldn't run, his mind wasn't being of any use. He must think of something else, but what? There was nothing else that he could say that would make any sense.

How does Bon always trap him like this! He could only submit...Duen took a deep breath, nodded his head and weakly smiled, "Yes, it's...Duen's...it's Duen's gift to P', to make it up to P'...for forgetting...our anniversary...Sorry...P'..."

Bon mentally did a back flip, it was too easy. He could without a doubt guess who took his kitty to buy something like this, his best friend, Ram; King had mistakenly let slip a few times that his boyfriend was quiet hard to gratify. Although, what Bon didn't understand was why Duen was so startled, it was a simple question. Why did it take him so long to answer. He was likely overanalyzing the situation again. Should he tell Duen that it's not a big deal? That it's just a vibrator, many adults and couples have toys?

Bon contemplated, but decided he wasn't going to. Teasing his Duen was too intriguing, the littlest thing makes his mind go off to a galaxy far, far away, he wondered, what went on in his kitty's mind before he answered him? His kitty is too damn cute when he's distressed.

While Duen's mind was still off in another galaxy, the shell still on Earth couldn't function properly, but reflex told him he had to run so he blurted out the only excuse which would allow him to escape, "P'Bon, let Duen get cleaned first."

Bon didn't object, they can start in the shower, his silly kitty probably didn't read the box, but he sure did, "Mmmm, okay, go in, P'll be there in a minute." Second thing that Duen does best, run away, straight to his sanctuary, or so he though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	53. 38

Duen entered the glass box, turned the knob, and let the water splash on his skin, once it hit him he started to laugh...at himself. How is he this ridiculous and juvenile? Why was his own mind playing tricks on him.

In reality, what is there to be afraid of? He's done so many things with Bon lately, why is he still...like this...? Why does he always foolishly try to run away! Is it because he's never been in a relationship before?

Looking back, when they first started going out, he didn't want to admit he liked Bon's excessively affectionate touches, so he acted cold and avoided them every chance that he got.

He would deliberately try to evade him around campus, even though he would wait by his phone at night for a simple good night text.

When he was no longer required to bring him a rose every day, each time he walked by a flower shop, he would want to go in and purchase one.

When he thought he was going to be topped, to be the "manly" one he deliberately did the opposite of everything Bon asked, just to prove he wasn't the obedient one. Yet, now, after being under him, he can't imagine it any other way, he loves the feel of his P'Bon inside him.

If he was to just accept everything instead of rejecting it first, maybe there wouldn't be so many misunderstandings. If he can just be truthful, wouldn't it be much better? Then they can enjoy each other's company and...other...things...without the push and pull.

The intelligent doctor to be started to try to convince himself, logically speaking, that thing in the box, it is anatomically much smaller than his P'Bon, it is shorter by a good length, and definitely not as wide, even if his P' wanted to use it on him, it won't hurt him; so stop thinking of ways to run.

In actuality, Bon wouldn't have even asked about something like that if it wasn't for him buying it and then bringing it home. So, he is the one who put himself in such a situation, so he should stay put and face the music!

Besides, who's to say he won't like it? He's liked everything else Bon's done so far.

Duen's own self persuasion session led him to ask himself a multitude of questions.

Did he like having Bon chase after him, is that why he keeps fleeing?

Did he like Bon's aggressiveness, is that why he says "please no more" but his body undeniably encourages the opposite?

Did he like it when Bon teased him to the point where he has to beg because it excites him more when Bon makes him say "harder" and "faster"?

Did he actually faithfully look forward to Bon bullying him, so he continuously does random things to give Bon the chance to punish him?

Duen's self questioning mode made him dig up an old inquiry that he had briefly raised before, something that he hadn't wanted to admit, that he was too ashamed to own up to, that maybe, he really was a closeted masochist.

Bon wanted it, but he begged for it. It had aroused him...

Bon was rough, but he asked him to be more forceful. It gratified his body...

For his sake, Bon wanted to stop, but he was the one who pleaded for more. It made him ache with want when he was denied...

Come to think of it, Bon is a bit of a deviant, but isn't he worse?

Bon had embraced him in some questionable positions and places, but he was so affected, so absorbed, that he didn't want him to stop and couldn't stop staring at all the things done to his own body.

So, the reason he keeps trying to escape, it's because...he's really the perverted one...He doesn't want it to stop, but refuse to acknowledge it. He keeps on saying no, because he knows Bon wouldn't easily give up because he already saw right through him, that in the end, Bon would always capture him then tease the truth out of him.

But why can't he be honest with him in the first place? Bon had patiently waited for him for a year, he was the perfect boyfriend, he still is the perfect boyfriend. Is it because he is scared to fully trust him? Did he not want to fall completely, is that why he withholds parts of himself? He doesn't want to show his real self to Bon, in case...just in case...one day, if they don't work out...it would hurt less? But...isn't it a little too late for that now... Even if he hides, he sees right through him, even if he runs, it will be straight into his arms. He can't live without his P'Bon any longer.

It can't be!

Duen wanted to dismiss the final verdict, but on what grounds? It was too evident, not only does he really like everything about his P'Bon and everything that he does to him, he loves it with a passion...

Duen didn't want to figure himself out any longer, it was too exposing; he decided he should stop before he found out more things about himself that he didn't want to uncover.

But, he told himself, from now on, he is going to be honest...

...or as honest as his mouth would let him be...

He won't run anymore...

...or will at least try to run less...

He will truthfully tell Bon what he wants...

...as best as he could...

Just as Duen was about to finish his self discovery session, Bon entered, Duen gladly accepted the disruption. The hard to swallow reality that he was thinking about immediately vanished from his mind, and was replaced with his P'Bon's image...with the silicon apparatus in one hand and the remote inside a condom in the other...

He thought he was seeing things, confusion was written all over his face. Why would the remote need a condom?

Bon laughed, that wasn't the face he thought he'd see, he figured he was going to see a startled kitty, "Baby, this is waterproof, the remote, is not, we have to keep it dry. But don't worry, see how innovative P' is?"

Duen didn't know if he should laugh or cry, his P' is too crafty, how does he come up with something like that, and when did he buy more condoms?

Wait!

The vibrator is waterproof?!

EH?!

That means?!

Now?!

Even though he had just told himself he wouldn't run anymore, his reflexes defied him, but luckily he still had a semi-rational side, it struck back, where can one run to in such a tight spot, just give it up.

Duen sighed, it's true, there was nowhere to run...this was already his last refuge...

Bon placed the remote down on the sink, entered the shower then hung the vibrator on a hook. Duen watched Bon's every movement, the closer he got, the more uneasy he felt. Bon latched on and Duen's whole body tensed, that was the reaction he had expected, but he knew it was only temporary.

It's understandable, Duen has never done something like this before, but he'll get him use to it. Like with everything else, he'll just have to relieve his anxiety, "Is P's Duen nervous? We don't have to, P' was kidding. Baby, what's wrong, tell P'."

He kissed Duen gently on the lips and rubbed his back, "Duen knows P' just likes to tease Duen, right? P's Duen looks so adorable when he's troubled."

He brought his lips to Duen's, it met, but didn't move, he didn't try to stick his tongue in, he didn't nibble, then pulled away. Bon knew Duen was likely miles away off in La La Land again, he had to bring him back. He tilted Duen's chin, looked down into his eyes and with the utmost serious tone, "Baby, we really don't have to, besides, P'll probably get jealous if anything else enters P's kitty."

Duen snapped back, he couldn't help but laugh at Bon's dumb confession, he blushed even though it would not be seen as the water has already heated up his skin to a pretty pink. He swatted Bon on his chest, "P'...stop saying things like that..."

"Okay, okay, fine, P' won't talk...P'll do something else." Their lips met again, it wasn't innocent like before, their tongues fought. Duen relaxed his body against Bon's, their mini-make out sessions always had that effect on him, it was rousing yet comforting.

He's decided, as long as it's with his P'Bon, he won't run again...well...run less...much, much less...he abruptly broke the kiss and held onto Bon's face with both hands, "P'...teach Duen...please take care of Duen," then resumed the duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	54. 39

Bon was taken aback, his plan was partially foiled, initially he had expected Duen to outwardly say no but after being teased to the point of no return, beg him to insert the fake. He would then play with the settings but not let him release. When his N' finally can't take it anymore, he would beg and say that he wants him, that he needs him, then they would then have an epic endurance contest.

And of course, he would win as his disheveled kitty under him pants and cries for him to be merciful to his body as he cannot handle it anymore. He would then be sympathetic and be as gentle as he could until Duen runs out of energy and falls asleep in his embrace.

But his surprising tsundere kitty did the unexpected, he just gave in, he even said to "take care" of him. While he could get use to the straightforward Duen, he much rather have the indirect side as it was more fun to use different methods to coerce it out of him. He didn't know why, but he just loves to tease him.

He didn't want to let his prey off too easily. So docile, too submissive, it made him want to bully him more and bring his imagined scenes to life; he reformulated the strategy, but the end result will remain.

Bon returned the kiss with equal desire as one of his hands grabbed the vibrator, he slowly slid it down to Duen's entrance, and rubbed, but did not enter.

Duen gripped onto Bon and tensed, he didn't know what to expect, while it wasn't large, it also wasn't his P'Bon, what if he hates it? What if his body can't take it? He remembered when he put his own fingers in, how it had hurt, how he had cried, he didn't want that.

Bon released Duen's lips and looked tenderly at him, "Don't worry, P' won't let it hurt Duen, trust P'."

He put Duen's head on his chest and coaxed him, "Breathe baby, relax, it won't hurt, okay?"

Duen nodded, little by little, Bon nudged it near his entrance. Duen pressed his body fully into Bon's to try to get away from the item nearing the place that was reserved for his P' only; Bon pulled back. He slid the gadget up and down Duen's bottom but didn't enter and repeated the action until Duen eased.

Once Duen was calm, Bon went in a tiny bit, then pulled back out, and repeated the action. Unknowingly to Duen, his nails dug into Bon each time the device went in him. Bon paid no heed to the slight pain, it only successfully fueled his arousal.

He looked at his Duen, he is too adorable, the apparatus wasn't formidable in any way, yet because it was foreign, his innocent kitty was panicky. He desperately wanted to fully push it in to extract a yelp from Duen, it wouldn't be difficult, but he had to make sure he doesn't frightened him. He had to get Duen use to it for his plans later. He'll get to see it go in and hear his kitty's mews soon.

They spent a long time in the shower and Duen was no longer on edge, he was now expecting, but Bon didn't want to enter the whole length yet, he wanted the view. He decided it was best to take it back to the bedroom, he carried Duen out, grabbed the remote, wrapped Duen in his robe and playfully tossed him into bed.

Duen was quite surprised, Bon usually didn't throw him into bed unless they were play fighting; before he was able to orient himself Bon pushed his legs up and moved his own hands to hold his thighs. Duen was still trying to figure out what was happening when Bon pressed the already lubed toy fully into him.

"Ahhh, P'!" The sudden intrusion and coldness of the lubricant made him grimace. Duen didn't know how his P'Bon was that agile, was everything already in place? Was that what Bon was preparing when he told him to go in the shower first? Was that why he didn't insert that thing fully when they were in the shower? Was that why even though his body was eventually willing, Bon waited til now?

Duen pieced two and two together, it made sense, the moment his P'Bon stumbled upon the wretched box, he had already thought of everything...His P'Bon never wanted it to happen in there, he wanted to see it fully penetrate and stretch him. He closed his eyes and readied himself for Bon to turn on the invasive item in his channel, but nothing happened. Bon only massaged his bottom, he then started pushing the vibrator in and pulling it out by the finger loop.

The small baton didn't hurt him, but it wasn't satisfying, it didn't hit the spots that Bon normally pressed, it didn't stretch him like Bon did, it wasn't his P'Bon.

Another realization hit him, his P'Bon was just teasing him again, if he really wanted to make him feel good, he knew every square inch of his body, inside and out, but right now, he wouldn't go anywhere near them.

Duen gave in again, he accepted the facts, his P' was artfully evil. He relaxed his body, it was going to be another marathon, where in the end, he was going to be out of breath, sweating, panting and eventually groveling...his P'Bon was going to make a complete mess out of him...yet again.

The rod went in and out, not fast, not slow, it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasing, it just made him lust for the real thing! Duen endured it as best as he could, he waited, he was definitely well prepared, but still, nothing happened. Duen could only guess what his P'Bon wanted, it must be because he wants him to beg for it, if so, he would rather surrender than be teased like this, "P', it's...not the same, not good...want P'..."

Bon really did want to hear his kitty beg, later though; at this moment, primarily, he wanted to make Duen get use to having the vibrator in him and learn how to enjoy it. He continued the slow treatment, he knows he'll make his kitty amazed real soon, "Mmmm, good kitty, we'll take our time, okay? Trust P', it'll feel incomparable soon."

Eventually Bon turned on the unsatisfying fake, level 1, level 2, the pressure started to build, but it was still no Bon, Duen didn't feel the same as when his P'Bon was in him, it wasn't even as good as his fingers.

Bon increased the frequency until Duen started to faintly moan; level 5. He didn't increase it further, instead he inched a finger in to join the pulsating rod, the intrusion made Duen feel fuller, it was familiar, it was much better than before, the moans increased in volume.

Bon pushed in and out and then tilted the vibrator up to Duen's P-spot, it was that feeling that Duen was missing, "Uh, uh, P', there, more."

Bon wanted to stretch his kitty more, to prepare him for later and added another finger. The size was now more in line with Duen's preference. With the vibrations, Bon's fingers going in and out, and the silicone shaft pressing on his magical spot that his P' loved to abuse, Duen was starting to feel the pressure build, finally, it was getting there.

The movements intensified and Duen's mind started to run away as it shut down to feel the pleasure, he couldn't help but audibly sigh, him naked, holding his own legs up, with an imitation palpitating penis and two of Bon's fingers up his ass, how did it become like this? Just a year ago, when his friends discussed who was the seme and who was the uke, he ferociously guaranteed he was going to be the one wearing the pants. He had even said, "If I choose to attack, Bon will have to give up." But now? It's clear as daylight, he's being attacked, he's giving up, he's the wife, who isn't wearing anything at all.

What is this man doing to him?

Why is he not irritated or revolted?

How could he be so twisted to like it to this degree?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	55. 40

"Uhhhh!" Duen was pulled back to reality by a sudden jolt, Bon had jumped the speed up to level 8. While Duen was the one who was shocked, Bon acted like he was bullied, "Baby, don't neglect P', na, pay attention."

While Duen accepted the fact that he's the wife, he still had a stubborn side, he was not going to take everything lying down, he defiantly questioned, "How is Duen supposed to pay attention when P' is doing this! And...that thing is there!..."

Bon paused, "Baby, you said it yourself, P' is doing this," he curled his fingers, "And that thing is there," he pushed it up, "Does P's kitty really not understand how things work?"

Duen didn't think and rebelliously replied, "No!"

"Ahhh!" There was a loud slap, Duen felt his bottom sting; his response gained him a spank?

Duen was dumbfounded, it was a lot harder than the normal playful ones, he had not been spanked like that since he was a child. He's still a guy after all! How could Bon actually chastise him that way, he furiously yelled, "P! What was that for! That hurts!"

Bon didn't answer, instead he decided it was time to advance, if his Duen can energetically talk back, he wasn't doing his job properly.

Duen heard a growl and felt a sudden sharp pain on his inner thigh; his shout earned him a bite?

Feeling mistreated he scolded, "P's mean! First P' spanked Duen, then P' bit Duen! Is this any way to treat Duen!" He even added a pout thinking Bon would apologize, but Bon only grinned; his silly kitty really didn't understand the hierarchy system. How can his Duen not take into consideration that the man who wields the remote is the Judge, the Jury and the Executioner in such a situation. The craving to teach him magnified; his previous fantasy again flashed in his mind.

Bon kissed the spot he recently bit and hid his smile, he wondered, where does his kitty get the courage to act out, especially in his current position. So perfect, he really wanted to know if Duen does these things on purpose, did he know how much it turns him on, did he know how much he wants to discipline him?

Bon kissed the mark one more time then pushed his fingers up as far as he could, it tilted the toy into the already tender gland further. He mercilessly pressed into it, then increased the remote's setting to the max.

Duen wasn't prepared for the massive offensive, he squirmed to try to lessen the vicious assault to his victimized gland, but Bon's other hand released the remote and pressed into the area between his testicles and anus. Duen's mind went into overdrive, "Ahh, P'!!! P'Bon!!! Stop!!!"

What area? He had learned about it. The perineum! His P'Bon was pressing... "Ahhhh, P'! Nooo!!!"

Bon didn't relent, he kept massaging it. "Ahh, too much, uhhh, can't, P'! Duen...ahhhhh!!!"

Duen's moans in between cries, it was more erotic than AV actors and actresses, Bon pressed even further in, "Nooo, please!!! Ah, uh, ahhh!"

His hands tried to reach Bon's to stop him but each time he touched them Bon only dug in more.

Duen was sure his P'Bon was trying to kill him! No one will ever think to press there for no reason. He knew it was on purpose, it must be! But why!!! "Ahhh, P'! Nooo, ple...ahh uhh...ahh...ase!!!"

It felt like his nerve endings were all being shocked at the same time, he thrashed violently. Duen could no longer hold onto his own legs, they fell, he grabbed onto the sheets. It felt like his walnut sized gland had increased in size, somehow the surface area expanded, and every part of it was being attacked, on the inside and out! It felt like it was being simultaneously kneaded, pinched, squeezed and tickled, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, P'!!! Pleassseeeeee...nooooooo!!! AHHHHH! Can't! P'! UAHHhhhHHhh!!!"

"No, pleaseeee, P'!!! Ahhhhh! Duen is wrong!!! Ahhhhh!!!" He didn't care if he was right or wrong, he didn't know if he did do something out of line, but it didn't matter anymore, he just needs it to stop!

Bon relished it, of course he was doing it on purpose. He was being a good P', he was "educating" his N'. Bon wanted to share the materials he previously extensively researched, which was slowly being demonstrated each time he bedded Duen. He wanted to show him everything that he's read and learned. Seeing his kitty yell, kick and scream while being pleasured to this state, it was his goal.

"Ahh, P'! Nooo more, please! Duen...dieeee...nooo!!!" Duen was on the verge of tears and about to explode, he was so close!

Just as Duen was about to climax, Bon removed his hand that was pressuring the generally neglected spot and then dialed down the frequency to level 3; his smirk again showed for a brief second.

Duen could only miserably whimper...but he wasn't sure if it was a protesting mewl because Bon stopped the voltages before he was about to ejaculate or a complaining mewl because he felt too mistreated from being electrified internally and externally.

Another question he wanted answer was, did him pouting or did him talking back earn him that 10 seconds of "punishment."

And...also...

...while he was screaming no...his body is telling him something different...once more time...should he say or do something? ... ... ...

Bon tucked a pillow under Duen to angle his bottom back up then grabbed the controller. He moved that same hand to Duen's chest and began playing with a nipple, then authoritatively commanded, "Touch yourself."

Duen was still contemplating his previous questions, he couldn't decide if he wanted any more "punishments" yet so his hands automatically did as he was told, one went to his erection and the other to the uninhibited nipple.

He looked down and saw the remote in Bon's hand near his nub that was being pinched, he debated if he should try to grab it, but it was as if Bon read his mind, "Baby, P's kitty doesn't want to do that." Bon flashed him a malicious smirk, turned the rubber stick back up to level 10 and the hand again went to press into that spot near his jewels, "Ahhh, P'! Duen...won't! Ah, ahhhh, Duen didn't! Ahhh, ah, P'!"

Bon was benevolent, it was only 5 seconds this time, he stopped pressing that magical spot, reverted back to level 3 and went back to the abandoned nib, and watched as Duen dutifully jerked himself.

With Bon's fingers in him, a hand playing with one of his nipples, Bon's playing with the other, the vibrator hitting his p-spot, and him rubbing his own penis, each time Bon moved his fingers he felt like he was going to explode, but it didn't happen. Duen tugged himself harder and harder but there was no release.

His whole body was red, he was tearing, he couldn't take it anymore, "P', Duen won't let P' wake up without him every again! Won't ever leave! Only P's! Please!" Bon pretended like he didn't hear the plea, he wanted to wring more out of his kitty.

Duen knew he wouldn't succeed with just that, that wasn't what Bon wanted to hear, his P' was too cunning. Duen needed his release that only his P'Bon could give him, he let go of all of his pride, what's the use when his whole person already belongs to him, body, mind and soul, "P', Duen...beg P', Duen' can't go on! Please, need P's...Duen...needs P' inside Duen!"

Bon loved his Duen's face when he's teased til he's breathing heavily, misty eyed and incoherently begging, seeing him in such a state with the vibrator up his ass, quivering from the treatment, he could barely contain himself. He withdrew the counterfeit and let Duen feel the real one, he entered him in one thrust.

He couldn't help but groan, he wanted to just ram into Duen, but he didn't forget to make sure that his kitty was prepared for it, "Baby, P's going to move, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	56. 41

Duen frantically nodded his head, "P', now, need, please, make love to Duen! Please!" Bon smiled, he was glad that was the answer, as he truly couldn't wait to feel the hot walls enclose his aching manhood. He pummeled into Duen and the mewing immediately started. The lovable sounds his kitty made were unrivaled; the louder Duen was, the more herculean he was.

Duen was already too built up from the earlier administrations, he wasn't able to last very long and happily exploded. While Duen was enjoying his high, Bon applied lubricant to his index finger and gingerly inched it halfway into the already occupied tunnel.

Duen felt an additional stretch, it wasn't painful, yet, it wasn't particularly comfortable, he looked down and was petrified, "P', what...what are you?" His heart rapidly thumped. What is his P'Bon doing?! How can that be! That's too much! With him already in there...no way!

Bon felt the interior tighten, he wouldn't be able to go further if Duen was unwilling, he wanted to bring him to another peak, but he needed him relaxed to do so.

"Shh, don't worry, Baby'll feel good." He gently slid the finger a bit further and curled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHaa...naahnnnhg!!!" Duen felt like he was going to pass out, the feeling that Bon just caused, he had just cum, he was stretched to the max, yet, it was better than what he had recently felt, he couldn't decide if he wanted Bon to go further. How could it feel superior compared to before! He shouldn't...that place...it can't take much more!

As there was only a raunchy groan and no complaint, Bon proceeded, he pushed his whole finger in and slowly pulled himself half way out, then crammed back in, "Ahhh! Damn it!!! Yessss!!!" Duen moaned then gasped, it was heavenly, the impact, the stretch, the force, his P' and the finger, he was so full, "Ahh, P'...moreeeee...don't...stoppp..."

Duen's whimpering encouragement confirmed it, Bon knew he could continue and repeated the actions until his innocent kitty was no longer virtuous.

Not long after, Bon grabbed the all-important, well used bottle and added a dime more of the cool substance at Duen's entrance, the temperature difference made Duen alert. He gasped, there was another stretching feeling, one more?!

Indeed, Bon had tried to add his middle finger.

Duen wasn't sure if he really wanted it or if he wants Bon to stop? The first finger felt heavenly, but, one more? Will it fit? How can it, with Bon and a finger already stuffing him to that extent! Duen clenched, he was afraid, "Noo!! P', too much! P'...scared...Duen is scared..."

Bon stopped the second finger and reassured him, "Baby, if it hurts, tell P', P' will stop. Okay?"

Duen knew his P'Bon won't hurt him, but he still wasn't sure, it was a lot to take in! However, his lusty body told him differently, when Bon added the first finger, he felt another new sensation that he had never felt before, he could rely on his P'Bon, he had decided to trust him before, it shouldn't be any different now, he breathed in and out to get himself ready, "Mmm, P', please be gentle..."

Duen covered his face with his hands, yet, he couldn't stop his curiosity, he secretly snuck glances of what was happening below.

Bon made sure to spread additional lube to the waiting digit, then, little by little, he pressed in further, "Breathe Baby, relax, it's going to be okay."

Duen did as he was told while trying to catch a glimpse, he was amazed, he didn't know what the feeling could be compared to, he was stretched, but he felt so...good? Filled? Right? He didn't know! He wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or if he was sore? His P'Bon's fingers were too skilled, he didn't feel pain, just... ... ...he couldn't think anymore... ... ... What can he compare it to? Nothing...nothing at all...

The ordeal was slow, every few centimeters Bon paused to let Duen adjust, during the intermission he would wriggle both digits. The action made Duen stop his peeking halfway through, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he has really died and gone to heaven.

Once Duen accommodated Bon pressed every spot he could with his two pointers and then massaged the sensitive, previously assaulted gland until Duen was rock hard and mewing again, he then shoved himself up to the hilt.

Duen's whole back arched, all his muscles tightened, a wail erupted, and he without warning came all over his abdomen. He couldn't stop his shivers, his mind was thoroughly amazed, how could something like that feel so good and not hurt? He was so, so, so stretched. He didn't even know he was going to cum...how does his P' do that to him?

Bon let Duen calm down again then took out his two commendable wrigglers and started to gloss up the vibrator, he slowly slid it near Duen's entrance and rubbed it.

Duen felt the smoothness of the toy, a part of him knew it was coming, his P' was stretching him for a reason, but he didn't think it was going to be that soon...

Though he tried, he couldn't convince himself, all he could think about was that it's impossible! What his P' wants to do! There was no way he would be able to take him and that! He shakily cried, "P'! Nooo, please, that can't! That's, too much!" Duen stiffened and Bon felt him contract around him. He didn't move and only looked at his frightened kitty.

Bon couldn't tell from Duen's reactions if he really didn't want it or if he was just saying it, he had said "no" to everything but in the end, he had begged for everything that he had said "no" to..."Baby, is this a real no? Or you're just teasing P'?" He slowly brought the fake near his own that was already fully embedded in Duen.

"Does Duen want P' to continue? Or not? P' won't do this if Duen says no." Bon held it at Duen's already occupied cavern, he didn't advance, he wanted to make sure his kitty consents. If he was scared and hesitant, it would be quite painful instead of pleasurable. He waited.

Duen wasn't sure, but, Bon had never made him feel bad, he also said he was going to trust Bon; let him do what he wanted. Also, he felt so good before...He looked at Bon, did his shy smile, then while nodding his head, he mischievously said, "No..."

Bon chuckled, his devious kitty, really, his body says yes, but his mouth still says no. He'll make both his body and mouth honest today. He pulled himself out half way and gently pushed the vibrator's tip in. He stayed there for a while to let Duen get use to the double penetration.

Duen never knew he could like this type of aching pain so much, the feeling was too incredible. He thought before he was already in heaven, how about now?!

Bon pushed the vibrator half way in and paused again, when he was sure Duen could take it, he slanted it up then turned it on to level 8.

Duen's eyes glazed over, he breathed hard, his mouth opened but he was so stimulated he couldn't audibly moan, only incoherent whimpers and whines. Gasps. Deep inhales. Intervalled exhales. Desperate huffs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	57. 42

Bon let Duen slightly catch his breath then started to move in short strokes, "Mmm, so tight, Baby, keep breathing, okay? Uhh, shhh, shh, relax..."

It was easier said than done, Duen felt every single charge in and every single retreat out, every part of him was filled to capacity, he inhaled, but he wasn't sure if he took in any air. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but the part of him that was currently being expanded.

Bon kept a slow but steady speed until he and the vibrator were able to harmoniously share Duen; once he was able to smoothly glide, he accelerated.

He slid in and out, "P'! Duen...Duen...ahhh...can't...uhaahahhaaaaa..."

He went back and forth, "Ahhh, fuck!!! P'!!! Noo more!!!"

He entered and exited, "Uh, uh, ah, ah, AHHHH!!!"

Duen's knuckles turned white from gripping the bed sheets too tightly; he wanted to scream but there were no more sounds. It was a choice between oxygen and his voice, neither won.

Bon used the remote and turned it all the way up to level 10, all Duen could hear were the sounds of the toy and skin on skin.

His back arched each time he tried to inhale, taking a breath was difficult, he felt lightheaded, his body was burning...

Bon went faster and faster but still kept the strokes short, but when Duen's voice came back and echoed through the room once again, "Uh, uh, mmm, ah, ah, ahhh, ahhhhh, AHHHHHHH!" He switched to thrusting in with longer strokes.

Duen was delirious and muttering incoherent words, Bon rammed in and kept on going, each time more aggressive than the last.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! P'BON!!!" Duen came harder than he had ever cum before, his whole body couldn't stop convulsing.

Bon turned off the vibrator to let Duen enjoy his release. He leaned forward, gently kissed Duen on the forehead and panted, "Baby, how was it?"

Bon didn't get a response, he made a small thrust, "Did Duen like it?" Silence...

Bon kissed Duen's lips, then murmured, "Does Duen want more?" Still nothing...

Duen was at a loss for words, the world felt like a different place, his body was so content, he knew making love with his P' was amazing, but he didn't know raw indecent uninhibited sex could feel this mind-boggling. Each time he thinks he cannot feel any better than the last, his sex-god of a boyfriend proves him wrong.

He had heard Bon's inquiry, but he didn't know what to say, his mouth wanted say it was the best, that his P'Bon is the best, he loved it, that he loves his P'Bon, he wants more, much more, for it not to ever stop, but he honestly wasn't sure if he could handle any more of his P's passionate loving...but his damn sybaritic body was telling him he could handle it! How should he reply? What should he say?

While Duen was silently debating if he wanted more or if he couldn't take it anymore, Bon was on border of losing his sanity. He was still inside of Duen, the walls didn't stop spasming, every second his engorged cock was being squeezed by his kitty's pulsating hole. He wanted to let Duen rest a little longer, he wanted his affirmation, but there was no answer.

Every moment was torture, once Duen's breathing returned to normal, he couldn't wait any longer and pushed the setting to level 10 again, "AHhhh, P', Duen can't no, no more, please! AHHhhhhhh, no!! P'!"

Bon was fierce and didn't comply, he moved in and out at a pace that was for his own pleasure.

"Uh, uh, AHhh, uh, uh, ah, uhhhh, ah," Duen was transported, it was too good, it was too much, it was otherworldly!

"Ahhh, P'! P'Bonnnn!!!" Duen couldn't breathe regularly. Erratic heaves. His body was too...he didn't know! He clamped onto Bon as best as he could to try to lessen the movements, the attack to his already sensitive inlet, the pressured currents to his prostate, the emotions he was blitzed with and his mind going haywire from the endless serotonin infusions, but it was fruitless, the strength, power and fury of his P'Bon didn't diminish one bit...

Bon pushed the vibrator as far as it could go, grabbed onto Duen's ass and picked him up and impaled him.

One grunted, "Ah, Baby, fuck, uh!"

The other moaned, "Yes, P'! YES!!! AHH, P'!"

Each time Bon went in, so did the other, each time he pulled out a little, so did the other, Duen felt like he was going to blackout from the real Bon and the vibrating torture device jointly pounding into him. He thanked the heavens that he so fortunately purchased something small, if not, there was no way he'd made it to see tomorrow.

"Baby, P's coming, hold on, okay?" Duen wasn't sure why he needed to hold on? Was he imagining the words? Was he hallucinating? He thought he was already clamping on like his life depended on it?

Bon returned Duen on to his back, kissed his lips once, and instructed again, "Baby, hold on."

Duen did the best he could in the state he was in...

Once Bon started moving, Duen realized why he needed to hold on; Bon went at it with super inhumane speed. Duen felt like he was going to cum again but wasn't sure if he could. His mouth was agape, he could only take shallow breathes, his body felt light, the sounds started to fade...

Bon kept going until Duen shook all over. His back arched and nails deeply embedded in Bon's back, "Ahhh, yes!!!! P'!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" His climax was too intense, his field of vision disappeared...darkness took over...

Bon pumped a few more times and then flooded Duen.

...

...

...

"Baby?" Duen felt a nudge...

"Duen?" A hand was on his face...

"Duen! Don't scare P'!" His lashes fluttered.

"Baby? Duen? Duen, don't scare P'! Duen!" It took a few minutes but Duen eventually opened his eyes, he wasn't sure what had happened...

The only explanation was...Bon did him until...

Duen was speechless...did...did Bon just... did he just...faint from the pleasure?

Duen showed the most satisfied silly kitty smile in the world, crawled on top of Bon and snuggled into his chest, in a tiny voice, "P', Duen's okay, but P' will have to work hard from now on."

"Huh?" Bon was confused, generally Duen's signals were quite hard to understand, what does this one mean?

Bon couldn't see it, but Duen's face was bright red, "P', it's going to be hard topping this one."

"Top this one?" Bon was trying to comprehend, did one of them lose a gear from their extreme grinding session?

Duen told himself to be brave, he can't be shy! He looked up at Bon with expectant eyes and the most confident voice he could, "P' made Duen a promise that he was going to make love to Duen until he faints from the pleasure, since P' has already fulfilled that, what's next?"

Bon chuckled and pulled Duen up, his blushing, bright-eyed kitty, he kissed him tenderly then flipped him on to his back, "N'Duen, P's insatiable kitty, who P' loves the most, let's figure that out together."

Duen nodded, "Duen loves P'Bon the most too!"

They affectionately kissed and made love until neither had an ounce of energy left.

\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the 2nd ending.
> 
> Next will be a bonus chapter.
> 
> Then it's the 1st ending that I didn't like as much.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	58. 43 Bon x Duen - Bonus - Just a Regular Date at the Mall

Bon threw the covers over their bodies, he put his weight on his kitty below, he wanted to ensnare him and make it so that he could never escape. He grabbed every part of him that he could reach, kisses landed on every spot of Duen's face, neck and chest, legs tangled, the temperature rose, breathes quickened, their appetite for each other roared.

The two wildings went at it and didn't pause until they were out of breathe.

Bon pulled Duen to rest on top of him, as Duen listened to his heartbeat, he gently massaged his scalp. In between the light molding there would be a pressured hair pull, the different treatment would successfully gain him a small moan.

Bon's hand travelled to Duen's neck, his kitty pressed further into him and purred, "P', this feels too good, if P' continues...Duen..." then nuzzled into his chest. Bon couldn't help but laugh, the fur ball in his embrace is not a kitty, he's definitely a wild cat. "If this continues, Duen will what?" Bon earned a whack on his bare chest.

"...Nothing...P's mean..." Duen shifted and tried to crawl off the scoundrel, but was squished by a bear hug, "Okay, okay, P's sorry. P' won't tease Duen anymore. Come on, look at P'." Bon released his kitty and looked at him with a serious face, "Can P's kitty walk?"

Duen gave him the most unamused look...

Then pushed his face away with both hands, "P'!!! Said P' won't tease Duen! How can P' ask Duen that!"

Bon was having too much fun making his kitty blush that he honestly didn't want to stop, but he was afraid of claws to his face. Though, he thought about it again, it's okay, Duen's nails aren't that sharp. Again, with the most earnest face to try to prove that he wasn't lying, "Baby, P's not teasing, we need to go buy some things, if Duen can walk, let's head to Siam."

Curiosity usually kills the cat, "What do we need there?"

Bon knew he was digging his own grave, but he couldn't help it, "Bed sheets," and then winked.

A pillow flew and smacked him square in the face, "Stupid Bon!"

...

...

...

The pair eventually got out of bed, quickly showered and drove to the mall.

\--At The Snack Store--

Bags upon bags of chips were purchased. Duen didn't want to wait and so he opened a bag and started stuffing his face.

A speck somehow made it to the clumsily kitty's face undetected. Bon laughed, his Duen was too easy, how can he pass this up?

"Baby, feed P'," Bon opened his mouth.

Duen held out a chip, Bon took his hand, ate the chip, nibbled his finger, then closed in and tilted his chin and licked his face. Bon then seductively licked his lips, "Hmmm, chips taste so much better when N'Duen feeds P'."

Duen touched the spot that was licked, blushed a cute pink, turned and ran away, then internally cried, he won't ever be able to eat chips normally again!

\--In The Department Store--

Bon asked Duen to pick out the material of the bed sheets, Duen didn't understand why he was the one picking it out as it was his P's apartment, not his and asked why.

Bon quickly ran a finger along Duen's neck up to his ear then nonchalantly said, "Duen's skin is more sensitive than P's and likely Duen's back is going to be on it more than P's."

Duen pretended like it had no effect on him even though his face couldn't lie as his signature blush presented itself. He trekked on and finally found a high thread count set that was soft and cool to the touch, "P', this one feels soft, Duen really likes this one! What color should we get?"

Bon drew close to Duen's ear, then huskily whispered, "One of each color, P' thinks we're going to need it." Duen blushed furiously and Bon earned a slap to his bicep. Bon handed his card to the attendant and casually asked for one set of each color to be delivered.

Duen rubbed his ear then ran away, his face was too red! The outrage! He can't ever just pick up bedding supplies anymore!

\--At The Food Court--

Duen saw strawberry shaved ice and made a bee line for it, as always, dessert first.

But no matter how much he likes sweets, he didn't forget to turn around to ask, "P'Bon, what flavor does P' want?"

With a straight face, Bon answered, "They don't have the one P' wants."

Silly Duen didn't see past Bon's facade, he innocently responded, "How can they not? There are over 20 different flavors with different fruits!"

Bon grinned, bit Duen's ear lobe and murmured, "Duen isn't for sale."

Duen feverishly blushed again. Bon earned another slap to his bicep. The shy kitty ran away to grab seats as Bon brought the dessert.

Duen sat down at the table and moped, even strawberry shaved ice is no longer an option!

\--At The Grocery Store--

After paying, Duen pulled out an apple and started munching.

He held the apple up to Bon, "P'Bon, do you want a bite?"

"P' sure does," he held onto Duen's hand, slightly bit then sucked the back of the hand instead of the apple, "Mmmm, sweet."

The moist lips on his hand, so soft! Duen couldn't handle it anymore, his blush was now considered permanent make up, he took his hand back and ran.

P'Bon!!! Duen can't ever think of fruits the same way every again!!!

\--In The Parking Lot--

Duen asked Bon if he could take the wheel as he's only been riding his motorcycle, he wanted to keep his driving skills honed.

Bon placed the remote in Duen's hand, pulled him close and gently kissed his lips, "Of course, Baby can ride P'...'s car anytime."

Duen was about to die from the blazing pheromones emitting off of his boyfriend's body, "... ...No...P' drive..."

Bon pouted, rubbed his fingers on Duen's palm as he took the device back, "Mmm, a little disappointed, P' loves watching Duen grab P's stick...shift."

Duen was about to keel over...his palm burned! How can his P' do this! The car too! The car has already seen them make out enough times, now, it's going to make him think of his P's stick every time he changes gear!!! How can he ever drive again!!! P'Bon!!! How is Duen ever going to do anything like a normal person again!!!

\--During Dinner--

Duen ate to his heart's content. All the "exercising" had increased his appetite.

Duen noticed he had eaten a lot more than Bon and asked, "P', how come you're eating so little?"

Bon winked and bit his bottom lip, "P's saving room for dessert."

Duen almost fell off his chair, he didn't know if Bon had always been this way or was it him with the dirty mind?

Did Bon use to do this?

How was he able to stand that for the last year without dying of thirst?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	59. 44 Original Ending - Bon x Duen - Two Years Later - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st ending that I didn't like as much but might as well post it.

Chapter 044 - Original Ending - Bon x Duen - Two Years Later - Part 1

After a long day, Bon was exhausted beyond belief, being an adult was laborious, too physically and mentally taxing. He thought back to his university days, how carefree, but told himself, for his and Duen's future, it's all worth it.

He must work even harder because in a few months, his doctor-to-be will graduate and start his internship; to lessen the travel distance it was decided it's time to finally move in together and buy a condo.

As he was about to enter the car and go meet his most adorable kitty, his cell phone rang.

A frantic Ting Ting was on the other line, "Okay."

A frown appeared, "How drunk?"

He audibly sighed, "On the way..." then sped off.

Duen had informed him about a birthday party, he was supposed to join him after work, but he hadn't expected his lightweight boyfriend was already intoxicated. He had promised he wasn't going to drink much so how did he end up in that state.

Bon was upset, but didn't fault him, just a cup of beer was enough to knock him out...he probably only had a fruity drink...

One thing did worry him though, the call from Ting Ting, when he asked how drunk Duen was, she had said, "Come see for yourself, but don't get mad."

What did she mean by that?

Bon stepped into the bar and laser beams shot out of his eyes, his kitty was happily dancing on top of the bar...without his shirt on!

His Duen's seductive, soft, milky body, which can only belong to him, was now bare for the world to see!!!

He damn near raged...but...he didn't...he held back, he cannot go around punching people now...he had promised Duen that he wouldn't do anything stupid...

As Bon tried to calm his nerves, behind Duen, a lecherous man, reached out and grabbed his waist. The pervert tried to feel further up, but Duen stopped him from advancing. The jackass then tried to turn Duen's head towards him but was roughly pushed away.

Bon felt his murderous intent flare, he pressed it down the best he could while repeating, "I'm a responsible adult, I cannot let my anger control me..." He pretended to be as unruffled as he could as he pushed his way over to where Duen was.

The moment the dancer spotted his #1 fan he frantically waved his hands and yelled, "P'BON!!! P'BON!!! DUEN LOVES P'BON TOO!!!" Duen joyfully shouted while he mindlessly shook his ass to the crowd as his friends tried to drag him down without hurting him.

Bon saw red, his kitty, half-naked and wagging his bottom for the whole bar with some asshat trying to cop a feel!!! Once he reached Duen he didn't care about the surrounding people, he forcibly pulled him down and dragged him to the restroom.

He sat Duen down on the sink counter and started unbuttoning his outer shirt.

Duen stared, and swallowed, his naughty paws made grabbing motions, and reached out to touch those delicious pecs but were swatted away...

Bon didn't care for anything else at that moment, he wanted to get his wasted kitty covered up so they could leave, but Duen had something else in mind.

He tried again, his grubby paws reached out but both were caught...and flung downwards...

Duen thought it was odd, maybe Bon was playing hard to get, he hopped off the sink and tried once more, immediately he was pressed into the wall and received a threat, "Stop it, I'm angry, do you know what you did?"

Duen pursed his lips and tilted his head, he really didn't. He was too drunk, his face was completely red and mind foggy, he only knew his P' was in front of him, taking off his clothes, so he wanted to touch, to kiss, to grope!!!

Bon released his hold and continued to unbutton his shirt but the inebriated lush just did not understand the situation.

His hand slid around Bon's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Bon didn't give him a reaction, he was still having trouble controlling his emotions, he didn't respond because he was afraid he was going to vent his anger out on Duen...

Confused, Duen pulled away, angled his head and gave his silly smile then kissed Bon again.

Still nothing...Duen was beginning to think his P'Bon was broken, he pulled away, gave him another one of his trademarked smiles, kissed him again and stayed there, he expected Bon to reciprocate, but there was no movement.

Duen didn't get what was going on, why was his P' being so mean?!

Why was his P' not kissing him back?!

That's never happened before!

His eyes welled up...

He pulled away and looked up...

Bon looked scary, his lips quivered, "P'...?", he sniffled, then started wailing, crocodile tears spilled, "P' DOESN'T LOVE DUEN ANYMORE!!! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	60. 44 Original Ending - Bon x Duen - Two Years Later - Part 2

Chapter 044 - Original Ending - Bon x Duen - Two Years Later - Part 2

Instantaneously, Bon's rage was shot out of the sky, what is he going to do with this boyfriend of his! He had to shut up the crying mess before someone mistook the current situation. He put his lips on Duen's, the racket immediately stopped, his tongue skillfully invaded while he quickly removed his outer layer and put it on his shirtless boyfriend.

His hands worked at buttoning up the tipsy wino while his mouth continued silencing him. Once completed, he led him out of the bar.

Duen's face wore a pout, he made a fuss about leaving, tears threatened to fall again and he refused to get in the car.

Bon didn't have the patience anymore, he backed Duen into the car and roughly kissed him until he couldn't complain anymore, "Be a good kitty and P'll reward Duen later. Okay?"

It was too easy to trick a drunk, Duen heard "reward" and quietly settled down. His eyes lit up, gave his silly kitty smile, nodded and muted himself for the rest of the drive home. While Duen was hammered, he still really wanted his prize, as his P's payments were always really...really...really...really satisfying! He giggled like a schoolgirl as he thought back on all the times his P' had "rewarded" him.

Once they reached the front door Duen immediately pulled Bon into the bedroom and worked at stripping him.

Bon let him, he was too worn out to fight it...

Duen kissed and nipped Bon all over, then went lower but before he got to his bounty, he was flipped onto his back.

Bon held Duen's hands down and demanded a guarantee, "Duen is no longer allowed to go out drinking with his friends unless P' is around, understand?"

Duen repeatedly shook his head left and right and protested, "Nooooo! No! No! No! Refuse!"

Bon's ire returned, why is his kitty so bullheaded and dense when it comes to these things, "Do you know what could have happened?"

He furiously ripped all of Duen's clothes off and flipped him on his stomach, then roughly spanked him; a red print was left on the plush bottom..."Do you know how much I wanted to kill that..."

Muffled words came from beneath, "Ahhh, P', wh..y is P' punish...ing Duen!!! Duen's supposed to get...reward for being...good kitty!!! Duen...Duen haven't been...a...bad kitty!"

Bon didn't answer, he didn't know what else he could do to make Duen understand the severity of the situation...how can he make it clear?!

As Bon tried to devise a plan to get his point across, Duen, in his drunken state thought the slap on his ass was all fun and games, that it was foreplay. He pushed up onto his elbows, "Hehe, but if P' wants Duen to be a bad kitty, Duen can!"

He moaned, "Ahhh, P'Bon, Duen has been bad!" and pushed his ass up, "P'Bon, punish Duen, Duen has been bad..."

Then he shook his bottom and patted it himself, "Duen has been a bad kitty, spank Duen, naaaaa..."

Bon was stupefied, his Duen is definitely not allowed to step foot in a bar with his friends ever again, with or without him! What if someone was to get their hands on his invaluable Duen. He was only there for an hour and had managed to get himself drunk and shirtless with a pervert on him...What if someone saw this side of him!

Duen continued..."P'!!! Duen is a bad kitty and needs to be punishedddddd...Duen wants ittttt!!! Duen wants P's cock inside!!! Naaaaaaa!!!"

Bon's temper erupted, how could his Duen think there was nothing wrong with dancing half-naked like that and having someone else touch him!

What if...

...

...the unimaginable happens!

He flipped Duen onto his back, grabbed the lube, squeezed it into his cavern then forcibly pushed in as he shouted, "Do you know this can happen?"

He pulled out halfway then slammed in, "Something like this?! Is this what you want?!"

Tears travelled down the side of Duen's face, it was too much, he wasn't ready for such an enormous intrusion...

It was too fast...

It was too forceful...

It was too painful...

He sobered up, while they have sex regularly and he doesn't need much preparing, his body has never been traumatized like this before; it didn't feel good. His P'Bon had never mistreated him in such a way, "P', no, too big! No! Duen's not ready!!! Please...take it out..."

Bon stayed still and didn't move, it was tight, he knew Duen must be aching, but he needed him to know...

What if he wasn't around?...

What if someone forces him?...

Who would be more hurt?...

Even if he would forgive him, would Duen forgive himself?...

Bon felt apologetic for tormenting his naive lover and regretted the harsh actions but how else will he understand, "Duen, promise P', please, don't ever get drunk like that again."

He arched his back and laid head on Duen's chest, tears poured continuously, the thought of his Duen with someone else..."Baby, promise P', okay? Don't ever do this again."

His world.

His all.

He can't imagine living without him, he is his existence.

He won't be able to take it.

Duen is his and his alone.

Duen felt the droplets land on his skin, his P'Bon was crying, but why?

What did Bon mean by this? Him at the bar? Dancing? Not wearing a shirt? How come it's wrong? It's just dancing. He's a guy, he goes shirtless all the time...

But he thought back to when they first started dating, how Bon never wore a shirt if he could help it, he didn't like others staring at what belongs to him either...

But it wasn't to the point where he would be angry, just a little upset...

Though Bon didn't jump on a table and...wag his butt at strangers...

The realization hit him...

What he did before...it was rather inexcusable...

If it was switched, he most likely would have punched Bon...but Bon would never give him that opportunity..."P'...Duen won't do it again. Sorry."

Bon' s tears slowly dripped down his body, Duen apologized again, "Sorry, P', Duen...didn't mean anything by it, Duen won't ever do that again. Promise."

Bon gently pulled out.

He wiped his eyes and looked remorsefully at Duen, "P's sorry, P' shouldn't have done that..."

The pad of his thumb brushed away Duen's tears, "P' promise, P' won't ever do something like that to Duen ever again."

Bon placed his forehead to his one and only, "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	61. 44 Original Ending - Bon x Duen - Two Years Later - Part 3

Chapter 044 - Original Ending - Bon x Duen - Two Years Later - Part 3

While it was uncalled for, Duen didn't blame Bon. He understood his skewed logic as to why he did something like that, he wanted to show him, not everyone would treasure him like how he does.

Especially at a place like that...what if someone really did something to him while he was drunk...

He can pack a mean punch but there were times where he had passed out...Bon was with him every time, taking care of him, making sure he was safe...

He recalled that hand on his waist when that pervert tried to feel him up, it was disgusting!

He didn't want to think about it, the thought of anyone else touching him was sickening.

"P', in...inside...please...so..." Duen wanted to forget that repulsive scene...

Bon stared at his angel, he didn't want to, they made peace, but his emotions were still at war, he was afraid the savage side might win.

Duen faintly pleaded, "P', please, in...that...before...was touched..."

Duen moved Bon's hand to his waist, the tainted spot, "P', please..."

Bon wanted to but could never resist siren's song, slowly the tip pressed in. He held his position to let Duen adjust but his body was unexpectedly grabbed and pulled down. His whole length went in as the recipient gasped.

Duen didn't wait and began rocking his hips, "Ahhhh, P', please, this, okay...please P'..." 

Bon held strong for as long as he could but he wasn't as mature as he should be, the images of Duen shaking his ass for everyone repeatedly flashed in front of him. What he had suppressed earlier, the rage, it renewed and erupted; possessive, jealous and lustful animalistic instincts took over.

He pressed Duen's legs all the way to his shoulders and frantically fucked him.

Different from the times before, it was raw energy that Duen had never felt from his lover, he grabbed onto Bon's thighs and held on for dear life as he was being slammed into.

Bon straightened his back, held Duen's legs together to one side of his shoulders and went at it. The new angle made Duen cum hard, but Bon didn't know, he kept going.

Duen begged, "P', please, came, let...ahhhhh...let Duen...ah, uh, uh, ah, ah, sensitive, ahhhh!" He wanted to tell Bon to stop that he was too sensitive from his release, but couldn't get his point across.

Bon's jealousy converted to strength, he was making every possible effort to forget the bar scene, the image of someone else touching the love of his life! But it couldn't be erased! He withdrew, pulled Duen on to all fours and raised his ass then went into a squat and unyieldingly pounded in without regards.

Bon drilled into the pleasure gland brutally with such immense force Duen thought he might collapse, "Ahhhhhhhhhh, P'!!! Ahh, ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Bon didn't hear anything, he kept on going, all he wanted was for himself to forget and for his Duen to remember that he's not allowed to dance half-naked for others...

He's forbidden to show any part of his chest to others...

Not another soul is allowed to touch his waist...

No one else is allowed to touch any part of his body...

Bon was too crazed and possessed to realize Duen was no longer moaning and barely mewing from his relentless thrusts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, P'Bon!!!" Duen released again and his hole choked the life out of the rod still mercilessly hammering into him.

With the exploitative constrictions, Bon was only able to pumps a few more times before he also released; the rage finally died down.

Bon withdrew and held Duen tight, their bodies clinging onto each other.

The couple stared into each other's atoning eyes and didn't exchange any words as a mutual understanding was established...

At first, neither thought they would be such a big part of each other's life.

They were insecure about their relationship because it was so new.

They didn't know how to love each other or express their love for each other.

They were afraid the other was going to eventually leave, even til this day, they are still terrified of that possibility.

But each day, they learn a bit more about each other, likes and dislikes.

They compromise, yet don't communicate enough, which should be fixed.

It could be verbal, it can also be physical, but most importantly, they just have to let each other know and understand before things get out of hand.

Duen wondered what would happen if one day Bon stops being temperamental, jealous or possessive, would that mean he doesn't care anymore? If so, does that mean he doesn't love him anymore? He would rather have a protective, short-tempered, green-eyed monster as a boyfriend than someone who doesn't give a damn.

Bon's temper and jealousy used to make him upset, it annoyed him, but now...it was somewhat endearing...it made him feel wanted and loved, that after so many years, his P' was still so overprotective.

Duen crawled on top of Bon, laid his head on top of his chest, right above the heart and softly planted a kiss. He whispered, "Duen loves P' the most."

Bon held his most precious tightly against his body and returned his affection, "P' loves Duen the most too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	62. 45 Bon x Duen - Bonus - Hot Tub

Chapter 045 - Bon x Duen - Bonus - Hot Tub

Laying in each other's arm, the duo rested on the sofa, back to chest...

Dialogues played by the TV became static noise in the background as they rather listen to each other's soothing breathing...

They were more interested in each other's tiny movements than the screen...

They couldn't get enough of each other but Bon didn't want to repeatedly overwork his lover's body, they had just made it out of bed a couple of hours ago after a brutal marathon.

Being considerate, he tried to remain proper but no matter what he does or doesn't do, his kitty still wants more.

The dishonest feline didn't verbally ask for it instead he pushes his ravenous body further into Bon's any chance that he gets. The naughty paws always accidentally brush his P's chest, nipples, abs and manhood

Though, just slightly...

Nothing bold...

The soft touches made it all the more arousing for Bon, though he tried to be righteous and warned, "Baby, don't be naughty, if not, P' can't guarantee Duen will be able to walk tomorrow..."

He wanted to stop but for some reason, his ill-disciplined paws won't listen, they have a mind of their own, like that one time when they sneakily pulled down his P's blanket...

He reached low and brushed Bon's tip, then walked his fingers down the length. His body followed his digits' lead and cuddled into the strong chest as his immoral tongue gently licked his neck. 

Bon's breathing hitched, he closed his eyes and told himself to behave, to not press his N' down and fuck him into the next realm. But it became increasingly hard to control his urges, his lower half was being played with by the object of his desire. His neck was being licked and sucked on. His darling pet being so open and forthright, how can he resist?!

"Baby, P' is giving Duen one last chance...mffpffmmmmm...mmm..." Before he finished the sentence his mischievous beloved got on top and stuck his tongue down his throat. Whatever drug his Duen was, he was addicted, his originally well-mannered hands traveled up and down then went under the waistband, it gripped the fleshy bottom and kneaded. He ground his thigh into Duen and received a half-moan, half-whimper.

He wanted to take him but he kept on reminding himself, his Duen has to be able to walk...he has classes tomorrow...he can't...it was the battle of the century, head versus other head...

Bon calmed himself and stopped his hands, he had to think of something else, anything that is not Duen kissing or touching him. But failed miserably when the lawless harasser lifted up his shirt and kissed his abs as hands slid up then down his sides...then up again as a moist tongue followed suit...

His eyes dimed, firmly grabbed the mounds in his hands and strained voice growled, "Baby, P' is trying to not press you into the sofa and fuck you until you can't scream anymore! Stop making it so hard!"

Duen nuzzled his nose on a nipple; dark orbs closed to enjoy the light touch, "...Baby..."

The tip of Duen's tongue fluttered on a peak then his mouth joined in but he didn't suck, instead he nibbled.

Bon was going crazy, the little tricks he used on Duen, they were now being administered on him.

Such a fast learner....

He would have to praise and reward him later...

He held out for as long as he could but in the end, his kitty was too damn seductive, "You asked for it."

The silly kitty beamed his signature smile and nodded as he was dragged off...

"Huh? P'?" Confusion was written all of Duen's face, he thought he was going to...get it...in bed...where...

Bon started the water for the hot tub as he ripped their clothes off, they laid strewed throughout the floor. He touched and kissed everywhere then bent Duen over, a sounding spank before he grabbed both cheeks and spread him. Wet tongue met the soft contracting ring of muscles recently stretched from their vigorous activities.

Shameless little moans echoed until the tub was half-filled, "Uh, uh, ahh, P', nooo, stop swirling, no, your tongueeee!!! Ahhhhhaaaaa...stopppp ittttt...want...that in...inside..."

Such an inpatient kitty, Bon gave him what he asked for, he rubbed his erection at the entrance to spread the leftover saliva then edged in and leisurely moved as the water continued to fill. Bon kept on until it reached the desired level then led them in, a chaste kiss as he lifted Duen to wrap his legs around his waist then sat in a built-in seat.

Hands kneaded the squeezable bottom but didn't do much more, he wanted to make Duen take the initiative.

Duen changed to straddling Bon and laid on his chest while he enjoyed the skillful hands, wondrous, his mind clouded, weak little mews resonated. He couldn't get enough...the feeling from before, he wants that...His P's...gigantic tasty lollipop...He moved to try to get Bon to enter him.

Of course, Bon wasn't one to deny his lover but he didn't contribute and patiently waited for Duen to sit on his rod by himself. He remained idle and intensely stared at his clumsy kitty's face as he attempts to maneuver his welcoming entrance onto his strained waiting shaft.

It took a few advances but ultimately went smoothly in, Duen felt a rush of warm water enter as well.

Underwater...it was an odd, whirly, uncomfortable feeling...yet, the heat provided by the liquid was appreciated...but he wasn't sure if he liked it...

Each time he rose up, he sucked onto Bon's cock and the surrounding fluid followed when he pressed down, it would try to escape, it was too bizarre. It felt like he was being cleansed...there...with that thick pulsating washing stick...

As Duen was trying to figure out if he actually liked that feeling and if he should continue or ask Bon to switch a position, his P' pulled out and bent him over then told him to hold onto the safety railing.

Duen instinctively did without a second thought and was immediately skewered! "UMmmMMMhhaHAaaaa!!! P'!!!"

Bon wanted to let Duen take control and ride him but his innocent N's actions and purely puzzled face made him want to bully him...

Until he cries his name in ecstasy...

Until he begs him to stop because his body is too sensitive...

Until he can no longer mutter coherent words...

He couldn't hold down his urges...

He didn't want to wait to pound into him and make him scream!

He wanted to be completely embedded in that beautiful body!

Bon didn't hold back, he roughly hammered his kitty without a care in the world...

Duen's frame followed the wave of the water, up, each time he was plunged into and down, when Bon withdrew..."P'!!! Please, ah, uh, more, yes!!!"

Water furiously splashed as their motions intensified..."Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

The moans echoed against the walls..."Mmm...hnggg...Duen...uhhh..."

They went at it until the surrounding element was half depleted and no longer able to provide warmth..."AHHHH P'BON!!!"

Duen beautifully arched his back, muscles tightened as he released and brought Bon along with him to a new height.

...

...

...

Bon had thought it would be less strenuous if they made love in the hot tub but the plan did not go as intended as it did not end after they got out...

They continued on the floor...

Up against the wall...

In the bed...

The next morning, Duen sported a slight limp to class...

Bon felt villainous...but told himself...at least Duen was still able to...sort of...walk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	63. MekBoss 1.1 Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written around the episode where Boss asked Mek to teach him how to play the guitar. He was outside his door.

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Confession (Part 1)

MekBoss 1.1 Confession

Boss eagerly ran to Mek's dorm, he pounded on the door, "The best Husband in the whole wide world! Your loving Wife is here! Open the door!!!"

Mek was startled, why was Boss at his door? He hurriedly did a once over to check if there were any photos or items laying around that he didn't want Boss to see. After he was sure, he went to let the little guy in, the one whom he's had a crush on since the first day of university.

Mek was bombarded, the moment the overly excited chatterbox walked in, "Mek!!! Husband!!! What am I supposed to do!!! She asked me to go over to her house!!! Should I bring, you know, protection?! But I don't even know how to use it..."

The first arrow...

Boss threw his hands in the air then made a kissy face, "I haven't even kissed her yet! Maybe I'm thinking about it too much. Maybe that's not what she wants, but, what am I going to do! Maybe we'll have our first kiss today!!!"

The second arrow...

Boss grabbed onto Mek's arm, "Help me! Bestest, most loving Husband in the universe! Help me!!! Teach me!!! What am I supposed to do? How...do you kiss someone? Is it difficult? I can barely hold her hand! If only she can hug onto me like this!" He demonstrated.

Bullseye!

Mek's heart shattered. The bandages that he had placed on the small cracks over the years were all ripped off in an instant.

He pulled his arm back and pushed Boss on the sofa.

"Mek?" Boss was surprised, the usually gentle and quiet Mek had never been so aggressive to him before. His Husband had a death stare, but it was never directed towards him...until now...

Mek couldn't hold it in anymore, grief, bitterness, outrage, he wasn't sure which emotion was more prevalent.

It couldn't be contained, trying to block it was futile.

He fought, but he was too weak.

It poured out, all his grievances, injustices, unfairness, everything that he kept deep down; the dam broke.

He kept his head low, his voice was shaky, "All this time. Why can't you see it? Or is it that you choose not to see."

He looked straight into Boss' eyes and didn't waver...

The anger, "All the things that you want to do with Fon, haven't I been doing them with you because she's never there!" He grabbed on to the frail arms.

The tears, "How can you not feel it! Every damn time you talk about your feelings for her, how can I not know. I know better than anyone else!" Droplets landed on skin.

The yelling, "Stop calling me Husband. I don't want to hear it anymore. What more do you want from me?" The quivering voice.

The confession, "I've loved you since the first time I met you! I don't talk because I love hearing your voice. I let you win because you're my one and only." A sigh of relief.

The distancing, "Don't come near me again. I'm done. There is only so much that a person can take! Don't you understand." He pulled away.

The truth, "The song, it was always meant for you. How are you so dense?" He knocked over the guitar.

The realization, "I can't do this anymore. This hurts too much. My heart hurts." He pounded his chest.

The plea, "Can you just spare me? Please stop torturing me. I'm begging you, just let me be. Don't come looking for me, don't hang onto my arm, don't ask me to help you with anything." He fell to his knees.

The bargaining, "If you have even the least bit of love for me, even as a friend, please stop telling me these things! I can't take this pain. I don't want to know about you and someone else!" He tried to wipe his tears...

The apology, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought that I could keep this with me until the day that I die. I thought after these four years, I can go off and find someone else to obsess over. I never thought I would let you know." It won't stop flowing...

The greed, "But how can I not, I'm your Husband. I'm possessive. I want you and only you. Yet, all you do is talk about Fon! I'm jealous." He pulled him into his embrace, one last time.

The end of the line, "I'm hurting! I'm dying here!" He crumbled onto the floor...

The last words, "Goodbye Boss..." He let go...

The last stand, "LEAVE! NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" He pointed to the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	64. MekBoss 1.2 Confession

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Confession (Part 2)

MekBoss 1.2 Confession

Boss ran.

His heart was pounding, it was hard to see, his breathing was shallow, his face was wet, was he crying?

He kept on running.

Where was he running to?

Where is he now?

The campus...where they first met?

Why did he come here?

Exhausted, he fell to the ground.

Bit by bit, the images of all his first times with Mek started to play in his mind.

The first meeting, they were assigned as a team, it was unfair, many of the other guys were partnered with pretty girls, but he was with a guy who was taller, more muscular and more handsome than him. Mek. He introduced himself. Even his voice is deeper than his own. Shit!

Their first meal, the lunch auntie gave him more meat because of his attractive face. He stole from Mek's plate, it was then taken back by the rightful owner, but in the end, somehow it ended up on his plate again. Mek gave him most of the chicken and only ate the rice and vegetables. He happily ate til he was full.

Their first class, so many girls waved Mek down to sit next to them, but he ignored them all. Instead he found two empty seats next to each other. In every class that they had together, Mek did the same. They became inseparable.

Their first study session, the other students crowded around him, guys and girls alike, he didn't say a word and walked away. When the others disbursed, Mek came back, with his favorite drink in hand. Mek purchased two, even though only one was for him, both went into his tummy.

Their first test, it was going to be a disaster, he had forgotten it was on that day, sneakily Mek let him copy his answers. They almost got caught, but no one suspected Mek, so he was safe. He even passed with a high grade!

The first time they met the rest of the gang, how everyone immediately clicked, everyone joked around, Mek comfortably talked. It was the first time he realized that Mek could also speak to others.

How they received their renowned nicknames, his hair was tied up, the palm tree was not cute at all. He had handed both of their books to the senior but Mek didn't say anything, so he had to act the fool. The senior then changed their name tags.

"Quiet Husband..."

"Cheeky Wife..."

He hated that name, how was he ever going to get a girlfriend with that kind of a name! But, after a while, he started to accept it. He had learned that whenever he needed something, as long as he asked his Quiet Husband, he would get it. Even if Mek says no the first time, once he grabs onto his arm, he would comply.

So that's the reason...why Mek always gave in...

Was he taking advantage of what was in front of him?

Was Mek right, had he always known he liked him?

Was he just using him?

Was he hurting Mek on purpose?

Did he lead him on?

That can't be right, he never knew, he thought it was all a joke. Everyone thought it was a joke. Mek himself never said anything. He even helped him with Fon.

Fon... ... ...The voting, bike ride and song...Mek... ... ...how much did he hurt him?

Boss' tears wouldn't stop...

He didn't meet Fon that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	65. MekBoss 1.3 Confession

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Confession (Part 3)

MekBoss 1.3 Confession

He ran back...he didn't know why he went back, but he had to see Mek.

Every fiber of his being hurt, he couldn't explain it, but the thought of never seeing his Quiet Husband every again made him want to die.

Boss banged on the door, "MEK, OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

He kicked at it, obviously, it didn't budge.

He stupidly punched the barrier between him and his best friend until his hands bled, yet there was no commotion on the other side.

Tears still streamed, blood dripped down from his knuckles to his fingers, "Husband, the best Husband in the whole wide world, open the door, please, your Wife is hurt..." He kneeled in front of the blockade, his head hung low, the tears formed a puddle, "Please...hurt...I'm bleeding..."

Mek had heard the screams, he heard that Boss was hurt, he heard that Boss was bleeding but he only sat on the other side, obstructing himself from breaking down his only defense.

He had thought he would be able to slowly use time to pick up the broken pieces of his shattered heart, yet the damn fool outside was stepping on the shards, crushing it into smaller pieces while harming himself in the process.

He cannot let him in, if he did, he might not be able to control himself.

He hoped the noise would stop, he thought the shots fired earlier were the worst of it, but pain knows no boundaries.

He didn't want to hear his voice anymore, he just wanted to drown in his own sorrow.

The cries continued, "Best Husband in the whole wide world...Dear...Honey...Darling...pain...hurt..." The pounding renewed, but lighter than before.

Pitiful sobs resonated, "I'm sorry, open the door, I don't want this! I want to see you!"

"Mek..." The sounds ceased.

Boss had bawled to the point of hyperventilation, he tried his best to inhale and exhale, each breathe hurt, was that what Mek had felt? If it is, then he deserves what's happening now.

Nothing had ever hurt like this, he was sure he took in air, but it would immediately escape. Did a hammer hit his chest?

"Mek...dying...hurt..." He powerlessly used his head to thump at the door.

"I was wrong, please...open the door...I won't take advantage of you anymore...open...Mek...my head hurts..." He kept on...because he knew Mek would eventually let him in, he always did, he's going to, right? He believed that Mek wouldn't let him hurt himself, was he wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	66. MekBoss 1.4 Confession

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Confession (Part 4)

MekBoss 1.4 Confession

Mek opened the door and felt a thousand rusty blunt arrows dipped in acid pierce him through and through. His first and only love was in a deplorable state, kneeling in front of him, forehead bruised, eyes, red and swollen, clothes dirtied and hands bleeding.

He shouldn't have told him.

He should have kept it to himself.

He's lost his best friend, his Cheeky Wife, his soul mate; they will never be lovers and now they can't even be simple acquaintances.

He's caused Boss to hurt himself to this degree.

He wanted to reach out, but was afraid if he did, he won't want to let go.

His emotions were running wild, he didn't know what he should do, he wanted to help him up, to hug him and bring him in, but if he did, will he ever be able to release him?

He can't do something so selfish, especially since he knows Boss doesn't feel that way about him. He had to be strong, cut all ties.

The most resolute voice said a simple word, "Leave."

Boss hugged onto to his thigh, "I'm not leaving! Don't leave me."

Mek's heartstrings strummed, maybe, there is hope, but it vanished in an instant, he told himself, he cannot let his disillusions get the better of him. Boss does not like him, he has to keep the barrier up.

He inhaled deep and slowly exhaled, "I am saying this for the last time. Leave."

He had to force Boss to let go, once the arms were pried off his leg, Boss pitifully fell to the floor and cried into his forearms, "Mek! Don't! Don't leave me..."

He momentarily lowered his guard, crouched down and placed a hand on his head, it was just his hair yet he felt scorched, "Can we just pretend we never met? Please, just leave..."

Never met, the words suffocated Boss, how could he pretend that they never met, it's impossible! He latched onto Mek's neck then threw his weight on him.

Mek tried to steady himself but failed and ended up falling on his back with the hot mess on top of him.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

He questioned his own sanity, how did it become like this?

Who is the one who's heartbroken?

Why does it look like he broke Boss' heart and he's the one who is a heartless bastard trying to get divorced from his perfect ten of a wife?

"Shhh, it's okay, shhh..." His hands wrapped around the body on top of him; he rubbed his back, he told himself, just a moment, a little longer, then he'll let go, just a tad more...just until he stops crying...

The sobbing stopped, but Mek didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay like this until the end of time.

One ceased, the other began, droplets trickled down the side of his face, as it should, how could he make his wife cry.

Boss eventually fell asleep on top of him without saying another word.

What a wife, he really could sleep anytime, anywhere...

The Quiet Husband carried his Cheeky Wife to the sofa, cleaned his face, iced the bruise and bandaged up his hands.

He gave the run-down Boss another look and returned to his room...he knew what he had to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	67. MekBoss 1.5 Confession

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Confession (Part 5)

MekBoss 1.5 Confession

Mek hurriedly brought out his suitcase and packed whatever he could; clothes randomly thrown in, a few photos and official documentations.

As he was about to exit his room, he took one last look at his side closet, his most precious memory vault, his holy Boss shrine. His hand went to his name tag, Quiet Husband, and ripped it in to two pieces. It fell to the floor, he told himself, he will now be free from that title, even though he knew, destroying a simple piece of paper wouldn't change the past.

The one next to it, Cheeky Wife, he wanted to do the same, but couldn't bring himself to. He could never. He wanted to bring it with him, but it was too heavy; he shakily put it back. Not a single item was taken, he was determined to leave everything behind.

He has hurt himself and Boss enough.

He was too weak, if he had only held out for a few more months, they would have graduated together. They could have shared another milestone then amicably take their own path. He ruined it.

He had imagined they were going to happily go their separate ways...

His feelings would eventually fade, he would find someone else...

Boss would start a family with Fon...

They would occasionally see each other for birthdays or events, but lose contact as the years goes on...

But he wrecked it all...

He rolled the luggage out, as he was about to end the most painful chapter of his life thus far, he hesitated. He looked at Boss again and the possessive, jealous, selfish side momentarily took over. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't remain a gentleman and tenderly placed his lips on his sleeping best friend.

He felt like a horrible human being, but he didn't want anyone else to take his Cheeky Wife's first kiss, even if he won't be his, he'll have this to remember for the rest of his life.

He left a yellow sticky note and crossed the threshold...

To the naked eye, he left an ordinary post-it, but to Mek, endless words that he could no longer speak, it was the last of his feelings.

"I'm sorry."

Mek's apology to Boss, for taking his first kiss without permission, for causing all this pain, for him being in this state, for loving him, for leaving him, for giving up, for not having the courage to go on being friends...

"Please take care of yourself."

Mek's parting words to Boss, don't ever hurt himself again, remember to eat, don't go randomly chasing after other people's girlfriend, pay attention when riding his bike, don't forget to study, his jokes are kind of lame, it makes people think he's awkward, so he should stop, don't do anything stupid because he won't be there to help him anymore...

The next morning Boss woke up feeling like a truck had hit him, he had a migraine, eyes stung, throat was parched, his body was aching and too warm, and hands...he looked at them, they looked like they were ready to be put into boxer mittens...

Someone bandaged him...Mek...

He yelled for his Quiet Husband, "Mek?! Mek!!!"

He had fallen asleep, how could he!

He got off the couch and the square piece of paper fell to the ground, once Boss read it he ran into the unfamiliar room that he was never allowed in to, even though he is the wife.

Remnants of Mek's name tag laid on the cold hard ground.

It can't be, where is he?

The drawers and closet doors were half-opened and partially emptied.

In a moment of clarity, one intelligent thought came through, "Passport!" With his wrapped hands and puffy fingers he went through all of the drawers, not there.

The closet, he fumbled through the rest of the items, he couldn't find it.

He came to the last place, he prayed it would be there, but what he saw crushed him. The name tag that was thrown out because he hated the name, Cheeky Wife.

The pictures, all of them, in groups, of just him, the ones he didn't like, that he had discarded, they had found a home after being dumped.

The band-aid? That time when Mek punched that scary guy to save him...He didn't use it? It's just a stupid plaster! Why did he keep it?

The old glasses that he no longer needed because he thought contacts would attract more girls. He couldn't even recall what he did with it, did he leave it with the optometrist? Why is it here?

The Polaroid at the cafe, when did he acquire it?

Boss picked up the two pieces of paper on the floor and hugged it to his chest, if Mek was going to come back, there was no way he would have let him see what he had just saw.

All the things that he had thrown away without a care in the world, Mek had treasured them, but...now...he's gone, he didn't take anything with him...did Mek want to toss him out of his life? He doesn't want him anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	68. MekBoss 1.6 Confession

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Confession (Part 6)

MekBoss 1.6 Confession

A little over a year quickly passed, the engineering gang graduated sans Mek; no one knew where he went, but the most logical one was he returned home. They contacted his parents but they wouldn't answer any questions.

In reality, it was quite simple, Mek transferred and finished his studies abroad. After graduation, like any adult, he found a job. He slowly mended his wounds, while occasionally, he still thought about those agonizing but memorable years, each time he reminded himself, it's all in the past.

He had thought he was never going to go back, but life had a funny way of not letting one live in peace; his boss transferred him to their home office...in Thailand... ... ...

The moment he met the team all the memories he tried so hard to repress the last year flooded back, a familiar voice among his colleagues rang out, "Mek?!"

The runt of the group ignored everyone's stares, grabbed Mek's arm and dragged him to his car then sped to his condo.

Mek didn't resist, he was too numb.

In all of Thailand, out of all the damn companies, with so many branch offices, the thousands of teams, why the fuck this one?

They stepped out, his old home?...

Mek let Boss string him along, what else could he do? He cannot out run fate...

Mek was hauled in to his old room, while his face was still emotionless, his mind ran in all directions, he was dizzy, too many images struck him at once. Nothing changed, it wasn't his abode anymore, yet, it was...?

On the bed, a box, Boss opened it and took out a nametag, it was ripped, but there was a band-aid holding it together.

Boss grabbed Mek's hands.

Timidly, he lowered his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't see it before, all those times, it wasn't because I choose to ignore it, I really never knew. You know how stupid I am. I'm always clueless, that's why I need you there to explain it to me." Mek wanted to leave, a year later, answering those questions, why now!?

Calmly, he raised his head and looked into Mek's eyes, "I didn't know the things that I had asked you to do with me or teach me had caused you pain. You were right, Fon was never there, unlike you...you were always by my side. And...and you never complained, you were patient, you never yelled at me. After you left, I broke up with her." He didn't want to hear it, it will give him hope.

Tearfully, he put his arms around him, "I...I don't know if it was because I didn't feel it or if I was trying to avoid it, I can't tell you now because I really don't know myself." Then don't know, stop holding on!

Regrettably, he tightened the hug, "I didn't know...that when I use to talk about girls that it was like knives to your heart." They're still sharp, yet there is no heart, but why does it still hurt.

Purely, he laid his head on his chest, "Calling you...the...the best Husband in the whole wide world was...like second nature to me. I got use to it over the years! I didn't know if it mattered if we took it seriously or not." Those words, he hadn't heard it in a year, it sounds nice.

Truthfully, his tears soaked Mek's shirt, "I don't want anything more from you, I...I just...just want what you gave me before. It wasn't like...no...love at first sight, but I've come to understand it." This is it, the cliff, he stood on the edge, just one push and it would be over.

Honestly, he pulled apart slightly and moved his hands up to his neck, "I don't want to be apart from you anymore! It's too painful!" The nudge didn't come?

Questioningly, he tipped toed, "Can we...please...continue where we left off?" A hand pulled him back.

Anxiously, he inched forward, "The...the song, I...I get it now! I was so, so, so stupid!" The lyrics played in his head.

Apologetically, he closed the distance, "Can you forgive me and...and...and..." What was there to forgive, he forced his love on him, it should be him asking for clemency.

Finally, lips met, "Love me again!?" The softness...

Fleetingly, they broke apart, expectant eyes gazed up, "Bestest Husband in the whole wide world, can I keep calling you that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	69. MekBoss 1.7 Confession

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Confession (Part 7)

MekBoss 1.7 Confession

The dust gathered, shards formed, fragments amassed, kiln burned and heart resurrected.

Mek didn't know if he was dreaming or if it was real, but he didn't care, if it is an alternate universe, he wants to stay in it forever.

Mek's arms enveloped Boss' waist and pulled him in tighter, he lowered his head and lips roughly met. As he bit, sucked and tried to enter his tongue, a hand traveled up Boss' back, to the shoulder, up the neck, then to the base of his skull; he held Boss in place as he poured all his emotions into the exchange.

It overwhelmed Boss, he hadn't expected it...he had just bravely gave Mek his first kiss, now, with...this hot moist appendage in his mouth trying to lick every corner, it was over the top! He wanted to move, but his whole frame was locked in place. The hand behind his head was absolute, it didn't let him move an inch. He could only move his hands, they pulled on Mek's hair to try to get his attention, and get his attention it did...

Mek intensified the kiss and a whimper was heard, a sound that he had never heard before drummed in his ears, he wanted it to resonate. He momentarily broke the kiss, threw the unnecessary box onto the floor, pushed the astonished Boss down, climbed on top and continued. He fervently devoured what was available, lips, face, ears and neck.

"Mmahh," a small whine, different but just as arousing.

The Cheeky Wife was no longer cheeky, he couldn't say anything coherent and made weird noises, like those in AV videos..."Nnnghhaaa," another one escaped, he moaned just from being kissed. He couldn't let it continue, it was too fast, he was apprehensive, yet, this happy feeling that he hadn't felt in so long; there was nothing wrong with enjoying a little more...

"Ahhhh..." hands brushed across his chest and rubbed the erect twin studs.

Once Mek heard the seductive moan he ripped open Boss' shirt, the buttons flew but he paid them no heed, his lips treated one while his hand tended to the other.

"Ah, ahh, no, you...can't...we...can't..." Boss didn't think it was going to go so far, actually, he didn't think past confessing...He realized he loves Mek the day he left, in his one track mind, all he wanted to do was let Mek know and ask for forgiveness. He wanted him back, he wanted them to be like before, however, he hadn't expected them to be in bed...in such a position.

Besides, Mek didn't say he was going to forgive him yet!

And he didn't say he could continue calling him husband!

Furthermore, he just had his first kiss today! It's insane!

Mek's hand on Boss' chest stopped and went for the belt and forcefully pulled. As his lips descended, so did the other party's pants and boxers.

In an instant Boss was naked, while he had been busy thinking about how he had just lost his first kiss, what Mek wanted him to surrender was far more...his first time...

He laid spread eagle, not sure what he was supposed to do...how...do you do it? That?...

If he can keep Mek with him by doing this, he was willing...if he's going to be with him, it was going to happen anyways...but...will it hurt? He was afraid it was going to be painful, but more importantly, he was scared that...after...they do it...when it's over, will Mek leave him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	70. MekBoss 1.8 Confession

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Confession (Part 8)

MekBoss 1.8 Confession

Mek abruptly got up and searched the nightstand by the bed, he may be inexperienced, but he's not clueless. It didn't take long, next to the tissue and DVDs, he found what he was looking for, a small bottle for those lonely nights. He swiftly removed his clothes and slathered the substance on his erection.

He had thought about it many times before, his dream come true. His. Just his. 100%. Entirely. The considerate, kindhearted and tamed Mek was completely consumed by his need, desire and want.

He flipped Boss on to his stomach and positioned himself, he didn't have a single rational thought going through his head, he only wants to consummate the marriage before his wife decides to change his mind.

Mek rubbed his tip around Boss' entrance until the cold gel warmed.

Boss was paralyzed, too distressed and scared to move, Mek hadn't said a word since they reunited but he was now on top of him, getting ready to penetrate him. He tried his best to ready himself yet the anxiousness could not be tranquilized. Maybe if he had some reassurance, then he would be able to stabilize his emotions..."Mek? I...Husband..."

Mek heard Boss' seductive choice of word and couldn't prevent himself from forcefully nudging the head half way in, it was firm, there was a lot of resistance, he had to pause.

Boss quivered, "Ahh, Mek, I...we...this...AHhhhhhhhhhh" He was alarmed, that place, he had seen videos and researched a tiny bit, but never dared to actually touch it...now Mek...was...in!!! 

Boss' howl made him reactivate, he felt the constriction, yet, pushed further in, the hot cavern wrapped fully around his bulbous tip; he wanted to go further! No, needed to! He never knew it could feel so unearthly.

Little by little, he continued on.

"AHHHH, hurts, Mek!!! Hurts!" Boss' body tensed, it was awful, the ache, the stretch, it was too painful! But...he wanted to endure it til the end. He would rather suffer this type of anguish than the torment of not having Mek by his side; being separated was too debilitating. 

Almost there, then, his Cheeky Wife will never be able to go back on his words, he kept on advancing, inch by inch, the smaller one under cried, but he didn't stop until he was fully embedded.

"AHHHHHH, Mek, please!!! No...no...no more!" Tears fell, Boss felt like he was being ripped apart, like a scorching rod had impaled him. He was afraid Mek was going to start grinding in like how the films always did, but there was no other movement, he just hovered above.

Mek savored the feeling of finally being united, complete, whole; finally, Boss will forever be his and his alone.

"Mek, I...I'm...I'm...sorry...since...we're like this...you...you can't leave...me...na" Sobs racked his body, he didn't know if it was physically or emotionally more excruciating. He was in too much agony to move, his whole body felt weak, it was too unbearable, he wanted to tell Mek to pull back out, but he was afraid if he did, they would never see each other again.

Mek at long last woke from his trance, what did Boss mean by that? He lowered his chest onto Boss' back and held him close, the tip of his nose traced Boss' ear as he whispered, "I love you," then kissed and sucked, "I'll never leave you."

Boss instantaneously stopped weeping, Mek's not going to leave! Suddenly, it didn't feel as bad, he even momentarily forgot that there was a monstrous apparatus currently inside him...all his muscles relaxed, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from his body, even though he was actually pressed into the bed, "Really?"

Mek laughed at his Cheeky Wife, he hadn't genuinely smiled in so long. He nibbled that same ear, "Normally, shouldn't the wife say, I love you too?" He held on tighter to the idiot whom he fell in love with.

Happiness erupted, Boss screamed for the whole galaxy to hear, "I love you too!"

Mek's heart swelled, again his lucidity faded, all the years of loving his best friend who was clueless, the time he wanted to make up, the craving, the yearning, it won out; he withdrew half way then pushed in... all his feelings...every morsel of emotion...conveyed through the actions.

He repeatedly pulled out and slammed in, each thrust was followed by a small captivating sound from the inescapable lithe body being indelicately ravished, "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uhhh...Mek...uh, uh, ahh...ahhhhh, nghhhhhh..."

Boss bit onto the blanket as he could no longer stand his own adult film whimpers, on the other hand, Mek found it delectable, when Boss's voice diminished, he reinforced his hold then rapidly hammered in and out.

Boss wasn't able to repress his need to gasp, the makeshift noise suppressant was released and he once again wantonly mewed, "Ahhhh, Mek! Ahhh, uhhhhhhh, pppllleassseeeeee...slowwww...downnnnahhhhhhh!!!"

It was still painful, yet, not as bad as when Mek first entered, eventually, it was curiously exciting, even...strangely...arousing. He felt sore behind, but his front disregarded the ache as it became rigid, he wanted to touch himself for release but wasn't able to being trapped under the energetic pounding of his vigorous groom...

It was as if his mind was read, after a few more thrusts, Mek pulled out and flipped him onto his back; eyes lit up, the man in front of him, that gentle smile reserved only for him, those sad eyes now filled with joy, his Quiet Husband.

They shared sweet kisses as Mek slowly entered Boss again, small jostles in the beginning, increasingly rough as time went on and the sounds, while muffled every so often, intensified as well.

They held out for longer than one would expect from two previously sinless souls; Boss pumped himself while his new lover pummeled into him.

Over time, Boss' legs were condensed further and further into his chest until his knees brushed his shoulders during every impact, the change of angle gave Mek enhanced accessibility. He was crudely collided into, again...again...and again, the strength nearly pulverized his pleasure gland; he could no longer handle the built up pressure and violently erupted, "AHHHHHHHaaaaa MEKKKK!!!"

The compression made Mek speed up, not long after, he dutifully released, "UHhhhhhhHHhhh!" His wife was too good, the feeling of being sucked in by that narrow channel, it was too incomparable, absolutely marvelous.

Mek didn't want to leave the hot, still convulsing cavern, but eventually he gently pulled out so his overworked wife could rest his lower body. He cradled Boss while his torso was hugged like it was Boss' most prized possession.

With Boss in his arms faintly wincing, Mek wanted to feel apologetic as before it hadn't registered in his mind that they were both too inexperienced to rush into something like this, he hadn't heard the whimpers beneath him until Boss was crying and it wasn't how he had imagined their first time, but he knew he wasn't remorseful because Boss finally belongs to him. It wasn't a fairytale or storybook wedding night, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Boss nuzzled into him, "Bestest Quiet Husband in the whole wide world, I love you!" He rubbed his face on the sweat gleaned chest, "And you can't ever abandon me again, if not, I'll go marry someone else!" 

He laughed then placed a kiss on his silly wife's forehead, "Only someone like me will love a Cheeky Wife like you who doesn't even know how to cook...I'll see who else will marry you."

Boss didn't know if Mek was serious, he never had much confidence in the first place, his jokes were used to hide his insecurities, "...I can learn..." He pressed himself into Mek, afraid that his capable husband was serious about his lack of talent...in...so many aspects...cooking, acting, singing, guitar, biking...even...before...what they did...was he good enough?

Mek couldn't help but chuckle, he recalled how the gang had told him Boss almost blew up King's kitchen just trying to boil water... ... ...for everyone's safety, it was best that he didn't...

Mek pulled Boss up to face him then inched his lips towards his, "My most adorable Cheeky Wife, stay away from the kitchen, there's no need, you can feed me a different way," he charmingly smiled and closed the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	71. My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - That Exotic Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been reading all of the RamKing stories here then you know which one this links to, if not, go back to RamKing 2.1 That Sunday Morning.
> 
> This is as the title states, a dream, it's not supposed to make sense so take it with a grain of salt!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143

My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - That Exotic Dream

RamKing 4.1 That Exotic Dream

"Mmm..." A sleeping wolf-man woke to lips on his erect member, nibbles, licks, sucking. Clawed hands travelled down to meet floppy bunny ears, they harshly pulled and a "pop" sound was heard.

"Ahhh!!!" A small scream and tears streamed. The cottontail stopped and gave the saddest pout ever seen by mankind.

The alpha growled and showed his fangs, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Goshujin-Sama, King's hungry..." Sparkling eyes landed on the "carrot" he was eating.

Eyes glowed red, "Did I give you permission?"

The half-rabbit carefully grabbed his ears back then hopped forward to his master and rubbed his head into the strong chest, "Sorry!!! King saw it grow and couldn't stop himself! King's sorry!!!"

Loud voice reverberated and scared the daylights out of the little one, "Do you want me to turn your foot into a keychain?!"

The quivering body wrapped arms and legs around the larger frame, "King's foot isn't lucky!"

Oppressive aura emitted, a menacing question asked, "Then how about I make rabbit stew?"

King immediately jumped off and timidly backed away, long ears covered his eyes, little paws came together and begged, "Please Goshujin-Sama! King will behave! Please don't eat King! King doesn't taste good! King has no meat!"

Ram pounced and held down the paws, "I'll be the one to decide if King tastes good or not." He went straight for the softest and most tender part of the neck, sopping wet tongue lapped to get it ready.

Heart-wrenching cries came from the pale willowy shaking body below, "Please Goshujin-Sama!!! King is not tasty!!! Wahhhhh, please!!!"

The big bad wolf looked at the cute little bunny's teary eyes, it made his manhood ached with want.

He was never going to cook his darling King, he couldn't bear to but occasionally showing him who the boss is and teasing him to this state was another story...

He continued his act, "Hmmm but now I'm hungry..." He released his prey, "How will King convince me?" He backed up and seductively tilted his head as he waited.

King thought for a minute, ran out of the cave and came back in with 10 carrots! "Goshujin-Sama! This is all of King's savings! It will definitely be filling enough!"

Ram internally chuckled, his pet is too adorable but outwardly gave a ferocious glare to the poor bunny who just gave up his entire reserve, "I only eat meat."

King's tears fell again, "Goshujin-Sama!!! That's all King has!!! Please forgive King! King will never try to steal Goshujin-Sama's carrot again!!!"

A sly smile showed, "Hmm, why did you want this 'carrot'?"

Eyes lit up, he threw his paws up in the air and exclaimed, "IT'S SO BIG!!!"

The grin widened, "Then I'll show you exactly how big..." Ram jumped on the unsuspecting target and pressed his hind legs to his shoulders then carefully tried to nudge in...

The flexible one's misty eyes innocently looked up, "Goshujin-Sama, nooo, please, too big!!!"

Just as Ram was going to further push in...

...

...

...

"Ram..." His arm was slapped...

"Ram..." His leg was kicked...

"Ram..." A warm body that normally writhes under him rolled itself on top of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	72. My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - The Bunny King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AARMAU15_
> 
> Continuation of RamKing 4.1 That Exotic Dream
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long.
> 
> Again, this is a dream, it's not supposed to make sense, take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143

My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - The Bunny King - Special Request

RamKing 5.1 The Bunny King

A teary-eyed half-bunny with his own legs held up pitifully looked at the big bad wolf's erect member and pleaded, "Goshujin-Sama, nooo, please, too big!!!"

Ram held up a hand and flexed...claws...what are the odds...that dream...except this time he's alert.

An evil grin appeared. The opportunist snapped his fingers and the dark damp cave immediately vanished into thin air, a majestic fluffy bed surrounded by gigantic carrots materialized in its stead!!!

The bunny-boy dropped his legs and sat upright, eyes enlarged and lit up, both paws went to cover his mouth and ears perked! "Wahhhhhh!!! Nom nom!!!" He swallowed his saliva to stop himself from drooling.

He has never seen so many before!!!

Completely forgetting the cunning wolf-man, he went on to count those delicious crunchy orange sticks.

The fluffy round tail bounced around as the body hopped from one to another...1...2...3...4...5...

The owner of the deceptive sweet voice made an offer as he lightly stroked himself, "My King, I'll give you this carrot and all the other ones, if you promise to please me."

There was no delay, the easily fooled pet enthusiastically nodded his head and gave the most loveable smile to his master, "Goshujin-Sama, anything!!! King promise!!!"

Ram laughed, dreaming or not, it was too easy to get his P' to agree with him.

His hand stopped and grabbed the weakling; he leaned in for a long awaited kiss...

...Just before lips meet...

The cottontail wailed, "Noooo!!! Goshujin-Sama!!! Don't eat King!!!"

Ram paused, heatedly stared at his sustenance, "I'm eating you til there is nothing left! For breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner and dessert!" What he could not do in real life he will make up for here. His mouth attacked and wet tongue advanced without warning, swirls and flicks, as he pushed down the soft body.

Sharp nails trailed up and down yet made sure not to harm the delicate milky soft skin.

The sensitive bunny broke the kiss and turned his head left and right as he laughed, whimpered and pleaded, "Ah, Goshujin-Sama! Tickle!!! Haaaaaaaa....tickle!!! Noooo, please!!! Ahhhhh...King is ticklish!!! Please no!!! Ahhhh, no, please, ahhh!!!"

Even in his dreams, his King is so adorable when being teased, he needed to go further before he wakes. Claws stopped but fangs started, nibbles on the forearm, he proceeded up, the little bunny cried, "Goshujin-Sama, King's arms aren't meaty!" The alpha grabbed a leg instead and licked, deadly canines scrapped the inner thigh, "Ahhh, Goushujin-Sama, please, no, there...its..."

A loud growl, "Is King going to say there's no meat there too? Because that would be a lie...and King knows how much I hate liars..."

The fearful bunny pouted and eyes saddened...he couldn't falsify the fact, there was indeed meat there...quite a bit too...but...he didn't want to be turned into a dinner platter! "There must be something else that King can do to please Goushujin-Sama!"

Tilted head, cocked eyebrow, sultry eyes and the most sinfully charming grin, Ram's whole face smiled. He sat back against puffy pillows, a hand motioned, "Come," and grabbed onto his own erection, "Sit here."

The pure bunny-boy didn't understand, how can he sit on such an oversized carrot? He tilted his head and his ears flopped to one side, "Huh? But Goushujin-Sama, carrots are for eating, not for sitting on, King cannot make it hatch into more baby carrots..."

Ram chuckled, so in his fantasy, it's like that, the King of the Engineering Facility is nothing more than a carrot loving pet who knows nothing about the pleasures of the body. He'll just have to be the tutor to his King this time.

"Turn around," he commanded, the pet did as he was told.

Another instruction, "Kneel," it was followed.

One hand held the thin waist while the other lightly pinched the round fluffy tail, the owner of the appendage wailed, "Ahhhh, Goushujin-Sama, no!!! Not there...!!!"

He closed his palm around it and a loud cry emitted as a leg thumped anxiously, "AHHHHHHHAAAAAA, Goushuuujinnn...Saaaaammmaaaaa!!!"

Sly voice asked, "Is it sensitive here," and tightened the grip. "Ahhh, Goushujin-Sama, yes, very, please, stop!!!" Pleaded the tortured over stimulated bunny.

The hand on the round puffy ball went on to pinch a soft dangling ear then brought it near his mouth, "How about this?" And lightly nibbled.

Panicked voice shouted, "Nooo, Goushujin-Sama!!! King needs his ears...to...to...to hear Goushujin-Sama's commands!"

Too endearing, his King still thinks he will swallow him whole, he will, just not in the way the fluffy mess thinks he will. He didn't want to tease him any longer, he needed to completely devour him before he wakes.

Ram once again sat back then commanded King to turn and crawl forward, once close enough, powerful hands grabbed the slim waist and moved the obedient body to hover over his cock, he aligned it to clueless bunny's hole and thrust up, "Ahhhh Goushujin-Sama!!! Carrot!!! In!!! Ahhh!!!"

Ram didn't know it could feel this real in a dream, the tightness of the channel, the temperature of the body, the wanton screams, he pressed in further, "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"

Ram kissed his bunny King and continued on, rapidly hammering in until the one being impaled could no longer scream. He laid him down and renewed his actions while looking at the glowing face, pleasured until he is no longer coherent.

He slowly entered and exit as he watched the one under him heave. A hand reached for the ears on top and roughly grabbed them, "No, please, Goushujin-Sama, King can't take it! Please!" He tugged and King silently gasped, Ram took the chance to press in and steal a kiss. Ums and ahs sounded from the body being immorally used, once the hand let go of the ears, it went to the smaller one's erection and sinfully pumped; it didn't take long, the gratified bunny King shot all over his abdomen.

Ram withdrew, turned the still quaking bunny onto his hind legs then ferociously thrust in. He grabbed the tail and the agonized bunny rose his bottom to try to get ready to hop away but did not get anywhere as his waist was held by those large clawed hands...

Ram plunged and pounded relentlessly, speared him, in and out, in and out, each time deeper than the last...

Muffled pleading voice shouted, "Ahh, ahh, ahhh, Ram! Ram!!! I can't! Stop!!! Ahhh, too hard...too much!!!"

...until he finally released and filled every part of his bunny King's insides.

"Ahhhh, RAMMM!!!" A loud and familiar releasing scream was heard...shouldn't he be called Goushujin-Sama?

Ram instantaneously woke...

...to the real King under him...

...pressed into the bed...

...sweating...

...convulsing...

...trying to catch his breath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't with myself!
> 
> I can't look at a carrot the same way ever again!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	73. My Engineer - Special 00 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 00 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2021)

In the warm embrace of his lover, a simple question was posed as his nose was nuzzled, "When did Poy fall in love with P'?"

He didn't answer, it was too embarrassing to tell his university and industry senior that he had admired him since many years ago. Instead, he tenderly nibbled and sucked on the plump lower lip of the man holding him, "P'Per...make Poy breathless..." then licked the spot he so delicately mistreated, "And Poy will tell P'."

Cooper looked straight into his adorable junior's daring eyes and arrogantly smirked, his raspy voice resonated, "Challenge accepted."

...

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	74. My Engineer - Special 01 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 01 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2017)

Four years ago, before Poy left for UTCC, he made the biggest decision of his life and came out to his parents.

Initially, Poy had wanted to keep his head down and wait until he's older before telling his Ma and Pa but they endlessly asked if he had a girlfriend and even tried to arrange a marriage for him on multiple occasions...

He gandered that they suspected it hence why they were so persistent...

It became too suffocating...

He couldn't avoid discussing that topic with them any longer...

It took a toll on him to think his parents might hate him...

He couldn't lie to them or himself anymore...

He needed to let them know...

That was why he choose to tell them, he decided, honesty is the best policy...

There was yelling...

There was screaming...

There was crying...

His parents blamed themselves for not enrolling him in a normal school; heated arguments ensued, followed by a cold war.

They didn't speak to Poy until the eve before he had to leave for the dorms.

That evening, his Ma and Pa had a heart-to-heart with him. Mama Poy hugged him and said that as long as he is happy, she will accept him no matter what because he's her precious son. Papa Poy was reluctant but told him, he may not agree with his life choice but he will try his best to support him in any way that he can.

They eventually came to term and recognized that it isn't an option, it's not something one could...or should control.

Poy understood their initial unwillingness, when he first realized the male body excites him, he was also pretty startled.

Though to him, it clarified a lot of things, like the simple question of why he never developed any feelings for the opposite sex.

There wasn't a defining moment as to when Poy accepted the fact that he likes guys, it was likely around the time he entered St. Gabriel's, an all-boys Catholic school. It was the perfect brewing ground, there were so many around him, day, night, left, right, tall, short, he couldn't avoid confronting it even if he tried.

He had sought to make peace with it and told himself that it was okay to be different, but it wasn't as easy as one would surmise. He couldn't get it out of his head that his type was frowned upon, that to everyone else, he was considered sick, that he is a sinner.

His first crush, his best friend at the time, had jokingly asked but Poy never confirmed or denied it. He didn't have the courage to confess because he figured it would be fruitless. They graduated and went their separate ways.

At times he would still wonder, if he had told him the truth, would the ending have been different?

Maybe he would at least have someone to talk to?

He didn't know who to turn to throughout those few years, he remained silent, smiled through it all and studied like the well-behaved child that he was expected to be.

It was too empty...

Thankfully, in the long run, his Ma and Pa love him enough to not despise him but it wasn't like he could speak his mind to them. When he received their blessings he felt the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders, he was able to move on with his life, but something was missing...

The transition from high school to university, Poy lost contact with many friends, some went to different parts of the country, others went abroad, that was just how life worked.

When he settled in at UTCC, it wasn't any better, even though he was tall and cute with his dorky exterior and shy personality, he didn't make many friends.

It was incredibly lonely, on such a large campus, in this populous world, he was completely on his own...

Until he came along...

One day, during a school function, Poy stumbled upon a mini fan meet for a BL TV series in which a senior of his had acted in, one sentence from him changed his perspective of the world.

On stage, the handsome actor said, "Whether I like guys or girls, it doesn't define me, love defies all gender; there will always be people who judge me by my preference, but I don't have to measure myself by those standards."

He was awestruck!

He couldn't even tell his best friend...yet, this guy confidently announced it to the whole world that it didn't matter?!

It made him want to be more courageous.

It relieved some of his lonesomeness to know that there is at least one other person like him out there.

Poy couldn't get the elder boy out of his mind, once he returned to the dorms he immediately looked him up online, Cooper Patpasit Na Songkhla; he became Poy's first and only idol crush.

The search opened Poy up to a new world he never knew existed, TV series, movies, books, animations, he downloaded and binged all of them!

It made him feel that someone like him had a chance in this cruel world. Though, it also became somewhat of an obsession.

He often imagined being the main characters and as time went on, he fantasized about being those actors.

He wanted to be like them!

Confident!

Strong!

Daring!

To show everyone that being different is okay!

Liking someone of the same sex isn't something others should be able to judge!

He wanted to show the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	75. My Engineer - Special 02 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 02 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2018)

Three years ago, Poy decided to go for it!

To show the world!

To make his dream come true!

It was now or never!

He started looking for casting opportunities for any and all BL series; his simple goal, to give someone what his idol gave him, that little bit of courage.

He knew with his cute and nerdy instead of sexy exterior, the lack of acting experience and not having any special training that it would be challenging but he still tried and made every possible effort! He didn't want to regret it later on and spend the rest of his life thinking, "What if?"

One sentence was enough to change his perspective in life and make him feel less lonely, he wanted to be like his idol, if he could aide even one person, it would all be worth it!

What's the harm?

A few months into it he realized he was too naive. No one wanted to try out some random university student who didn't even have a lookbook. He couldn't get his foot in the door. He didn't receive any chance, not even a small one.

He then tried a different route and applied to and blindly interviewed at as many idol management companies as possible but each time he was told his face and build didn't scream BL material. A reoccurring assessment, he isn't the typical attractive type that the audience would fall in love with at first sight. He's cute but it's difficult to typecast him as a dominating husband yet he's not small and darling enough to be a sassy wife. Poy was dejected, he never knew being cute and tall were considered disadvantages until then...Though he knew it was a generic irrefutable reason given to reject those like him, a blank piece of paper. It had nothing to do with his appearance, in this day and age, there is no set stereotypical typecasting in the BL filming industry, the fans are open-minded and accepting, the firms merely didn't want to waste the time to train someone new.

Nearly all of the other applicants have modeling portfolios, taken acting classes, been in at least one commercial or at the bare minimum had an abundance of auditioning experiences while he had absolutely nothing under his belt.

Poy was going to face reality until he read a rumor on FB that an upcoming series, _My Engineer,_ was going to do a recasting.

He had been adamantly following the updates because the show is based on two of his favorite novels by the famous author, Mommae; the script is a combination of her books, _I Have Shop, I have Gear, I Yet Have Wife_ and _The Space Between Us_. He loves the stories and had read and reread it many times, to a certain degree, he felt relatable to many of the characters, especially the main protagonist, Duen, the naive and silly nerd...After all, he is chasing an unreachable dream because of one statement from a random guy...

He expected to see it air in a few months as the production company, Tri Creation, had announced their full cast almost a year ago!

Poy couldn't believe his eyes and immediately logged onto the corporate site to double-check, there it is, the formal announcement, with time, date, and place. The shocker and most unbelievable asterisk in small letters, "No experience needed."

They didn't disclose the exact reason why almost all of the actors and actresses had to be switched. It was said only the artist playing Thara's character remained. The most reasonable explanation, there was a change of directors; from _SOTUS S_ ' Jane Botta to _SOTUS'_ Lit Samajarn.

Poy deducted that each filmmaker has their own version of how the characters should look when they come to life hence the modification. The rationale for them not caring about personal background and history in the industry as long as an application is submitted should be because of funding and scheduling, if it's a new actor, they won't have to worry about cost or scheduling conflicts.

At once, he submitted his entry, reread the novels then practiced over and over in his room whenever he didn't have classes.

He was determined to do the best that he could!

The sad truth, he knew he didn't have any hope of truly joining the cast, that it was a last-ditch effort but told himself, it was something that he had to try. He was as prepared as he could be but if he can't get even a small part then it was the end of the line. If he fails this time, he would forego the unachievable aspiration.

To his utter surprise, he was selected and even more astonishing, cast as the main character, Duen! The one he aimed for all along!

The director, P'Lit, told Poy that he decided to take a risk and give him a chance even though his acting was the worst he has ever seen, the exact words, "Your acting was shitty, really shitty..." But his natural mannerism is his version of the perfect Duen; that the feel was more important and because he looks silly yet book smart, dorky but cute and pure, naive and innocent enough that it'll work.

Poy knew Director Lit was right about his performance or lack thereof, he did horribly that day, almost fell off the stage, forgot his lines, sweated bullets and completely blanked out at the end; he was quite amazed he didn't get kicked out during the audition...

In the next few months while the rest of the team was drafted, Poy took as many acting, dance and stylist classes Tri Creation had to offer. They trained him the best they could and he gave it his all. Everything was new and difficult but everyone was remarkably patient because they saw his unwavering efforts.

Eventually, the whole ensemble came together, they did the fitting, posed for posters and individual character profiles and was in the midst of filming a trailer but due to sponsorship problems and scheduling conflicts, the actors for Mek, Boss and Frong had to drop out of the project...

Poy was crestfallen, almost six months of hard work, down the drain...

Then the actor playing Bon also abruptly dropped out...his partner was gone...

Poy was never told the reason and couldn't figure it out, all he knew was that he was beyond heartbroken and that maybe it wasn't meant to be...

From the start, it was too good to be true...

However, the head of the family said not to give up and to keep their chins up. He reassured everyone, in the industry, these things happen all the time. As the Director, he swore the show will go on!

As promised, another recasting was done, one by one, they replaced the actors for Mek, Boss and Frong's characters.

But finding another Bon proved to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	76. My Engineer - Special 03 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 03 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2019)

Two years ago, after the last-minute loss of the four actors, Tri Creation was able to replace Mek, Boss and Frong; they also gained an investor because of Ryan, the newly casted actor for Mek.

Though they still couldn't find the leading man who can check all the boxes for Bon's character.

...They needed someone who already has a steady stream of followers but could also draw in new viewers as most of the other cast members are quite new in the entertainment industry...

...Someone taller than or at least the same height as Poy...

...Preferably, larger build and muscular...

...Have to be able to pull off being a bully but not so much that the fans will hate him...

...Must be comfortable with being affectionate with another male...

...Have acting experience since filming must start within the next three months considering nine were already wasted...

Add on the other insurmountable number of problems the series faced.

...Demanding time commitment written into the contract...

...Character's personality profile that is quite unlikeable...

...Change of directors...

...Actors dropping out like flies...

...A previous actor's threat to sue...

...Re-casting after re-casting...

...Scheduling conflicts...

...Slim budget...

...Contractual negotiations...

...Chance of the show not airing...

...Sponsorship...

...No set broadcasting network or web-based platform...

With those requirements and the mess behind the scenes, it was damn near impossible to attract any worthy potential candidate who might fit the criteria.

They had all thought it was hopeless but then out of nowhere the news was announced that Cooper Patpasit Na Songkhla signed on!

When Poy was told he was so ecstatic he didn't sleep for a week!!!

He's that random guy!!!

That day on campus!!!

HIS IDOL P'COOPER!!!

Poy knew everything about him as he had internet stalked him like a fan-boy after he heard those inspirational words that day...

He is able to recite every personal detail...

The senior of his who recently graduated from the same university he currently attends, he had taken time off to obtain his degree so he didn't have anything scheduled. Time, check!

185 cm, taller than him by 2 cm. Complementing height, check!

70 kg, more than him by 2 kg and with a six-pack. Larger build and definitely muscular, check!

He has been in the entertainment industry since he was seven and acted in a few movies although as supporting characters, it was still a big feat for a child. Long time acting experience, check!

He models for many high-end and sports brands, his visage, sexy and attractive, is the norm that management companies look for! Strong steady fan base, check!

He participated on a variety show where he sang and danced his way to the top! In the end, he was selected to form a boy band! He will absolutely be able to attract new supporters, check!

And most importantly, how he first "encountered" and enlightened him, he acted as Golf, the main character in the BL TV series _My Bromance_. Therefore, absolutely no problem with being intimate with another guy in front of the camera and there are similarities between that character and Bon, check!

Poy couldn't get his fan-boy heart to calm!

He thought everything about the newly added member is outstanding.

Poy already worshipped Cooper as the hero who dug him out of his depression then he became the one who saved their production; if he didn't agree to sign on, would they have survived waiting it out to find another with his qualifications?

He was and is his savior, his P'Bon, his P'Cooper, ultimately, he shamelessly thought of him as his one and only P'Per! His P'Per who swooped in and took the role that no one else wanted and is the perfect fit!

While Poy was warned about the esthetics and told that the cast had to remain professional, his heart did not obey and it only got worse when the training workshop started.

They instantaneously hit it off, the chemistry was astonishing!

It became admiration at first sight and love at first meet.

As their little moments accumulated Poy became more and more attracted to his co-star, not only to his physique but personality, considerateness and work ethics. His rational side told him it's wrong but his raging college-kid hormones could not be controlled.

Day by day, moment by moment, he fell harder and harder and his inexperienced body got more and more difficult to control.

Poy found Cooper to be funny and like the character he plays, a bit of a dominating bully on the outside but a softie on the inside.

The elder teased him like no tomorrow and initially, it was upsetting but later on, he found out it was all for show. An act to make the rest of the production team believe that the rookie was already being picked on so that they didn't have to "show him his place."

He didn't know how to dance or count beats, the senior held his hands and taught him step-by-step, while he didn't improve much, it made him enjoy jumping around like an idiot without a care in the world. It became a comedic relief for him and those around him because he looked so silly and cute wobbling his head. It made everyone like him more.

Whenever he was nervous, strong hands rubbed his shoulders. Then the owner of those hands would comfort and reassure him that all first-time actors go through the same anxiousness, that he should not dwell on it. Bit-by-bit his insecurities faded.

Many times he was asked to reciprocate a quick massage or back scratch, each time his hands burned. Even though that broad and brawny back always had a shirt on it felt like he was touching bare skin. He consistently looked forward to the next session and never missed a single one. Everyone praised him for his punctuality and dedication. It's true, he was both of those but it was for a multitude of reasons.

They went through each part of the script, episode by episode, he blushed so often during the readings that it looked like he had blush permanently injected into his face. But his partner never laughed at him for it and even made jokes to divert other people's attention.

They practiced laying on each other's shoulders, it felt so nice, warm and safe that he didn't want to leave. The instructors praised Poy for his natural displays of affection and sparkling facial expressions, little did they know, he wasn't acting. Each smile came from the bottom of his heart.

The attempts of getting within an inch of each other's face, he felt the heat rise when that taunt body was pressed into his and those luscious...silky...kissable lips almost touching!!! His throat was forever parched...He didn't want to move away. Everyone was surprised a green actor could handle such intense trainings without shying away, in reality, while inflamed, he was so fascinated that he was frozen.

They rehearsed the apron scene over and over again, as it was to be in the first episode, they had to make sure it would be an instant success to draw in viewers. Those skillful hands on his waist, his P'Per's front...pressed to his back, whispering into his neck and ears. It made his spine tingle and body shiver. The Assistant Director, Maxky, personally commended him for his on-point bashfulness and Poy respectfully thanked him but truth is, it wasn't a performance.

His caring idol occasionally helped him put on lip gloss, each time the pad of his finger touched his mouth he wanted to take it in and taste him...but of course, didn't. Once, his P'Per applied the balm on him then with the same finger moistened his own lips! Poy thought of it as their first indirect kiss and afterwards, that whole day, he couldn't help but wonder what it would actually feel like to have those lips on his.

The dominating guy occasionally gently pulled his hair, his mind would go to a place where it should not... It turned him on, he was ashamed, it became trickier to hide. He was afraid if his P'Per finds out he would be disgusted by his inner thoughts.

There were times when the heavy hand didn't know its strength and accidentally tugged harder than intended, he almost cried, not because of the pain but because it felt too good. It made him recall all the explicit stories that he had binged on Wattpad. He imagined himself being treated roughly by the person holding his hair. He knew that was out of line but couldn't stop himself from fantasizing.

The worse were the bedroom scenes, even though they were all platonic, each time he felt like his heart was going to explode as they laid next to next to each other. All the naughty novels popped into his head at the same time and blood then rushed to his lower head. Once he returned home, he would either need a cold shower...or...a lot of tissues...he felt dirty, that he was imagining his co-star in such ways, but couldn't block it out...

How could one stop himself from thinking about his first and only love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	77. My Engineer - Special 04 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 04 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(September 2019)

One year and nine months ago, training workshop ended.

Another fitting was done, their hair, makeup and styles were all altered.

Trailers were taped.

2nd generation posters were printed.

And filming finally started!

While behind the scene there was still an endless list of mishaps, language barrier, sponsorship negotiations, scheduling delays, contract issues, obtaining translators, reviewing the legality of being able to broadcast in different countries, working out kinks with Tencent's WeTV...the cast and production team did not get discouraged, threw everything to the wind and recorded like not a hair was out of place.

While challenging, during those few months they stuck together, for better, for worse, for richer and for poorer. It was most memorable for Poy and for that reason, not only did he further fall for his co-star, he straight jumped out of the plane without a parachute. He became incapable of stopping himself from plummeting deeper in love with his P'Per.

He felt everything Cooper did was out of consideration for him and that he watched over him like a guardian angel.

Poy was too immersed in his role, to the point where he wished he was Duen. He wanted the devoted P'Bon from the novel. He couldn't repress his feelings, slowly lost control and did stupid things, his sinless body was too honest and reacted at all the wrong times.

Poy's first scene ever, Roll 1, Scene 1, Take 1, being in front of the many cameras, his heart rapidly beat, to the point that Director Lit had to tell him to take a break as it was coming through the body mic...He found a corner and cried his eyes out. Cooper was the first to find him, he gave him a long hug then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, everyone is like that the first time, just forget there are others around and look only at me." He instantaneously relaxed in his embrace, took in his scent and obeyed like a little kitty. Nothing else was needed, he only stared at him and filming was a success that day. He was so thankful for the help.

Each time he forgot his lines, there would be a bop on his head, though it never hurt, it was a cover-up so Director Lit wouldn't yell at him because he has already "learned his lesson." Afterwards, Cooper would quietly tell him what was forgotten. He didn't know if his partner had to know his dialogues too so it was easier to follow his own or if he was deliberately trying to help him out but it made him all warm inside.

Everyone picked on and teased him because he is young and inexperienced. He hated it, he felt small...but similar to the training workshop days, Cooper always comforted and reassured him. A gentle pat on his head, soothing hand on his back and tender voice reminded him that it's the culture, it'll change when he's the veteran. He felt much better, it was then bearable and he made it a point to not take it personally.

Cooper has many, many years of acting and modeling experience but wasn't arrogant, he didn't treat him like a complete newbie, instead, he treated him like an equal. Everyone saw and slightly relented then it became easier for Poy to interact and get along with them.

There were many NGs due to his lack of experience but his senior never complained about the retakes or blamed him.

...That drunken bar scene where his leg was grabbed and his inner thigh was touched...

...When he was pushed down onto the campus table and almost devoured...

...When he had to push Cooper down on that same table and tried to top him...

...The sniff-kiss scene after the boxing fight...

...The bed scene where he was tied up while being straddled by the man of his fantasies...

..The other bed scene where he had to take off Cooper's pants...

They did shot after shot because he was too shy, kept on blushing at the wrong time, gave the wrong facial expressions or got too distracted...It got to the point the rest of the production team got annoyed, yet, what did he receive from his co-star? A charming smile and pat on the shoulder when each scene was completed. Cooper's smile was the only bit of kindness he received on those days because everyone else was too upset with him; it kept him going.

Though, there was one particular scene which only took one run-through, when Bon kissed Duen on the cheek. His real reaction broke through and everyone was delighted. Albeit a stupid idea as it would be wasted resources, Poy wished he had made a mistake, then he would get another kiss! It felt so nice, so warm, so soft! He was so damn overjoyed even though he knew it was just an act.

Cooper always lovingly did his hair because it was always a cuckoo's nest, it made him feel special. He would then deliberately mess up his bangs in hopes his temporary stylist would notice and fix it for him.

Whenever he is near the senior, he would be nervous and profusely sweat, Cooper didn't mind and gently dabbed his face with a tissue so the makeup wouldn't be ruined. He yearned for that attentiveness and wrongly began to anticipate more.

At the floating market, even though it was hot and crazy and he got sunburned, he felt it was all worth it because it was their "first date."

Whenever there is a break, Cooper made coffee and always made sure he had a cup. Sometimes the first sip was taken by the short-term barista to make sure it was sweet enough for his taste. That cup would not leave his hands for the rest of the day because he didn't want anyone else to share what his P'Per made for him, he was possessive, even though Cooper belongs to no one; especially not him.

During a location shoot, Cooper had him trapped between a fence to whisper in his ear, instead of behaving while the cameramen tried to figure out the best angle, he playfully blew. Poy almost died! It sent chills all over his body. That small act caused his heart to jump out of his throat, he was barely able to gulp it back down!

The worst or best, depending on how it's looked at, was the hickey incident. Director Lit and Assistant Director Maxky said they wanted something real, without using his head Poy closed his eyes and idiotically stuck out his neck to Cooper...everyone laughed.

He wanted to die!

He didn't know why he instinctively did that!

Maybe it was because it was what his heart wanted...but how could he do something so stupid?!

His tears were about to fall...

Just as he was about to make a run for it, to help downplay his foolishness, Cooper grabbed him in front of everyone and...sucked...then...gently...licked...he almost fainted! Him, the cast, production team, P'Lit and P'Maxky were all surprised! No one made fun of Poy after that because he was the poor little kitty N' who was "attacked" by the big bad hound P'. A lover's mark that he could not stop touching accompanied him for the next few days.

He wanted to avoid his feelings and take his job seriously, he really did! While many actors want to use BL series as a break-out chance because it is tough to get casted for a heterosexual series, for Poy, it was different, this is the road he wants to continue on.

He tried his best to not let his emotions get the better of him.

He pretended like everything was okay, even though, he knew, day-by-day, his self-restraint declined.

He thought it might have to do with them being together so often but if that was the case then he should only like the person or the character being portrayed, but it was unusual...

He likes him as P'Bon...

He admires him as P'Cooper...

And loves him as P'Per...

Poy was completely, entirely smitten with Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	78. My Engineer - Special 05 - Cooper x Poy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all those out there who have loved, have lost and have unsaid words.
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143

My Engineer - Special 05 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(February 2020)

One year and four months ago, Poy's father passed away.

He was devastated.

His world came crashing down.

So many unsaid words...

He wanted to tell his Pa...

...that he made it...

...that he is happy...

...that he survived the initial hardship...

...that enduring everything over the last couple of years has been worth it...

...that he loves him...

...now...

...there is no chance to...

He wanted to hibernate, block out all the noise and just cry but he couldn't, he had to be strong for his Ma. The day he sent him off, a promise was made, that he won't be a little boy anymore, he will quickly grow up and take care of her in his place. He will do everything that he can to make sure she isn't lonely, work hard and provide for her, never make her worry or cry and be the best son in the world.

The cast and production team gave their condolences and wanted to give Poy time off but he insisted they continue on as they were nearing the finish line. That had finally secured an air date, he didn't want to cause any trouble and make them lose it.

A few more weeks, he can do it, he must...

The days slowly went by, Poy kept to himself as much as he could whenever he wasn't needed. He felt like crying each time someone patted his back and offered him comforting words but if he let the flood gates loose, the makeup, hair and clothes would be ruined, so he had to hold back.

He was as professional as could be considering the circumstances...

He almost made it, unfortunately, the second to last day of scheduled filming, his uncooperative body couldn't handle the mental strain and developed a fever. Though he continued because there wasn't much time left, just today and tomorrow, they needed to get the last episode filmed and off to the editing team. He did not want to be the reason for postponing anyone or anything.

And, what if there is a delay and they lose the broadcasting date? He cannot take that chance, they've all worked too hard for this. Everyone has gone through enough over the last few years, he cannot be the weak one ruining everything!

He held strong, the makeup helped hide his sickly face, almost everyone thought he was just grieving, there was only one person who had an inkling that something wasn't right.

That night, after 12 straight hours of filming, they finally called it quits, Cooper had suspected Poy didn't feel well so he offered to drive him home.

Before Poy could kindly reject, he fell into his P's arms, the fever wreaked havoc on his overburdened body. It was at its limit after the strenuous day.

The worried elder wanted to take Poy to the hospital but the younger stopped him, he cannot scare his Ma and have to be on-set tomorrow.

Poy asked to be dropped off at a hotel as he didn't want his Ma to see his current condition but Cooper denied his request. He cannot leave his fevering partner in some dinky hotel to fend for himself and what if the tabloid gets a hold of him walking in, they will have a field day.

Instead, he took Poy to his home, he had an extra room, at least then he could take care of him and tomorrow, they can go to work together. Also, even if they were photographed, a simple excuse could be made, that they were rehearsing for the final scene.

Cooper tenderly placed his ill N' in his car, buckled him up and headed back. Along the way, he made sure to purchase congee and medicine; Poy slept like a baby the whole way.

Poy didn't even know how he made it into Cooper's condo, one minute he was in the car, the next he was at the dining table. His head spun. He vaguely remembers his P'Per telling him to eat, which he did but only enough so he could ingest the pills.

There were a ton of blankets, he was tucked in, and his P', like usual, gave him a simple pat on the head and that's when the blockades crumbled, tears streamed. Poy wept himself into a heaping mess. All his emotions let loose, pain, sadness, regret, blame, heartache and grievance fully emerged. The days of trying to hid and hold everything in, it was too hard and with him being sick, it was massively overwhelming, he let it out.

Cooper didn't quite know what to do, he is weak to tears, girls, guys, kids, babies, just weak to anyone crying! He wasn't sure what to do, he frantically grabbed tissues to wipe the river that formed...

He said comforting words...

He pet his hair...

Nothing worked!

Ultimately, he got in the blanket, put Poy's head on his chest and cuddled him like Baby, his actual pet kitten. The sobbing lessened but tears still did not stop. He continued, one hand behind his head as the other hand rubbed his back. He kept at it until the feeble junior of his calmed and finally cried himself to sleep.

He carefully got up and cleaned the tear-streaked face and without waking him, gently iced it, part-by-part. He had to look presentable tomorrow, it was important since Poy was so adamant about finishing filming, he needed to have him in tip-top shape. Throughout the night, he tenderly wiped Poy's arms, legs and chest with a warm towel to help reduce his fever.

As Poy was being tended to, he dreamt of his Pa and told him everything that he didn't get the chance to, that he made it, he's happy, everything that he went through in the last few years, the discouraging news, the hardship, it is all coming to an end, that the last few years was the best of his life.

A simple, "Pa knows," was said.

He told him that he will take care of Ma, that he will do everything in his power to make sure she won't be lonely.

He nodded his head, "Mmm. Pa believes Poy."

Poy cried in his arms, "I miss you."

He gave him a gentle pat on the back.

Poy hugged on tighter, "I love you."

The spirit hesitated, then hugged him back and gave his last statements, "Take care of yourself and Ma."

He held his hands, "Pa looks forward to watching Poy's first series of many to come."

He ruffled his hair, "Pa's proud of Poy."

He lovingly looked him in the eyes, "Pa loves Poy."

Poy had never heard those worse from his father before, he gave him a genuine smile that hasn't been seen since the day he left, he was finally able to let go and accept the fact.

Upon waking, Poy saw a napping panda-eyed Cooper on the side of the bed with a basin, ice pack and towel in hand. His heart tightened, he had caused him trouble. He knew his P'Per must have taken care of him the whole night.

He was thankful, in his moment of need, at his weakest, that there was someone there to help him. He couldn't help but think that this man is the perfect one for him but knew that it wasn't the time to think of something like that; besides, his P' must only be doing it out of pity for him losing his father.

He told himself, he cannot think of anything like that right now so he pushed all his feelings down. He had to get the filming done and be worthy of his Pa's words, he had to make him proud.

The last day of filming, the duo went on-set and filmed from day to night, it went off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go support Poy because he's just too precious.
> 
> Poy IG: @poy.pyy
> 
> As a college kid venturing out in the entertainment industry and then running into such unfortunate events and the passing of his father, all in the last few years, it's a miracle that he's still smiling so sweet.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	79. My Engineer - Special 06 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 06 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(March 2020)

One year and three months ago, the series officially started to broadcast worldwide.

Though they finally made it to air, the hardship wasn't over and everyone was truly beginning to wonder if the series is cursed.

They landed on the same schedule as three other BL series, _Why R U, 2gether_ and _En of Love_. The battle for viewership was brutal, they were on the losing side, the actors for the other shows were much more well known compared to them. But they were not discouraged and did their best, the numbers slowly increased. Just as they were getting ready to celebrate, another bomb dropped.

The web-based platform they signed with allowed VIP members to view two episodes in advance, as such, shameless attention-seeking piranhas who usually don't have many views on their channels illegally posted distorted versions of the yet to be released parts so they could gain followers. It showed up on YouTube, Dailymotion, FB, you name it, it was there. They were almost pulled from their timeslot due to the lack of audience on the official site. Luckily, they were able to clarify, it wasn't that there were no views, it all went to the illegal sites; thankfully their fans helped report it and the legal team worked overtime to fix the problem.

They breathed a sigh of relief, yet, had to inhale it right back in as news about Ryan being pulled out of all further promotion leaked. There were slews of negative comments and speculations, it turned the attention to the behind-the-scene problems rather than the actual series. Fabricated stories regarding the first, second and third groups previously cast furiously flew around, it got so out of hand Tri Creation had to publically announce a formal reason. To the crew and media, it was because he was late, unruly and unprofessional but no one believed it. Internally, he got along with everyone and was on-set even when he didn't have to shoot. Externally, it was laughable to think a green actor would do something so stupid.

The present cast was dejected and felt awful, they all knew the real reason, it was because of his management company. Ryan's contract followed the rules of his country which means he should not have been sent to audition for the series in the first place as BLs are not allowed, it is considered immoral. In all, to keep the limelight off of his country, contract and company and for the rumors about the other previous actors to stop circulating, the blame was pushed onto one single newbie. They all wanted to voice their sides but were not allowed. It was such a shame, he had to give up everything even though he worked so hard on it.

Once the statement was issued the detrimental headlines calmed, they thought, okay, fine, they've made it through! That they can promote and do live shows and activities but then all of a sudden, the world literally stopped spinning. They haven't even started gathering for promotional activities yet and everything was cancelled because of a worldwide pandemic. It was unavoidable, there was nothing that they could do but wait it out.

During the first few weeks of mandatory countrywide quarantine, the cast and crew communicated and brainstormed endlessly to figure out what they could do; as such, so did Poy and Cooper. They talked nightly, about the show, how the other members are doing, innovative ideas on how they could promote and then it diverts to life in general, likes, dislikes, basically about anything and everything and would continue on for hours. Poy didn't know if it was because everyone was on lockdown and that the elder was bored so he choose to talk to him or if he really did enjoy it but he knew, he definitely fancied talking to his P'Per.

Days went by, the marking team broke through the barriers and they were told it's possible to film carefully-planned-live-streamed promotions via TikTok, FB, IG and YouTube.

Poy was thrilled, he had thought that if he didn't see his senior, the less he would like him, that his feelings would fade but it didn't. Every moment apart he missed Cooper more and more...

When the gatherings started, Poy's uncontrollable heart ran amok as they accumulated additional little moments.

During a live-stream, a fan had asked him and Cooper to stare into each other's eyes and the first one to laugh loses. Poy lost every single try. Although he failed so miserably, he reasoned, who could blame him? Who in their right mind would be able to do something like that without turning red and giggling! He was fortunate that his foundation did a good job at covering his blush.

For a different recording, they had to hold hands and not let go, the first one to release would be punished. To win, Cooper's index finger tickled the center of Poy's palm the whole time while he remained straight-faced and pretended to be innocent. It made Poy want to take his hand away because it turned him on too much but he couldn't because he didn't want to be disciplined; who knows what the production team has lined up. Though the other reason, he didn't actually want to release that hand because it felt too good. His body reacted, luckily, they were laying on their stomach and the phone only filmed their faces so no one noticed.

He had nearly lost his composure another time when those warm hands covered his mouth, his tongue had a mind of its own and almost darted out but he caught it in time, his rational side reprimanded himself before the mistake was made.

Throughout the casts' reaction videos, they would always sit together, for promotional value and of course, Poy always chooses to sit near his P'Per. The affectionate senior would sporadically put his hands on his shoulders and squeeze or pat his head or gently massage his scalp. Poy put his learnt acting skills to work, while his heart beat rapidly and thumped at the speed of light, his face pretended like he was engrossed in the playing scenes.

As they don't see each other often, his insecurities grew, when his P'Per talked to Shane, the actor who plays Frong, his jealousy seeped out. He didn't know when Cooper and the other had gotten so close but whenever they talked, he would lean in and try to listen in. He knew it was wrong to feel envious but couldn't help it. He wanted his P'Per's attention to be on him.

Poy didn't want to admit it but he fantasized even more about his P'Per because of their infrequent meetings. It got to the point where he would go onto Wattpad to read the fan-fiction stories about Bon and Duen to relieve his shaken heart and throw himself into an imaginary world where it was only him and Cooper.

Poy had been a big daydreamer since his teenage years, it has since gotten worse after discovering that site, the BLs novels, fan-made stories and being in the series. As the quarantine limited their activates and school days, Poy engrossed himself in the ones about him and Cooper, well, Duen and Bon but what did it matter, to him, he is Duen and his P'Per is Bon. It is all the same or at least he thought so.

Poy loves all of the stories, as an actor, he rather be sensationalized than immaterialized. The more news, the more fans, the more people he can influence and show that there is nothing wrong with being different. One day, he will proudly let the world know!

While some of the stories on the platform are sweet, many are quite smutty but Poy didn't mind their fans' active imagination. It might sound weird but the smuttier the better, there was even a particular story that caught his attention, it was some random new writer with the tag PS_143, all she wrote was smut, smut and more smut about the whole cast. It's a tad bit shameful to say but he saved that story on his phone and indulged over and over again whenever he had the time. He read and re-read the chapters and imaged his P'Per doing all those things to him while he pleasured himself. It brought him to the wondrous place where Cooper is his P'Bon...his P'Per...his one and only.

Though, his obsession and possessiveness made him question his sanity...

Question if he was sick...

Question if he was demented...

Or is this what happens when one is head-over-heels in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch as I shamelessly insert myself into the story.
> 
> Perfect product placement.
> 
> *...Pats self on the back...*
> 
> Smut to come in the next part.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	80. My Engineer - Special 07 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 07 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2020)

One year ago, Poy decided he was going to confess, let his P'Per know!

Filming was over and there is only one final fan-meet left. They were about to go their separate ways, he didn't want to regret it for the rest of his life.

Early in the morning, he stood in front of the door of the man he's head-over-heels in love with and told himself, he can do it, just tell him, the worst case scenario is that he gets rejected...

...he'll avoid him whenever they ever see each other...

...and his life would be over because he will never be able to face him again...

...or maybe it'll be like the series, except reversed, he will incessantly flirt with his P' and in the end, they will be boyfriends...

...or maybe he will just laugh and think he's joking then close the door in his face...

...but at least he will know...

He couldn't keep his feelings bottled up any longer, he didn't want to hide his love anymore, it was too painful.

He bravely pressed the doorbell.

A glistening naked torso greeted Poy and made his legs wobble, the man of his dreams, in only his boxers, in front of him...wet hair...droplets dripping down that muscular chest...

He gulped, drew in air, quickly exhaled, shook his head then lowered it, held out the bunch of carefully picked rosemary and loudly shouted, "I like you! Please go out with me!"

Poy wasn't sure what happened after that, it was too fast, at the speed of light the bouquet was grabbed from his shaking hands, he was dragged in and then thrown onto something soft. When he opened his eyes, his idol was above him. His stare was different, abnormal, it looked, somewhat...mean?

No...Evil?

Yet, not really...

Poy couldn't distinguish it, he had never before seen that look from his co-star.

He must have angered Cooper, the fear of being hated bloomed. He wanted to kick himself for doing something so stupid.

How idiotic!

He shouldn't have been so rash and confessed, he must be disgusted by him...

He tilted his head and covered his eyes, he didn't want to let the man hovering above see how pathetic he is, his body trembled as he fought the urge to cry, the stabbing pain in his chest was killing him, it was too debilitating.

For some odd reason, his mind could only think of the horrible news he's seen, of those like him getting beaten up...He irrationally thought that he was going to get punched or kicked...

But...it didn't come, instead, something wet...was on his lips.

Warm...

Poy didn't know what it was, did he hit him already?

It didn't hurt though...

Heat...

Why did it suddenly get hotter?

He wasn't bleeding...so why does it feel so moist?

There is a familiar scent, the closeness...

Something tried to enter his mouth, what is going on? "Huh? Mmhhpfff!!!"

Smooth...

Soft...

Minty fresh...?

Poy removed his hands and opened his eyes, his heart stopped, his P'Per was right in front of him. His mind short-circuited, the proximity of that alluringly handsome face, that means? The feeling on his lips, it's his P'Per's mouth?!

Then that thing...inside...wildly exploring...it's his P'Per's...ton...gue?!!!

NO WAY!

Poy's eyes widened, chest tightened, breath shortened and he was air hungry, how...why? What?!

Cooper was amused, such a cute reaction, he didn't expect it as his N' was the one who offered himself, he had always thought Poy was adorable but this coy act was taking it to a new level; he'll play along. He silkily instructed, "Breathe..."

Poy mindlessly obeyed and tried, he inhaled and Cooper's tongue renewed the quest to taste every inch of his unexplored orifice.

Demanding...

Needy...

Resilient...

It swirled, lapped and caressed...

Poy felt faint, his first real kiss...

His P'Per...

"Mmmmmm..." A moan escaped, he was so ashamed, from just that...

Cooper's hand went to the back of Poy's head and tightly grabbed his hair, a deprived whimper came out of his throat as he gasped and opened wider, the kiss was further deepened.

Poy couldn't believe it was real, he thought he was dreaming, it feels too good!

Or, maybe he was knocked out and he has a concussion, if so, don't save him!

Do not let him wake up!

Experienced lips broke apart to let Poy take a small break as they went to his neck, his skin crawled, it was too rousing...

A slight pain..."Uhhhaa...P'Per..."

What did he do?

Did he...do that...again?

Another mark?...

A hand went up his shirt, Poy didn't know what he was supposed to do, it's too fast!

Isn't it?

His nipple was pinched, "AHHHHhhh..." a tingling sensation shot down his spine, it was too excessively exhilarating!

Why was his P'Per doing this?

"Uhnnnmnnnnnnn..." Another tweak, he couldn't keep his dirty little sounds in check.

Cooper pulled the mewing male's shirt up and latched on to the place he had just mishandled and unyieldingly sucked, "Ahhh, don't...stop..." His boner grew, his mind clouded as those lewd cries flowed to his ears, this kid under him, is quite the seductress.

Cooper flicked his tongue and another groan was heard.

He kept on, from one to the other then back, so sweet, like honey, "Mmm, you taste so good."

Poy's body was on fire, what his P'Per was doing, it made him feel like he was being boiled alive, why is it so intense!

Those stories never turned him on this much...it never felt like that when he touched himself...they never said it would be like...THIS...completely different...unmanageable excitement..."Ahhh, please...so...ahhh...P'Per..."

That same phantom pressure whenever Cooper is near him...now magnified. He felt himself get hard, the rough hands on his delicate skin, every touch made him shiver, chills throughout his body...

He felt so good he wanted to die!

Was it real?

Can he really indulge in this?

Cooper pulled off the younger one's shirt and melded their chests together, skin on skin as he went back to pamper his neck, this time, much more gentle, he cannot leave another mark, just one is difficult enough to hide; they still have one last fan-meet...

Poy unknowingly tilted his neck to give the charming man on top of him better access as his brain no longer functioned.

While he's read many stories and they've taught him a lot, being catapulted into such a situation, he was still at a loss because real life cannot be compared to fictional erotic fantasies...

One cannot just read something and spontaneously know it all...it wasn't that easy...

He didn't know where to put his hands?

If he should touch?

Or if he was allowed to?

Why this was all happening?

What does it mean?

What are they?...

A sadness washed over him...

What is this considered?...

Panic ensued...

And that's when the fog cleared...he...he's in Cooper's bed!

How can that be?

Did his P'Per...think he's someone else?

Maybe he's drunk?

If so...this...this is wrong...He's a horrible human being! Taking advantage of a drunk person!

Hands squeezed his waist, lips all over his chest, there, the presumed intoxicated and hungry P' licked, bit and sucked relentlessly, there, marks were left because it could be hidden...The actions quickened and a hand went lower and brushed past his erection, "Ahhh..." He nearly came.

Poy bit his lips, he can't do this...this...is not right!

His P'Per must not be in his right mind...

And...He doesn't want it like this!

Not when his P'Per doesn't even know it's him!

No!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw Episode 13, made me cry so hard! My poor N'Poy!!!
> 
> Did this really happen in the book?
> 
> ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	81. My Engineer - Special 08 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 08 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2020)

Poy decided, even if this is what he has been dreaming of, he cannot take advantage of an inebriated P'Per. Also, there is no reason why he should demean himself that way, to be used as someone else's replacement.

He pushed Cooper off, grabbed his shirt and tried to run but was unsuccessful and immediately pulled back down, hands locked and legs straddled.

"Poy, where are you going?" Cooper's tone wasn't angry but it wasn't kind.

It didn't sound slurred...and he said his name?...He's not drunk? He knows...that it's him who he pulled into his room?

Poy didn't know how to answer...

...his heart is a mess...

...his head is a mess...

...he is a mess...

He looked up at his half-naked P'Per, staring intently at him, "I...I..." He turned his head to look away, uncontrollably his lips quivered then went into a pout as tears flowed out of his eyes.

How is he supposed to answer?

He was so confused and hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, so in his mind, the only logical reason he could conjure was the ridiculous accusation that his P' was intoxicated and mistook him for someone else.

That was why he was pushed onto the bed...

That was why he had the life kissed out of him...

But now, he knows perfectly well that his elder is as sober as can be, does that mean, he can genuinely be confident that...his P'Per likes him too?

He was so overjoyed that he bawled harder...

Cooper was at-a-loss, tears...he's so weak to it...he had thought their game of cat and mouse was over, he had suspected Poy has feelings for him, the newbie was quite obvious but he didn't know if it was all an act for the fans, as they are in front of the cameras 24/7 or if it was real...

After all, in the entertainment industry, you can never be sure and have to be extra cautious, especially when it's two guys. Normally, it's difficult to make the first move and even if someone else confesses, you have to think very carefully about it but when Poy came to his door and it was confirmed, he didn't want to any longer. The months of tactful sexual tension between them, it has to be released.

The whole time, that soft body knowingly teasing him, making him die from want, he needs to take action and end the taunting!

He couldn't wait to get his flirty yet bashful N' under him so he could torment him...

In as many positions as he can bend him...

Make him writhe in ecstasy...

Pleasure him until he can no longer move...

Make him repeatedly explode all day and night long...

...But now, that alleged temptress is crying in his bed...

He didn't understand what the problem is...

Is this Poy's idea of foreplay?

He's role-played before but this is quite abnormal...

Or is this what's considered normal now-a-days?

He's been in the business for so long that he can no longer tell.

Actors, actresses and the production team hooking up with each other was quite normal, in reality, who else can one be with? An artist can't fool around with fans because of the repercussions, have a relationship with directors because of accusations of favoritism or see normal civilians because they're "not good enough," so one only has fellow colleagues.

Even then, it might not end well...

But humans have needs, so what if it's not serious, once in a while, someone to warm the bed isn't too bad. That is how it works in show-biz...or at least that's what he was taught.

So why is Poy sobbing like he's been wronged?

Is he actually that naive or is he trying to fake purity...

He was the one who came to his door and offered himself...he even covered his eyes and tilted his head to give him better access...that was his way of offering his lips...or was he wrong?

Wasn't it an invitation?

Could it be that he wasn't...pretending to be coy...?

Is his silly N' actually...no, that can't be...but looking back on it, that would explain a lot...even in the series they hadn't shared a real kiss.

After they filmed the peck on the cheek scene, Poy couldn't look him in the eyes for two days...

When he gave him a hickey so everyone wouldn't laugh at him for foolishly sticking out his neck, for two weeks, each time he saw him, he blushed an adorable pink...and then ran away when he tried to talk to him...

When they did the bed take where Poy had to remove his pants and wax him, there were 30+ NGs because he couldn't stop turning red then he didn't look at him at all for two days unless it was mandated...

When they filmed the post-BBQ cut, Poy's body temperature rose as he leaned in for that almost stolen kiss, he had heard his heart trying to jump out from his chest...

Those overtly shy reactions from such run-of-the-mill actions...was it not all just an act to lure him in?

Could it be that there really is someone so unsullied in the industry? If so, what was he doing to him?

His voice softened, "Poy, look at me. "

He released Poy's hands and sat up on his thighs then tenderly turned his face forward and wiped his tears, affectionately, he asked, "Tell P', is this what you want?"

Poy's heart stopped.

This...what did his P'Per mean by this?

This...as in?

Them...in...bed?...

He didn't know, one minute he was someone who hadn't even had his first kiss yet, the next...he's in bed with someone...it can't be...but it felt heavenly before...

...but it's not how he had imagined it...

...in his fantasy...

...in all the novels...

...their first kiss is supposed to be overwhelmingly sweet...he was too scared and didn't pay attention...it was fuzzy...it didn't taste like candy...it was more like gum...

...their first date is supposed to be memorable...none...they haven't even really held hands yet...let alone go out together...

...their first time is supposed to be on a special occasion...it's...going to just happen here...randomly...

...this...this is wrong...not like any of the stories...or his imagination...it's all out of sequence...

"I...don't...know..." His tears renewed but he hugged onto the masculine torso like his life depended on it and then plastered his forehead into Cooper's sternum. He has already confessed and his P'Per must like him too! Even though he's in such a situation, he doesn't want to let go!

There's no way in hell he can let him go! He tried to be brave, "I...like P'Per...I love P'Per...but...this...this...so soon...not...ready..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	82. My Engineer - Special 09 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 09 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2020)

Cooper semi-understood what Poy was referring to, maybe there is actually someone so unadulterated in the field but isn't he the one who propositioned him for sex? He showed up at his door, told him he likes him, then enticed him to kiss him...isn't fucking the next thing that's supposed to happen? And he's holding on to him...like this...what's he supposed to think?

But what he had just said, "So soon...not...ready..."?

Did he misjudge his co-star?

Was he wrong about all those subtle hints during filming?

He recalled the exact words the hugging N' had said earlier, "Please go out with me!"

Poy wants to date him?

...So...it wasn't...what he had thought, he had let his desires take over...

Cooper calmed his libido. He had blindly rushed into it because he assumed Poy is like the rest but apparently he still has a lot to learn about this alleged flirt.

He pondered for a minute, there is no harm, he thinks the silly guy who is currently koala-bearing him is quite darling and enchanting, besides, he isn't seeing anyone at the moment.

Cooper patted Poy's head and responded, "Okay. I accept."

Poy's hopeful kitten eyes looked up, the tears stopped, "Accept?"

He looked down, smiled, unwrapped himself from the clingy arms and got off of Poy then sat next to him, "Mmm, I'll go out with you. But, you have to understand, we have to hide it until at least promotional activities are done and our contracts for the series are over."

Poy nodded frantically, without Cooper stating the obvious, he knew he wasn't going to be able to announce it to the world yet or if they can at all. He had read the lengthy legally binding agreement through and through, while it didn't exclusively say "no dating," it was close enough.

Cooper couldn't figure out the guy next to him, he's too cute, weeping one second then smiling brightly the next. His lecherous cravings rose again but first, he wants to decipher the coding before proceeding any further but that didn't mean he couldn't kiss him a little more to satisfy his inner beast.

After all, they're officially dating so that shouldn't be too much. He wanted to indulge a bit more.

He advanced until he could feel the other's breath and teased, "P' won't do anything out of line to you today but you have to tell P', how do you like to be kissed?"

Poy imploded, his whole face and body turned red...that was a loaded question that he had no answer to...those were his first and second kisses...there's nothing to compare it to...the deer caught in the headlight look came out.

Cooper laughed, an everyday flirtatious line caused such a reaction...he was starting to believe that Poy wasn't only a complete newbie in entertainment, at acting, singing and dancing but he may also be a blank slate when it comes to the pleasures of the human body. If that's true, he is more than willing to educate his N', he will be the best teacher that even money cannot buy.

Moreover, it is normally pretty fun to tease the easily embarrassed N', now, thinking that he may not be faking it, since he genuinely might be that clueless made it all the more interesting.

He wants to make the reticent N' scream his name while he corrupts his mind, taints his body and blissfully satisfies his soul.

He waited in silence for exactly two minutes, as he did not get an answer, to give the other in his bed an out and himself an in, he placed his lips on Poy's and murmured, "Mmmm, you don't have to answer now, give me an answer later," then restarted the Frenching war.

Cooper kissed Poy in as many ways as he could think of to see how experienced he might be, he wanted to figure out how many people before he had previously tasted this delicious mouth, yet, he couldn't tell because he was too lost in the sweet flavor and entranced by the tiny mewls. The longer he continued for, the less the answer mattered...unexpectedly, he possessively thought...it makes no difference how many before, as long as there is only him now.

They didn't go any further than the heated make-out session, Cooper only attacked his new boyfriend's lips and tongue until he had to leave for a scheduled commercial shoot.

Poy cheerfully returned to his dorm and recalled all the ways his P'Per had devoured his mouth then sent a text, "Poy likes to be kissed by P'Per...in all the ways!"

When Cooper saw the message a most-pleased smile graced his face, Poy really is too precious.

That question wasn't actually meant to be answered, it was a cheesy pick-up line to get an OK to endlessly stick his tongue down his throat...to try to make him breathless. He was flirting with him, usually, the other party has a playful come back such as, "Why don't you show me how many ways there are?" Yet, he took it as a serious question, how silly.

Cooper didn't send anything back since his adorable N' likes it "in all the ways," he will personally respond "in all the ways" the next time they meet.

...

...

...

The day after Poy's confession, they had their final fan-meet.

The thought was that it is the last time the cast would be whole but a surprise announcement of the year blew their minds. After all the ups and downs, due to their incredible ratings against all the odds, they've received funding for a second season!

Everyone was ecstatic, no one more than Poy because then he wouldn't have to make up excuses to be close to his now-boyfriend, his P'Per. But after further thoughts, it was also pretty daunting...after confessing and...those kisses...he couldn't look Cooper in the eyes without blushing.

To their shippers, it was the most endearing thing in the world, though to Poy it was crazy, he couldn't touch his co-star without feeling electrified, it made him extremely terrified that he would slip up and do something inappropriate.

It was next to impossible to act like nothing is going on...but they have to keep it on the down-low because the contracts have automatic renewal clauses.

In light of the interest of the investors, it was the right thing to do, if something was to happen, they would lose a lot of money. Even though he doesn't think he and Cooper will break-up but for the director and production company, it's something to consider. If it does happen while the second season is being filmed, it would cause huge problems. He knew it was going to be this way when he entered the industry, he understood it well.

After the fan-meet, Poy realized, the hardest part isn't having to hide the relationship, it wasn't the casting, filming, airing and promotional work for Season 1 but if can he make it through Season 2 without dying from being overwhelmed by his now "secret" boyfriend!

Poy wanted to speak with his P' to discuss the current situation, he had thought they were going to go their separate ways, hence he confessed but now, they are going to have to work together, side-by-side...it is quite awkward.

But the fan-meet, then interviews, gathering and everything added together, they didn't have a single moment alone. Then Cooper was dragged away by his manager...they didn't get to have any boyfriend-to-boyfriend time that wasn't in front of the camera.

When everyone returned, Poy called Cooper but was told that they should speak in person as his manager is next to him...and his texts might be checked...all they could do was wait until training workshop to comfortably speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	83. My Engineer - Special 10 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 10 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2020)

The instructions for Season 2 were given to the cast immediately after the fan-meet. Those who could, were to start preparing as they wait for Talay, the actor playing King, to finish up filming and promotion for another series, _YYY_ and Cooper to finish off his modeling gigs.

As for Poy, he had additional classes tacked on. While he did very well for a first-timer, Director Lit wanted him to be more well rounded as they will need more scripted instead of natural and realistic emotions for the coming sequel. Poy was thankful for the valuable resources that they were willing to spend on him and accepted without any complaint.

Five days after Poy's confession, training started, it wasn't lively and the atmosphere was gloomy as not many were able to show up since the announcement for the continuation was abrupt. The initial cast and crew members who arrived received their directions, draft script and room assignments. Of course, the "couples" were to share a room, it was to make sure they could "stay in character" as much as possible. Also, as Season 2 is to take place right after where they left off, they had to make sure the chemistry from Season 1 would carry over and be amplified.

While Cooper's schedule is hectic, Poy's also quickly filled. Day-in and day-out they were surrounded on all sides, trying to not garner suspicion, all they could do was occasionally text to ask about each other's day.

Overall, things went smoothly except for Poy missing his P'Per, it was difficult for him to be nonchalant as ever since they officially met, they have never been so distant, not even during the pandemic. He found himself thinking about him more and more...It made him over analyze everything, that there is something wrong but he kept reassuring himself that these things happen, they are both actors, both of their schedules are packed hence the situation is like this.

The days slowly passed, Poy improved tremendously as he absorbed the materials from the screen-study, color reading, improve, dancing, singing, camera placement and body movement lessons. The cast trickled in, it was less lonely but he still felt empty.

Three weeks into training workshop, Poy could no longer take the lack of not having Cooper by his side, the whole last year, they were together every day...now that they've started dating, they have only seen each other less than the fingers on one hand. Yet, he tried to be an adult and convinced himself to not pine over his P', instead, to relieve his loneliness, he transported himself into the fantasy world created by their fans. Like many others, each night he pulls up his favorite fan fiction story and re-read it until he dozes off.

A month in, after a normal day, Poy showered and stepped out of the bathroom with his phone in one hand and the other rubbing his hair, he pulled up the smutty story about him and his P'Per, well, Duen and Bon, and was going to continue where he left off on the 5th revisit...but didn't get far and bumped into...a wall?

There was nothing there before...

A husky whisper graced his ears, "Did Poy miss P'?"

Poy's face flared up, he was so surprised that he let go of his cell, luckily or unluckily, Cooper caught it.

The newly arrived guest wanted to know, besides him, what could make Poy's face so red and glanced at the screen...

The most amused look appeared on the handsome face as he enunciated each word, "Bon looked straight into his eyes and said with a hint of amusement, 'I'm going to lick you until you beg me to put my cock into your hole, make love to you in every imaginable position, from now til night, then into the morning, and then repeat it again and again until you faint from the pleasure.'"

Cooper chuckled, Poy definitely isn't as innocent as he seems...then...that means he doesn't have to hold back. He hasn't seen his cuddly kitty in too many days to count as he's been running around trying to clear his schedule.

He missed that blush, he couldn't wait to tease and taste him!

He looked at Poy then pulled him close and imitated the deviant Bon in the story, "Poy, I'm going to lick you..."

His skillful tongue lapped at Poy's lips, "Until you beg me to put my cock into your hole..."

Strong hands grabbed Poy's bottom and their bodies melded together for a brief moment, "Make love to you in every imaginable position..."

A forceful shove and Poy was on the bed, he got on top, "From now til night, then into the morning, and then repeat it..."

The jacket in his way was quickly removed, "Again and again until you faint from the pleasure."

Cooper closed in and captured the waiting mouth, the text, he finally got to respond in person, "Mmm, in all the ways, huh? Let's see how many we can try tonight."

Poy felt faint, he hadn't expected this, how could he be so stupid and let his P'Per see him reading that type of naughty chronicle, especially when it's about them! And he even repeated the sentence that the whole erotic story was based on...sex until he passes out...he wanted to die!

He was so embarrassed and stunned that he couldn't respond to Cooper's tongue in his mouth.

When Cooper realized the one under him was a frozen block of ice he pulled away.

Poy slowly looked into Cooper's eyes and murmured an excuse as to why he had such a page up, "This...is just something my friends told me to read...that it was an interesting fanfic..."

Cooper cocked his eyebrow, "Mmm, looking, at Chapter 8...and downloaded...times visited..." then snickered; he obviously didn't believe him.

Poy with shifty eyes tried again, "I have a habit of finishing what I start..." He couldn't face his P'Per, he tried to grab his phone back but it was impossible, Cooper is faster and stronger.

In and out of character Cooper just couldn't help but to tease Poy, he got off, sat up, then sent the story to himself; he is going to give Poy the shock of a lifetime when he finishes reading it.

Cooper handed the phone back to a Poy who looked like he was so bullied that he was on the verge of tears.

It was too enticing seeing him like that, it's been too long, he needs some more of that delectable honey, "Poy likes all of P's kisses, right? P' is feeling generous, so P'll indulge Poy today." He placed his lips fully on Poy's and gently kissed, then sucked on the top lip and then the bottom but didn't insert his tongue, not yet...

This time, Poy responded, as he has already been caught, what else could he do? He responded until his lips turned red, just as he thought it was going to stop, his P'Per's tongue went in. He melted into the kiss, it's been too many weeks, he misses it and wants more but he wasn't sure to what extent.

Is it his P's hands roaming his body that he's yearning for?

That rush of heat when his hair was pulled?

The excitement that was felt when the muscular body rubbed his?

The tingling sensations when his skin was caressed?

The little shocks up and down his spine when his P'Per brushed past...there?

"Haaaa, P'..." Poy wasn't sure he just wanted to say more...more of everything!

But before Poy was able to articulate his needs Cooper escalated his invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I shamelessly insert the main story into the side story.
> 
> Another perfect product placement, if I do say so myself.
> 
> On to more important things, the ending. So cute! So sweet! Screamed like a 5 year-old all throughout the video >.< Pretty perfect (except the "bro/senior/junior" part...I'm just going to forget I ever saw that part...) Everyone got their screen time, issues resolved for the most part and good cliffhanger. I can't wait for Season 2!
> 
> Please stay together and film it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Indecently yours.
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	84. My Engineer - Special 11 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 11 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(July 2020)

Cooper advanced, quickened and deepened their heated kiss. Their tongues met and swirled around, the tips flickered and darted then again made full-on contact as they slathered one another.

Soon, both needed a breath, Cooper went to Poy's neck and inhaled, the fresh and sweet scent of his boyfriend, "P' wants Poy..." he took it in deeper. There is only a bathrobe between them, his hand went to the belt, it pulled and the gift unraveled, a naked Poy was suddenly beneath him.

His heated gaze traveled from head to toes, boyish delicate features, sensuous, smooth and milky soft...he had to swallow to keep himself from drooling...

The deprived beast in him took over, heavy hands groped, his lips went from one side of the neck to the other, to Poy's mouth then back on his body, chest, nipples...nibbles and bites...

All the while Poy had wanted to ask for more before but now he reverted back to not being 100% sure, his gentle P'Per turned into an animal, rough hands travelled his body, he likes the feeling...the excitement...he wants it...but...but...

But is this the time or place?

They had only officially started dating a little over a month ago and literally saw each other twice in that time period...can he do something like this...so fast?

The production team and some of the cast were in the hotel, what if someone hears something...

Or...what if someone walks in on them...

And lube and condom, the stories all say you should use it the first time!

Though those were all excuses he made to cover up his inhabitations, but who could blame him? It's justifiable that he is a bit hesitant, after all, it's quite a scary thought, that...large...thing...going into his body...can he even handle it...

Just this alone is making him die...what if they do it...what if he really faints!!!

He's read about it so many times yet when it's really himself in the position, he couldn't help but be apprehensive. His heart beat rapidly, his chest heaved, he squeezed his eyes shut, bit his bottom lip and stayed as still as he could as his mind battled it out.

Cooper snapped out of his trance and stopped his actions, the body under him slightly shook. He didn't understand why, obviously, if Poy was looking at erotic sex stories, his previous deductions were wrong. It shouldn't be his first time with someone...he must be pretending to be coy again. If anything, he should be quite experienced, why is he acting like a virgin?

Maybe Poy thinks he likes it that way?

Cooper leaned back in and only lightly kissed his neck and slowly slipped his hands down Poy's ribs, skin crawled and goosebumps formed where ever he touched. The shy boy under him was quite sensitive, another thought crossed his mind, if Poy didn't know the touch how is he so susceptible to it. He will play along if Poy wants to pretend to be innocent, he's seen so many people do it, it's somewhat an accepted act.

Poy's hands gripped the sheets, he couldn't stop his body from reacting but his mind was exploding from all the doubts which were all being pushed away and being replaced with sexual images of his imagined fantasies. He tried not to make a sound, he didn't want to moan like those cliché fanfics but he understood now, why the guys would scream like harlots...they couldn't help it...

Shivers...

Chills...

Jolts...

His member...standing tall...waiting for its turn...the authors always say after the touching...lips will go down there...when...please...

Cooper's crotch brushed against Poy's erection and he couldn't hold it anymore, a kitten whine escaped, "Ahhhh...Please..." His heart almost arrested, he couldn't believe he said that...it was too stimulating, that light graze made him give such a slutty moan...It's ridiculous how that one little touch reduced his 6-foot frame to a writhing mess.

Cooper didn't sweep by on purpose, he had no idea what it was that he did that made Poy say "please," but he was absolutely turned on by his modest and nervous act. He is like an innocent little pet being indecently ravished by his master, it made him want to bully him even more. If he wanted to role play, he could have just told him, he would have obliged.

He didn't think Poy would act and look so purely naive on the outside but is this kinky when the door is closed.

He descended, an erect stud, his index finger skimmed past and Poy gasped, the reaction made him go back, the thumb joined and rolled and pinched.

"Mmmmhhhh...P'Per...don't..." Each touch sent a shock throughout his body, he never knew his nipples were that sensitive. It had never occurred to him such simple touches could do that to him. He had played with them before, more rough than what his P' is currently doing, he had even masturbated to the stories but this was nothing like how those writers described. It wasn't fire, it wasn't ice, it was like lightening, like his P'Per was somehow Pikachu in disguise, endlessly sending electric waves throughout his body. It wasn't anything special, the ways he treated his body, yet, everything felt wonderful, it sent him to a different world, his skin tingled everywhere...his muscles involuntarily contracted...

Cooper loved whatever game it is that Poy wanted to play, he hadn't had someone act so cute and innocently with him in a long time; the reactions given by his blushing beau is too arousing.

His attention went to the other side but this time, he rose up, while he played with the little nib, he stared at Poy's face. Teary-eyed, tinged pink, biting his chafed lips and gasping for air, just from a slight pinch; he wanted to see what would happen if he did it harder. And so he did, Poy's mouth formed an O as he gasped, his back arched, the robe slid off his shoulders and showed more skin.

"Uhaaaaa..." Poy immediately brought his hands to his mouth to cover it. He didn't want to make any more indecent noises...it was too shameful!

Cooper couldn't tell if Poy is acting anymore, though if he is, it's so realistic that he shouldn't need any more lessons. Yet, during filming, that wasn't the case.

It was too difficult to figure out the man under him.

They had talked constantly during the quarantine period but had never discussed their previous love life. It was taboo to ask in the industry. The question of, "Do you like guys?" is frowned upon, everyone is to just assume all the males are straight and only playing gay characters. There are a few who publically announced it but only about a handful...

Though...he himself can't say if he's one way or another, he likes both, so would he be considered bi? Did it matter? All he knows is he definitely want this man beneath him, he completely turns him on. Even when he's not doing anything, just seeing him shyly fighting to muffle his voice was arousing as all hell.

His hand descended but a nagging voice of reason stopped his advance...

He needed to sort it out first...

His Poy wasn't saying no and not pushing him away but he's not engaging either...he pleasurably moaned yet is stiff and looks a bit frightened...

He had said please and then a don't...which one did he mean it?

He had presumed before and doesn't want to assume now, it's not a drama, they're both adults.

He firmly asked, "Poy, P' does not want to stop, do you want P' to?"

He waited, he had to be sure, they were going to be spending the next year to two together, if there are any mishaps it's both of their career and future on the line. Poy turns him on like no tomorrow but he's not stupid enough to think with his lower head. Males and females alike are too hard to figure out, in passionate moments, they may say no but you don't know if the rejection is an actual cue to stop or a begging plea to do something else...One minute it's "no" the next it's "harder and faster."

He didn't want to guess and be wrong.

He asked again in a neutral voice, "Poy, look at P'. What do you want?"

Poy slowly looked into his eyes but shifted the moment it met, it was too intense, he couldn't hold the gaze, he was never able to.

Poy didn't know!

It's one of the most difficult questions of his life, should he say yes? If he does, that means they'll...keep going...and everything in those smutty stories will be done to him! If he says no, then, these pleasurable feelings were going to stop!!!

Is he ready?

But...he didn't...prepare...like all those tutorials he's seen and read!

What if it's weird...or...worse...

But...he really does want to know if it will feel that good...like in those videos he pulls up occasionally to research...

He doesn't want this to stop...

He's so hard he's about to blow...

Poy breathed and readied himself, "Keep...goin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	85. My Engineer - Special 12 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 12 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(July 2020)

*Knock Knock*

*Knock Knock*

Cooper vehemently growled, "Damn it!" He hasn't seen his neglected boyfriend in a month and had thought that they would finally get to spend some quality time together!

Who the hell is at the door!

He immediately covered Poy with the blanket, an audible sigh was let out then instructions, "Fix your robe...and stay in there for a couple of minutes. P' can't allow anyone to see your face like this."

The disturbed party went to open the door and was greeted by a surprised Shane. The actor who plays Frong greeted his senior and explained the situation. The staff hadn't anticipated so many cast members' return on the same date, the hotel is fully booked and will not have another open room for a few more days so they told him to stay with Poy as they didn't know he was going to be back...

While Cooper was upset that they were interrupted he understood the circumstances and didn't want to cause any inconvenience to the team.

He will just have to wait a little longer...

Though, even if he does not get to enjoy the main course, it didn't mean he couldn't have a taste of the appetizer first.

He "kindly" offered his bed to the intruder.

The younger actor, of course, declined and offered to grab a cot but Cooper told the newbie, it's fine, that he will share a bed with his co-star-partner as a bond-building exercise to further cement their connection so that they could be more natural on camera.

Poy heard the exchange and wanted to jump out to stop whatever it is that his foxy P' has planned.

He was just naked!

They were having a heated make-out session!

He was going to give it all up to him!

Now he wants to share a bed with him for the next few days with someone else in the room and not do anything?!

No way!

No how!

He won't be able to survive his cunning scoundrel of a P'!

He quickly checked his attire to make sure he's decent then got out from under the covers. Right when he was about to offer to bunk up with Shane instead, with the pretense of it being a sign of respect to his senior, there was another knock on the door, there stood the character Frong's boyfriend-to-be. The on-screen doctor also arrived early and was sent to the same room...it made sense...since Shane wasn't assigned a room yet, MD would also be in the same condition...

Poy wanted to cry, there is no other choice, they wouldn't pile everyone in one room if they had another option and he can't say he doesn't want to be in the same bed as his P'Per...he could only weakly nod.

Greetings were done and it was established that they were all going to share the room, with Poy and Copper on one bed and Shane with MD on the other.

The two newcomers questioned if Poy was well as he looked quite fevered but was dismissed by a white lie that he just got out of the shower. He took that excuse a step further to hide in the bathroom until he calmed and then changed back into a t-shirt and shorts.

As much as he wanted to, he can't walk around in an easily stripped off piece of garment with only a belt holding it together with so many others around.

The four leisurely chatted until lights out, nothing was out of place and everyone acted quite normal.

Poy unwillingly took his spot and scooted as close to the edge as possible, his mind kept on spinning, he had thought tonight would be the night...but now the two of them are in bed but cannot do anything.

He told himself that it was a blessing in disguise, that now he has a few more days to prepare his heart as his P' cannot be too brazen with two other P's in the room.

It took a while but he eventually soothed his mind yet he didn't account for his body to be so defiant, just the thought of sleeping in the same bed as his P'Per made him so excitable that it took him much longer to fall asleep than normal.

In the middle of the night, just as Poy dozed off the feel of a muscular chest on his back made his body temperature rise and woke the perpetual lone sleeper. Cooper somehow made him the little spoon...the man he's in love with breathing on his neck, an arm around his waist, gently holding him; it made him aroused again...

He's rigid but could not do anything, if he moves, he might wake the others but there was no way he could go back to sleep in this situation...

Cooper sensed the heat and woke, the bundle he held onto tense up, though still sleepy and drowsy, he couldn't help but be amused.

His N's reactions are too adorable.

He lightly nibbled on his neck.

The surprised Poy almost choked, he covered his mouth with his hands to avoid moaning out loud.

Detecting the evident smothered sound, Cooper kept going, added his tongue and licked then added his hand, it traveled up and down the side of his body, when it reached the slightly noticeable love handles, he gave a slight pinch.

Poy squirmed, he knows he's a bit heavier than he should be, he was already self-conscious, now his model boyfriend was playing with his baby fat... ... ...he wanted to hit him! But he couldn't, he did not dare make too much movement or noise as he didn't want to wake the others and put everyone in an awkward situation. It would be tough to talk his way out of it if they were to see or hear anything.

Poy closed his eyes and kept as quiet as possible, he was quite successful until the wicked hand traveled to his belly button...then...lower...and lower...until it reached his now painfully hard erection...

He bit his knuckle...

His breathing intensified...

The hand went into the waistband and grabbed on, Poy leaked precum in no time; no one had ever touched him there like that before...

Slow tugging started, added into it was rough pinches to his tip to spread the fluid...

Poy wanted to die!

While he had readied himself before...to be done there...he's not prepared to be played with and silently molested with other co-stars in the room!

Shameless!!!

His P' is too immodest!!!

How could his P'Per do that to him while their colleagues are sleeping a mere few feet away from them?

Yet, he couldn't stop his body from responding...

His thought was interrupted as the speed increased...

Small gasps escaped.

Poy bit onto himself harder...

When he masturbated he knew what to expect, of course, it's his own body but now, his P' randomly pumped, squeezed and gripped his shaft and pressed, rolled and pinched the head and tip...

His body quivered from the sensation...

Almost there, he can make it, he will not moan out loud...

He then felt his P's erection on his bottom, dry humping him...

The thought of his P' entering him...

The hand on his length...

The sleeping audience...who might wake any minute...

...his mind exploded and his lower head soon followed...

He quaked from the mistreatment and couldn't hold his voice as he muffled his moans into the pillow as best as he could...

A light laugh was heard then a whisper, "Good, Poy managed to not wake them. P'll have to try harder next time."

It was then that Poy understood...

...his P' purposely did that...

...he was bullying him...

...he wanted to make him anxious and nervous...

...he thought it was amusing to see him so embarrassed...

How is he going to last the next couple of days?!

Will he be able to survive in the hands of his villainous P'?!

He angrily pushed the tyrant away, clumsily went through the drawers for another pair of boxers then rushed to the bathroom.

He could not believe they actually did that!

And with others in the room!

He didn't want to go back out but eventually had to...to a bright-eyed Cooper staring at him, waiting for him to climb back into the tiger's den.

Though Poy didn't give in this time, it's one thing to do this in private...but...with an audience...that's too much!

He resolutely warned his P' that if he is to try anything he'll wake P'MD to switch positions with him.

Cooper found the irate pouty face absolutely adorable and tried to kiss the upset cream puff but was pushed away. He didn't know if Poy was serious but to not lose his hugging pillow, he obliged.

Everyone bullies Poy but it's all in good fun. They like him, sometimes, a little too much, that's why it's so amusing to joke around with him so if he was to make a request, no one would reject it. Even people in the other rooms would comply...

He could only behave...

He promised and was on his best behavior, he only held onto the aggrieved smart N' of his for the rest of the night...

...and for the following nights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	86. My Engineer - Special 13 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 13 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(July 2020)

A few days later, MD and Shane finally got their own room and left the new couple to their honeymoon.

Poy was delighted!

He did not want to delay any longer!

He felt too tortured!

Poy understands that a relationship in their industry is like smoke, it might easily disappear but he decided, even if it doesn't end well, if he can have his first time with the idol of his dreams, it will all be worth it. Famous last words, "It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

It's enough for him, besides how many can actually say they've had their fantasy fulfilled in such a way?

And he's a guy so he shouldn't wimp out and go for what he wants!

His heart had reacted to his P' since the first time he laid eyes on him.

He had admired him since three years ago.

His body had uncontrollably responded when they officially met and even more during the training period and all those months filming.

At first, he blamed it on all the stupid stories he's read but he knew he was accusing the wrong culprit.

Truth is, he adores him in every imaginable way.

And...add on the last couple of nights, while Cooper slept like a normal person, he couldn't keep his head out of the gutter as his P' spooned him to sleep!

After the warning, Cooper didn't try anything else but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Poy had thought there was no way his P'Per would easily give in and try something else like all the damn novels had described but to his dismay, the normally naughty model behaved...so...so...so freaking well...

He was sorrowfully disappointed...

He wasn't too fond of having an audience but he couldn't stop recalling that hand...there...pumping...gripping him...

So much that...he wants to have it...that!!!

The thing poking his butt cheeks every night!!!

He's going to go for it!

He is ready!

His P'Per is the one!

The first thing he needed to do, obtain the necessary items to prepare himself!

After their regular classes, Cooper went to the gym and Poy made the most embarrassing convenient store run of his life...

...face mask...

...sunglasses...

...baseball hat...

...and wrapped himself up as tightly as he could...

...he looked like he was going to rob a bank...

He rushed in and grabbed a disposable enema kit, a large bottle of water-based lube and a variety of condoms...

...flavored, ribbed, studded, thin, snug, extra durable, warming, glow-in-the-dark...

...then ran back...

He took everything into the bathroom, carefully read the instructions and began...

The cleaning was literally the worse thing he's ever done to himself...he never knew that much work was needed...stupid fan-fics!!!

Why didn't they warn him!!!

It was weird...

It was uncomfortable...

It was humiliating...

It was something he never wants to mention ever again...

Now he knows why the BL series never mentions anything more than just the word "prepare"...because no viewer would ever want to imagine that part!

It's just not sexy!

He discarded the tool then thoroughly showered.

He took his time and once satisfied, slowly inched a finger to the place where he had never ever done anything to, until today. To see how it felt and make sure he knew what was to come so that he doesn't act like a complete prude in front of Cooper; he was afraid his P'Per would laugh at or make fun of him for being a 21-year-old virgin.

After quite a bit of achy discomfort, he was finally able to relax enough and get in two slender digits but that was it. He didn't know why he couldn't do more but it was just too difficult and painful to go any further...all the stories he read said three fingers, he wondered if there is some sort of magical genie who says it has to be that...or maybe it's easier when someone else does it?

He knew he wasn't going to get an answer and so got out, threw on his bathrobe and slipped under the covers and restlessly awaited his idol's return. He continuously reminded himself to breathe and be calm as there is nothing to be nervous about, it's just sex, everyone has it!

Though, the moment the door opened he instinctively tossed the blanket on himself then laid as still as possible... ... ...even though he told himself to keep it together...his mind didn't listen...

Cooper had thought Poy would still be awake and was quite disappointed when he saw him already in bed but knew his N' hadn't slept well the last couple of days, probably due to him teddy bearing him every night...

He quietly entered the bathroom for a shower. He was going to leave the slumbered temptress alone but when he emerged a bag filled with goodies greeted him. Poy had been too occupied with remembering to clean up the box for the distressing cleansing device that he had completely forgotten about the other little things he picked up during his shopping trip.

Cooper quickly dried his hair, with a towel around his waist and the gift bag in hand, he sat on the bed then gently pulled down the cover to reveal a wide-eyed blushing Poy.

Poy, disrupted from his self-soothing session, looked to the side and saw a dangling bag...the one from his earlier escapade at 7-11...pink turned into a bright red.

Cooper tauntingly asked, "Poy, do we need that many?"

Leaned in, "Do you want it that much?"

Licked his lips, "Are you in that much of a hurry?"

Then inched closer, "Have you been holding back the last couple of days?"

The shy being pushed the wrapped plastic balloons away and whined, "P'Per..."

Cooper didn't press any further, he's the one who has been repressed as he couldn't even get a small taste because he didn't want to upset his N'. Now that they are alone and since Poy already gave him such an opening, he wanted to use that precious opportunity and time to do something...much...more...pleasurable.

He attacked, a wet, rough, needy kiss with a small bite and a gentle pull on his bottom lip, it made his flushed boyfriend give a small whimper, "P'Per...dddoon't stop..."

Cooper grinned, he didn't plan on stopping, he will own Poy tonight.

Where he left off last time, he will definitely finish it off.

The belt was pulled.

The robe, torn open.

His own towel on the floor.

He couldn't wait!

Cooper kissed Poy all over, though, when he reached his erection he didn't touch. He wanted to, he's been yearning to but he didn't want to spoil him too early on, besides, he wants him to earn it.

Verbally ask for it.

He wants to see a teary-eyed plea.

Poy's senses were overwhelmed, all he could do was stop himself from moaning too loudly, after all, hotel walls are not soundproof. He didn't dare open his eyes, kisses landed all over his body as he patiently waited for what the stories always say will happen before actual intercourse, his first...blowjob.

The lips went to his chest...

...then abdomen...

...then lower and lower...

...but stopped and switched to his thighs...

There was suction, he's sure there's a mark there.

Again it stopped, he waited and held his breath in anticipation for that warm feeling that the fan-fics always mentioned, yet, still...nothing...

His other thigh was licked and sucked on, twin lovers mark...

...one on each side...

He figured that was it, he was going to experience it now!

But...

...that hot mouth went back up to his own...

A frustrated Poy disappointedly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend on top and tried to put his question into a coherent sentence but how does one ask, "Hey, why are you not blowing me?" in a non-demanding, pushy, weird way? "P'Per...why..." He looked away, it was too embarrassing...

...how could he ask his P'Per such a thing...

Cooper guessed what the deprived puff of his wanted but he sought to hear it. No matter how badly he wished to ravage that little minx of his, he couldn't pass up a chance to hear such a question besides he had used his body to taunt him long enough, it's time to get a taste of his own medicine.

He nibbled on a rosy ear, "Why what?"

Poy didn't want to answer instead he took the initiative.

The silly thoughts of a naive Poy...

If he's not getting it, he can give it!

After all, with the number of stories and tutorials he's read, he must be at the expert level by now!

And with that, he can show Cooper he's not a virgin who knows nothing!

Then even if he finds out later on, he can't make fun of him!

He used all his might and successfully flipped their positions.

While Cooper was shocked, he didn't fight back. He wants to see what the real Poy can do when he's not faking modesty...Little does he know, Poy wasn't and isn't acting, he really is that innocent...

Cooper pushed his urges down and leisurely placed both hands behind his head as support and looked straight at Poy with the cockiest smirk on his face as a challenge, do your worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	87. My Engineer - Special 14 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 14 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(July 2020)

Poy knew what Cooper's face meant and he didn't want to lose without a fight, he mustn't give his P' a chance to tease him!

He mustered up all of his courage and kissed his P'Per with as much passion as possible then repeated the actions performed on him except when he got to the pulsating manhood...

...he gulped...

That thing...

...it's more imposing than he thought...

...he hesitated for a moment...

...but eventually continued...

Pink tongue apprehensively licked the head, like the first time tasting a lollipop, a bit at a time. Slowly lips covered the bulb and took it in, it was difficult, he did his best to not scrape with his teeth.

Hands went to Cooper's hips as he steadily took more in until reflexes told him to stop.

He awkwardly bobbed up and down.

Poy made every effort yet there was no reaction from his experienced boyfriend...

Dejectedly he released with a pop...

Unwillingly he looked up and got ready to be laughed at...only to be met with ferocious eyes...

...it scared him...

...that evil look...

...he had seen it before...

...that day when he confessed...

Cooper roughly placed his hand behind Poy's head, grabbed on and pulled him up, fervently kissed him then reversed their spots.

What he thought was a coy act from the start, with what Poy did before, he knows now, it is someone who is inexperienced.

He wasn't pretending...

...all this time...

...he had though Poy was deliberately trying to lure him in...

He was wrong about him.

Yet, he needed to be absolutely sure!

...for his curiosity and developed possessiveness...

...to know if he can go wild and have it his way or if he should be gentle...

...to be careful...

...he didn't want to hurt his new love...

He laughed at his own thought, love...

When had he ever wanted ownership of someone?

Ever cared about the other party to this extent?

Been so soft to anyone?

Cared so much about his bed partner's sexual history?

He pressed into him and impatiently without tact asked, "Poy, tell P'..."

Poy was confused, he didn't know what that meant..."Tell P'...what?"

Cooper placed his lips on Poy's, "Have you been with anyone...else..."

For some odd reason, he wanted Poy to say no, he had never been so overprotective in his life before nor had he ever cared about his now exes' previous partners but when it comes to his delicious cream puff, he wanted to know!

Poy turned his head, lips broke apart and he looked away without answering, he didn't want to answer! He doesn't want his P'Per to think of him as an inexperienced prude and then make fun of him! However, he didn't want to lie...

But what if he tells him and he doesn't want to be his first?...

Why is he asking such a question, is it because he can tell?...

Were his skills so bad that he gave himself away?...

Or maybe he was so good that his P'Per thinks he's been with a ton of other people?...

He didn't know which was worse...

Poy involuntarily pouted as he tried to conjure up an answer, lips quivered, all his courage flew out the window...breathing intensified and chest heaved up and down...he bit his lips to stop himself from tearing but was unsuccessful.

Droplets rolled down his cheek...

The inquisitor felt awful, he didn't want to make Poy cry, no matter how many before, it wasn't going to change the fact that he likes...no...he...loves him.

He tenderly kissed Poy and wiped his tears, "Shhh, Poy, look at P'."

He hugged on and gently patted his head, "P'..."

He audibly sighed.

He didn't want to admit it but there was no way around it, "P' doesn't mind, just, it made P' a little jealous thinking someone else had seen you like this...that you might have...done this with someone else before...P's sorry."

Poy scrunched his forehead, it was unexpected, he had thought the King of Tricksters was going to ridicule him or something along that line.

It was unfathomable that his P'Per would be...envious...

He was wrong...

He should have told his P'Per from the start, instead, he was worried for no reason...

He felt like they really were Bon and Duen, all the miscommunication leading to misunderstandings. He doesn't want to be like them, no games, no presumptions, just the truth, in a tiny whisper he responded, "No...no one..else..."

Fireworks went off in the green-eyed monster's mind, he doesn't understand it himself, he had never cared if someone was a virgin or not, he definitely wasn't but the thought of Poy only belonging to him made his heart do a backflip.

Only his.

Just his.

Forever his.

Cooper placed the most gentle kiss on Poy's forehead, another, lower between the eyebrows, slowly, on the bridge, gently, on the tip of the nose, then trailed down to his lips.

The lightest touch.

A chaste kiss.

The biggest smile before he got up and retrieved the goody bag and brought out the watery substance.

He wants him.

Now!

Poy saw and guessed what was ahead, he again blushed a deeper shade, if possible, "P'Per...Poy..." He covered his face, "Poy...prepared already..."

Another surprise that he did not expect, he was over the moon! He didn't think his sinless Poy would be so bold! It's such a turn on! Since the hard part was already done, he didn't want to wait to enjoy the main course. He randomly picked a wrapped balloon, tore it open and donned it then lubed himself up.

Poy bashfully held his legs and waited, it wasn't what he expected but he cannot expect a fairy tale, he told himself, this is already a dream come true.

Cooper slowly rubbed at the entrance to spread the gel before gently edging in, though it was too much of a feat, while prepared, the never been used channel was still too tight. He had wanted to back away and manually stretch him more but an encouraging statement made him unravel.

"P'Per...it's...it's okay...Poy can take it..." While distraught, he couldn't wait, he didn't want to go through the whole process again, he can take it.

Cooper pushed forward, pained groans came from both parties as the head reluctantly went in and the body under shook.

Poy gripped harder onto this thighs, it hurts, it felt wrong, it was uncomfortable. That hot spear going into him, it was too intrusive. He was having a hard time holding down his scream.

Cooper didn't go any further...he stayed as still as he could to let Poy's body get used to the infringement, "P's sorry...Does Poy want P' to stop?"

While it was nothing like the stories he's read, he felt fulfilled and the need to continue. He knows it will feel better...he just has to get past the initial pain. Poy shook his head, "Keep going P'Per."

Cooper inched forward as slowly as he could while the body under him did his best to hold his anguished mewls.

While it broke his heart to see Poy in pain it also aroused the sadist...

He advanced as much as he could then held his position as he admired the picture in front of him. Matted hair, misty eyed, red lips, breathless; he plunged in and a pitiful whimper escaped.

He retreated until only the head was embedded then slid back in, again, out and then in, he kept on partially leaving and entering, each time a little further as Poy silently gasped.

Poy wanted to faint, it was too painful, it wasn't rainbows and butterflies like how he had imagined...

...he felt the stretch, the burn and the force...

...it didn't feel good...

...he was already sore...raw...

...he felt full, occupied and invaded...

He wanted it to stop...

He distressingly opened his eyes and was going to voice his misery...

"Ahhhhhhhhh," instead what escaped was a loud moan as Cooper hit a spot in him that made him see stars.

Cooper knew that was it, while Poy had been silent to his other intrusive actions when he rammed in at an angle a most desirable cry was let out. He took hold of one of Poy's legs and consistently repeated the same motion.

Poy's back arched and eyes fluttered, he had to cover his mouth with the newly freed hand to stop the cries which threatened to flee as his little treasure chest was raided over and over again.

"P'Per!...no...there...ahhh!!!" He has to stop it, it feels too amazing, he cannot quiet his screams! "P'Per!!! Voice!!! Noooo...ahhhh!!!"

The assault stopped, while thoroughly mesmerized by his N's aroused face while he screams from being pleasured he cannot have him wake the whole floor. Cooper pulled out and flipped the loud howler onto his stomach, he laid on the slightly shorter male's back and blew into his ear, "Scream into the pillow, don't worry, P' won't take it away from you like in the story."

Poy froze, the story?

That stupid fan-fic!!!

If he's to ever find that author, he'll...!!!

But he did not get to finish that thought as Cooper gave him a sounding smack on his bouncy bottom then grabbed both cheeks, spread him and drove in, he immediately muffled his moan into the fluffy mass as he was mercilessly taken.

He was pressed into the bed, face plastered into the sound attenuating tool...

Rough.

Forceful.

Powerful.

Each thrust made him grip harder.

His mind shut down as his senses were monopolized by the brute hammering in.

His smothered grunts could still be heard just not enough to resonate to another room.

Gasps turned into sobs as his small little gem was almost pulverized by the large sledgehammer.

The sound of the muscular body slamming into his bottom, the slaps of moist skin-on-skin flowed throughout.

A hand went to his erection and savagely tugged at the speed of light as he was inhumanly pounded into until he exploded and brought his P'Per along when his body tensed and tightened.

The two laid silently in each other's arms and enjoyed the long awaited release, eyes reflecting one another and smiling as wide as one could.

Poy wanted to stay like that forever but Cooper moved away when he caught his breath. He watched his P' sheepishly clean the mess and made sure to dispose of any evidence as he thought about what happened.

It wasn't like his fantasy, he couldn't openly moan like a harlot, it wasn't slow, it was heavenly yet it hurt...a lot...they didn't go at it like rabbits because it was impossible to...as they still have training tomorrow...But it was everything that he had hoped for, because it only matters that it was with his P'Per, his idol, his one and only.

His love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	88. My Engineer - Special 15 - Cooper x Poy

My Engineer - Special 15 - Cooper x Poy - Journey of My Engineer - I Rather Be Sensationalized Than Immaterialized, So Think of Me, Love Me!

(June 2021)

Season 2 was a huge success, they even signed Ryan back as Mek right before filming started as he had terminated his contract with the management company who pushed the blame on him.

They did not meet any of the troubles Season 1 encountered, everything worked out perfectly; no cast or director change, lack of funding, lawsuit, fighting for broadcast network or timeslot, scheduling conflicts, sponsorship and internal management issues.

They made it to the first fan-meet with no problem at all!

Right before the closing announcement, Cooper pulled Poy to center stage.

Talay passed Cooper a bouquet of roses and Perth passed him a small box.

Cooper handed the flowers to Poy then got on one knee, "I don't want to promise you forever. I don't want to put a time on our love. But I promise you this, until the day that you do not love me anymore, I will not let go on your hand."

The fans went wild, the screaming hit sonic boom.

Their managers and the production team dropped most of their pens and boards.

The flashes from the media was blinding.

Cooper had to scream the last part, "Will you be my Duen?"

Poy's tears fell, he had never thought his P'Per would do something like that!

Their contracts haven't ended!

This was just the first fan-meet!

It's public TV!

Yet, nothing mattered!

His heart jumped out, he frantically nodded!

Cooper put a ring on Poy's finger and the other on himself then pulled the crying mess into his embrace. He wiped his tears, ignored all the cameras and passionately kissed his fiancée.

The cheers and applause didn't stop.

...

...

...

In the warm embrace of his lover, a simple question was posed as his nose was nuzzled, "When did Poy fall in love with P'?"

He didn't answer, it was too embarrassing to tell his university and industry senior that he had admired him since many years ago. Instead, he tenderly nibbled and sucked on the plump lower lip of the man holding him, "P'Per...make Poy breathless..." then licked the spot he so delicately mistreated, "And Poy will tell P'."

Cooper looked straight into his adorable junior's daring eyes and arrogantly smirked, his raspy voice resonated, "Challenge accepted."

...

...

...

Cooper did as promised, not only breathless, he ravished Poy to the point that he couldn't even move his pinky.

Poy thought his body would eventually calm down but couldn't, it tingled all over, his bottom still felt like it is being pounded into, his insides won't stop convulsing.

Cooper pulled Poy close, the action made the serotonin infused N' uncontrollably shiver, "Did P' win? Will Poy tell P' now?"

Poy shyly stated, "Four years ago...love at first sight...on campus..." then turned to kiss his P'Per before anything else could be asked.

\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	89. TharaFrong 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother...
> 
> RAWR! You! Why!
> 
> This isn't done, I'm still working on the rest of the story but I feel like I needed to make myself forget what Thara said...so here...enjoy!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143

Bonus - Thara x Frong (Part 1)

Frong wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the disinfectant smelling examination room, "P'Thara? Are you there?"

He lifted the bouquet of fragrant white jasmines to his nose and inhaled, "P'Thara?"

It was late, he was apprehensive about the delivery, his healer boyfriend always has something hidden under his lab coat whenever he requested midnight deliveries. But he couldn't reject Thara, the flowers were part of his daily gifts to his patients. When his mother was in the hospital, he had given her one of those every day to give her encouragement, so how could he say no?

A gentle voice flowed from behind the curtains, "Frong, here, come over."

Frong did as he was told and was greeted with a tender smile, a light kiss was exchanged as Thara received the arrangement. A faint blush appeared, "You can't pay with that."

The doctor chuckled, it's been years, yet this guy still can't act slightly softer or say anything nice unless he's under him.

Thara charmingly bit his lips, "But Ma won't take P's money, so that's the only way P' can pay." He closed in, each step he took forward, the N' took a step backwards...until Frong was propped up against the gray upholstery of the standing examination table.

"P'Thara..." Frong's heart rate spiked, he knew it, Thara's main objective wasn't the delivery, it was the delivery boy. His lower body stirred as he wondered what his physician wants to do to him this time?

Inches apart, hot breath teased each other but did not mingle, "P' received a new piece of equipment today, help P' try it out." He unhurriedly unbuttoned Frong's shirt, his thumbs brushed across the nibs as he removed it.

"Mmmm...P'...this?" His palm patted the contraption behind him, Frong could guess what Thara wanted him to "help" with, it must be what he's currently backed up against, it wasn't there last time...

What is it used for?...

Why did it need testing?...

Why would anyone need a vertical table?...

Why are there so many straps?...

Like how he normally instruct his patients, Thara matter-of-factly indicated, "Shoes, then stand there," and pointed to the retractable foot stand.

Frong instinctively obeyed...

Thara has trained him too well...

Masterful hands undid the belt and his pants soon followed.

Clad in only his boxers, his excitement was apparent but was uneasy, it's still his P'Thara's place of work, what if someone was to walk in on them? "P'...there are still people around..."

Thara thought for a minute, Frong was right, while it was late, hospitals don't sleep..."P'll go lock the door. Don't move."

That wasn't what Frong meant...he may let Thara do what he wants at home but they should be discrete when it's in a public place! Especially here! And also, Duen almost walked in on them last time!

Haven't he learned his lesson?!

Although, thinking back on it, his P' seemed more excited when his intern was outside knocking on the door. He was bent over the doctor's desk being slammed into when the silly N' asked, "Is P'Yim still there?"

Thara pounded in noticeably harder...to the point where he almost audibly cried out...

He had to cover his mouth with both hands to stifle his moans of pleasure...

After Thara shooed the disturbance away, he was done until his legs gave out...

Frong thought about it some more, they can't do it here again, it's too risky...

He stepped a foot back onto the ground, just as the other was about to land, the commander returned, evil stare and authoritative tone, "Noncompliant patients are the worse...get back on."

Frong gulped, he's in for it now, he shouldn't have moved...he should have obeyed...

Frong resumed his position and the attending moved in.

He unbuckled each strap...

*Clink*

*Clink*

*Clink*

Then secured it one at a time, the chest, under the delectable nibs...

*Click*

Around the thighs...

*Click*

Just under the knees...

*Click*

Each one then tightened to make sure there is no escape...no...to make sure the patient is safe...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brother...

RAWR! You! Why!

This isn't done, I'm still working on the rest of the story but I feel like I needed to make myself forget what Thara said...so here...enjoy!

<3

PS_143

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	90. TharaFrong 1.2

Bonus - Thara x Frong (Part 2)

The doctor moved to the operating panel of the electric tilt table, buttons were pressed and the flat surface with the chained patient shifted from 90 to 180 degrees.

Surgically skilled hands brushed every inch of available skin.

The chill in the room had already made his skin crawl adding his boyfriend's touch, it was next to impossible to be calm, nervous voice pretending to be firm whined, "P', please don't. Stop touching me like that. You said this is just to test out...this...what is this?"

Thara ignored the request, why would he ever stop, if anything, he wasn't satisfied, he should have made his N' get naked before strapping him in. Though it will not pose a problem, after all, he's not lacking in the tools department.

He grabbed scissors from the instrument tray and slowly snipped at the silky boxers, carefully up one side, all the while giving an educational lesson, "Electric tilt table, it's used to test unexplained bouts of lightheadedness, dizziness and fainting..."

The chained patient anxiously bit his lips...what did he just get himself into? "P'...please?"

Again Thara disregarded his N' and continued explaining all the functions, possible results and meanings as he cuts the other side.

Frong momentarily spaced out when Thara went into his medical jargon mode...something about hypotension and electrocardioechogram...he has no idea what his P' is talking about nor did he care, he just wants to know why he needs to be strapped in and how come he is ruining his newly purchased boxers!

He was going to model it for him tonight...and maybe...even allow a few pictures to be taken...

He didn't even tell him that it looks good and now it's being shredded...

The final cut was precisely performed, the prize revealed, there was no hiding it anymore, Frong's erection, rearing to be touched, "But, this isn't want P' wants to test out today, you'll see."

The last sentence snapped Frong back to reality, "What?"

The doctor returned the sharp tool then drew his fingertips along the outline of the smooth skin of the erect phallus, it twitched beautifully as he trailed up and down, "Mmm, P'Mhor! Don't!"

Thara faced his blushing subject, lovingly caressed his cheeks and happily took over his lips. He loves it when Frong calls him that, he will never get tired of it. It's a shame that since they've started dating he only calls him that when he's cornered or loses all control during sex; that just makes him want to create more of such situations.

Whenever Frong calls him P'Mhor it always brings him back to the first time he showed him his gentle side. It makes him recall that smile, the one which made his heart flutter and trapped him.

Initially, he hadn't wanted to corrupt such a pure being, he gave him a chance, that time during camp, he gave him an out, told him that they are just P' and N' even though he knew he was lying, not only to Frong but to himself.

He tried but couldn't forget the image of the sunny male taking off his shirt, going into the water and cheerfully splashing around; he had said he was going to delete those pictures taken in secret but kept every single one of them.

Even though he had asked for his Line ID, he couldn't justify calling, texting or openly pursuing him but his actions betrayed his logic. Once a week he went to the flower shop with the pretense of purchasing jasmines just to see if he could randomly bump into him. He had thought he would be content with just seeing his smiling face until it wasn't enough.

The frequency increased to three times a week, to the point where Frong asked if he was planning on cultivating a jasmine forest...

He used all sorts of excuses to cover up the reason as to why he visited so often, even bringing in Cupcake, untruthfully saying jasmine flower is her favorite snack...

Simple conversations turned into late-night dinners, movies and sleepovers.

They became bosom buddies, yet, he still couldn't convince himself to make a move, a year quickly passed by.

It was the younger who finally couldn't take it and angrily demanded an answer, "P'Mhor, no one needs that many jasmines! Stop with these random meetings, coming to the shop when you know I'm there, helping me close, taking me out to eat. I can't take it anymore! I know I'm not imagining it, tell me...tell me that you like me! Tell me we're more than P' and N'!"

At that moment it made him realize how much he couldn't live without seeing that smile and hearing him call his nickname. Instead of a verbal answer, he passionately kissed him.

The rest is history.

Thara gave the most angelic smile as the memories flooded his mind but he isn't one to only reminisce, he's futuristic. He broke the kiss, backed away and went to his desk.

A chill went down Frong's spine, that smile never means anything good, he didn't know why his P' stopped but the reason must not be in his favor.

Thara closed the curtain and took out the new toy that he had purchased from "The Gear Shop" and meticulously soaped, cleaned then dried the bright pink palm-sized sperm looking device. Something new to add to their little collection of vibrators. Though this one is something else, wirelessly controlled through an application on his phone.

He'll have to install it on his lover's cell too...

A villainous smirk appeared for a fraction of a second...

He was looking forward to testing the settings when he gets home but luck have it...

...he needed flowers for his patient's everyday encouragement letters...

...and oh-so coincidently his ideal test subject owns a flower shop...

...and even more by chance, he just so happens to have a new electric tilt table which has straps to keep him in place while he performs such studies...

...perfect timing, place and opportunity.

Without letting Frong see the latest piece of technological advancement, he applied ultrasound gel on it, released the strap tying down the legs then propped them. The most calming voice instructed, "Shh, relax, be good and P'll reward you later."

The coldness hit Frong the moment the rubbery thing touched his entrance, "P'...what...ahhh...P'!" The gadget was gently forced in; slightly painful, a bit uncomfortable, very filling.

Thara admired the sight, the only trace that it's in there is the little tail of an antenna hanging out. Before Frong could adjust he turned it on, low pulse, it earned him a whimper. He played around with the other patterns, wave, shatter, fireworks and earthquake as he looked at his N's face making mental notes as to which ones made Frong close his eyes, bite his lip or uncontrollably whine.

It's not the first time Thara had used a device on him but it was still a surprise, it's not like the others where he can see the controller in his hand, it looked like his P' was just pressing his cell phone. He pursed his lips to hold his moans, he must not let him know that he's enjoying it, if not, it will only arouse the other party more. If he can control it with the phone in his hand there was no stopping him from activating it with his own phone...

Smart Frong, that was exactly what Thara had in mind. Being a full-time attending requires him to be in the hospital more often than he likes, he has been trying to find a way to spend more quality time with his neglected boyfriend. What better way than to randomly send a love shock when he misses him.

But he had to make sure the instrument wasn't too loud and to see what is the highest level that Frong can take, he cannot let his boyfriend embarrass himself in public. He slid the tip of his finger up on the small rectangular screen, a bit at a time, from low to medium, then to high; only minimal moaning...

Thara turned it back down and with a serious face charted his result like he's really triaging.

He tried different combinations of settings and modes, one after another as he jotted down the results, Frong held back as best as he could but couldn't stop the tiny whines and whimpers each time the pattern and speed changed.

He held back from asking his P'Mhor to stop until it hit the highest speed on earthquake mode, he couldn't take it any longer, "NGGGGHHHNNNN! P'!!! No more, please!!! Too much!"

The vibrator's sound wasn't loud but Frong continuously made noises no matter what setting it was on...likely his plan to randomly send a signal throughout the day wasn't going to work...though, he wondered if that's really the case or if it's because he knows it's only them in the room so he's freely making those sounds?

What if he isn't given a choice and must hide it?

But how is he going to be able to test that theory out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	91. TharaFrong 1.3

Bonus - Thara x Frong (Part 3)

*Knock*

*Knock*

A cute voice sounded, "P'Tharaaaa!!!"

Perfect!

Thara knew exactly who is at the door, his clueless trainee cousin who is the most gullible and innocent person on Earth. After so many years with Bon he figured Duen would be somewhat corrupted but he's still so naive. However, he is the perfect catalyst, since Duen was Frong's initial crush there is no way he'd want him to know what predicament he's in, he'll definitely keep it down if he's in the room. And even if the person behind the curtain can't hold it in and make a sound he can easily tell Duen it's coming from his phone. The silly N' of his won't suspect anything.

He slyly looked at the strapped patient and smiled wide as he melodically asked, "Who is it?"

The adorable N' at the door loudly shouted, "P'Thara! It's Duen, I saw P'Yim before, is he still here? Oh! And that new electric tilt table! Can I test it out! Na, na, na!!! P' can I come in?"

The setting was increased to max fireworks the moment Duen said, "P'Yim."

A slew of curses floated around in Frong's mind. Damn it!!! Fuck!!! Make it stop!!! The thing jumped around inside, it violently hit his walnut-sized gland with such immense force that he almost screamed.

It was too much!

It felt so pleasurable that he almost prematurely shot his load...

He didn't understand, why does N'Duen always show up at the worse possible time! Does he have some sort of find "P'Thara and P'Yim together during their sexy escapade" radar?

The reaction surprised Thara, so his boyfriend can keep it down.

A charmingly evil grin donned the doctor's face.

Fear resonated in Frong's eyes, he had an inkling as to what his P'Mhor wanted to do...No, please! He cannot let Duen see him like this, "P'! No!"

Why does his P' get a kick out of things like this!

It's like these cousins colludingly planned his demise...

First his emotions then his heart and ultimately his body...he's so helpless against them...

Thara lowered the setting and opened a roll of gauze for Frong to bite onto as a sound muffler...for just in case; while he likes teasing his boyfriend, he's not the type to humiliate him in public.

While reluctant, he had no choice but to clamp on, he wasn't in any position to negotiate...and since he knows there's no way his P' is going to release him...having that in his mouth was better than biting his lips to hold down his voice...

The doctor gently patted Frong's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Shhh, don't worry, P' won't let him see you like this...this is P's special privilege."

Thara opened the door to let Duen in but stopped him at his desk, "The table isn't fully set up yet I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow."

Excitedly Duen nodded but doesn't leave, "How about P'Yim? I saw him holding a bunch of flowers before, he must be here to see you, did he leave yet? I didn't get to greet him."

Thara pressed his screen a few times...high shatter...

Frong wanted to die, the moment N'Duen called him by that nickname he bestowed him, his bottom felt like it was being churned! The damn thing inside him oscillated violently. He could only bite onto the roll of cotton to keep from making any noise as he clenched his fists.

Thara blatantly lied and told Duen, "He left already."

Again the screen was pressed but this time to lower the setting.

Dejectedly, Duen gave a pout but the next second went back to his hyper self, "Aw, next time, let's all go out for ice cream! P'Thara and P'Yim! Me with P'Bon, it'll be a double date!"

Frong heard and tensed in anticipation, what a smart move, the device in him again furiously vibrated and it seems even the motions differed again.

Thara squinted his eyes...medium earthquake...

Frong could only hope that the clueless N' leaves soon, if not, he might give himself away!

As Thara was about to answer another voice joined, "Baby, where did you go? P' was looking all over for you." The newcomer hugged onto the intern doctor and acted spoiled, "P' spent a lot of energy walking around, come, give P' a kiss to recharge."

Frong paled...

Bon...

His arch-nemesis!

He definitely cannot let that jackass see him like this, gagged and tied down with a vibrator in his ass! Even though he's doesn't think of Duen like that anymore, they have been politely interacting with each other the last few years and will eventually be cousin-in-laws but they still couldn't get along! If Bon sees him like this, there is no way he won't rub it in his face for the rest of his life!

Thara hadn't expected such an unknown and knew what Frong was thinking, he immediately turned off the device. While N'Duen is always clueless that clever boyfriend of his isn't...his purpose was to test the toy, not get his beloved so mad at him that he'll have to sleep on the couch for the next month.

Bon thought it was quite weird, the generally courteous doctor looked surprised the moment he walked in and continuously looked at his phone. He has never seen him direct his attention to his cell over conversing with others.

He looked around and noticed odd details.

The curtains were closed, a pair of pants on the floor...and shoes?

There was an open box on the table.

Why does it look so familiar?

Is that the same thing that P'Lit tried to sell to him the other day?

He had finally convinced Duen to take a small field trip with him and had wanted to buy the wireless device so he could love him anytime and anywhere when they're apart but Duen firmly refused. The reason? He would never be able to keep his voice down...which is quite true. He begged but Duen did learn something over the years together, he threatened to never cook for him in just the apron again if he did, so, of course, he couldn't buy it but it seems P'Lit found another buyer.

Bon chuckled, gave Thara a knowing smile, winked then loudly said, "Give our best regards to Frong," and demandingly dragged Duen away.

As Duen was pulled away, right before the door closed he added in one last sentence, "But P'Thara didn't answer if he and P'Yim will go have ice cream with us next time..."

Once the door slammed shut...

Max...

Earthquake...

Frong was about to lose it, why does the silly N' keep saying P'Yim!!! Next time, he'll have to make sure Duen only calls him P'Frong!!! He must!!! His P'Mhor is too petty!!!

Please no!!!

Stop it!!!

Thara locked the door and once Frong heard the click his sexy grunts stopped by the gauze escaped, "Mhhhh, ah, uh, P'!"

Thara slowly walked back to his test subject and admired the sight for a minute, seeing him struggle as he's stimulated to the point of no return. It's too beautiful, he didn't want to stop it but knew he should as he's already received the results; besides, he doesn't want a mere electronic device to make that body cum, he wanted to do it himself. He turned off the vibrating apparatus, removed the silencer then unstrapped Frong.

The most aggrieved face was shown as the sperm-looking toy was removed, Frong grabbed his clothes so he could get dressed and leave before even more things would be done to him but instead was gripped, "How are you going to walk with this?"

Thara bent him over the flat surface, spanked him once and firmly commanded, "Don't move."

Frong wanted to but he knew it was going to be worse if he didn't listen, after all, there is nowhere to hide...because they had moved in together two years ago...same room, same bed, there was no avoiding it...even if he returned home, he'll have to face the music sooner or later.

Also, his perverted doctor was right, there was no way he could walk around when he's so aroused...

...and...

...even though he was frightened and anxious that they might be discovered...

...it had undoubtedly excited him to no end...

What has his P'Thara turned him into...

He obediently waited.

Thara knew Frong wouldn't get mad at something like that so he playfully asked, "P' didn't know Bon was going to show up, are you mad at P'?" as he opened the bottle of gel and slathered it on his fingers. He gently rubbed at the twitching opening that was previously abused by the toy and slowly edged a digit in while the other hand jerked the painfully hard erection.

Frong didn't answer, he only gripped the sides of the temporary bed as best as he could while trying to hold back his voice. He wasn't particularly mad, more embarrassed than angry so he wasn't sure what to say.

Another finger was added and the speed quickened, he became unable to stay silent, strained little grunts filled the room. He wished they were back at their sound-proofed condo where every room had been reinforced.

He was fingered until the prodding digits easily slipped in and out and waited for the third to fill him but unexpectedly his P'Mhor went straight for the pleasure gland.

The grip in front tightened and pressure behind increased, his breathing hitched as he released and whimpered.

As he relished his climax the table was lowered and the clank of a belt buckle and crinkling of a wrapper being torn was heard. He was flipped, pushed to lay down and legs held as the white-robed healer pushed halfway in, "Love, you haven't answered, are you upset with P'?"

Frong wanted to act spoiled so his lusty devil in disguise would pamper him a little but didn't get to as the whole length was pushed in, his knees pushed into his shoulders and mouth covered. He wanted to moan, yell, scream but was stopped by a wet invading tongue.

Eyes closed to enjoy the swirling and rapid hammering, his own tongue fought and hips moved in conjunction to the man on top of him. He held his ankles to further give his P'Mhor better access.

Thara broke the kiss and roughly and thoroughly raided his channel while pinching his nipples until he could no longer whimper. He could only give breathless gasps from his agape mouth as even sounding moans were too difficult.

The doctor slowed down and let go of the twins now tender and swollen, he gently licked one while leisurely going in and out.

The mewls returned, little purrs...

He switched to the other one to pay it equal attention, flicking his tongue...

The whimpers renewed...

As he sucked and nipped he decided, the little device is best left for home use, he loves hearing his N'Frong in this state too much and feels he would be missing out on one of the best parts; he'll just have to manage his schedule better.

The speed picked up and he abandoned the nib, one hand held onto his N's waist, the other on the revitalized erection as he pummeled and pumped like a mad doctor until they both released. The question, long forgotten as it no longer mattered because they both knew what the answer is, it was arousing...exhilarating.

...

...

...

After calming and refreshing themselves the pair decided to head home to continue their little "experiment" but the plan was thwarted. Just before reaching the exit, a fellow colleague patted Thara on the back and jokingly whined, "Do you have to work so hard and make us look bad? Here even when you're not on-call. How are the rest of us going to survive!"

Frong turned and gave his P' the most questioning look.

Thara looked away and pretended like nothing happened.

He scrunched up his face and demanded an answer, "P', why were you at the hospital so late when you weren't even scheduled? Now that I think about it...isn't tomorrow your off day?! Why did you tell Ma you needed the jasmines tonight?!"

The one being question scratched the back of his head, he almost got away with it...guess his "luck" ran out...he gave his most charming smile, "Love, let's talk about this when we get home."

In the end, they talked it out and when Frong found out Thara's scheme, he sent him to the couch for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	92. My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - The Morning After (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cindygao0217
> 
> Continuation of RamKing 3.4 That Adult Toy Store
> 
> I apologize that this took so long, CooperPoy and TharaFrong stories took longer than I had expected and this one is also a lot wordier than originally planned. It'll come in a few parts. Most of it is done, just carefully editing it.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143

My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - The Morning After - Part 1 - Special Request

RamKing 6.1 The Morning After

An aching body moved to avoid the sunlight in his eyes only to immediately regret the decision; King wanted to cry, everything hurt. His damn mutt had tied him up and teased him for half of the night then ruthlessly fucked him for the remaining half.

He used the pretense of a tantric massage to make him shamefully beg!

The image of himself saying, "Shove your cock all the way in and fuck me now!" flowed into his mind.

His voice, those moans that were more slutty than a porn star's rung in his ears.

His body, folded, held and stretched in the most ungraceful positions flashed before his eyes.

He didn't understand it, how is it that he's always the one who goes crazy with want?

Why is it that he has not been able to make Ram lose control like he does?

Whether it's him being topped or the other way around, it always ends up being him wantonly screaming for more.

Is he not good enough to make his N' die with want like he always seems to?

No, that must not be it, it's just because he's never given the opportunity to genuinely tease Ram!

He's handsome and attractive! Many people want him and he's sure he can make 90%, maybe 95%, of the people beg! It's just with Ram, he never got the chance to use his alluring King-ly flirting skills!

After their mess of a first kiss and then not seeing each other for a few weeks thereafter, the moment he returned home and walked through the door, he was dragged into the bedroom. Without a single word, he was pressed down, had the life kissed out of him and then was loved all night long.

Ever since then, Ram always initiated, brought home toys and thought of different ways to spice things up. He never had to proposition him or do anything out of the ordinary and when he wants it, a few kisses would be enough to start the chain of events. Very little is needed before he is then dragged to the sofa or bed...table...shower...or pushed to the wall...or floor...and pleasured until he can't walk. That must be the reason why! It's because before he can do anything his horn dog already tires him out to the point where he can't retaliate. But, if given the chance, he's sure it will be different! He just needs a way to really be in control for once!

For the sake of his slightly bruised ego, he swore he'll make his N' do the same!

But...just...not...today...

Currently, he is too fragile to put up a commendable fight.

A foot made its way onto the cold floor, a pitiful whine, "Owwww..."

The other foot landed, an agonizing grunt, "Uhhh..." as he heaved himself off the bed.

As gingerly as possible he made his way to the bathroom, even though he could barely stand, he had to endure, as a shower is necessary. He can't even count how many times that beast of his exploded in him last night, they really should use condoms again but he loves the raw feel instead of the unpleasant latex.

Ram's formidable cock as it enters him, he can feel every inch, his smooth skin touching his insides, the heat running through his body as he's stretched, rubbing as he plunges in and pulls out, them, connected together...

He shook his head, stop it!

The hell is wrong with him?!

Did he not get enough last night?!

Now is not the time to think of something like that!

Especially when his legs are already like jelly...

As the hot water splashed on his exhausted body turning his skin pink, King thought of many questionable plans to make his pup howl to the moon, though all of them ended up with him being ravaged until he can't make it out of bed...his own mind was betraying him telling him there's no way he will make Ram scream and beg like he always does.

With a scowl on his face King limped out of the bathroom, he clumsily put on his clothes as he mentally mapped out his less-than-perfect schemes while rubbing his sore hips.

Ram saw his P' hobble out and painfully get dressed, he felt awful, the perfect score he gave himself last night quickly went to negative 100. He should have held back a little but when he heard his P'King's demand to be fucked, he lost it. Disregarding everything, he went at it ferociously and forgot that his boyfriend doesn't have the strength or stamina that years of training and upkeep bestowed upon him. Each time King told him to go harder or faster, he obliged and gave it his all.

Now, the beautiful face was scrunched up and frowning. He was afraid King might be upset with him and without a thought held onto the tethers and with the longest sentence ever, offered, "P'King, sorry, I didn't mean it, don't be mad. When you're better, you can tie me up and do what you want."

King being disrupted by an apologetic Ram blinked twice, did he look angry? He's aching, yes, sore, definitely but he wasn't the least bit mad, he's moody-looking because it's difficult to move around. Though, since he offered, now he doesn't have to rack his brain to strategize and not only that, he can take it one step further. Arms folded across his chest and a sham of a pout appeared, "Hmpf, that's it?"

Ram thought he was in the doghouse and freely proposed more, "Blindfold, tickler, paddle, anything P'King wants."

King tilted his head and with a pondering face pretended to give it a thought even though he has already internally agreed, "Hmm..."

Anxious to get his P' to smile again Ram gently hugged on and nuzzled King's neck with his face, he inhaled and gently kissed his neck. He was already aroused by his boyfriend's freshly showered scent but reminded himself to be good, "I'll behave, I won't do anything unless P' tells me to...and even if P' tell me to, I promise I'll go easy..."

A slight smile flashed for a brief second, "Let me think about it." King was thoroughly amused, all he needs to do is pretend to be angry and it gets him anything that he wants?

For someone so smart, how did he just figure that out?

He should really do that more often!

Ram didn't see the little grin and was completely tricked, he had to get his P'King to forgive him and pulled out the sad little puppy whine as he sweetly whimpered, "P'Kinggggg..."

King broke the moment he heard it and couldn't pretend any longer, he is too weak to his oversized fluff ball's cute act, "Okayyyy, fine."

...

...

...

King spent the next day and a half resting, laying around and being pampered. He didn't have to move a finger. Breakfast, lunch and dinner all made by Ram, although, it's not like he can cook anyways but usually they would go out together and buy ingredients. By Sunday night he was back to 100%. He had wanted to wait until next weekend to take up Ram's offer and chain him up but the hyper canine excitedly turned down that idea.

Instead, Ram dragged him into the shower, thoroughly cleaned himself and him and when they emerged, threw all the toys, blindfold, lube and condoms on the bed then laid spread eagle in the middle then wrapped the tethers around his ankles and one of his wrist...

With a silly smile on his face and absolutely no shame at all, he shook his free hand at him, "P', I can't get the last one."

King was dumbfounded, he did a double-take, when did his Ram get more shameless than Bon...

What is this?

He's supposed to be, at least, slightly reluctant...

...and while he was likely not going to shyly say, "No, P'King, don't..."

...he should give a little resistant...

...or be naughty and pretend to pull his limbs away...

...is this really retaliation if he wants it and is more excited than he is?....

...why is he so willing...it's like...he's been waiting for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	93. My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - The Morning After (Part 2)

My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - The Morning After - Part 2 - Special Request

RamKing 6.2 The Morning After

Ram indeed has been patiently waiting for it ever since he offered and it was all that he could think of. While at first it was an impulsive well-to-do offer to appease King, after the idea of being tied up and locked away forever by his one and only brewed in his mind for the last day and a half, it became somewhat of a distorted fantasy of his.

The more he fetishized about being unable to move at all as he's licked all over by his P's wet tongue, the more aroused he got.

He imagined King taking the initiative to thoroughly own him!

Ram wondered what it would be like when he's blindfolded, will his P' wantonly stare? He knew his P' has always liked to stare at his body but whenever King's caught he would shyly turn away. He can't wait to have King freely appreciate him with his eyes, after all, that's why he still trains so hard even though he doesn't professionally box anymore.

He had pleasured King for two hours until he begged, he wonders how long he could last?

He couldn't wait to experience having his P' tease him to that point, he was so excited that if he had a tail, it would be wagging!

King didn't understand how it turned out like this as he secured the last binding then gently tied the blindfold. This is supposed to be punishment but Ram made it seem like it's his special reward for being a good pup.

He was at a loss as to how he should start?

The muscular body tied down in front of him was a different experience, a new sight. They've seen each other naked many times before yet he's never had the guts to candidly and lustfully stare like now, not having to worry that Ram might look back at him as he shamefully drools over that chiseled body.

Today, he can take his time and explore every nanometer, he won't miss a spot. And he'll definitely make him uncontrollably moan like he did!

King gave Ram a quick peck then grabbed the feather and intricately ran it from head to toes as a warm-up. The plume touched every spot except the proud erection, he has yet to get a squeak out of the tight-lipped lad...it was quite discouraging...

Ram only smiled, it was slightly unpleasant, tingled, yet enjoyable, it aroused him more than it tickled. He only wished it was his P's actual hands touching him, the feather's touch is too light and without any warmth.

Great minds think alike, fingertips replaced the feather and glided and traced each line of every tattoo, followed by soft lips and moist tongue.

"Hmmmmmm...P'..." A moan of satisfaction was heard, he was only getting started!

It was rare for Ram to get such treatment, usually, he's the one kissing King all over, that beautiful face and delicious body, soft white skin, perfectly narrow waist, squeezable butt, slender legs which would wrap around him and slim ankles that he would hold onto when he maneuvers him into all sorts of positions.

If he could, he would hold onto him forever!

He wanted to plunge into him right away but he knew he had to hold out, he had said he was going to behave...but it didn't mean he couldn't ask for something more, "P', that feels wonderful, please, keep going, go lower."

That's more like it, soon, he will be begging!

King didn't descend, this is what Ram gets for being "nice" and "massaging" him! While it was freaking hot, it made him die with want and scandalously beg, he is definitely going to make him do the same!

He nibbled the fleshy lobe of his ear while playing with his nipples, the hands continued as the lips went from one side of the neck to the other and intermittently in between where tongues would tango.

Laying on his back, his erection was begging to be gripped, leaking and a darker shade than the rest of his body, "P', please, touch me there."

King was as cruel as can be and pretended like he didn't hear his mutt, his fingers kept on rolling the twins as he continued making marks on his neck and clavicle.

Today, he is going to pay him back for all the times which he made him have to wear a turtleneck!

When he's satisfied that there is no way he is going to be able to cover up, he went slightly lower but not to where Ram needed.

The swollen nipples were hard as can be, he pressed it and made it soft, then roll them again to make them hard. He repeated it until they were red, his N' would have a hard time tomorrow if he doesn't wear an undershirt.

Like all the times that he's done it to him, the pup will now have a taste of how uncomfortable it is to have sensitive nipples. How each time he moves, they will be erect...How it would rub on his shirt and make him restlessly aroused throughout the day.

The one in control went lower to a nib and slowly licked, around the peak, all around, gentle and slow.

One round, two, three...

Ram never knew his P' could be such a tease!

It was driving him mad!

How did he never know about this side of King?

Well, thinking about it, it's probably because he always attacked him first. Even if King just gives him a chaste kiss it makes him want to throw him into bed then do him until he's exerted all his energy, which is pretty much endless...

He's so hard right now!

He understands why his P' would think the massage was torture, he was only 10 minutes in and already saying please, he had "massaged" his P' for over two hours..."P', please, I was wrong, go lower, naa?"

Of course, King doesn't listen, this is a once in a lifetime chance for him to show Ram what he's made of. For most of the year, he's been on the receiving end of the teasing, now that he has a free pass, he's not going to give it up for the world. What Ram did the other day, he's going to double, no, triple it! He had made him so sexually frustrated, he must make him experience it too. He only repeated what Ram had told him to do, the biggest smile donned his face, "Shhh, relax."

He knew he was in for it...he now knows to never promise his P'King anything like this ever again...it wasn't fair, he really was only trying to give him a massage, he didn't know about the consequences! His P'King, on the other hand, is deliberately doing this to him!

He wondered if acting cute would get him some relief, while difficult to voice, he had to try, "P'King, Ram's wrong, Ram really only wanted to give P'King a massage. Forgive Ram. Naaaaa."

King laughed internally, his puppy wolf is so cute, he thinks talking like a spoiled brat will get him off, it's not going to work this time!

Especially when he has him chained!

The pup needs a lesson!

He hardened his heart and continued.

Ram gave his best puppy whine ever, he needs him to go lower, it was too painful! Was this what his P' endured? He had unknowingly wronged him but it didn't mean he had to knowingly do the same to him!

While King slightly wavered he didn't falter, he's keen to his tricks by now. Even the cutest puppy whine won't make him give in!

He stopped his actions and grabbed the small leather paddle and with a bit of force smacked the side of Ram's butt.

Ram was quite surprised, he had done it to King before but never the other way around, it felt great, a slight bit of pain, tingling as the aftermath but most horrifyingly, it made him even more aroused, "Mmm, P', more, please, there." The veins on his arms showed as he clenched his fists to stop himself from breaking the straps.

That was not what King had expected, although, that was more or less what he had said to Ram when he first used it on him...so he likes it as much as he does...they really are meant for each other.

King gave him another spank on the other side then dragged it along his waist then down the sensitive skin of the deeply v-shaped inguinal crease. Lightly, over his sac but still avoiding the tall soldier standing at attention, one slap each to his inner thighs.

Ram deeply inhaled and moaned, "Nghhhh, P', please, blow me."

King cocked an eyebrow, he's never heard that one before, usually they just kind of went with the flow, Ram rarely requested anything, it just doesn't happen often. Generally, like the other day, he would be teased to the point where he demands "things" and in the end, he would be done until he passes out. He's really getting somewhere today. His smile could not get any bigger.

King drags the paddle over the body but continues to avoid the most deprived part. A light hit every so often but not enough to leave any lasting marks.

Each one made Ram bite his lips, he wasn't used to this, to being tied down and lovingly abused, he wanted to see his P'King, to see the look on his face as he dominates him.

It was different than what he had imagined for the last day and a half. He's endured many rough sessions of training, cutting weight, roadwork until he could no longer stand, hours upon hours of push and pull-ups, and round after round of being in the ring but this is worse than everything added together. It's ridiculous that his P'King can make everything else irrelevant and him go off the deep end in less than half an hour.

He wants to see him, hold him, be in him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	94. My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - The Morning After (Part 3)

My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - The Morning After - Part 3 - Special Request

RamKing 6.3 The Morning After

Ram desperately pleaded, "P', take off the blindfold?"

"Uhhhh!" Another sounding smack to his bottom, this time, it left a pink mark.

"Shh!" King was getting a kick out of it, he knew his mutt was always aroused around him but didn't know he was that unable to handle being teased.

He is having too much fun!

Is this what Ram feels when he does it to him?

If so, he understands why he takes such pleasure in it now!

Though what King didn't know is when Ram does it, he really doesn't mean for it to sexually frustrate him, he's just being a caring boyfriend trying to please and help him...granted in unconventional ways...

Ram tries again as his body shook with want, maybe his offer was a mistake, if his P' really wants to pay him back for the other night...there is still over an hour left...there is no way he can last until then.

...or so he thought, as he didn't know King planned on tripling the time...

Another pitiful whine, "P', please, mouth...or hands...there...hurts..."

King was thrilled, this is the most vulnerable he's seen him in a while, he could get used to this, his ego was slightly mended.

He was absolutely right, it's not that he can't get Ram to beg like a good pup, it's just because he wasn't given the chance.

He's more than capable, he's The King after all!

He's not to be messed with!

Another sounding spank landed on the side of Ram's butt cheek, "We've just started, behave!"

Ram's arms and legs pulled the flimsy straps, his inner beast wanted to break the tethers and pull down his P' then fuck him into the next lifetime.

He wants his ass!

To plunge into that hot channel and flood it with himself!

He never knew being tied down would turn him on so much, he couldn't stop thinking about ravishing his torturer!

King knew if Ram wanted to break free it would be an easy task but he can't allow it, another hit to the other side and the only thing that will make the lustful monster yield, he warned, "Break it and no sex for a month!"

A growl escaped but he settled back down...30 days! There was no way he would be able to handle that! He had to reason with his P', if not, he'll really uncontrollably break the useless shackles and be in the doghouse, "P'King, I was really only trying to give you a relaxing massage, I was wrong...I promise I won't do it again...please?"

Of course, King doesn't heed but he partially obliged.

His hand went to the pained manhood and dragged a finger down from slit to base. Ram's shiver made him so proud of himself. He pressed and gripped then slightly licked the tip.

All the controlled breathing the boxing lessons taught him went to the wind as his chest heaved erratically, "Uhhh, P'! Please!"

King complete ignored him and went at his own speed, as slow as possible and only with the tip of his tongue. He flickered the bulbous tip while enjoying the tiny grunts coming from the owner of the cock he was mischievously playing with.

Ram bucked up in hopes he can shove himself into King's mouth but was unsuccessful. A loud smack sounded as King left a handprint on the side of his glute and he sucked in air.

Quivering with want he pulled on the tethers again as King went back to paying the littlest bit of attention to his tormented cock...

Ram couldn't take it anymore, he has never been bullied to this point! Actually, he's never been bullied at all! No one had ever dared...

He had never expected King to be so adamant about not touching him fully!

To hell with it!

His P'King will forgive him!

Besides, there was no way his P' can ever keep his own threat, there was no way he'd survive a month without breaking down and letting him have his way with him.

The restraints were pulled taunt...

He needs his release!

He needs to be inside his P'King!

He flexed and pulled hard!

*Snap*

*Snap*

*Snap*

*Snap*

They easily broke.

It was never able to hold him back, he knew that and King did too.

The moment he was loose, he tore the blindfold and cuffs off.

Large eyes looked at Ram, it looked like the bunny King from his dream, staring at his delicious carrot, it made him even harder than he already was.

Remembering how submissive that little cottontail was...

With tears in his eyes, calling him Goshujin-Sama while being pounded into...

He wants him!

Now!

All hell broke loose!

King wasn't sure what he's supposed to feel, angry that Ram didn't listen and ruined his chance of teasing him to death or excited that his begging pup turned back into the dominating Alpha who has "that" look on his face, so fucking wild and erotically handsome!

He wanted to continue his game but subconsciously, he knew Ram was going to break free and then roughly manhandled him. While it is physically taxing, it is so satisfying. Teasing Ram was curiously amusing but being eaten by him is most pleasurable.

King's shoulders were pressed down and lips claimed, the body on top rubbed and grabbed the one below, whatever he could get a hold of.

Frantic kisses made its way down.

Ram pushed King's legs up and went straight for the rim, he insanely tongued the waiting hole. He wanted to pamper it a bit more but his erection was driving his mind, he couldn't wait!

The cold lube was slathered onto King and a finger roughly pushed in, "Ahhh, Ram!!! Be gentle!"

He pumped fast and hard, he needed to get him ready as soon as possible!

He was more frenzied than usual, he wanted his release.

Another one entered, he oscillated and went even faster until the other party lustfully moaned.

While King knew it was going to happen sooner or later, he didn't want to believe it, it hasn't even been half an hour and his damn mutt already turned the tables and had him on his back and screaming..."Ram! Ah, stop...I'm supposed to...uh, ah, uhhh...mmmm...yes...there!!!" Once Ram pushed on to his pleasure gland everything was forgotten. Who cares if he's shamefully moaning? They're in the comfort of their own home...so he'll give it a pass as long as he continues hitting that spot, "Fuck!!! Yes!!! Harder! UaHHHhahghhh!"

Ram removed his fingers and pushed his waiting erection past the ring of muscle, "Mmmmmm, P', you feel so good!"

He pushed further, "P'King, I'm sorry."

In to the hilt, "I'll make it up next time..."

He pulled out his full length and then slammed all the way back in making King loudly yip, "Please?"

He repeated the motion causing another yelp, "P', okay?"

He kept on and made King pathetically whimper, "P', say yes."

"... ... ...uh...ahhhh...ahhh...uh...yes...fine...just continue...just fuck me!" There was no way King could say no, those thrusts that Ram knew he loved, he kept on hitting his spot, he knew how to please him too well. The question wasn't even needed...yet his N' wanted him to say it and give in!

Ram pulled out all the way again and drove back in to him, it made him completely abandon the idea of making the man on top beg and scream, it was a losing battle from the start...

Ram went at it like a beast in heat.

He pushed King's knees into his shoulder and wildly thrust into him at an angle as the moans flowed around the room. He screwed his P' until he shot all over his abdomen, without pause he flipped him onto his stomach and pushed him into the mattress. Ram laid on top and plunged in again, a hoarse whisper into his beloved's ear, "P'King, do you know, from just a kiss, you make me lose control," as he rapidly moved again.

"Your body makes me die with want," each time he went from tip to hilt a loud groan was heard while the one under whined and whimpered.

"P'King, you make me die with want," he pulled King's ass up and quickly hammered in and out while one hand jerked frantically.

King didn't have to tell Ram to go any harder or faster because it was already too much. He had no way of getting out coherent words as he was too busy woefully mewing from the sheer force pushing into him.

Both moaned uninhibitedly.

"Ahh, Ning...slow...ahhh...almost..." King was ready again, his front and back were too over stimulated, he needed a minute but wasn't given it...

Ram was more savage than normal, his thrusts almost shoved King into the headboard railing.

King had to push back to avoid being crushed but when he did, Ram again forcefully went all the way in, "AHHHHHHHHH RAM!!!" King came once more and fell flat onto the mattress but Ram didn't stop, he hooked onto his shoulders and pressed in more.

"Ai'Ning!!! Please...just...again...came...ahh...pleaseee...Ram!!!" King was teary-eyed, his sensitive ass, cock and body were too alert, he needed a minute, "Pleaseeee, Ram...AHHhhhh..."

"P'King...almost...hold on..." Ram was close, he knew King was likely too responsive and sore but he couldn't stop, he hasn't had his release yet...

Ram held on tightly and angled in, each hit directly plunged into his little gland which was already enlarged and abused to the point where he felt like he was going to die...without coming down from his climax, it was being pounded into again, he couldn't handle it! "Ram...ahhh...no...not that...there...uhhhh...way...too much...AHHhHHHHH!"

Ram didn't hear anything, he went faster and harder and bit into King's shoulder as he released and overflowed the channel and the body underneath screamed from the pain of teeth on sensitive skin.

King quivered, maybe he hit another high but he wasn't sure, his body felt numb after Ram came and let go...

Once Ram calmed, he realized what he had done and gently licked the mark, "P'King, does it hurt? I'm sorry..."

"Mmm...sleep..." King didn't have the strength to reprimand his unrestrained wolf pup, his senses slowly came back and was in pain...everywhere...

...he's never been bitten that hard before!

But...he felt content because he made his mutt mad with want...

As he slowly drifted off, he reasoned, different people lose control differently. He'll just take comfort in the fact that only he can make Ram horny with just a kiss. It was a consolation prize but one that only he is awarded.

When one really think about it, who wants who more?

Ram or him?

Considering Ram broke all the restraints in less than half an hour of being played with by him while he endured over two hours.

Who owns who more?

It's an unclear line but does it matter? It's only important that they are each other's.

Just because Ram doesn't scream like a harlot doesn't mean he's always the one on the losing side.

Just cause Ram tires him out doesn't mean anything, it's just because his Ning's stamina is ungodly...how many can actually match up.

He's already keeping up better than most...

He'll figure out a way to keep up sooner or later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	95. My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - A Day at the Gym (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @WisherBlue
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long.
> 
> Please note, I know gyms are generally not that pretty or clean but for the sake of the story just go along with it and imagine the newest and most expensive luxurious gym in the world.
> 
> This story brings back a lot of physically painful but funny memories. An ex-boyfriend had taught me how to train like a real boxer, from the exercises and drills to how to wrap my hands and cut weight. It's something that I will never forget...because it was strenuous as all hell and absolutely tiring! I was stupid for requesting it...After the first session, everything hurt and I wasn't able to move for a good few days. So...while a small Asian chick with pink gloves hitting the heavy bag looks quite cool, it isn't as easy as one would think. The things I remember the most, that stupid jump rope, sweating like no tomorrow and puffy hands...
> 
> Long story short, I didn't last long enough to go into any ring LOL
> 
> Okay, enough about my life story because no one cares.
> 
> Just remember, boxing is not for the faint of heart and takes a huge amount of dedication.
> 
> Go appreciate the boxers/fighters around you.
> 
> Please vote and comment to show your love!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143

My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - A Day at the Gym - Part 1- Special Request

RamKing 7.1 A Day at the Gym

King lazily woke from his spot on Ram's chest, fingers lightly walked from pecs to abs as he lewdly admired the sleeping body. He wondered if he would ever be able to have such well-defined muscles. He looked at his own insignificant 6-pack which disappears whenever he eats too much...the previous question answered, probably not.

The wandering hand continued harassing the motionless body as images from a week ago played in his mind. He had the Spartan chained up and threatened to withhold sex for a month if he broke free, he had the upper hand but the brute snapped the flimsy cuffs and turned it all around.

He was then thoroughly done and painfully bitten.

The punishment that he had promised his disobedient wolf pup was also not implemented. Instead, all the nights afterwards, Ram made him moan, scream and beg like a harlot over and over again, he was utterly loved in every way from dusk to dawn; continuously ravished to the point where he could not remain conscious.

It's too embarrassing, his slightly mended ego was reverted back to its damaged state.

He's not sure what happened but since the metaphoric shackles were broken, it's like the most energetic beast ever to walk the Earth suddenly woke with no way to be tamed or satisfied.

At first, he had put up a bit of resistant to try to stop the advances but every time he is pressed down and passionately kissed, it becomes fruitless. His half-assed futile attempts to hinder the eventual situation were then thrown out the window.

It took seven days for him to admit it but better late than never...there is no winning against his Ram. Since there is no way to beat him, he might as well just join him, besides, it's not that he doesn't enjoy it, he just wishes he could last longer and subsequently not be that tired.

He needed to figure out a way to improve to a certain degree or at least so that he won't be overexerted on a daily basis.

The initial night, he had hazily decided that sooner or later he'll figure out a way to keep up, although, the question of how was not answered. Though, there must be a way!

What can he do to try to match his boxer boyfriend's stamina?

Fingertips dawdled and landed on powerful hands, the perceived-to-be most terrific idea popped into his head.

...

...

...

Later that day, Ram packed his gym bag and got ready to leave but was stopped.

King enthusiastically pumped his arms and announced, "Ai'Ning, I'm going to the gym with you from now on!"

Why?

King's solution to the problem was to learn how to box and who better to teach him than the fighter whom he's currently dating.

Ram scrunched his face, he's reluctant as once he enters the ring he becomes a different person, he didn't want to scare his P'King but he couldn't flat-out refuse him either. He contemplated it for a few minutes, it could be interesting, he nodded but warned, "Fine...but P', I won't go easy on you..."

King gave Ram a pout, he had lured him in since day one, piqued his interest, made him confused and then dragged him everywhere. He had mesmerized him, caused him to uncontrollably make the first move and ever since then, he had never let up, not even once. Always physically and emotionally pushing him and bending him to the max, going with full force...and...indecently using his body until he collapses...King responded with a nod and "Mmm..." but sourly whispered so Ram could not hear as he pitied himself for being such a willing fool, "When have you ever gone easy on P'...though...what does 'go easy' even mean in your case..."

...

...

...

King was brought to the most luxurious gym he has ever seen, brand-new and shiny state-of-the-art equipment and central air that was stronger than their AC at home. Awestruck, he ran around like a bunny in a carrot field, from one machine to the next until Ram scooted him into the locker room.

He was even more amazed when they entered, private shower en suites with raindrop showerheads and huge bathtubs and the whole area was linked to an Olympic sized pool, outdoor Jacuzzi and sauna. He never thought he would be so enthralled by a gym! The place was more like a mega-rich VIP only spa resort, it even had its own food court!

The plan to increase his stamina was completely forgotten. He just wanted to enjoy the facility and learn a few fancy moves to look cool in the ring! Once they exited, King tried to run for the dessert bar, to hell with training, but the frequent visitor got into his Mr. Instructor mode and handed him a jump rope.

His beautifully confused face scowled, "What's this for?" He didn't want to jump rope...he wants to run around the whole building and then stuff his face!

Ram gave a stern look and matter-of-factly stated, "It's to warm-up."

His excitement was instantaneously killed. King knew that look well, so he could only obediently nod as Ram carefully explained what to do. He had always thought stretching was the correct way to warm-up and with all the positions he's put in every night, it wouldn't be a problem, he didn't think hopping around was the way to do it...

Seeing King's muddled look, Ram further explained that they cannot start their training like normal exercisers, if his muscles are too relaxed, he might hurt himself. Once everything was clarified, Ram took a rope himself and began his routine.

At first, King bounced around energetically but five minutes into it, he was ready to die while Ram effortlessly jumped up and down at the speed of light without breaking a sweat. They kept on for half an hour doing different moves, single jumps, high knees, double jumps and figure eights; each time King's position was incorrect or if he slacked off, even a tiny bit, he was reprimanded...

King never knew there were so many ways to use a jump rope, by the end of it, he couldn't tell if he was sweating or crying. To put it lightly, he would rather be tied down by that miserable cord than continue the so-called "warm-up" training.

King had thought he was going to immediately go into the ring and learn how to throw a few fancy punches but instead was brought to the training mats...there...Ram made him do 100 sit-ups and 100 push-ups...which he had to do in four different sittings while the inhumane Superman of his did it all in one go...

King began to regret ever thinking up the stupid idea and tried to abandon ship, he wanted to take a dip in the pool, steam in the sauna and grab some food but of course, Ram's arm grab is no joke, before he was able to go overboard, he was caught...

Ram secretly turned to snicker as he trapped King, he knew his P' wasn't going to be able to stand it, he even warned him that he wasn't going to go easy on him, he didn't know why his P'King bothered?

Why did he want to try?

Did he want to see him in the ring or maybe spend more time with him?

But every night they already go round after round...after round...after round...

He had wanted to playfully tire him out a bit more but figured if he made him do the squats, pull-ups and all the other routine things which he generally does, his P' might not be able to move tomorrow.

While he likes making his P' stay in bed, that was not the way he wanted to make him sore.

Ram decided to be slightly lenient and took King aside so he could carefully wrap his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	96. My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - A Day at the Gym (Part 2)

My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - A Day at the Gym - Part 2- Special Request

RamKing 7.2 A Day at the Gym

While Ram concentrated on the task of making sure the hand wraps were not too tight nor too loose, King daydreamed as he stared at his boyfriend meticulously providing layer after layer of protection because he didn't want him to collapse a knuckle or jam a thumb.

A warm fuzzy feeling built, it's nice, to have someone care so much. He knew Ram took boxing quite seriously but felt his loving pup took his safety and well-being more serious than boxing. His heart did a small summersault as he concluded that he ranks higher than boxing.

The more he stared, the more he wanted to give Ram a kiss...

King leaned in and closed his eyes...

Almost there...

A little more...

Odd, he should have touched...

A semi-distant voice sounded, "P', flex your hands a bit, I'll go buy a pair of mitts for you, let me know if it's too tight."

"Huh?" Snapped out of his thoughts King opened his eyes and Ram was no longer within reach...He audibly sighed, what's gotten into him! Ram was just wrapping his hands, not stripping his clothes off...stop being so licentious!

King lectured himself a tad more and was determined to not diverge again but what came back were not only gloves but also a naked torso...his Mr. Instructor had removed his shirt and was only wearing those silky looking, bright-red trimmed, shiny black trunks... ([Ram)](https://my.w.tt/oLlX5u7DF7)

Heat, all he felt was heat...

It took all his will power to not whimper...

He lowered his head and pretended to be interested in his flexing hands as if he was really testing out the level of comfort of the wraps but in reality, he was trying to hide his blush.

Ram noticed and was getting a kick out of the cute reactions, if he had known earlier that his P' would be so easily charmed he would have brought him to the gym ages ago. He deliberately closed in and whispered in his ears, "P'King, stand up."

King calmed himself as much as he could and did as he was told. He reminded himself that it's just Ram, he's seen and felt that body hundreds of times, there's no reason to lust after him...

While King persistently tried to get his mind out of the gutter, Ram put the new pair of mitts on for him then patiently taught him the basics for shadowboxing, although, how much registered, is a different story.

By the time Ram finished his lesson, King was still only concentrated on fighting with his lower half...

It only got worse as he couldn't follow by sight or get into the right stance no matter what because he was too immersed with calming himself down. He didn't know if Ram was doing it on purpose but each time he failed, the sexy-as-all-hell body would get behind him and move his body into place. A disturbing amount of warmth was emitted. Each time he was directed to throw a jab or punch Ram's desirable body pressed into his.

King finally lost it when he felt...it...against his backside...no groin protector! He uncontrollably pushed his bottom backwards but instead of the normally reciprocated grinding push, Ram harshly smacked his ass and told him to behave...

King whimpered and pouted...the little punishment made it even worse...he wanted to be spanked again...but could only do as he was told while fighting the urge some more.

Another hour of torture went by and Ram finally brought out the hitting pads but by then King already couldn't keep his hands up and his whole body burned. Even though Ram had given him the lightest gloves, keeping his arms up the whole time while trying to learn how to jab, straight punch, hook and uppercut with his N' moving his body around to those stances was already his limit. He needed to stop and take a cold shower!

King again tried to talk Ram into letting him off but was reminded by a simple sentence, nothing more, nothing less, "Won't go easy."

King wanted to cry but kept on for yet another hour...

The gym was worse than the massage. He's sore and has been semi-erect for...he doesn't even know how long. King didn't think he would be begging and pleading outside of their home but he really couldn't do it anymore! Yet, Ram didn't let him give up and simply said that they are going to continue until the full routine is completed. That's how he will learn endurance, if not, he won't have enough stamina to last all 12 rounds in the ring.

King wanted to crumble up and die, he didn't need to last 12 rounds, he wasn't going to go into the ring to fight anyone, he just wanted to fight him in bed! And now, he doesn't even want to fight him in bed, he just wants to get into bed and lay there...just motionlessly lay there...

Now he knows why he's always tired...after all the warm-up, strength training and air boxing, his Alpha was still able to keep going without any shortness of breath while he was already done, through and through. He finally understood the difference and completely abandoned his silly idea.

He'll just admit defeat, wave the white flag, tap out. There is no way he could ever match up to a professional's stamina. He'll just have to take comfort in the fact that he's the only one who could make this endurance machine's breathing abnormal. It's the little wins that matter! Besides, that's all he could do because he really couldn't take any more of this type of strenuous activity.

After a little while longer, even though Ram had said he won't let his P' off, he did, as he can't go all out on his love. He told King to sit down and do stretches while he hits the bag.

King watched Ram practice on the hanging heavy bag, the muscles contracting and relaxing. He's so tired and fatigued yet his N' was still forcefully jabbing and punching.

The sweat dripping down that nimble body after each graceful motion.

The serious face.

He felt himself get fully erect...

But there's nothing that he can do, they're in public and he didn't know how to take off the mitts by himself...so he just stared...

At that moment, he wished he was his towel...

So that he could feel every inch of his body...

Each time he punched, his butt clenched, those glutes...he wants to grab them...feel them harden then soften under his palms...

The flexing abs, each time the mitts connected with the bag, they became a little more defined, he wants to trace those lines...

He's so tired but so damn horny! It must be because of all the night time trysts. Ram has made him addicted! What is he to do? He's so damn frustrated!

Ram saw the hunger in his P's eyes but didn't look back to tease him and continued giving him a show. It' quite satisfying to know that his boxing profile is pleasing to his P's eyes. Though, he didn't continue for too long as he figured he has tormented him enough for the day and could see that his P' was really struggling.

Both sweating from the tips of their hair down to their toes headed to the locker room.

Ram skillfully took off his mitts and wraps and grabbed their clothes then dragged King into the shower room.

The door locked.

Hot water turned on.

Steam built as he rapidly stripped then tore off King's mitts, wraps, shirt and shorts and pressed him into the wall. 

The cold tiles on his back and butt made King gasp as a searing kiss was initiated, "P', the way you were looking at me, I love it."

King didn't know he was found out, he had thought he was pretty discrete...but did it matter? He was only looking at his boyfriend's flexing half-naked body, there's nothing wrong with that. Since they're on that topic, he can finally touch!

As his lips were being rewarded, puffy hands reached out and grabbed the pecs which he had wanted to squeeze. They ran down to the ribs and abs then reached around and groped the ass that he had been coveting. It is so satisfying to finally feel them! He had touched that body hundreds of times but after seeing the masculine movements he just wanted to get a hand full!

As they kissed and King let his hands roam, again, a warm feeling splurged, all this time, he had thought he was taking care of Ram but it was the other way around.

He just realized, Ram had been going easy on him. He hadn't used all of his strength yet. He was already caring for his body, if he wanted to, he could definitely break him.

King internally chuckled, he had thought he was already keeping up but in fact, he was barely able to hang on.

Ram cooks for him because he's a disaster in the kitchen.

He catches him every time he almost falls because he's as clumsy as they come.

He takes care of him when he's sick.

Protects him when harm comes his way.

In bed, while he's tired and sore all the time, Ram was probably not fully satisfied...seeing as how long he can last in the gym, he can probably go a day and night without pause and continue even when he passes out but of course, he doesn't do that.

Whenever he wants him, he only has to initiate a kiss and Ram would go the full way because he knows he's really too shy to say anything until he's pushed to the point of murmuring obscenities.

Ram is considerate of him in every way.

His heart is so full.

His body wants to be filled too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	97. My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - A Day at the Gym (Part 3)

My Engineer - Bonus - Ram x King - A Day at the Gym - Part 3- Special Request

RamKing 7.3 A Day at the Gym

Softly, he broke apart, whispered, "Ram..." and then turned to face the wall. Hands reached behind, he spread himself and revealed his twitching hole, begging to be entered, "Please..."

Ram removed King's hands clutching his own rear, turned him back around and fully kissed him again; while he loves being invited, he wanted to make sure his P's body can handle what's to come. He paused to squeeze out some body-wash and ran it over every inch of King. He pampered the overworked muscles, kneaded and kissed. He swore, wherever he cleaned, he will dirty again.

King was thankful that he was up against the wall, if not he would have collapsed as the hot water and strong hands rubbed him up and down.

His arms and legs were relieved and felt much better but there was still...there. The refreshing scent and little kisses made him painfully hard. He couldn't take it anymore and plastered his body against Ram's. He sucked on his chest and fingers dug into his back, "Ram...stop teasing P'..."

It's funny to think it's teasing when he is only soaping up his P' but he could see why King would think that. After the tantric massage, every little touch made his P'King shiver, the slightest brush past any part of him made him lust for more. While his shy P' didn't say it or admit anything, his body was most honest and the last couple of nights has been wild. His elder couldn't get enough, no matter what, until he passes out from being too spent. He had wanted to let his P' rest but he couldn't disappoint, especially when King's body is so responsive. A wet digit traveled down King's spine and went for the little cave, it entered and danced around.

Little mewls echoed.

Another joined and waltzed, breathless pants became hard to hide.

A third entered, before it got a chance to move King couldn't handle the wait any longer and nestled into Ram's neck, he desperately pleaded, "Please...not fingers...P'...doesn't want just fingers..."

Ram didn't oblige, the helplessness in King's tone ignited his villainous side, though he hadn't want to bully him before, he wants to now.

The fingers slowly oscillated.

King further mushed his body into Ram's, "Please..."

They sped up slightly.

King moved and tried to get them further in, if he wasn't going to get the real thing, at least hit that spot..."Ram...there...please..."

He didn't give King what was wanted, he only went faster but not deeper.

King wanted to kick him!

He was definitely doing this on purpose!

He angrily pulled Ram's hand away and pushed him back, a huge pout on his face as he announced, "I'm going home!" But before he was able to get out from under the water, Ram blocked him off with one arm, pushed him back into the wall, yet again, and lifted one of his legs. King's demeanor softened, "Are you going to give me what I want?"

Ram positioned himself, "Mmm, don't be upset." The arm used to obstruct King went to wrap around the slender waist to make sure there is no escape then he slowly rubbed and probed at the entrance.

The reaction was immediate, King's smile came back, "Ram...in now..."

Ram lowered his head and covered King's mouth with his own, he had to keep his P's voice down if he's to enter him. While they're in a private shower stall, it's not soundproof. He plunged his tongue into the sweet mouth and without warning thrust up at the same time.

King's muffle whimpers were swallowed. While it's regrettable that he cannot hear it echo throughout, he didn't want anyone else to hear his P's beautiful moans. He continued shoving his tongue in as he repeatedly bucked his hips, holding on to the willing body tighter and tighter.

So full, utterly satisfying, "Mmmmmmm!" King moaned into his lover's mouth, appreciative that it ebbed the decibel of his voice. They did well to keep it under wraps until, "Uhmmmmahahhh!!!" A particularly forceful drive in elevated King and made him yip. He could no longer touch the floor...arms wrapped around Ram's neck for leverage, as the motions quickened, he was lost as to what he should do.

His mind fogged and cries of pleasure broke out, "Uh, uh, ah, ahhhhh, Ram!!!"

Seeing as how he could no longer silence his P's wondrous moans with his mouth, he could only think of something else. He pulled out and lowered King's leg then turned him to face the wall.

His hand fully covered King's mouth, "P', try to be quiet." To test out if his tactic would work he fiercely entered him once and then aggressively pulled out then pushed in again.

King screamed but the hand over his mouth was unyielding, nothing was heard.

Once Ram got his answer, he began again, though only rhythmic jostles, not the rough thrusting King wanted.

King forcefully pushed his ass back in hopes Ram would understand what he needs but a hard spank was received instead.

While Ram understood and he wanted it too, he can't go overboard, after all, they are at his gym. What if someone decides to barge in and sees his P'King's body and that beautifully blushing face. Instead of manhandling him, he moved a hand to King's erection and grabbed on. He wanted to finish off his P' as soon as possible because he knew King won't be able to keep it down for too much longer. He tightened the hold over King and rapidly pumped as he accurately and powerfully thrust, each time from tip to base hitting the little pleasure gland.

Though King wanted more, like when they're at home in bed, what was being done to him was not half bad. His N' had his hand on his mouth, muffling all his sounds, he was pushed up against the wall, his cock being jerked and ass being plunged into, in a public shower! It felt so scandalous. He felt like he was acting in an AV! The thought of someone catching them in the sinful act excited him even more.

Voices could be heard outside as Ram kept on immersing in, deeper and deeper.

While Ram wanted to be discrete, he had the slightest urge to bully his P' some more.

Also, he wasn't quite used to it, he missed his P's voice...it just wasn't the same.

Unable to suppress his desire, he pulled all the way out and slammed in!

"Uhmmpfffaaaa!" King threw his head back as a soul-crushing muffled whimper escaped as he shot; shivering and almost collapsing.

It was too pleasing to the ears, Ram came undone, he uncovered King's mouth and turned him around. A commanded was issued, "Wrap your arms around my neck," as he pushed him back up against the wall, picked him up and cupped his ass to spread the cheeks.

Once in position and steadied, he thrust straight in as he stared at his P's gasping face.

"MmmmmMaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" King almost cried from that single thrust.

He had thought Ram was going to give him a minute and kiss him again to hide his voice but instead, he went all the way in him without a care in the world!

It felt wonderful...but he was too loud!

King heaved as he looked into his N's eyes, his lips quivered as he realized what Ram wanted to do, "Ram...no...kiss...kiss me..."

Ram lost it even more when he saw King's quivering mouth and teary eyes. The soft plea, so cute, the pink tinge, absolutely beautiful; his evil side won again. He ignored whatever was going on outside and grounded in. He didn't care anymore, he wants to see if his P'King can control himself, he focused on hitting the spot that would make him lose his sanity and plunged in over and over again.

King's eyes widened, Ram was going full force to try to make him scream!

He held onto Ram and bit into his shoulder to hide his voice.

The harder he bit the more strength Ram used.

He was so wrong about their difference in strength and stamina, while he's dying in his arms, Ram is carrying him fully and plunging into him with the force of a straight punch from his right hand.

Tears fell as he was pleasured to the point of wanting to faint and bit into Ram's shoulder, again and again, to keep his voice down.

He wasn't sure how long it went on for, he only knew he came again.

It was so heavenly and exhilarating.

Ram followed shortly from the pain of being bitten and the constriction of his P's hole. He slowly let King back down and held his body while he carefully cleaned him again then dressed him.

It was a complete KO...

King couldn't walk after the vigorous training and then the "exercises" in the shower, his legs fully gave out. He was piggybacked out of the locker room with many staring. It was too embarrassing...

How is he ever going to step foot in this building again...the saddest pout donned his face as he thought about the pool...sauna...Jacuzzi...food court...and the areas he had yet to explore...

He should at least get an energy smoothie after all the exercising he's done but he's being carried out...

King sadly whimpered and hid his head in Ram's neck.

Ram thought his P' wasn't satisfied and wanted more so he teasingly asked, "Do you want a massage when we get back?"

"... ... ..." King used the last bit of energy he had to wrap his arms tighter around his stupid mutt's neck, there is no way in hell he'll ever let those hands massage him again! "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"P'...can't breathe..." Ram choked out as King clamped onto him harder than expected, "Okay, okay, P'King...I'm kidding...I won't do anything when we get back..."

...

...

...

Ram gently put King on the bed, he wanted to let him rest and not bring up the whole, "I'm going to the gym with you from now on!" bit but it was too tempting not to rub it in. A flirty smile appeared and he jabbed, "P'King, so...tomorrow...what time are we going to the gym?"

King puffed up his face and sent Ram to the dog house...he had to punish him somehow!

But it was more of a torture for himself, no matter how tired he was, he tossed and turned until the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep without his overgrown-fluff-ball-pillow...it seems he can't live without him anymore...

In the end, he dragged Ram, who was also still awake, back to bed and snuggled into his designated spot. He hugged on to his waist as tight as he could and drifted off, feeling content, safe, happy and loved.

Ram adoringly smiled and gently kissed King's forehead and followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	98. MekBoss 2.1 Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AARMAU15_
> 
> I know, I know, I marked it as finished and it was...this is a final special request.
> 
> Reminder that this follows the previous Confession fan-fic timeline and not the actual My Engineer one as the initial story was written around Episode 7 or so?
> 
> Remember to vote if you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Jealousy - Part 1 - Special Request

MekBoss 2.1 Jealousy

*Boom*

"BOSS?!!!" Mek threw off the blankets and frantically rushed from the bedroom to the kitchen, "What happened?!"

A pouty Boss looked wide-eyed at his half-naked boyfriend and gulped, "I got hungry...I didn't want to wake you." His head lowered to stop himself from staring, a small whisper, "I was...just making ramen..."

Mek audibly breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head, he pulled the sooty Boss into his chest, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He gently pats his head, "Next time, just tell me. Your bestest, most loving husband in the universe will gladly cook for you. Okay?"

With his face plastered to Mek's chest, Boss forgot all about his hunger for real food, "Mmm...feed me..."

Mek tried to pull apart so he could cook but his clingy boyfriend only held on tighter...

"Not...ramen..."

Mek didn't realize his Cheeky Wife had used their code word for sex and innocently asked, "Okay, then what do you want?" He reached behind to try to unlock Boss' arms to make him release the death grip around his waist, "If you don't let go, how am I going to cook, come on, be good."

He tried again but Boss only rubbed his face into his bare chest some more.

"Boss..." His tone changed, while he doesn't mind cooking, it's another thing to start the stove with a human apron on.

"Boss, how am I going to cook like this?"

Boss squished himself into Mek until there was no space between them, "Feed me...like how...I feed you..."

All Mek could do was laugh, he's been doing that a lot lately as each time he thought he knows Boss inside and out, the little guy surprises him with something new. That one-track mind, they had just woken up and he's already horny, didn't he say he was hungry? He would have carried him straight back into the room but knew if he did, they would spend countless hours laying with each other, he can't starve his wife. He'll feed him some real food first then later on and for the rest of the day, fill him the other way.

He kissed the top of Boss' head, "After breakfast, now go wait on the sofa."

But Boss continued hugging on...

He didn't know what to do with this wife of his, "Let go or I'm going to spank you for being a bad wife!"

"No!"

"I'm not a tree, let go!"

"No!"

Mischievousness filled his voice, "Sure? I'll count to three, if you don't let go..."

"One..." He waited a few seconds...

"Two..." A few more...

"Three..."

One last chance.

Still no...

Okay!

He harshly spanked the little rebellious sugar bear.

Boss elicited an adorable whimper, the locked hands loosened to rub his abused behind, sad eyes looked up to his mean husband.

Mek realized he might have been a bit heavy-handed, he kissed Boss' forehead, "Go sit on the sofa," then even though they are the only ones in the condo, whispered in his ear, "I promise you will not make it out of bed for the remaining of the day."

It was then that Boss finally conceded and did as he was told but instead of turning on the TV or play with his phone, he watched Mek put on the apron then masterfully boil water.

As he rubbed his sore behind, he ogled his Quiet Husband.

Too perfect, so handsome, absolutely tender and caring, his heart swelled.

How can someone look so good in the kitchen?

Each movement is so graceful.

Rainbows!

Butterflies!

Floofy unicorns!

So content!

"Boss?"

"Boss? Hey, wake up!"

He was thrown out of his imaginary world and handed a bowl of ramen, the silliest smile as he thanked his master chef.

So hungry!

Noodles made with love, the best kind, he couldn't wait!

But just before the first bite could be taken his phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but it kept vibrating on the table while _Would You Mind_ loudly played and Fon's name brightly flashed.

Boss looked at the phone then at Mek, his eyes shifted to the phone again debating if he should answer then back at his boyfriend's face to see if there is a reaction.

A momentary flicker of sadness resonated in Mek's eyes but it was missed by the airhead.

Boss slowly reached for the phone while still staring intently at his lover's face, "Haha, I wonder what she needs, maybe she's in some kind of trouble!" He picked it up, gave the cutest smile he could in hopes Mek won't be upset and headed to their room, "I'll be right back."

Boss returned a few minutes later to his Quiet Husband with an apologetic look on his face as he slowly explained...

Fon asked if he could spend the day with her...

"Mmm..." A familiar feeling...arrows...

It's her birthday and she has no one to celebrate it with...

"Mmm..." Those mended cracks...bandages ripped off again...

Boss said he'll meet her because he had broken her heart and doesn't want to reject her twice...

"Okay," was all Mek said, nothing more, emotionless as the mask that he had used years to perfect was already on the moment Boss walked into their room.

They ate in silence as the poisonous green potion brewed within, one that Mek didn't want to concoct or drink but downed in one gulp.

He wanted to trust that Boss loves him...

That he won't go back to Fon and it's over between them...

That they're just friends...

But that gnawing feeling could not be suppressed or ignored.

Those years besides Boss as his best friend, he never wants to go back to the way they were!

After experiencing being his real husband, he can't imagine life differently.

He doesn't want to.

They definitely can't ever go back to being just friends...

What if Boss decides he likes Fon more than him?!

He can't let that happen!

He wants to be a generous, loving and trusting boyfriend but he's too possessive.

The last month has been a dream, living, working and doing everything together, he doesn't want a life without his darling Cheeky Wife by his side. While Boss is needy as fuck, he wouldn't change it for the world, he loves it because that means he needs him in his life.

He hopes that Boss will never stop needing him.

He wants to be the first and only one who Boss will go to for help.

Mek knew he was being childish but couldn't convince himself to be otherwise.

While he gave Boss a nod, he wants to go back on it.

He doesn't want to let him go.

Boss knew something was wrong as he downed the noodles made with love. He might have been clueless before but he promised he would never make the same mistake twice. He was devastated when Mek left and had changed many things about himself, including how to be more attentive. While he's still dense, he's not as slow as before, there was definitely something off with his Quiet Husband.

The stoic look from their university days had disappeared since their...first time...yet today, when he saw Fon's name flash on his phone, the mask reappeared. He deduced that Mek wasn't happy with him meeting Fon but he can't say no, he was such an ass to her, it's the least he could do...

But he's being an ass now to his boyfriend!

While Boss's EQ has improved tremendously compared to a year ago, the situation is too foreign and complicated for his simple mind to handle.

The only remedy he came up with was to give Mek a light dessert, then shower, go out and meet Fon for a couple of hours, then come back and ultimately feed his Quiet Husband a five-star meal.

The more he thought about it the smarter he felt, the proudest feeling arose as he praised himself for thinking up such a perfect plan!

Everyone will be happy!

Mek will be satisfied, he'll get to accompany Fon for a little while and when he returns, he'll be thoroughly satisfied!

The biggest grin appeared on his face as he laughed out loud, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Mek was startled out of his own thoughts as Boss laughed like a maniac, his heart hurts; he's that happy that he gets to meet Fon?

He couldn't finish his noodles, it was too tasteless.

Boss' hyperactive form from over a year ago appeared in front of him, going off about how he wanted to kiss Fon, how she had asked him to go over to her house...

That desperate feeling surged...

He didn't want to think about it anymore, the more the imaginary scenarios spun in his head the stronger his urge to lock Boss up dominated his mind. He had to clear his thoughts, if not, he might do something rash. Mek left the still laughing clueless dummy alone with his food and headed for the shower, cold water, that'll sober him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


	99. MekBoss 2.2 Jealousy

Bonus - Mek x Boss - Jealousy - Part 2 - Special Request

MekBoss 2.2 Jealousy

Mek didn't have much to take off, apron and boxers, naked and vulnerable, he hazily stepped in and got ready for the frigid water to hit his skin but it didn't happen, before he was able to turn the nozzle his loving wife stopped him.

Confused.

When did Boss join him? How did he not notice? Was he that deep in thoughts?

"What are you doing? That's cold water...here..." Boss fixed the setting, "What if you get sick then who's going to take care of me?!"

He got in with Mek, flashed him a dorky smile and playfully poked, "What will you do without me!"

The sentence ignited fear in Mek, he can't do anything without his Cheeky Wife! He hugged onto Boss with all his might, "I'll die without you..." Rapacious lips attacked, hungry sloppy kisses, slithering tongue, he wanted to show him that he can't live without his wife by his side!

Maybe Boss will understand his feelings, so that he won't go...to her...Mek deepened the kiss, hands roamed, he pressed Boss' body into his as much as he could....he held on for as long as he could...

"Mek...can't...breathe..."

When Mek released Boss' mouth, they both heaved, chests puffed, "Sorry...I..." He didn't know what to say, how to continue...

He pulled Boss in for another kiss, though this time, soft, sweet, gentle, maybe he won't leave if he shows him he means the world to him, what he cannot convey via words, he'll do so this way...

Boss will understand, right?

Under the sprinkles, Mek nibbled and sucked on the delicate already swollen lips, one hand held Boss' waist as the other traveled behind...

Lower and lower...

In between the slit, rubbing in circular motions, gently pressing but not entering.

Breathlessly Boss moaned, "Hmmmm...Mek..." as he hoped that finger would do more.

Mek descended, lips and tongue went for the appetizers as the utensil dipped half-way into the main course.

Perplexed, Boss didn't know if he should have Mek stop, he had only wanted to give him a mini dessert, this is definitely not going to be just a snack...does this count as him feeding Mek? It's more like Mek is feeding him but who cares, screw it!

He's too gluttonous when it comes to food, "Ahhh, so good...more Mek...in more...there..."

The attention on his nipples ceded, "Mek...no...don't stop..."

Mek had no intentions of stopping, he just wanted to direct his affection to a different spot, he's going to make Boss cancel his date no matter what!

He had left once before, he gave up, he's not going to this time!

He'll fight to the bitter end!

Mek removed his finger and backed Boss into the wall as he seductively got on both knees. He stuck out his tongue, laid it flat and licked from base to tip then pulled away and tilted his head to meet Boss' gaze, "Continue? You'll be late if we keep going..."

Both hands went to Mek's head, there is no way he'll let him stop! Fingers ran through silky hair and directed that hot mouth back to the tip of his cock, tears threatened to fall as his body trembled, the image of his perfect husband in front of him with his cock in his hand is too erotic, "Keep going...don't stop!"

Warmth engulfed his erection, "Mmmmm...ahhh," and eyes closed to enjoy the sensation, a gasp as his balls were roughly palmed, "Mek...not just there..."

From the orbs the hand travelled back, again Mek swirled yet made sure to avoid the center, he's going to draw it out for as long as he can.

Boss was hopelessly dissatisfied, Mek just kept on playing with his penis and hole without quickening the pace or entering! But he's too shy to verbally tell his husband to finger him or...do that...and that...and the other thing that he likes so much...

He abruptly turned off the shower and pulled Mek up onto his feet and dragged the tease out of the bathroom.

Dripping wet the two hungrily pawed each other's body and mauled each other's lips...

...almost to the bedroom...

_Would you mind? Oh, please tell me..._

Boss paused, phone...

Fon...

He should at least tell her he can't make it...

He tried to step foot near the coffee table but was unsuccessful, Mek threw him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom then threw him into bed.

Boss resisted and tried to get out of bed but was pushed back down.

Mek grabbed his leather belt from the dresser, flipped Boss on to his stomach and quickly locked both wrists behind and restrained them.

Boss didn't know what to do, after their first time Mek had been quite gentle with him. The whole month they've been together, they only tested out the waters and made sweet love, the current predicament of being tied up made him somewhat anxious...yet...so damn excited! But really, he should at least tell Fon that he won't be able to meet her..."Mek I'm just going to answer the phone..."

He didn't want to let Boss talk to Fon, the possessiveness in him flared, "Answer it later." He needed to get Boss started so he won't think about his stupid phone. The lube grabbed, he slathered it and pushed in two fingers.

"AHhhh, Mek...slow down...too fast...!" While he said one thing, his body wanted another, his channel clamped onto the intruding digits and greedily sucked them in.

The phone kept on ringing, the song played and replayed, Mek pumped his fingers to the beat while Boss' voice moaned in accordance.

"Uh, ah, Mek, let me...answer...ahhh...damn...ah...uh...ahhh...nggghhhhh..."

Mek's emotions got the better of him, he removed his fingers and got himself ready then pulled on the tail of the belt and led Boss to the sofa. Once there, he bent him over the armrest and plunged into his ass.

"Ahhh, damn it...ahhhhhhh...yes...uh...." The phone forgotten as he hung halfway off the couch and was pounded into while arms pulled back by the makeshift cuffs...so fucking good!

"Yes, Mek!!!" The slight pain added to his desire, much better than gently going at it, "Yes, more, fuck!"

Mek finally smiled as he rammed in over and over again, instead of saying he needs to answer the phone, his Cheeky Wife is finally only thinking of him. But there was one more thing he needed to do to be satisfied. To prove Boss is his! While he didn't want to be that petty, when it comes to his wife, there is nothing too trivial.

He stopped and freed Boss' wrists then handed him the cell, "Call her, tell her you can't make it."

"What?" Boss was confused, now? While they're both...naked, still with his dick in him...and going at it?

"Call her or no more of this..." Mek pulled halfway out then thrust in hard...

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." What choice did Boss have...he hit the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Fon...ahh..." Neck craned, Boss shot a death glare to his immature husband who had slammed into him once Fon answered!

He was almost pushed off the armrest!

One hand held the phone and the other had to claw into the sofa to hold himself from being launched forward!

He mouthed, "What are you doing!" to Mek but was ignored...

He didn't think Mek was capable of something like that but apparently he was wrong, he had to quickly end the call!

"Fon, I'm sorry, I can't make it... ... ...uhhh..." He held his moan as best as he could as Mek pressed down on his back to raise his ass then forcefully plunged in.

His hand slipped, instead of holding onto the armrest, his stomach took its spot...hanging off the sofa...the motion didn't stop...

Can't keep voice down.

"Mmmhhhhhhh..."

Mouth agape, he felt everything. He stopped breathing as he was afraid his voice would follow the air in and out.

Boss' free hand pressed onto the floor to stop himself from being thrown forward.

Mek kept on rapidly going in and out while Boss tried to steady his breathing and not give himself away.

Seeing as how Boss is able to mask the sounds, instead of kneeling, he got into a squat and powerfully drove in with as much pressure as he could.

Pulled out then went all the way back in.

Again.

Again.

And again.

He has to show Fon who Boss belongs to!

He has to show Boss who he belongs to!

Boss desperately needed to end the call, he can't hold it anymore!

"Something came upaahhhhhh!" Boss wanted to cry, the force and angle at which Mek hit his little gland was mind-blowing!

He has to hang up, it's already embarrassing enough!

"Sorry, something, ahhh...!" He craned his neck again and showed Mek the most pitiful look he could muster.

Yet, Mek only went harder.

Adding in hip rotations, 360, one way, then the other.

"Ah...sosorrycan'tmakeittodaybye!" Boss clicked off the phone as fast as he could, it's too disgraceful being on the line with his ex-girlfriend, having her listen to him moan as his current boyfriend is pile-driving into him.

Mek went at it even harder once Boss got off the line, "How are you still so dumb?"

Without reserve he pressed Boss's back further down, and raised his ass as much as he could, "I'm jealous."

He roughly immersed himself...deep..."So jealous."

Boss had to use both hands to push off the floor to steady himself...

"Don't you know that!" He let his emotions out and hammered in...

"Mek, too hard! Ahhh, if..."

Continuously, "Before you do something, can you consider my feelings?"

"Ahhh!!! Mek!!!"

Forcefully, "I know you chose me but she was your girlfriend."

"No more!!! Please!!! Ahhhh!!! Uh...ah...ahhhh!!!" Yet, his butt rose more and pushed back each time Mek went in.

Uncompromisingly, "How am I supposed to feel?"

"I won't, uhhhhh, I won't...ahhh...ah..."

Adamantly, "I didn't have the right before but I do now."

Boss knew Mek was right...so he'll just have to take it, bent over, ass stuck up in the air, barely able to keep his knees on the sofa while his hole is thoroughly abused, "Mek...ahh...uh...any harder and I won't be able to AHHHHH!!!"

Mek grabbed Boss' butt cheeks and spread them further as he pressed himself in as far as he could.

"Walk tomorrow!!! AHHHHHHHH!"

Mek didn't stop at all, "I'll carry you."

He wants to remain connected forever.

Nothing in between them.

All the way in, he ravaged Boss with a vengeance, holding on to his ass, not letting him move a centimeter, in total control.

Boss' little uhs and ahs never stopped, the faster he went the more the sounds resonated until the final scream from his Cheeky Wife's release also made him explode.

He pulled Boss' top half back onto the sofa and held him tight, he'll never let go, "I love you. Don't leave me..."

Boss winced as he rubbed his butt, he never knew Mek was the jealous type...But thinking about it, maybe he should bring out that green-eyed monster more often...it had hurt a little but the pain mixed with the intense pleasure was next to none...delicious. Definitely five-stars, no, more like three-star Michelin!

In case he ever wanted to make Mek jealous again, he didn't let him know that there is no way that he would ever leave; he only answered with an, "I love you too."

Content, happy and spent, the two slowly drifted off in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> <3
> 
> PS_143


End file.
